A Life Together
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Following on from "A Life Beginning" what is next for Constance and Imogen's relationship? Story 2 in the "A Life Universe".
1. Yours or Mine?

**A/N As promised, here is the sequel to "A Life Beginning." It probably won't make total sense unless you have read that first. Again, I will take some inspiration from the show to add to the story but not in chronological order and episodes may be adjusted to fit this world. Massive thank you to typicalRAinbow for her ideas. Feel free to keep more coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the show. **

Imogen Drill sat at the staffroom table finishing her breakfast, for some reason she was famished that morning.

"I had a banana as well didn't I?", she thought to herself.

As she ate the last of her porridge the door opened to allow Constance Hardbroom enter. Looking up at from her seat Imogen found it slightly hard to believe that the stoic witch in the long black dress with the perfectly arranged hair was also her kind, exceptionally loving and very funny girlfriend. The same girlfriend who had bent her over the end of the bed this morning and…..

_"No, don't even go there"_, she thought. And if she wasn't going to think about _that_ she certainly wasn't going to think about Saturday night when Constance had gracefully lifted herself up and sat…. _"Stop!"_

Constance, who had been momentarily irritated by the antics of the first years felt a sense of relief as soon as she entered the room. _"She loves me"._

She had never expected it but the love that she had received over the past three months was more than enough to make up for the lifetime before spent without. Every time she saw, or even thought of Imogen she felt herself tingle. Like when she thought about Sunday at 4AM when Imogen had whispered in her ear that she wanted to….

_"I should be able to control my thoughts more than this."_ Or when she remembered the previous night, how Imogen's fingers had stroked her just…_"Really!"_

As she took her seat and gratefully took the cup of tea that was passed to her she also received a cheeky grin.

"I know what you're thinking about Sweetheart"

Constance smiled smugly. "Well, I would hazard a guess that we're thinking about the same thing so we're even Darling." With that she handed Imogen a banana before slicing her own apple. "I don't know why but I'm quite hungry this morning. It's lucky Davina is still away so we have an adequate fruit supply."

At that moment Amelia entered the room. She was thrilled to see the two happy staff members sat in front of her. She thought about the moment that she had confronted Constance about her feelings for Imogen. If she hadn't given them a nudge they would still have made a move eventually but who knows when that may have been? Smiling in greeting she sat across from the couple and prepared to begin the meeting.

"Still no Miss Gimlet?", asked Constance before they began.

She received a resigned head shake from Amelia in response.

"Firstly, Imogen thank you for taking on Davina's classes while she has been away. I know it's extra on top of your existing workload. How are they getting on?"

Davina had gone to New Zealand after Christmas and still hadn't returned. Imogen was still hopeful that she would win a bet with Amelia that she would be back by the end of the month. It was currently January 25th so she had six days after today to win.

"It's not a huge amount of work Amelia, I've really just been doing scales and general singing practice with them. I'll leave the actual chanting to Davina when she returns."

Amelia nodded, 'I'll be having words when she does, it's not fair for her to expect someone else to pick up the slack. I'm very grateful to you though."

The Deputy Head agreed, although it wasn't taking up a huge amount of Imogen's time. she didn't want to see her love taken advantage of when she already had her P.E classes to deal with.

"Thanks. I've done a bit of work with Maud Moonshine as well. She has a very good voice, it just needs a bit of development."

Constance suddenly remembered something. "Ah yes, she was ill last night, said it was something she ate. She seems fine this morning though."

She had been on bed check last night, a duty that had never bothered her before but following on from recent events she was happy to pass part of it back to Miss Bat when she finally bothered coming home.

Imogen shot her a look, "You never said?"

"I didn't really think of it, there's always someone sick around here."

Knowing she was right Imogen quickly reached over to touch her arm. "I know, it's just that she was sick a couple nights before as well. I didn't say anything either. It may just be something to keep an eye on."

Moving onto another topic they finalised the detention and supervision assignments for the week ahead before Amelia made some more tea.

"So, how are things going since the move?"

Imogen smiled broadly while Constance appeared equally pleased with herself. On her return from Christmas holidays Amelia had received a request from the two teachers to officially begin sharing a bedroom. She didn't have any issue with this and was very pleased that the relationship seemed to be progressing, although she didn't need any details. Both were beyond professional around the girls and deserved a haven where they could be alone together.

"Very well Amelia", Imogen responded, still grinning.

Truly it was. Yes, they had both had to make some minor adjustments but it was so worth it. Following on from their new years celebrations ,another set of memories Imogen revisited often, they had set a few ground rules for when they were at the school. Their relationship was still to be kept relatively private, Amelia of course knew about it already. Also, no matter how much they wanted each other, classrooms were off limits and based on the flashbacks both were having, for very good reason.

"I don't know what I'll do when we're not sharing a room like we have been", Imogen had said the night before the girls arrived back.

Constance resisted the urge to assume that she was pulling back and simply asked, "Why wouldn't we?"

Imogen thought about it for a moment. "Well, I just assumed…"

Pulling her into a kiss Constance spoke again. "And people accuse me of jumping to conclusions. Darling, I don't want to spend a night away from you if I don't have to. Ever since Jamie made that comment about us living together I've wanted just that, properly. Besides, before you went away we were spending nearly every night together, even if we weren't, well.."

"Weren't doing this you mean?", whispered Imogen as she took off her nightdress in one quick move and began to remove her lover's pyjamas.

Climbing on top, she aligned her body at just the right points and used her athletic skills to show Constance what she had been missing out on up until now. Quite a bit later they were still naked and lying in each others arms.

"So, where shall we live Sweetheart? I'm happy to move my stuff to your room."

Constance thought for a moment. "Actually Darling, I was thinking maybe I would move mine here. I feel like so many of our memories are in this room already. It's where you told me about Abby and where I told you about, well, things I've never told anyone before. It's also where we made love for the first time"

Imogen was beyond moved by both the words and the fact that Constance was prepared to make the effort.

"Beside, I have less possessions than you."

"You have one possession that we need to consider though baby."

Constance thought about this for a second. "I believe Morgana has become a joint possession, if you can call a cat a possession, so I propose we let her decide."

The following morning Imogen had set the black cat down on the stairs between their rooms. "Pick the room you want to live in."

Setting off in a flash of black, Morgana ran to Imogen's room.

"Well, that answers that question then."

The move happened later that day. Imogen felt her heart break slightly as she saw the little amount that Constance had to transport. She knew that possessions were not very important but was sad that her girlfriend didn't have the lifetime of happy memories that she herself did.

"Darling, I have you. I have Morgana, I have everything I need." Constance said when she saw the look in Imogen's eyes.

Truly she knew that beyond her magic mirror, her books and her dresses she didn't have very much to show for forty one years on earth. Her wardrobe had, however expanded recently and she also had a precious book filled with loving words from Imogen and two drawings from a little girl who she very much wanted to be ready to meet. That was enough.

Imogen smiled and hugged her, "You do, plus I have a very lovely blanket that someone very special made me for Christmas. If you're extra good I'll share it with you."

Constance smiled as she sank into the cuddle. She was living with Imogen and could not be happier.

"So, does this mean I never have to make a bed again?", Imogen asked kissing the top of the dark hair.

"I believe that you would become lazy quite easily if I left you.", Constance replied with a smile, "Besides, it might do me some good to learn how to do a few more things non-magically."

Secretly Imogen loved this idea of a more domesticated living arrangements but wanted to tease her girlfriend a little bit. "Seriously? The only reason I allowed you to move in was so I never had to tidy up again. I may need to rethink this arrangement."

Constance knew that that this was a joke but played along. "Well, it was nice while it lasted.",before beginning to tickle Imogen who was soon begging for mercy. They came to a compromise though and for Imogen, ironing, her most hated job, was taken care of as if by magic from then on.

Back in the staffroom, Amelia wondered what both were thinking as she watched them gather their classwork. She herself was thinking that she hadn't been to a wedding for quite a while, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before that changed.

Two days later the three women were back in the staffroom finishing breakfast when the peace was shattered by a loud shrieking coming from the hallway.

"It's me, I'm back!"

Constance rolled her eyes while Imogen smiled, she had won her bet. That was Amelia off cheese for a week. The door crashed open and Davina flew into the room.

"Hello, hello, did you all miss me?"

Amelia, who was still annoyed at the hassle that the chanting teacher had caused by not returning on time, couldn't help but smile. "Davina, welcome back, however you do realise you're nearly a month late?"

"Oh Miss Cackle, I was in a different time zone. You couldn't expect me to be back really. Besides, I was having so much fun, there was kiwi fruit _everywhere_. I have so many new chants. Wait, who looked after my classes?"

Constance spoke up. "Miss Drill took your classes Miss Bat and I believe you should thank her for doubling her workload while you neglected your duties so badly."

Davina bristled at this "I did not NEGLECT my duties Miss Hardbroom. I was developing my skills, everyone will benefit. I just hope you haven't ruined my hard work Imogen Drill. You're not a bad singer but you still haven't taken my advice and you are _very_ pitchy."

Seeing the look on each of her colleagues faces she quickly retreated to the stationery cupboard shouting, "I was in a different ZONE!"

Putting her head in her hands, Imogen replied to the cupboard door, "Yeah, the twilight zone"

Seeing as Davina was back Imogen now had the afternoon free. She knew that Constance had classes all day and as the second years filed out of the potions lab she popped in. "Sweetheart, seeing as I have some unexpected free time I'm going to see Abby. Is that ok with you?"

Constance, ensuring the door was closed, reached for Imogen's hand. "Of course it is, you don't have to ask me but thank you for letting me know. Are you going to drive to the house?"

Imogen shook her head. "No, I called Jamie, he's free today so he'll collect her from school and we're going to meet half way. I'll just spend a couple of hours with them. I'll be back for dinner."

Constance nodded she was pleased that Imogen was being a bit more spontaneous when it came to the little girl she clearly adored. "Have a good time Darling. Are you going straight away?"

"I will as soon as I find my keys, I have no idea where I put them."

With that they appeared in front of her, saving her the hassle of looking. "Thank you baby, I love you." and with quick kiss she was gone.

She was looking forward to the day that Constance and Abby met, they were the two important people in her life. Hopefully it would be soon but she knew that as she had said to Abby at Christmas, it needed to be the right time for both.

Later on that evening, Constance returned back to _their _bedroom. Amelia hadn't given Davina a choice in taking bedtime supervision, she had plenty to make up for. She was surprised to find Imogen sitting on the bed strumming her guitar softly.

"Darling, I didn't think you were back. Is everything alright?", she asked, leaning down for a kiss.

"Fine, we ate tea together so I really wan't hungry and came straight here when I got home. I'm glad you're with me now though. I missed you." Sitting up she pulled Constance down into a more intense kiss, content to be back but having really enjoyed her afternoon. "I have something for you."

She handed Constance a neatly folded piece of paper that held a drawing of a black cat with bright green eyes. "I told Abby about Morgana today so she drew this for you. It's not a bad likeness although I'm biased."

Constance was becoming slightly biased herself and was delighted to have another drawing to add to her collection. She wondered if Abby would like another scarf or maybe a cushion and made a note to ask Imogen about suitable colours. After placing the drawing with the others in the back of her notebook she sat back on the end of the bed.

"I've never heard you play your guitar. Will you play something for me?"

Imogen blushed, "Baby, you don't really want to hear me play."

Constance truly did. "Please Darling?"

Imogen was becoming an expert in Constance's tone of voice. Even though it was disputed, she was generally polite and did say please quite often. There was the sarcastic please that was normally aimed at the pupils or Davina. There was the happy please when someone offered her a cup of tea. There was the begging please when she wanted Imogen to well…. But this was a new please, this was Constance asking to be allowed into a new part of Imogen, one she found that she really wanted to share. Picking up the guitar she began to play and sing softly as Constance enjoyed the moment.

_"__I took my love and I took it down"_

The following week both were headed towards the staffroom. Constance was still hiccuping slightly from an unfortunate incident in the morning class.

"I wonder what Amelia has called this meeting about." Imogen mused.

Constance wasn't too worried, "All meetings are important."

Imogen chose not to answer. She loved Constance more than life but she was very fond of having meetings for the sake of it. On entering the room they found Amelia and Davina waiting.

"Ah ladies, it seems that we have been selected for immediate inspection from OFWITCH."


	2. My Inspiration

**A/N Well, you all guessed what was coming so here it is. **

Initially, the inspection did not sound like a bad idea. Imogen was used to more mainstream schools where regular inspections were part of life, especially in P.E due to the safety concerns. In fact, she had a couple of friends that were school inspectors so she wasn't too worried, she knew that the element of surprise was a standard inspection tactic. Also, although problems was a strong word, they could probably use a different perspective on some things. Although Amelia and Davina seemed nervous, Constance was clearly thinking along the same lines, talking about how they should treat this as an opportunity.

That was of course until they heard the name of the inspector. When Imogen heard Amelia say "Mistress Hecketty Broomhead", she thought her own heart had stopped for a moment. Hearing the gasp that came from Constance, she knew that it was one hundred times worse for her girlfriend. Imogen thought of everything that Constance had told her about her former tutor, how she had taunted her, called her names and made her feel worthless all because she had gone to bed with someone she thought cared about her. She remembered the anger that she had felt on hearing this and how she had vowed to make the old witch's life a misery if she ever met her. She knew that she needed to be there for her girlfriend over the next couple of days and was prepared to do anything she needed to in order to protect her.

Beyond her initial reaction, Constance felt absolutely numb. Slowly her mind started to work again.

_"Why now, when I'm happy ? Does she know? Everyone in the school will know. She'll ruin my relationship with Imogen, it's too soon for this, anytime would be too soon. Maybe I was a whore, maybe I am? I don't deserve Imogen, she won't want me anymore, Mistress Broomhead will see to that."_

The words went around and around in her head, only stopping when she felt a soft hand discreetly reach under the table and squeeze hers. Knowing that she needed to take action she stood up and left the room, concentrating on her breathing as Imogen had taught her.

Walking quickly, she was aware of the others following behind her, Davina was babbling and Amelia looked worried while Imogen radiated support. Stopping abruptly she knew she had to tell them something. It was true, Mistress Broomhead had been her tutor and she _had_ taught her nearly everything from a potions point of view. She was also the one person in the world that Constance never wanted to set eyes on again.

Amelia had declared an emergency plan of action. All the teachers got to work, calling a meeting with the girls and assigning tasks. Imogen was concerned at the amount of paperwork that was being hidden and did not agree with Mildred being kept out of sight, however, there were greater things to worry about. Confident that her task force were completing their assigned work, she made a couple of phone calls and went to find Constance. She was worried sick having not seen her since the general school meeting. She checked the lab to find the students busy cleaning and tidying but no Miss Hardbroom.

Using her instinct, Imogen guessed where her girlfriend might be. She was right. Opening the bedroom door she found her lying on the bed, clutching the book she had given her for Christmas as Morgana lay on her her legs.

"Room for one more?", Imogen asked gently. Constance barely nodded but it was enough. She slipped off her shoes and crawled on to the bed curling up to the almost broken woman lying there.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to say something because I'm so worried about you. I can't even begin to comprehend how you're feeling but I need you to not pull away from me. That's what scares me about this more than anything. You're so strong but you can lean on me for this. We'll be as ready as we can be for tomorrow, I'll do everything I can to help you and we will get through this together."

As Imogen finished speaking, Constance turned around slightly so she was facing her, tears falling down her cheeks. Beginning to sob she allowed Imogen to hold her so that her head was resting on her girlfriend's chest as she cried.

"When you're not with me, I open up my book and read a page, needing to see the words. I do this because sometimes I think I'm dreaming, that nobody can love me, that _you_ can't really love me, that its all in my mind….But then I read something or I see you and I know it's true. But she can take all of that away from me. I can't…. I can't have her here. I came here to get away from her and her poison and she's going to bring it with her. She'll destroy me, poison you against me. All the girls will know I was, I was a….."

Imogen could have cried herself at this point but held it back as she stroked Constance's hair and rocked her gently.

"Don't even think that. Sweetheart, you were lost, you were young, you did nothing wrong. _We_ are doing nothing wrong. There is not one thing she can say that will make me love you even slightly less than I do, she can't take this away from you, I won't let her. I promise you that. Do you believe me?"

Still crying softly, Constance nodded and moved even closer. "What if she tells Amelia?", she asked looking up.

Imogen gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs. "Amelia knows you nearly as well as I do and she loves you. She would never judge you."

Deep down Constance knew that it was true but she still felt shame and embarrassment washing over her.

"Sweetheart, I mean this, I'm going to help you. Now, let's get things organised and then tonight we can talk more if you want to, or not. Either way I'll be here with you, just like I will be tomorrow." With that, she kissed her girlfriend softly on the forehead.

She was still scared and worried but Constance felt somewhat better knowing that she had the support of the woman she loved. She needed Imogen. She would never truly feel worthy of the love she was receiving but she was so grateful.

"I need to remove the bats from the bedrooms. I know the girls will hate me for it but it needs to be done."

Imogen knew that the girls would be upset, she couldn't stand the bats but they were well loved and Constance would make sure they were kept somewhere safe.

"Ok Sweetheart, you go and do that. I'm going to check in on the cleaning and talk to Amelia." With a final kiss, she went to leave the room.

"Darling, thank you. I love you."

Imogen smiled back, she knew this and was just glad that Constance had some belief that they could get through this together.

She went to the staffroom to make tea and then knocked on Amelia's office door. On entering she found the Headmistress surrounded by paperwork and handed her the tea.

"Oh, Imogen, thank you I needed this. I also wanted to talk to you. Is Constance alright? I've never seen her like that."

Imogen reassured her that she had that situation somewhat under control.

"That was one thing. I'm afraid that there is something else I need to speak with you about. Please know I'm not talking about Constance behind her back, this is something I never wanted to come up and I'm uncomfortable with it but I feel that I have to tell you." Opening a drawer, Amelia removed a letter and handed it to Imogen,her hand shaking slightly. "I can't even say the words but you should read this. Please don't let it affect your feelings for Constance."

Sitting down, Imogen scanned through the letter. It had been sent twenty years ago and in rather graphic and untrue detail, illustrated all the ways that Constance was an unsuitable candidate for teaching at a school for girls, calling out her alleged promiscuity, homosexuality and tendency for seducing others around her. It also warned that Amelia should be more protective of the girls in her charge. Imogen felt ill as she read the letter, how could anyone write something that was so full of vitriol?

"Dear, I don't believe a word of it. When I first met Constance, she was just twenty one years old and so closed off, so lost. It was always my belief that Broomhead had a lot to do with it. Anything that happened before she came her is nothing to do with me. All I know is how good a teacher she is, how much I care for her and how I don't want to see her hurt. I can't tell her about this but I want you to be prepared. The only reason I kept the letter is as proof of the hate coming from Mistress Broomhead in case Constance ever wanted to do something about it. Even though she has never told me I do know she was treated badly by her."

Imogen reached across the desk and squeezed Amelia's hand, she knew this came from concern, not gossip.

"Don't worry Amelia. I'm grateful you showed me so I can be prepared. There is nothing that can make me care less for Constance and I'm glad she has you as well. I need you to help me though. I want to make sure that she, and the rest of us, get through the inspection as well as possible so I've got some thoughts."

As much as Imogen loved Constance and cared for Amelia, both tended to panic and she felt that her more logical approach to school issues could be an asset here.

Imogen spent the rest of the evening in Amelia's office, helping with the paperwork and outlining her thoughts. It was late when she left and she went straight to the potions lab to find Constance alone.

"Sweetheart, you've done all you can for tonight. Come with me. I'm going to run you a bath, make you something light to eat and then we're going to bed."

Powerless to refuse, she took the hand that was offered to her and followed Imogen up the back stairs to their bedroom. Even though she was frightened and barely slept that night, she felt safe with her love spooning her from behind and Morgana curled up in front of her. This had to be enough to get her through what was coming.

The air of nervousness was palpable the next morning. Imogen had prepared well for her P.E classes, deciding to focus on speed and dexterity, skills that she knew were important to witches as they linked to broomstick flying. However, she was still worried. The first years were all well turned out though and had promised faithfully to be on their best behaviour.

Constance on the other hand thought she was going to be sick. Although she was prepared, she could not face the thought of seeing her former tutor. She would rather see her father or his children. She would rather see Satan than this woman. However she did not have the choice. She waited until Amelia had welcomed the older witch and forced herself to walk towards them.

"It is an honour to make your acquaintance again Mistress Broomhead", she lied, hating now nerves made her voice shake.

"I wish I could say the same" she received as a reply, feeling the old witch looking her up and down, judging her.

The morning was not off to a good start. Davina had gone over the top as usual and although it was done with the best of intentions, it still hadn't worked out. Imogen's P.E class had fared slightly better, she had used her teaching skills to ensure the girls were moving in military precision and although Broomhead had looked down her nose at the mention of P.E, she could not dispute that the class was run well and all Imogen's paperwork was up to date. However she could not resist making a comment as she looked at the girls, focusing on one in particular.

Some of your girls could clearly do with more P.E or perhaps a few less meals."

Imogen was fuming but knew that she couldn't react now, she would have to bite her tongue.

Following some more observations Amelia and Constance were to meet Mistress Broomhead in the headmistresses office. To Constance's surprise Imogen was also there, dressed in a smart skirt and top rather than her normal in-school sports gear.

Amelia spoke first. "Mistress Broomhead, Miss Drill is joining us as I believe we are allowed three staff members present. She will take notes and recap your findings."

Constance could see her former tutor was not happy about this but did not have a choice, it was in the guidelines. She herself was confused but glad to have Imogen there with her.

Broomhead ranted about her general impression of the school, patchy teaching, pupils underachieving, poor quality of paperwork, lack of development plans. Never once did she allow anyone to speak. Imogen took notes and when there was finally silence she spoke to review the points.

"Miss Broomhead, while I've noted all your points there is nothing to recap as what I'm not hearing is anything concrete to be changed or any direction. What are the specific changes that you require? What are the issues with our development plans because we do have them and from what I can see they are within guidelines. Furthermore you have not given us any specific timelines to make the alleged changes you require. You must do this or your points are even more invalid. Right now I'm hearing you do a lot of talking but with no specific examples or targets you're not actually saying anything"

"Miss Drill, you will address me as Mistress Broomhead.."

Imogen cut over her, "With respect, I will not. You are not my mistress, I am not a slave or a pet."

Constance was beginning to get frightened, she knew from experience that Broomhead could seriously hurt Imogen and she was fully ready to step in to defend her if necessary.

Seeing that the old witch was getting angry Imogen remained unnerved and stared back at her. She had spoken to her school inspector friend the night before and had studied information on the OFWITCH website. She knew Broomhead was full of hot air, she had nothing of substance on them. There was a risk though and although it was the last thing she wanted to happen it looked like the inspector was going to resort to dirty tricks

"You appear to think you know a lot Miss Drill. This school is a joke and the biggest joke of all is your potions teacher. Shall I tell them how you spent your time with me Constance? What you were like, all the disgusting things you did? In school and afterwards? I'm sure all your colleagues and pupils would be very interested to know of your complete lack of morals. I'm sure the parents would all be very interested in the potential influence on their daughters don't you? You could have been just like me, a truly powerful witch but you chose to cast aside everything I offered you. I know you Constance Hardbroom and I think others should benefit from my knowledge."

Before Imogen or Amelia could say anything, they heard Constance begin to speak. Her voice was low at first but became stronger as she faced her biggest fear.

"You do not know me and I don't believe you ever did. You _were_ a truly powerful witch Mistress Broomhead and I did learn a lot from you, I was grateful for that but I repaid you. I did everything you required from me, I studied hard, put up with your demands and was willing to focus everything on my craft. I was also a young girl, alone with no family and you took advantage of that. I needed a mentor, someone to support me and instead of offering me that, you treated me like dirt. Yes, I made mistakes but I learned from them, they are what brought me here and I would not change that. When I came to Cackle's, I found the support I needed, even if I didn't know it at the time, I found a mentor who helped me to become a good teacher, one who teaches to pass on knowledge, not to have power over young girls and I assure you Mistress Broomhead, I AM a good teacher.

"You say I could have been just like you and for long time I thought that was to be my fate. But I could never have been as deliberately cruel and vindictive as you. I can think of nothing worse than being like you and, unlike you I do have morals. As I said, you_ were _a powerful witch and you used that power to frighten me but now I look at you and you're not as powerful as you once were, otherwise you would not be working for OFWITCH and making up issues in our school, probably in others. You are old and alone and if the only thing you can do with your life is attempt to ruin mine then go ahead, try, you will not succeed. You mean nothing to me. My life is here and you do not belong in it."

Imogen watched Constance make her speech, her heart hammering in her chest but her sense of pride increasing by the second. Amelia felt the same, she knew that Imogen's influence and support had given Constance the encouragement that she needed to stand up to her old tutor and she could not be more proud of her girls.

She _could_ see the potential magical danger though. Standing up she took the notes with her.

"Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill, I believe Mistress Broomhead should spend sometime reviewing her inspection notes. We have classes to look after."

As the two others walked in front of her, Constance holding her head high while Amelia radiated support, Imogen held back slightly knowing that she was the most vulnerable from any retaliation due to her lack of magical abilities.

"By the way, you so much as wave your hand in my direction and I'll have you in the witches section of the Court of Human Rights faster than your broomstick can get you to Strasbourg. That goes for any pupil or staff member you aim a finger at as well. Am I clear? Believe me, based on today, we have far more on you and your unfair tactics than you could ever have on us and unlike you, Miss Broomhead, I have many specific examples."

She knew that the woman she was leaving behind was furious but she also knew her rights. As much as she wanted to hurt her, to do even more for everything she had done to her girlfriend in the past, she also knew that there was no need to unnecessarily draw attention to their relationship. This would have to be enough.

As they watched her leave later that day Imogen knew that it hadn't just been her logic that allowed them to pass the inspection but was glad that she had been able to help, even a little bit. The sense of relief from everyone, especially Constance was obvious. Everything was as it should be, the bats were back in their bedrooms and Davina's classroom was no longer covered in sticky notes.

Sitting together in the staffroom the four teachers reflected on the day.

"Imogen, how do you know about witches court?" Amelia asked with interest.

She blushed slightly, "Actually Amelia, it was your cousin. Now, please remember, I knew none of you then and did not know exactly what I was getting into. When she told me about the job, I had some concerns. Mary told me that I was fully protected as a non witch and was clear about any legal channels I might have to go through if things went wrong though intentionally malicious magic and I got turned into a frog or something. I did my research but don't believe I'll ever have course to use it-beyond threatening that old bag of course."

Davina, who was not aware of everything that had transpired but was glad the scary old woman was gone, laughed. "Imagine you as a frog hopping up to a court in Strasbourg! Though, in all seriousness, you're really very clever Imogen, you knew exactly how to approach the inspection practically."

At that they heard Constance clearing her throat.

"She is more than clever Davina, she is the most intelligent, wonderful, caring person I can think of. Standing up to Mistress Broomhead is something that I could never have done before I knew Imogen and I am in awe of her. I'm even more in awe that I can say that she loves me and I love her."

Imogen thought that she had imagined it but the look on Amelia's face told her that she had not. She looked at Constance with her mouth open.

"I believe, Miss Bat, that I have not told you something you did not know."

For once Davina Bat was staying relatively calm as she nodded. "I did know and I'm very pleased for you both."

"But how, when?" Imogen spluttered.

"It was before Christmas, I happened to be in the stationery cupboard, minding my own business when you came in to say goodbye to Constance. I didn't mean to overhear and I kept my eyes closed. I'm sure you didn't want me to know. I won't speak a word to anyone, I promise. Imogen, you know I'm very fond of you and Constance I know you think of me as dizzy and annoying but…. well, I'm glad you have someone, you deserve to be happy." With that Davina gave Imogen a quick hug and smiled at Constance before leaving the room.

"How did you know?", Imogen was also curious.

"Well, after you left, she was so nice to me, unusually so, talking about love and how time was transient and offering to sing me to sleep, I declined of course but it was clear that she was making an effort."

Amelia stood up to leave and asked, "So Constance, does this mean that you and Davina may actually become friends?"

She pondered the question for a moment before answering "No", but it was said with no malice.

Left alone Imogen moved her chair closer. "Do you really not mind that she knows?"

Constance answered honestly, "At the time, I was annoyed that we hadn't done our usual trick of kicking the cupboard to check for her but I was encouraged by her silence since she came back. Also she tried her best today, even I could see that. Besides, I'm so proud that you're mine that I feel like shouting it from the castle rooftop."

"That might be too much for Amelia to take" Imogen laughed. Running her hands up Constance's arms she whispered gently, "You amazed me today. I knew you were brave but you were incredible Sweetheart. How are you feeling having seen her and confronted her?"

Constance sighed. "Truly, I still hate her and never want to see her again but, she's gone, hopefully for good. Even if she comes back, I have you and when I'm with you I'm not afraid of her. I'm not a young girl anymore and she can't shame me for mistakes I made back then. I meant what I said, you inspire me. You're so brave and I love you so much."

They kissed softly, relived that it was over.

Imogen was confused when Constance stood up. "Where are you going?"

Giving a mischievous grin, the witch gave her instructions, "Come to our room in ten minutes. I want to show how much you inspire me…properly."

And with that she vanished.


	3. I Need You

**Warning, this is totally M rated. I'm putting this up before I change my mind.**

Deciding to make use of her ten minutes, Imogen ran up the stairs to Constance's old room where she quickly used the bathroom to freshen up. As she left the room, she found Morgana curled up on the bed, purring softly. She knew and was grateful for the fact that the cat seemed to have a sense for when they were getting slightly more amorous and took herself off- there were some things that a cat really didn't need to see. After petting her for a couple of minutes, she washed her hands and made her way downstairs.

She wasn't sure exactly what to expect when she opened the door but what she found made her heart race and her mind go blank. There, kneeling on the bed was her girlfriend, her beautiful, incredible and undeniably sexy girlfriend, waiting for Imogen, with only her long hair covering her. She couldn't move for a moment, the sight in front of her was nearly too much to comprehend.

It was only when she heard Constance ask, "Do you like what you see Darling?" that she found the ability to move again.

Walking towards the bed Imogen spoke "I like it very much Sweetheart. You are beautiful, so beautiful. I need you to know though, you don't have to do this, you've had a tough day and…"

With that Constance pulled her girlfriend towards her, holding her by the back of the head while she thoroughly kissed her. As Imogen gasped, she moved her tongue further into the other mouth before gently nipping at her lips in a way she knew her partner enjoyed.

Moving down she kissed along Imogen's jaw before nuzzling at another sensitive spot behind her ear and whispering, "I don't have to, I want to. I want you so much. I want to make another memory from today. I need you. I want to make you feel good because that makes me feel so good. This is power but its different, it's a power we share between us. Please Darling, let me have you?"

Imogen, who had now lost the ability to speak could only nod. The words that she was hearing combined with the feeling of her lover's nakedness against her own clothed body were driving her wild.

"Mmm. I'm going to take such good care of you."

As she spoke Constance began to allow her hands roam over the other body, stroking and petting gently as she kissed Imogen's throat. "I love you, I love every part of you. I want you all the time. I think about things we've done and I want to drag you back to bed so we can do them all again."

Imogen could only moan, she loved when Constance talked to her in bed but she knew her girlfriend was more shy about doing it than she herself was. This was a very exciting change and she could feel her body responding to the words.

Constance was thoroughly enjoying the reactions that were coming from Imogen. She still found it hard to believe she had a sex life, a regular amazing sex life with a partner that she loved and trusted and she wanted to explore it more. Imogen really did inspire her, in many different ways and she was going to use that inspiration today to hopefully cause favourable results.

She began to remove her love's top, kissing and stroking the skin she was exposing. Once it was gone she concentrated on cupping and stroking Imogen's breasts through her bra before finally reaching around to unhook it. She then kissed and sucked the exposed skin, loving the sighs and moans she was evoking. As she continued, she reached down and unzipped the skirt, encouraging Imogen to step out of it, leaving her in just her lace knickers, trembling with excitement.

On hearing,"Please baby", she reached out to pull Imogen onto the bed. Continuing to worship the body in front of her, she felt her own excitement growing but this wasn't about her right now. She encouraged her partner to kneel and turned her around while she kissed her neck and went back to playing with her breasts. Imogen was moaning continuously now and it was the sexiest sound Constance had ever heard. She kissed down the sensitive spine and began to remove the final piece of clothing. The wetness she found excited her beyond belief, she could hardly believe that she could cause this reaction in Imogen but she loved it.

Imogen was still shaking and was now holding onto the headboard to keep herself upright. She felt so loved, so wanted and that was just arousing her even more. Their sex life had been incredible since it had begun and this just proved to her how right they were for each other. She loved everything that they did in bed, or elsewhere, and she especially loved it when Constance was behind her, stroking her. She was fairly sure this was what was going to happen now and was just getting ready to spread her legs further when she felt herself being moved around and gently pushed to lay down on the bed. As she looked up she found Constance staring at her with a predatory glint in her eye. They kissed again, making sure their breasts were brushing together before she took two pillows and placed them under Imogen's backside.

Constance loved when Imogen used her mouth on her, she loved everything that they did but because she had never experienced oral sex with anyone before it seemed extra special. She had discovered positions and sensations that she had never even considered possible. She wanted to do it in return, but up until now she had been worried about her own skills, She knew that she could use her hands and even her leg to bring Imogen to orgasm and they had discovered several positions that brought them mutual pleasure but, beyond foreplay, she had not fully explored performing this type of lovemaking. Tonight she wanted to rectify this.

Seeing the dark head move between her legs, Imogen felt her mind go blank again. She had always loved oral sex but she had never enjoyed pleasuring a partner that way as much as she did Constance. The fact that she was so responsive made all the difference. She didn't mind not receiving as there were so many things that her girlfriend did to give her pleasure but the idea that she was going to try was nearly enough to make Imogen come there and then, even more so when she saw the look her lover was giving her.

Using the techniques she knew that she enjoyed, Constance bent Imogen's leg at the knee before kissing around her most intimate areas. She was nervous but the sounds and the way that Imogen was moving her hips slightly gave her the encouragement she needed. She reached up and used her arm partly to hold Imogen down but also to allow her play with her breasts as she continued to kiss, lick, nip and suck, enjoying the sensations as well as the slightly salty taste. She teased Imogen before entering her with her tongue, relishing the moan that she heard as a result and the feeling of Imogen's hand in her hair. Knowing that there was a better area to concentrate on though she kissed further up and used her tongue to lick around the clitoris, drawing shapes as Imogen had done with her.

Hearing the words, "I'm so close", coming from above drove her to increase her efforts as she sucked the swollen bud while playing with Imogen's left, and more sensitive nipple, using her other hand to tickle the very top of her thigh.

The result was intense. For Imogen the only thing she could think about was her girlfriend in between her legs, driving her to the most intense orgasm she could imagine. As she roared her release she honestly thought that she was going to black out for a second. She came down, trying to catch her breath as Constance was still gently licking, savouring the taste. Once she was sure that Imogen had fully ridden out the aftershocks she moved herself back up the body below her. Before she could say anything she was pulled into a passionate kiss. For Imogen, the taste of herself on Constance's tongue was incredibly erotic.

"Baby, I can't tell you how good that was. I loved it, I love you."

For Constance, who was already more than turned on, the words being breathed in her ear were just enflaming her even further. She found Imogen's thigh below her and started to rub herself along it, desperate for a release that she knew wouldn't be long coming.

"Let me take care of you now Sweetheart", Imogen whispered into her ear.

Sitting up more fully, Imogen bent her knees to give Constance support, encouraging her to lean back. Knowing how close her girlfriend was and feeling the wetness waiting for her, she decided not to spend too much time teasing and immediately plunged two fingers inside, finding the right spot almost instantly and allowing her thumb to tease at the clitoris for extra impact. She used the position they were in to ensure that she was able to give Constance's breasts adequate attention, using her mouth and other hand to play with the sensitive area. All too soon it was reaching an inevitable climax as she watched her love, riding her hand, arching her back, her eyes closing as she came with a loud moan.

Imogen was transfixed at the sight of this incredible powerful woman, so uninhibited and exposing herself so freely to her. As it ended, she was reluctant to remove her hand, especially as Constance had confessed to her a couple of days ago that she loved it when she stayed inside after she had orgasmed. She stayed there for a couple of moments, still softly stroking as her lover shuddered above her.

Eventually she pulled Constance down so they were lying on their sides, kissing softly.

"Sweetheart, for the record, anytime you want to do that is absolutely fine by me."

Constance laughed delightedly, her fantasy had gone even better than she had hoped it would. Even though she was still learning, she never once worried that Imogen was faking anything or lying about what she enjoyed in bed and she knew here was nothing shameful about what they were doing.

"I will say exactly the same to you. That was wonderful Darling. You do truly inspire me and I love you more with each day."

Imogen felt enormously close to Constance, she was thrilled that their relationship was so open and she looked forward to exploring more fantasies and discovering new likes.

"I love you baby. I love everything that we do together, including this, lying here with you I feel like we're a part of each other, it may sound silly but that's what you do to me."

To Constance, it didn't sound silly in the slightest. It was exactly the same for her and she replied, "Me too" before kissing Imogen again.

They fell asleep that night, naked in each others arms, Morgana having assessed the situation decided the end of the bed was safe, for a few hours at least. Both were sure that Constance had achieved her aim. From now on when they thought of this day, this was the first memory that would come to mind. Nothing else was as important.


	4. Miss Drill's Boyfriend

**A/N Again, thank you all for reading &amp; reviewing. A couple more great suggestions from typicalRAinbow woven in here, I hope you can spot them. **

The following morning Imogen awoke to a delightful ache reminding her of the night before. She also realised that she was alone in their bed. Hearing the bathroom door open, she looked up to see her lover emerging from the bathroom wearing just her robe.

"Darling, I was going to let you sleep for a while longer.", Constance said as she kissed Imogen good morning.

"Why are you up? It's early." her girlfriend replied as she stretched her muscles.

"With everything that happened yesterday, I didn't get the chance to prepare properly for my potions classes today. It wouldn't do for the second years to think I was slipping would it?"

Imogen was disappointed but knew that Constance would never neglect her duties. "Well, in that case, I'm going for a run. I need to burn off all this energy I seem to have somehow."

Kissing her again Constance whispered, "Keep some for later."

It wasn't long before Imogen was outside, running through the forest and enjoying the dawn breaking on this February morning. Her own classes for the day were organised and Davina was on breakfast duty so she didn't have to rush. After an hour she made her way back to the school. As she entered the hallway, she noticed a first year who should have been at breakfast walking slowly down the hallway.

"Hi Maud, shouldn't you be with the others?" she asked. She had been concerned about the shy young girl for the past couple of weeks and had hoped that she would find an opportunity to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Miss Drill, I just wasn't very hungry. I'll go in now."

Imogen decided to take a chance and hoped that Maud would open up to her. "Tell you what, if you want we can have breakfast together, you can tell me about your singing practice."

Directing Maud to the small room off the kitchens where she and Constance often ate, Imogen went into the kitchen, exchanging greetings in Italian with Maria and making herself some coffee as well as tea for Maud and grabbing a couple of bananas.

On entering the room she chatted to her students, "I don't like to eat straight away after a run, I'll have something like a banana and then have my proper breakfast later on. Would you like me to get you something else?"

Shaking her head the girl smiled, "No Miss Drill, that's fine, thank you."

As Imogen drank her coffee and ate her fruit, she noticed the other banana was being ignored.

Although Maud was exceptionally shy she really liked Miss Drill, she had learned a lot about singing from her and was glad that someone was encouraging her. They talked for a time about the various songs they had covered, with her teacher giving her some tips for managing her breathing. After a while Imogen felt that she had to broach a certain topic.

"Maud, I hope I'm not pushing you but I hope you know you can talk to me, about more than just singing if you need to." She received no response but decided to go on. "I know you've been sick a couple of times lately and I've seen that you've lost weight. I just want to make sure that there's nothing wrong. Please, don't think I'm prying..."

With that, the student started to cry.

"Im sick of it, they keep calling me Maud Moonface and other names. I thought that if I didn't eat then I could be thinner, like they are but you all watch us and it was too obvious when I wasn't eating. I remembered hearing about girls who threw up their food and that seemed like a much better idea but it was hard to cover that up as well. I told you and Miss Hardbroom that I was feeling ill but really, I had made myself sick. It doesn't matter anyway because they still call me names, even Mistress Broomhead made a comment about me yesterday."

Imogen was very upset for the teenager in front of her and even more enraged at Broomhead. Maud wasn't fat in the slightest, she was just shorter and a different shape to her classmates. She was still so young, barely entering puberty and she remembered herself how confusing your body changing could be.

"Oh Maud, there is nothing wrong with the shape you are. Everyone is different, you're a healthy girl and it's important that you eat to stay healthy. Not eating or making yourself sick isn't the answer to anything, you'l make yourself terribly ill and nobody wants that."

"In my head, I know that, but I don't know what else to do."

Imogen reached across and patted her arm. "I'm not an expert in this field but I want to find a way to help you. Would you like to talk to a doctor?"

Maud, thinking of the older doctor who the school dealt with, shook her head frantically.

"Ok, well I may know of someone else who can help. Do you trust me to do that or would you perhaps prefer to talk to your parents?"

Not wanting to worry her parents, Maud answered, "I trust you Miss Drill."

Imogen was pleased to hear this but knew that if things didn't improve she would have to involve the girl's parents.

"Ok then, leave it with me for a couple of days but in the meantime I want you to promise me that you will try your very best to eat properly and not throw up afterwards."

Maud promised.

"Good. One more thing, please tell me who has been calling you names, that's bullying which is totally against school policy." She had a fair idea who was involved but needed the girl to tell her. Unfortunately, there was no information forthcoming.

"OK, I'm going to leave it for now but if you change your mind just know that you can tell me. Now, you have a class to get to and I really need to shower."

As they walked up the stairs she noticed that her pupil seemed slightly brighter, she hoped their chat had helped but she knew she had to speak to a couple of people to ensure Maud truly had a chance of recovery.

As she entered their bedroom she found Constance, who had finished her prep work and come back to the room to get ready for classes. She trying to make the bed and doing her best to resist the urge to use magic.

"Oh Sweetheart, I was going to do that, I just got delayed."

Constance grimaced through her frustration. "It's fine I could use the practice, I still haven't mastered the duvet cover."

Imogen gave her a quick kiss and as she went into the bathroom offered, "Let me have a shower and then I'll show you again."

She emerged a couple of minutes later feeling a lot fresher and dressed quickly in clean leggings and a top. Constance was still grappling with the duvet. "Here, pull the corner down here, that's it".

Between them they finished the job quickly and gathered up their things. Before they left Imogen gave her girlfriend a hug. "I love that you're making all this effort."

Constance felt very pleased that her work was not going unnoticed.

"Actually, if you're still free after this class can you meet me in Amelia's office, I want to talk to you both about something?" Imogen kept hold of the hand that was in hers until the last possible minute.

Picking up her potions book again Constance agreed, wondering what this was about. It was rare for Imogen to call a meeting.

An hour late when they were in the headmistresses office Imogen filled them in on the conversation that had taken place with Maud that morning.

"That poor girl, to think that was going on under our noses." Amelia was clearly upset.

"I know but unfortunately she's not the first girl who I've come across in this situation and she won't be the last. I'm telling you both because I feel that I should, although I'm asking you to not say anything to her. I'd rather not tell Davina because she'll care too much and smother Maud." Imogen had dealt with many situations like this in her last school. "The thing is, I'm not a doctor and as much as I can give a certain level of advice, I don't think that's enough."

"What do you propose? You've already said she doesn't want to talk to Dr Fisher.", asked Amelia.

"Well, my best friend is a sports psychologist and over the past couple of years he had done a lot of work with schools and youth groups about body image and eating disorders. I thought that I could speak to him and ask if he could recommend someone for Maud to talk to?"

Miss Cackle considered this, "Yes, that could work but do you think that perhaps, given his experience your friend may be in a position to help us? Like you said, Maud may not be the last to go through this, I agree and I also think we should find a way to educate the other girls."

Imogen loved the idea. "I think he'd be able to help a lot, the only reason I suggested otherwise is that I know the girls aren't too used to having men around the place."

Amelia saw the point here but could tell that Imogen truly trusted her friend. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to manage them my dear, it would do them good to have a bit of exposure to the outside world. Constance, what do you think?"

Constance had been relatively silent throughout the conversation. She really didn't like to think of any of the girls going through a hard time, although they may not have believed that. However, she was pleased that Imogen had uncovered the problem and seemed to have a plan in mind.

"I've met Jamie and found him to be very sensitive so I'm confident that he'll do a good job with the girls. Imogen, I think I speak for Amelia and myself when I say that this is out of our comfort zone but please let us know what we can do to help."

Imogen was delighted to hear Constance speaking so well about her best friend. "Ok, I'll call him and see what I can arrange."

Jamie immediately agreed to help. Body image was a topic he felt strongly about and he was happy to help his friend. He was even happier to hear what Constance had said about him.

"Wow, thats's nice. Of course I'll come Im, just promise me that they won't turn me into slime or something."

Laughing she responded, "I think the worst you have to fear is the hormones of a few teenage girls. Thank you so much for helping though."

Between them they arranged a plan for the day and set the date for the next week. Imogen made sure to check in with Maud in the meantime, making sure she was still ok and promising to discreetly arrange a time for them to speak privately while Jamie was there.

On the morning of his arrival Imogen was at the castle door waiting for the car to pull up. On seeing it coming up the drive she ran outside , hugging him as he got out. She loved being here but they had lived together for so long that she missed being together every day.

Kissing her quickly, he looked around with interest. "So this is it? It's just like you described it."

She hugged him again. "It's so weird having you here, good though. Come on, I want to introduce you to a couple of people."

Of course as the friends exchanged greetings there were a number of pupils watching from a window.

"He must be Miss Drill's boyfriend. Look they hugged. Look, he just kissed her. Look they're hugging again", they gossiped not realising that Miss Hardbroom was behind them.

Constance had to stop herself reacting, she knew they were barking up the wrong tree but it still hurt her to think that they were talking about Imogen being with someone else. Support came from an unexpected place though.

"Girls, do you have nothing better to do than gossip about your teacher? You're old enough to know better than that. 500 lines by tomorrow, 'I must not gossip."

The girls moved quickly leaving HB and Miss Bat alone. Constance was touched, even though she knew as well as the girls did that those lines would never be collected or even asked for. In fact she doubted Davina even knew who she had assigned them to but the thought was enough.

"Thank you Davina."

Peering out the window, Davina smiled, "You're welcome. Ohhh , is that him? You never said he was so good looking, though I suppose you wouldn't have noticed that would you? Come on so I can meet him."

Rolling her eyes Constance followed. Imogen had warned Jamie about the girls but she had probably not warned him about the hormones of Miss Bat.

Entering the staffroom they found Imogen proudly introducing Jamie to Amelia. "And of course, you know Constance", she said with a special smile. "And this is Davina Bat, she teaches chanting."

While nodding to Constance in a friendly manner, Jamie was immediately accosted by Davina.

"It's so nice to meet you, I cannot tell you how nice it is to have a man around her, I mean not that the Chief Wizard isn't a man and a very powerful one at that but someone different you know? Now, would you like some fermented pond scum juice, I made it myself yesterday so it's still fresh."

Seeing their guest blanch, Constance stepped in, trying not to laugh and doing a better job at it that Imogen and Amelia who were sniggering loudly.

"I think tea is sufficient Davina" , she quipped before inviting Jamie to sit.

He discussed the plans that he and Imogen had made with the other teachers, agreeing that Miss Cackle would introduce him in assembly before he met with the four different years individually. Following on from that he had some time set aside to meet with any student who may wish to speak to him privately, this could include nutrition, advice on exercise or any other issues that were relevant.

'Girls, we are honoured today to have a very special guest with us. This is Dr Healy and he will be speaking to you all about some very important topics. I encourage you all to take advantage of this opportunity and find out what you can about sports science, nutrition and how you can ensure your bodies and minds are in peak physical conditions. He will also be available to speak to you individually later today so if you would like to arrange a private appointment just let Miss Drill know, you do not have to give her the reason if you don't wish to. Now Dr Healy, I'll hand over to you."

"Thank you Miss Cackle. Firstly, thank you for having me here today. Secondly, I'm a pretty informal person and I'm not your teacher so you can all call me Jamie."

At this the girls blushed.

"As your headmistress said I'm here to talk to you about a number of topics. I've done events like this with several schools and I'm happy to be able to come here, get to know you girls and hopefully give you a couple of things to think about. When I was younger than you are now, I hated sport, I was happy to spend my time reading or watching TV. Then one summer my parents sent me off to camp because they wanted to get me out from under their feet. While I was there, I met a sporty little girl who soon became my best friend, she still is. She also happens to be your P.E teacher and I case anyone was wondering, we are just that, friends."

Imogen nodded, the thought of anything else between them making her feel sick- in the nicest possible way.

"Anyway, I discovered a love of sport and while I know that not everyone feels the same, it changed my life. I have discovered things over the years for even the least sporty person to do to stay healthy. It's important to develop good habits early for your mind as well as your body and you girls are just at that stage of life where these habits are the most important. As I meet you today, I want you to ask questions. If you're not comfortable asking in front of your friends, you can write them down and I'll happily answer them."

As assembly broke up Imogen directed the fourth years who were to be the first group to the classroom where Jamie's talks were to take place. For the other girls classes were to continue as normal but Amelia had suggested that she and the other teachers attend a session as there was probably a couple of things they could learn as well. Constance attended with the first years and found herself genuinely interested in what Jamie had to say.

He quickly dispelled the myth that the food the girls were receiving was not nutritious by linking it back to the food pyramid and highlighting the amount of fruit and vegetables that were available. He gave examples of groups he had worked with and without naming names, some of the issues he had encountered with young people.

As he spoke about one boy who had starved himself so much due to name calling he ended up in hospital, Imogen noticed the two pupils she suspected of picking on Maud shifting uncomfortably in their seats. She was only slightly surprised to see one of Maud's supposed friends also looking a bit uncomfortable. Still, she knew she couldn't do anything unless the girl actually confided in her but she was keeping her eye on these three.

All the sessions went very well with the girls asking questions and receiving many suggestions for keeping healthy and active from both Imogen and Jamie. Besides Maud a couple had requested to speak to Jamie privately and Imogen arranged these appointments with complete discretion for after lunch. Constance was busy at lunchtime so Imogen and Jamie ate with Davina and Amelia.

"So, I know you said you were only friends but, you can tell us, is that really all it ever was?", asked Davina, forgetting how she had previously given out to the girls for being nosy.

Jamie laughed. "Absolutely, besides, even if I had any feelings for her I would have been on the wrong track wouldn't I? Although if I remember correctly you did go out with my brother for about five minutes?"

Imogen laughed as she saw Davina and Amelia's faces. "We were thirteen and it was literally for five minutes. Actually we were both on the wrong track there."

Jamie explained, "My brother is gay as well, he married his husband in Scotland a couple of years ago. My mother still hasn't stopped going on about her new son."

Amelia was curious. "Imogen, I hope you don't mind me asking but how did your parents react when you told them you were gay?"

Thinking for a moment, Imogen replied, "Very well, although I was afraid to tell them at the time. I was nineteen and just back from my first year in college. My mother said she'd suspected and my father was just relieved that I wasn't pregnant. They were very supportive though."

Jamie laughed. "I don't think your Dad would mind if you were pregnant now, he was bending my ear the last time I saw him about how nice a grandchild would be."

As Imogen kicked him under the table, Amelia began to think, _"A baby around here would be very different, but very welcome."_

The afternoon passed quickly as he met with the girls and just before tea Jamie entered the staffroom to find Constance alone marking homework.

"I'm exhausted", he said taking the tea that was offered to him. "That was really good though, they're a great group of girls. I'm glad they got so involved."

Constance agreed, the plan that Imogen and Jamie had set out had really worked and she was hopeful that the girls had benefited from the day. "You did a very good job. I was impressed at how well you dealt with the girls. I know this a different school to the ones you normally visit but you never let that show.."

Jamie couldn't deny that it was but had been a great experience. Plus he had gotten to see where his best friend lived and worked, met her colleagues and now he was getting to spend some time with someone who he hoped would become his friend as well.

"So, seeing as we're alone here. I know of a certain eight year old who is dying to meet you. When are you coming to visit us?"

Constance, although she admired directness, had not been ready for the question and began to make an excuse.

"Before you say anything, I don't want to force you, but the longer you wait the harder it's probably going to be for both of you. And for me because I have to listen to her talking about you and your cat every time I see her which, as you know is often. Abby's a great kid and thats not just me saying it, she is just fantastic and Imogen's been a massive influence on her. She's excited to meet you and if you and Im continue the way you're going, and I think you will, she's going to be a big part of your life. Meet her Constance, you won't be sorry."

Knowing he was right, she nodded.

"Great, so you'll come this weekend?"

Nodding again she hoped she was doing the right thing.

After tea, Jamie said goodbye to the girls as well as to the teachers, finding Davina slightly hard to shake off. "

I'll miss you", Imogen told him as she hugged him goodbye.

"Not for long though, you're both are coming up on Saturday. You're staying overnight too, we have it all arranged, don't we?", he directed his focus towards Constance who was next to them.

Looking at her girlfriend, Imogen asked, "Does this mean..?"

"Yes it does. Jamie has assured me that this is the right thing to do, so if anything goes wrong I have warned him that he'll be the one to suffer."

Knowing that Constance was joking, Imogen gave her a quick kiss. "I'm so excited, this is going to be great."

As he went to leave Jamie commented, "You two are vaguely sickening but I'm very happy for you both. Enjoy tomorrow." At their confused looks he added with a sigh "Valentines Day."

Lying in bed that night Constance was vaguely concerned and not just about the weekend. She had never celebrated Valentines Day and didn't quite know what to do.

Sensing there was something on her girlfriend's mind Imogen offered her own thoughts. "Sweetheart, stop thinking so much. I'm going to be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of Valentine's day. I don't think there is a need for a special day dedicated to love and romance, we have that every day. What I would like to do is spend the evening with you, cook for you and if you're willing, take you to bed?"

Feeling highly relieved that she wasn't under so much pressure, Constance kissed Imogen. "That sounds perfect. And I think I can guarantee you, I will be more than willing." Than, with a final kiss they snuggled up and fell asleep.

The following morning Constance was somewhat distracted by a new chant that was coming from Davina's classroom. It seemed to follow her around all day and there was something about it that didn't sit right with her. It was in the afternoon when she overheard Fenella and Griselda discussing it that she realised why.

"Fenny, is it just me of does Miss Bat's new chant sound like its about two women in love? Not that anything is wrong with that of of course, it's just a bit odd. We all know she's probably not that way inclined with the way she fawns over Helliboring."

As they moved off Constance walked quickly to have a little word with Miss Bat. She was beaten to it by Imogen.

"Davina Bat, I'm going to kill you!"

Constance could only watch as Imogen and Davina argued, it was unusual for her not to be Davina's sparring partner and she was quite enjoying being a spectator.

"You told us you wouldn't say anything."

"I didn't speak a word, that's what I promised and I did not, I only wrote a song for you, to celebrate your love, I didn't even name you.", Davina screeched before running into the cupboard.

Imogen was honestly amused by the whole thing but she knew she had to protect her relationship, neither of them wanted the girls to find out about it yet. She was still laughing later as she and Constance were sat at the table, finishing the meal she had cooked. Accepting another glass of wine she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind but it's awful, I was embarrassed for the girls who had to sing it."

Now beginning to see the funny side as well, her girlfriend also laughed. "Did you expect anything else, Davina is hardly known for her writing skills?"

Getting up from the table she went to retrieve something for Imogen, "I know we aren't really celebrating Valentines day but I have something for you." She handed over a pot of colourful spring flowers, knowing that her girlfriend wasn't keen on shop bought flowers, she hoped she would like these.

"Tulips! My favourites, but isn't a bit early for them?"

Constance smirked, "I did grow them, however I may have encouraged them along, ever so slightly"

Delighted with her colourful gift Imogen was keen to show her appreciation. "I love them, I love you. If only there was some way I could show you how much...", she teased.

Constance played back, "I believe there was some talk of taking me to bed, that may just be sufficient."

"I'm aiming for higher than sufficient Sweetheart", Imogen replied taking the bottle of wine and leading Constance up to their bedroom, where they spent a very pleasant night redefining the word "sufficient" forever more.


	5. The Meeting

**A/N Well, some of you have been asking me a question based on the last chapter. All I'm going to say is you're not the only ones asking as you'll see here, you may even see a second question. If only I knew the answers….. I will say that I did enjoy writing this chapter very much and I hope you like it **

**Also,thanks for reviewing and being so positive about the message I brought into the last chapter. It's something I have experience of myself so I feel very passionate about it. **

It was just before 8AM on Saturday morning and Imogen was finishing her packing. As she popped her toothbrush into her toilet bag she felt a flutter of excitement mixed with nerves. Today she was going to see her precious Abby and what was more - her girlfriend was going to be with her. She had waited for this day for months and couldn't believe it was finally here.

"Ready to go Sweetheart?", she asked as she moved back into the bedroom. Said girlfriend was sitting on the end of the bed, looking extremely apprehensive. Imogen took her by the hand and pulled her up into an embrace. "I know you're nervous, I am as well, but I'm so excited for you both to meet, so is Abby. When I spoke to her yesterday she told me she can't wait to meet you."

Constance moved closer into the hug. "I've never really been around a young child before, how should I act?"

Imogen stroked her face gently. "You should act like yourself. I love you, Jamie is very fond of you, give her a bit of time and I'm sure Abby will be too. Now come on, I want to go to the shops before we get there."

As they reached the car Imogen quickly cast her eyes over the other woman. "You look really lovely today."

She always thought Constance looked good but more and more she was discarding what she considered to be her "witches uniform" when she wasn't in school. Today she was wearing a blue blouse and a dark skirt, her hair was tied back in the looser ponytail she tended to wear at night. To Imogen, this indicated the comfort her partner was feeling in their relationship and it made her very happy.

They drove along the motorway, stopping at a large supermarket along the way so that Imogen could pick up some shopping.

"I thought that we'd go to the park later and after we come back we could cook dinner. I promised Abby we'd bake a cake as well.", she had explained as they drove along. "None of us allow her to have a lot of sugar so if we make the cake I can control what goes into it, this supermarket has more variety so I can get exactly what I need."

They walked around the aisles with Imogen picking up the items from her list while Constance pushed the trolley.

"Darling, there must be something wrong with this. It won't go in a straight line, should we get another one?"

Laughing, Imogen replied, "There's no point, they'll all be the same. I think supermarket trolleys have their own type of magic, they never do what they're meant to do."

Huffing slightly, Constance resisted the urge to flex her fingers at the problem, that would definitely be too trivial.

When finished they loaded the bags into the boot and set off on the final part of their journey. On the way Constance asked a question that had been playing on her mind.

"Should I tell her about my powers?"

Imogen had been thinking the same thing. "That's entirely up to you. You are a witch and I think it would be hard to hide it and you shouldn't have to. I'll leave you make that decision but if you're comfortable then I say we tell her together."

They reached the house not long after this and Imogen was soon unlocking the door- once her key had appeared in front of her. Finding Jamie in the kitchen she hugged him as she looked around the room. "Where is she?"

Jamie smiled at Constance and indicated that they should both sit down.

"She's upstairs in her room playing. Don't freak out but she's a little bit upset."

Seeing Imogen immediately getting up to check on Abby, he used his hand to indicate that she should stay.

"Let me explain. When I collected her this morning she was very quiet. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong until we got back here but eventually she said that David had said something to her last night about how if you had a serious girlfriend you might not have as much time for her any more and she needed to learn how to share you. She's been stewing on it since then and is a bit confused now."

Imogen was furious. "What? That's ridiculous! He has a cheek, the amount of crap I've put up with from him over the years..."

Jamie, aware that the friendship with David had become somewhat fractured over the years, knew he needed to defuse the situation before Abby overheard anything she shouldn't about her father. He was also conscious of Constance who looked bothered by the conversation. He had promised her that this would be ok and he was determined that this would be the case.

"Before you get started, I rang him and while that was the gist of what he said it wasn't said in malice. We both know that he doesn't always position things in the right way, especially in a way that Abby understands. I'm not saying that's ok but at least we know and can sort it."

Imogen sighed, "Ok so, tell me what to do."

Jamie patted her arm. "Go upstairs, have a chat to her and we'll take her to the park in a bit. And as for you..", he said, looking at Constance. "Don't look so worried, it might take her a little while but she'll be fine with you. Come on, help me put this shopping away while Imogen goes upstairs. You'd better have gotten something good for dinner." The couple front of him still looked uncertain but he was confident that he was right.

After knocking lightly on the door Imogen entered Abby's bedroom, greeting her softly, "Hi honey."

Abby, who was playing with her lego set from Christmas, barely looked up but whispered, "Hi."

"Am I not getting a hug then?"

Abby got up and hugged Imogen but was surprised when she was lifted up and pulled into a cuddle.

"Come on, this isn't like you. Jamie told me what your Dad said, you know he didn't mean to upset you. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"You have a girlfriend now and I won't be your number one anymore. That's what he said." Abby snuggled closer as she murmured her response.

Imogen could have killed David at this moment but wanted to reassure Abby.

"Honey, I love you very much but I can love more than one person. I do love Constance a lot, but I also love Jamie, my Dad, it's all just in different ways. Its like how different people love you, more than just me but that makes me very happy. I want people to love you just as much as I do. Does that make sense?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Abby nodded. "I suppose. Its just that I've only ever had to share you with Jamie and he's always been here and I love him. Will I love Constance?"

Imogen kissed the curly head in front of her. "I hope so honey, but I don't want you to feel you have to. You'll have to get to know each other but I think you're going to be very good friends. Just give her a chance, she's worth it. Are you ready to come downstairs and say hello?"

Abby climbed off her lap then turned around to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Mummy."

A moment later they were entering the kitchen, Abby following close behind Imogen. As Constance saw them enter she was struck by a couple of things. The little girl was even prettier in person than she was in the photographs she had seen, also she was very petite. This meant that she was hardly seen behind Imogen's hips to which she was clutching.

"Come on Abby, say hello", Imogen guided gently.

The child looked up quickly and whispered hello before hiding her face again.

"Hello Abby. I'm very pleased to meet you." Constance replied, not clear what to do or what else to say. She wasn't sure what she had expected from this moment but she had hoped that the girl would be more responsive, she had barely nodded at her greeting and was still holding on Imogen for dear life.

Jamie decided to step in again and swooped Abby up into his arms, her light weight making it easy to swing her over his shoulder.

"Jamie, be careful, she'll be sick." Imogen warned him.

"No way, she hasn't done that since she was seven, isn't that right Abs?" He laughed at he saw Constance take an involuntary step back at the thought of Abby being sick. "Now Abby, big question. Do you want to go to the park now or will we watch Spongebob first?"

She whispered something into his ear.

"Ok, two Spongebobs and then the park. I'll need coffee. Imogen, you know where the kettle is." and with that he carried his cargo into the sitting room.

Imogen switched the kettle on and pulled Constance into her arms. "Sweetheart, don't worry, she'll be fine. Just give her a little time."

Constance wasn't sure and as she held Imogen she felt nervous. What if Abby never liked her? She didn't want to voice her fears just yet so asked a different question.

"What is a Spongebob?"

Imogen made the tea and coffee, laughing as she explained the cartoon that she herself didn't like but Abby and Jamie loved, him more than her if truth be known. Four episodes later, she'd known they wouldn't stop at two, Jamie and Abby were back with them.

Imogen was making sure that Abby had her coat as well as her hat, scarf and gloves, noting with pleasure that they were the gifts she had received from both her and Constance for Christmas.

"OK, let's go."

Constance held back slightly, "Maybe I shouldn't come?"

There was no way Jamie was letting that happening. "Nice try, if I'm suffering the park then so are you. Come on, I call shotgun."

As Imogen closed the door after making sure Abby was belted up properly she whispered to Jamie, "Maybe you should go in the back?"

Shaking his head he whispered back. "No, let them get used to even sitting together. Besides, I called shotgun." before hopping into the front seat.

Imogen and Jamie chatted as they drove to the park. It wasn't a long journey and as she drove, Imogen noticed with some amusement that although they weren't speaking to each other, both the girls in her life were giving each other regular sideways glances from what she could see in the rearview mirror. As soon as they parked Jamie and Abby ran off to the swings and she took Constance's hand and walked her over to a bench where they could sit and watch.

"He's very good with her." Constance commented.

"He is. I told you before that he's good at the fun stuff. It's not that he isn't responsible with her, he is but I think he was always a bit more relaxed than I was with her. I used to worry so much, that she'd get sick or hurt but luckily she's turned out ok."

They stayed watching for a while before Constance gave Imogen a little push.

"Go on, I'll be fine here. You go and play with her."

After a brief kiss Imogen got up and took a turn pushing Abby on the swings while her girlfriend watched. Jamie was big enough to push himself.

A few minutes later Abby hopped off her swing looking thoughtful, "You stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Imogen watched as she ran the short distance to the bench where Constance was sitting. She started to go after her but again, Jamie held her back.

"Leave them Im, I don't think she's going to do anything to hurt her."

She looked at her best friend in shock. "Constance would never hurt Abby."

Jamie laughed as he pushed himself higher, "I was talking about Abby."

Constance felt somewhat scared as the girl walked towards her and as Abby climbed onto the bench next to her she felt butterflies in her stomach. "_This is ridiculous, I'm five times her age."_ However she knew how important this step was.

After sitting in silence for a moment Abby spoke, "Your hair is very pretty."

Constance responded, "So is yours."

"Imogen said you were beautiful, she was right."

Blushing as she heard the compliment Constance smiled at Abby. "She told me the same about you. She was right about that as well but I knew that from your photographs."

The little girl started to swing her legs as she sat there, the ice between them beginning to break.

"Thank you again for my Christmas presents. I wear them all the time and they're very warm."

Pleased by this, Constance smiled, "I'm very glad and thank you for my drawings. I very much liked the one you drew of my cat, it looks just like her."

They spent the next while talking about Morgana. Abby asked lots of questions which kept the conversation flowing.

Jamie and Imogen watched from further down.

"Do you remember, we met for the first time on the swings?", Jamie asked.

"Of course, you pushed me off.", his friend retorted.

He shrugged, "I wanted the swing you were on. Now look at us." They continued to swing for a while. "I'm very happy for you. I think Constance is great and I think Abby is going to feel the same. You've had a tough couple of years Imogen and all I want is for you to be happy."

She smiled across from him, she was very happy and glad that he could see the same thing.

Pressing on he asked, "So, what's next? Do you think you'll find yourself back in the park in a couple of years?"

Imogen looked at him, not sure what he meant.

"Come on Im, I know how much you want a family. We've talked about it so many times. Have you spoken about it with her? Does she want the same thing?"

She stopped swinging for a moment and shook her head, "It's too soon Jamie, it's only been four months."

Jamie also stopped and asked another question.

"Thats a fair point but ask yourself. If she doesn't want a family, will you still want to be with her?"

She considered this for a moment. "I think so, if that is the case I still think she's enough"

Pushing himself again Jamie offered some advice. "That's good. I don't know what's around the corner for you but don't let yourself miss out on something because you never asked. She may want the same thing."

While Imogen was pondering a family with Constance, her girlfriend was having a slightly different conversation with Abby.

"So, my best friend Lily is going to a flower girl at her aunt's wedding in June. She gets to wear a pretty dress and carry flowers."

Constance nodded, glad that Abby was controlling the conversation. That was until the next thing she heard.

"So, when you and my Mummy get married I'd be happy to be the flower girl. I'm just telling you now in case you think I wouldn't want to. I would"

Constance was speechless but eventually squeaked out, "Who said we are getting married?"

Abby gave her a pointed look, "You love each other right? And two women can get married. I asked my teacher and she said you could. Don't you want to get married?" She asked the last part with narrowed eyes.

"No, it's not that. It's just that we haven't really been going out together for very long and I haven't really had a chance to think about it." Truthfully, she had found herself thinking of the idea but it _was_ still early days. Besides, perhaps Imogen was content with being as they were.

Abby was somewhat happy with the answer and finished by saying. "You should really think about it, I'd be a great flower girl!". And with that she ran off to play on the swings one last time.

Constance had noticed that Abby switched between calling Imogen by her first name and Mummy, it was very endearing to her and showed how much Abby felt for the woman that she herself loved more than anything.

A few minutes later they returned to the car, Jamie again sitting in the front and continuing a conversation he had been having with Imogen on the walk back.

"I just find him impossible to deal with", he said talking about his work nemesis. "He's a total D-Head"

They heard a little voice sing song from the back. "I know what that means….."

Imogen shot him a look and said to Abby, "Well, you shouldn't."

Constance, who did not know what it meant but assumed it was something rude, was pretty amused by the exchange.

Abby turned around to address her conspiratorially,"It's a rude word. _I_ would never say it but I know what it means. They used to spell words out all the time but then I leaned to spell, it took me ages, and they couldn't do that anymore. Sometimes they speak in Italian but they won't get away with that forever either because when I go to high school I'm going to learn and then I'll know _everything_ they're talking about."

She sat back folding her hands together and looking very smug with herself while the three grown ups in the car laughed.

"She gets all her cheekiness from you Jamie.",Imogen sniggered as she pulled back into the driveway.

Constance, disagreed slightly, she could see a number of Imogen's traits in the little girl, including cheekiness but there was no nastiness in the child and she found herself becoming more fond of her with each passing minute.

By the time they got back to the house, it was time to start preparing dinner.

"You two can help me." Imogen said to Abby and Constance. "Jamie, you'll only get under my feet so you can relax."

The three went into the kitchen while Jamie watched more Spongebob. Knowing that cooking was still slightly beyond her girlfriend's skill set right now, Imogen gave her some simple tasks, much like she did with Abby. She then explained what she was doing as she prepared the lasagne she was making. Once that was ready she started to get out the ingredients for the banana cake she was planning to bake for dessert, showing them both how to measure the ingredients and trying not to laugh too much when Abby got a bit of flour on the back of Constance's skirt although she did enjoy brushing it off when the child had left the room.

The evening was a great success, everyone seemed a lot more relaxed and Imogen felt so much better about things. As they finished eating, Abby piped up with a question for Constance.

"Are you a princess?"

The adults all looked at her in silence before Jamie started to laugh loudly.

"Where did that come from Abs?"

Tutting slightly she began her explanation."Well, Mummy said you live in a castle. You have very long hair and you don't know how to cook. What else am I meant to think?"

Jamie was clutching his sides at this point while the others were still confused. "What does long hair have to do with it?" he finally asked.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Princesses always have long hair, think of all the Disney films we've seen."

Constance and Imogen were very amused at this point. In her own head Abby's logic was flawless, much like her apparent spelling abilities, that much was obvious and it made the situation funnier.

Constance looked at Imogen with a question in her eyes and on seeing it Imogen nodded.

"Abby, I'm not a princess but thank you for the compliment, I think. There is however something I have to tell you. I am a witch."

Abby looked at her with distrust. "Ha ha, very funny."

Imogen stepped in, "It's true honey, She is. You know there are witches in the world. We've talked about it before."

Abby nodded. "Yeah, but I never thought I"d meet one. Show me something? Please?"

Constance knelt next to her. "I'm going to show you something but I have to be very careful with my magic so you won't see me use it all the time. There is a special code I must follow and I cannot use it for anything selfish or trivial. Do you understand?"

Abby nodded, dying to see something.

Using her fingers she summoned something from her bag upstairs. Suddenly there was a crochet cushion in front of Abby.

As she took it she asked with surprise."Did you make this by magic?"

Constance shook her head, "No, I made it myself, by hand, for you. I just used magic to get it here so it's not really selfish or trivial."

Abby looked at her gift. "Cool! It's great, thank you" and with that she gave Constance a hug, not realising the enormity of what she was doing, before running over to show Jamie her gift.

Imogen looked at Constance with tears in her eyes, this was better than she could have expected.

"Should I tell people?" asked Abby.

"That's up to you. I don't hide my abilities but I do find that not everyone understands."

Thinking about it for a moment, Abby responded. "I'd rather keep it a secret between us then. It's even cooler that way. I know you must be a good witch. Are there bad witches too, like in the fairytales?"

Thinking of one in particular, Constance answered honestly "There are bad examples in most groups but it's nothing you need to worry about."

With that out of the way it was time to get back to their evening. Jamie and Imogen had promised Abby that she could pick a film to watch and she knew exactly what one she wanted.

"The Sound of Music" she shouted with excitement. "You said we could watch it at Christmas and we never got the chance."

Imogen groaned slightly, she loved the film but it was very long. "Honey, will you be able to sit through the whole thing?", she asked.

Abby nodded eagerly, "Yes, I promise and I'll go to bed straight away afterwards."

Jamie, who also had a secret fondness for the film looked at Constance. "You're in for a treat, I can't wait to see how she gets through this one. Abby can't sit still through a short film, she'll be playing musical chairs for the next couple of hours."

She could see what he meant. Abby started off by sitting on a large pile of cushions, clutching her new gift. As Maria approached the house she had moved to sit on the chair with Jamie. At this moment, Constance finally got a reference that Imogen had made to her months ago. She would have been very like Maria Von Trapp had she arrived at the school swinging her guitar.

As the film went on Abby moved back to her cushions. She then climbed onto Imogen's lap. Following on from that, she wedged herself in-between Constance and Imogen on the couch, moving closer to her new friend until, by the time the film was ending, she was leaning on on her arm and falling asleep.

Had you asked Constance a couple of months ago how she would have felt about this she would have been horrified, however, she was very much enjoying the feeling of being included. She felt like she was part of a family and that was a whole new experience for her.

As the credits rolled, Imogen reached across to carry Abby up to bed. Jamie came over to kiss the half asleep child goodnight. As Imogen went to leave the room Abby reached out to Constance and sleepily said, "You come too."

They both said goodnight to Jamie and moved up the stairs. Imogen made sure that Abby cleaned her teeth and helped her with her pyjamas before placing her in bed. Constance watched as the little girl was tucked up in bed and before she left, plucked up the courage to softly brush back the curls on her forehead as her girlfriend looked on with joy.

The couple went straight into the other bedroom. Kissing her girlfriend lovingly Imogen asked, "Well what do you think?"

Constance kissed her back. "It was hard at the start, I thought she hated me as much as Mildred and her sidekicks do, but I think it ended well. You were right, she's a very special girl. I hope she liked me because I do like her, very much." Noticing that her blouse was being undone she asked "What if she comes in, maybe we shouldn't?"

Imogen stepped away and started taking off her clothes. "She's a heavy sleeper and she won't wake up for hours. If she does want to come in, she'll knock. Besides, I'm sure a silencing spell wouldn't be considered selfish or trivial. And seeing as we are here, away from the school with a different bed to christen, don't you think we should take full advantage of our situation?"

Seeing her girlfriend naked in this room which was so representative of her, Constance knew there was no way she could say no, also she really didn't want to. She removed the rest of her own clothing and cast a quick spell before joining Imogen on the bed. They made love gently, both feeling that they had passed another milestone today and wanting to show each other how much their love was growing with time.

Just before falling asleep Imogen whispered, "They don't hate you Sweetheart."

Constance didn't agree, but the delayed reaction made her feel a bit better about her reputation. As long as Imogen, and maybe a few others, knew the real her, that was enough.

A couple of hours later, Constance was awake. She had slept for a time, enough for her to feel refreshed but as usual, once she woke at all, that was it. She was passing the time by reading a book that she had found on the bedside table, having cast a spell to allow her enough light to ready by without disturbing her lover. At around 6AM she heard a small knock on the door. After a moment it opened, allowing Abby who was clutching her cushion, to scuttle in.

"I had a bad dream."

Constance was reluctant to wake Imogen who was sleeping so soundly next to her so asked ,"Do you want me to sit with you?"

Abby shook her head.

For a moment Constance was stumped but then thought of what she would have wanted when she used to have nightmares as a child. "Would you like to come in with us?"

The child nodded eagerly.

Glad that they had dressed for bed, Constance pulled back the covers, allowing Abby to climb in. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?", she asked gently.

"I don't really remember, I just know I was scared when I woke up.", she answered with a little yawn.

"Well, lie down and close your eyes. I'll make sure you're safe.", Constance promised as the little girl began to drift off.

Imogen woke up an hour or so later, to find her partner still reading. "Good morning Sweetheart..", she began, before Constance put her finger against her lips and indicated the other side of the bed. "When did she come in? Did she disturb you?", she asked with a thrill.

"Roughy an hour ago and no, she didn't disturb me at all, in fact she's a good heat source."

Imogen laughed, "Yes, it's not as much fun in the summer though."

Hearing the voices Abby woke up. "Morning Mummy" she said, yawning as she climbed over Constance to give Imogen a hug. As they lay in bed for a while longer, Imogen couldn't help but think back to what Jamie has said yesterday. Was a family really a possibility?

Imogen and Constance said goodbye later that day, promising Abby that they would both see her soon. Both women left feeling very happy with themselves. They got back to the school quickly and as the entered the staffroom they found Amelia reading the newspaper.

"Well, how did it all go?", she asked, knowing that the meeting had been very important to both, although truthfully, Imogen's broad grin answered her question for her.

"Great Amelia, thank you. Oh, we brought you back some cake, I left it in the kitchen, would you like some now?"

Never being one to turn down cake, Amelia nodded. After Imogen had left, she turned to Constance. "I know you were worried. How do you feel now?"

Constance, who had been thinking about a lot of things since the day before, confided in her mother figure.

"I feel very good, she's a wonderful little girl. I also feel that there is a lot more to come in this relationship, things I had never considered before and, truthfully they scare me, but also excite me very much."


	6. Think Of The Future

"Would you like a cup of tea?", Constance offered when Imogen returned with the cake.

"Actually, I feel like some air after that car journey back. I'm going to go out on my bike for a bit. I won't be long." And with a quick kiss on the cheek for her love she was gone leaving both witches alone in the staff room.

"Do you want to carry on with what you were saying dear?", Amelia asked gently as she took a slice of cake.

Constance found that she very much did. Apart from Imogen, this was the only person she felt able to confide in and she wanted to share the thoughts that were going through her head. She told Amelia about how Abby was shy around her at first but that as they day progressed she continued to warm to her. She spoke of how she had enjoyed spending time with the funny little girl and how she had felt like a part of a family unit, especially that morning as the child lay beside her.

"You know my family history Amelia, I've never had that feeling before, I never even considered having it. In my mind I was resigned to being closed off from other people forever and now that has all changed and while I relish that change, I'm frightened of it."

"Frightened of what exactly, Constance?", Amelia questioned.

She thought for a moment, "That I don't deserve it, that it be taken away from me."

"Oh Constance, you do deserve it and you need to stop thinking of things being taken away from you. I don't know what's going to happen but I can tell that Imogen loves you very much. Now, stop being negative and tell me this. Think of the future, if you could have anything that you wanted, what would that be?"

Not really understanding the question Constance answered anyway, "To be with Imogen of course."

Amelia smiled, "You have that, now what else? Think down the line a bit."

She thought a bit more, "I would like to still work here?"

Amelia laughed, sometimes her almost daughter lacked imagination. "Again, you can take it that will be the case and that was a question, not an answer. Come on, you said you felt there was more to come in the relationship, what did you mean?"

Blushing now and almost sorry she's said anything Constance told Amelia about Abby's wedding comment from the day before.

"It's silly really, it was just the thoughts of a child, it's too soon to be thinking about anything like that."

Amelia, who had been thinking of weddings for the last couple of weeks ventured a bit further. "But, you have been thinking about it, you would you like to marry her?" She received a shy nod as as response. Delighted with this she continued with her line of questioning. "So, you and Imogen, that would be a family and you'd be happy with that?"

Constance nodded again, of course she would be happy with that, except….. "Yes, I would, if that's what Imogen wanted."

Pushing her again Amelia asked, "And, if Imogen wanted, say a child, would you want that too?"

She could instantly see the answer in the shining dark eyes in front of her.

"I don't know if that's what she wants Amelia, the situation with Abby hurt her a lot. And before you tell me to talk to her about it, I do think it's too soon. Even for me, I have not given this enough consideration tot be able to truly articulate what I want. I have no real experience with children younger than the pupils here and I'm not exactly their favourite teacher. I want to get to know Abby and see how I truly fit in with this part of Imogen's life before I rush ahead with a half formed idea."

Amelia didn't agree as such. She thought that Constance was already making a lot of effort and fitting very well into every aspect of Imogen's life. But she knew that it took her friend time to fully process things in her head so it was better not to rush in.

"Alright, but I want you to promise me that you will talk to her about this. Don't waste time you don't have to."

Constance agreed.

"Also dear, please know that if this was to happen, you would have my full support, nothing you decided to do will affect either of your positions here. We would make living arrangements easily. You are a wonderful teacher, as is Imogen. Yes, you are strict but you are not malicious, you want what's best for those girls.

"Now, I'm just going to say one more thing before I eat my cake. You do know that it's possible for you to have a baby that belongs to both of you?"

Rolling her eyes, Constance sighed, "Amelia, that is a witching legend."

Amelia laughed as she ate some of her cake. "Oh no it isn't. I know that for a fact and when you're ready I will tell you exactly what you need to do to make it happen. This cake is delicious by the way, did you really help to make it?"

While her girlfriend was digesting more than just the cake, Imogen was cycling towards the village recapping the previous days events. She was exceptionally pleased that Constance and Abby seemed to have become such good friends so quickly and she was looking forward to spending more time with them together.

Maybe Abby could come to the castle in the holidays when the girls were gone? She knew that Amelia wanted to meet her as well, and Davina, although that was a prospect that made her slightly anxious. She couldn't stop thinking about what Jamie had said to her though. Yes, Constance was enough for her but if she was totally honest, her biological clock had been ticking loudly for the last couple of years.

She loved Abby completely and despite everything, she felt like her daughter and if that's the closest she ever got than so be it. But, she knew that even if Abby was still with her, she would feel the same way as this. Not that she would love a child of her own any more but knew she had the love to give and she wanted that full baby experience.

_"But does she want the same and if she does, would she want a non-witch child? How would we even do it?"_

She thought of Jamie, she knew he'd be willing to "help", they'd talked about it before. But she also knew that their relationship was too close and as much as she loved him she wanted her and Constance to be the child's parents and that wouldn't be fair on him. There was the option of another donor but that seemed so clinical.

_"We could adopt._" She knew as she thought it that it wasn't going to be her first choice. No matter what legal steps there were she would always be afraid that a real parent would take a child away from her and she couldn't go through that again. Only Jamie and now Constance truly knew how hard it had been for her to give Abby back and even the memories alone still caused a pain in her chest.

_"I need to talk to her but not just yet, I don't want to come on too strong. But I will do it, when the time is right",_ she resolved as she cycled back up the hill. There was something else on her mind, although she couldn't quite put her finger on it at that point. It was there though, lingering at the back of her thoughts.

Once she got back to the castle she ran into Maud again. Keen to catch up and knowing that she had a follow on appointment with Jamie in a few weeks she spent some time chatting to her pupil and ensuring that the girl knew she could still speak to her when she needed to. She was pleased to see that the advice Jamie had given seemed to be working and she was looking a lot happier and feeling better about things.

As Imogen was chatting to Maud, Constance had gone to their bedroom to wait for her. She wasn't even going to allow herself to consider what Amelia had revealed to her, although she would revisit that subject with her someday soon, once she'd recovered. After feeding Morgana she took out her crochet basket and considered what to start making since she was finished with her cushion for Abby.

_"If we had a baby I could make blankets for it."_ she thought with a little thrill. Yes, it was far too soon to even think about it, but if she happened to start crocheting blanket squares in pastel colours, who was going to say anything to her?

"Hi Sweetheart, sorry I took so long.", Imogen greeted as she walked in half an hour later. Stopping to cuddle the cat for a moment, she looked towards the bed. "What are you making?"

"I'm not sure yet, it's just the start of an idea.", Constance smiled at her.

"I'm going to have a shower." Imogen walked into the bathroom and a moment later stuck her head back through the doorway, "I might need some help scrubbing my back. Know anyone who might be interested?"

Constance was very interested and quickly moved to strip off and join her lover.

Shower sex wasn't in any way new to them although it usually occurred after the bed, or the wall, or the chair, or the floor or sometimes in the morning…. This night though they were both enjoying the feeling of water flowing over their naked bodies as they pleasured each other, whispering words of love and desire, both gasping as release came fast and hard.

For Constance, the feeling of her lover all around her cemented exactly what she knew, she wanted this forever. "I adore you."

For Imogen, even at this moment where she felt so much love and pleasure there was still that feeling. Almost like she had forgotten something.

"Are you hungry?", Constance asked as she dried herself before putting her pyjamas on.

"I am actually. Is there any cake left?"

"I'm afraid not, Davina got the last of it, once she heard there was banana in it, it was gone. Would you like toast?"

One of these days Imogen was going to ask how toast, even when magical, was not trivial and was actually filling, unlike other magical foods she had sampled. This wasn't the time though. She pulled on her shorts and vest top and accepted the cup and plate that was handed to her.

Sitting under the duvet as close to Constance as possible, she remarked, "It seems like a lot happened this weekend."

Kissing the blonde hair Constance responded, "Yes, I feel the same. Darling, I'm sorry I waited so long to meet Abby, it did go well though didn't it?"

Imogen, looking up nodded enthusiastically and gave her girlfriend a kiss in return. "Yes, it did Sweetheart. And you waited as long as you needed to. There was nothing wrong with that. I think yesterday was the perfect time. I also think you've got a new fan, I may have to fight her for your attention from now on"

Constance was pleased with the answer, still needing some reassurance. She loved Imogen so much and wanted to make sure she was doing the right things. She also wanted to know more about the little girl.

"Tell me about when she was a baby?"

Imogen regaled her with tales of baby Abby as they cuddled close. Her bouts with colic,"I thought I'd never sleep a full night again. She would cry and cry and Jamie would sleep through it all". Her first word, "Weetabix, she still loves it now". Her insistence on taking her clothes off in public as a toddler. "Right in the middle of the supermarket aisle on more than one occasion. And once in a bookshop. We thought we'd be barred." Her first day in school. "She told the teacher she'd probably only need to stay for a couple of days."

They both laughed at the stories. Constance really did have a great sense of humour and Imogen enjoyed this, laughing in bed together, almost as much as she enjoyed anything else that they did here. She also loved that she was so interested in Abby's earlier days. It gave her hope for her secret dream.

It was at that moment, as she watched Constance laugh, the joy apparent on her face, her eyes filled with love, that she realised what it was that she was missing. She had forgotten something she didn't even know until this exact moment,

_"I want to marry her."_


	7. A Distraction

**A/N Bonus chapter. As I mentioned before, I'm using the episodes as inspiration but not in order or full detail.**

**Thanks for the reviews… hmm can we really see Constance being pregnant? All I know is right now Imogen needs a project to stop herself proposing in the middle of assembly.**

Spring came around quickly. The weather was getting warmer and was causing high spirits, for most people. Imogen was sat in the staff room with Davina and Amelia reading Abby's latest letter when Constance burst in the door her anger evident in her facial expression and rigid posture. The other teachers knew that the first years were playing up at the moment and all were feeling frustrated, none more so than their form mistress. As she sat down Imogen reached over and gently squeezed her hand, offering the reassurance that her girlfriend needed.

The teachers discussed the issue and as they talked Imogen came up with an idea. She had been thinking of creating some sort of sports team ever since Jamie's visit the previous month. To Amelia's point, not all the girls showed an interest in sport but she was hopeful that they would avail of the opportunity to try something different.

Being truthful, she needed a project herself. Ever since she had the realisation that she wanted to marry Constance she was finding it hard to focus on anything else. This was an entirely new experience to her. She had truly never considered marriage before. She believed in marriage equality and had been very pleased when the relevant laws had been passed but had never considered it for herself, not seeing the need for a piece of paper to show you loved someone. Even before this point she knew she loved Constance and this was long term, but all of a sudden, this was IT . Now she found she wanted that piece of paper, she wanted to stand up in front of her family and show the world that she loved this amazing woman and what's more, she loved her in return.

She found herself daydreaming about their wedding day a lot. What would she wear? Where would it be? Would Abby want to be flower girl? The night before she had been in bed reading while Constance brushed her hair out and before she knew it she was thinking, _"Would she wear her hair down on our wedding day?"_

Catching her eye in the mirror her lover had smiled and asked, "Are you counting the strokes Darling?", before moving over to the bed where deep kisses pushed all other thoughts out of her head.

She knew she wanted this and although it was soon she also knew it was right. Her own parents had gotten engaged soon after meeting and she remembered her mother telling her that she had just "known". That was exactly how she felt but she didn't want Constance to feel rushed. They had already progressed quickly and this needed to be the right thing for both of them.

Speaking of Constance, she didn't look overly impressed with the basketball idea that had been put forward.

"They need discipline."

Yes, that may be true but a team sport could give them that. Still, at least Davina was supportive and her cheers actually weren't that bad, better than her song writing ideas at least. Imogen decided that she would contact her friend at her old school and arrange a friendly match. Once it was agreed, Amelia and Davina left to supervise lunch leaving the two alone together in the room.

"Sweetheart, I get the feeling you're not keen on my idea?"

Constance sighed. "I'm sorry, that's really not what I meant. Sometimes I just wish I was more creative with my own ideas. Also, I'm frustrated that I allowed the class to annoy me so much today. You know I'll always support you."

Imogen leaned over to kiss her. "That's ok, I just want them to try something that they might enjoy."

There was something else though.

"Darling, you did not leave your last school on the best of terms. Are you not worried about dealing with your previous colleague? Should you maybe contact another school?"

Truthfully, Constance was a bit worried about this Pike person coming into their space. She wasn't jealous, she knew Imogen had no interest but she hated the thought of the unwanted advances her girlfriend had faced from someone in a position of authority.

"I did think about that and from what I know she's in a largely administrative role now so I won't have to deal with her. It will be fine. Here, read Abby's letter."

After reading about Abby's latest escapades in the schoolyard and a quick but lovely cuddle with Imogen, Constance felt ready to face the student population again.

When it came to the game, many of the girls were quite enthusiastic though lacking skills but they could develop them. Ethel clearly didn't want to play and of course resorted to magic rather than even try properly. Imogen found herself getting frustrated at this. She knew these girls had powers that she never would but sometimes they overused them and this wasn't fair on the other team or on themselves. She thought of Constance, yes, she still used magic but she saw the joy she got from doing tasks herself, her crochet, brushing her hair, the kitchen skills she was developing- she had recently mastered eggs and they were moving onto pasta. She wanted the same for the girls, for them to realise that there was more to life than magic.

They practiced and practiced and Imogen could soon see great improvement. Yes, the prospect of leaving the school for an afternoon was part of the incentive but she could also tell that they were enjoying becoming part of a team and finding a new way of exercising. Jamie's talk had clearly had an impact on some of them which was marvellous to see.

It wasn't long before the day of the match came around and she was as excited as the girls were as she waited for the bus to pull up. That was until she saw who was sitting at the front of the bus.

"Oh shit.", she swore much to Davina's glee.

"What is it Miss Drill?" Miss Cackle asked, it wasn't often that Imogen swore. Constance was used to Imogen's colourful language but still found herself feeling concerned.

"That's not who I thought was coming. That's Miss Pike, the head of P.E."

Amelia was confused. "And is that an issue?"

Imogen wasn't happy as she lead the others to greet their guests. "I'm not sure, it could be."

Turning quickly to Constance she whispered, "I need you to help me here, don't let her get to you or to anyone else, she thrives on that. Show that you can ignore what she's going to do and the others will follow. Please Sweetheart? "

"Drill" She felt Miss Pike look her up and down as she walked towards her.

"I have the home court advantage here.",she thought, trying to reassure herself. "Plus my girlfriend is a witch."

She watched as Miss Pike dismissed her colleagues, being rude, deliberately getting everyones name wrong. That was exactly how she used to operate when Imogen worked with her. The girls were the same as always, regimented, loud, like an army division. In fact when she worked there she had put a number of Hevesham girls in touch with David once they left. It was perfect training for the forces. Keen to get this over with she followed while Amelia invited Miss Pike for tea.

_"Why did she have to come?"_

Constance was furious. She knew that Imogen had no interest in this rude, overbearing person but she hated the way that she was looking at her girlfriend, clearly ogling her. Imogen had asked her for help though and she knew that Davina was liable to overreact and take herself off into the cupboard or start firing magic so she tried to ward that off by speaking positively. That idea backfired badly.

_"I don't know why I bother. I am NOTHING like her. Davina is a nitwit of the highest order.",_ she thought to herself as they walked back to meet the others.

The situation is the staffroom was painful. If the girls hadn't worked so hard and gotten so involved, Imogen would have told Miss Pike to get herself and her mini army back on the bus. Her former boss was still looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable and she found herself zipping up her hoody and feeling self-conscious. Nothing was turning out the way she had arranged it and it was disappointing to her.

It was to have been a friendly, practice game with a definite follow up promised. Not according to Miss Pike. They certainly didn't need a referee and if her former boss was offering she knew it wasn't going to be a fair game. She knew Constance was trying to be supportive and that helped a lot. Imogen felt safe and knew that she had something over Pike. The "unyielding" comment made her smile. Perhaps her girlfriend could have been accused of the same thing but Imogen knew that it really wasn't the case, it was still funny though.

Walking to the hall to make sure that her team was ready, Imogen ran into Miss Pike.

"Drill, I don't see how you fit into this place. The facilities are basic at best. You made a massive mistake leaving Hevesham, think of all the things you could have had, that that little girl of yours could have had. Where is she by the way? Surely you don't live here with her. Sent her back to her father have you? She's probably better off"

Seeing red at this point, Imogen took a deep breath like she always advised Constance to do in these situations.

"You know exactly why I left. It was the best decision I ever made and beyond that I'm not willing to discuss anything with you. Now we have a game to play."

Trying to pep the girls up was a lost cause. It was clear that they were nervous and intimidated by the other, taller, more experienced team.

"You girls have worked hard this week and I'm proud of you. Now let's get out there, try our best and most important, let's have fun", she told them as they got ready to play.

Maybe it didn't help much but it was the truth and it should be fun. What did please Imogen though was seeing Constance sitting with Amelia. Although she didn't have a clue of the rules, or really what the point of the game was, she was still trying her best to look and act supportive and it made Imogen love her all the more. She also knew if Pike came too close she's be turned into a frog in seconds, audience or not.

It was clear that Hevesham were playing dirty from the start and of course Miss Pike was ignoring all the fouls and cheating that was going on. As the game progressed the girls from Cackles were getting more and more despondent. Even the support of the spectators, including and Davina and her cheer squad wasn't helping. At half time it appeared that all was lost. Nothing Imogen said seemed to motivate them. Why had she even started this? How would they manage the second half?

_"I'm going to put them in detention with Constance for a month."_ she thought as she saw their sudden improvement after half time. "_And I'm going to withhold any bedroom activity for a week in advance. That will be a punishment for me as well but I don't care, I deserve it for bringing this on myself. Besides, they deserve the wrath." _

As she stood by the benches Constance leaned over and murmured, "I believe they're using magic."

Imogen resisted the urge to answer, _"No shit Sherlock"_, it really wasn't worth the aftermath but even thinking it was satisfying. Thing were becoming ridiculous. The ball bouncing up and down under the net didn't mean they were scoring multiple times, why on earth was Frank adding to the score? Eventually after Miss Pike's failed attempt, she called a time out. Corralling her team together, she let them know in no uncertain terms that magic was off limits. She knew they were capable of playing using their own abilities and winning through magic wasn't really a victory. They needed to learn a bit of reality, even if that meant losing, it was better than cheating.

As it was, they won. With a score from Mildred of all people. Both teams had cheated and even though she was irritated by the use of magic, there was some satisfaction in seeing Miss Pike looking so frazzled as she got back on the bus. Yes, they would play Hevesham again in couple of weeks but Imogen was pretty sure that after this experience, Pike would be reluctant to spend too much time with the Cackle's girls.

As they supervised dinner that evening Constance spoke softy to Imogen, "Are you terribly annoyed that they used magic?"

Careful to ensure that nobody could hear Imogen whispered back, "I was and I came up with a great punishment but I think they've learned a lesson and most of them want to keep playing, non- magically, so there's no need. Besides, you would not have liked the idea I had."

Constance was curious and then secretly horrified when Imogen explained what it was. She couldn't let that show though and retorted "I'd like to see you last seven days. I've seen how you struggle after one."

Imogen laughed, "Care to bet?"

The reply was instant.

"No."

That night, they both agreed that bet was one they would happily lose forever. Imogen was playing with Constance's hair as she often did after they made love.

"You have the most wonderful hair baby."

Her girlfriend smiled as the movement continued, much like Morgana, she enjoyed the feeling of being stroked and petted like this. It made her feel so loved as they lay in the dark, bodies tangled together.

"Thank you. I was so proud of you today. I hope the girls realise how lucky they are to have you supporting them."

Imogen was delighted to hear this, they'd come a long way from when Miss Hardbroom used to question the value of P.E in every other conversation they had.

"Oh Sweetheart, you supported them as well and me, I thought I was going to punch Pike, the way she looked at me made me feel sick. And especially after she brought Abby up but knowing you were nearby helped keep me calm."

Constance, who had not known of the dig until after the fact, thought that the rather militant Hevesham teacher was lucky that she hadn't been overheard. Had she been there Miss Pike would have been hopping back onto that bus as fast as her amphibian legs could carry her. When it came to defending Imogen and now Abby, there was no way any use of magic could have even considered selfish or trivial.

"You are mine Darling and I am yours. I want to support you and protect you, now and in the future. I love you."

As Imogen took those words into sleep with her, Constance stayed awake for a short while, watching her love sleep. What she had said was true, she would always protect the woman in her arms, she was her entire world. She didn't know yet if that world was going to expand but the more she allowed herself to think about it the more she knew that was her wish. As she succumbed to sleep herself her final conscious thought was clear.

_"Our child is NOT going to Hevesham High."_


	8. The Babysitter

**A/N. Someone is broody…. Next two chapters are nearly ready and will be going up during the week. I have a feeling this could be a long story, which is good because I don't want to leave them!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

"Imogen, how is your father?", Davina asked as Imogen collected her folder from the staffroom.

"Good, thanks Davina, he had his operation yesterday and they're just going to keep an eye on him. I'll collect him tomorrow and bring him home. Thank you again for swapping class times with me today though, it makes it so much easier for me."

Davina was pleased she could help. "You're welcome, is Constance going with you?"

She had considered it, she really wanted her father to meet her girlfriend, especially now, but it didn't make sense for their first meeting to be while he was slightly incapacitated. It was only a minor knee operation but this was another meeting she desperately wanted to go well and so had decided it was better to wait.

"Not this time but we'e going to go and see him over the Easter holidays."

Her dad was a strong man and she knew the operation wasn't a big deal but she was conscious that he was living alone and she wanted to look after him for a couple of days. She was going to leave on Friday morning and come back on Sunday. The only problem was leaving Constance, this would be their first time apart since Christmas and that made her sad, something she decided not to focus on for now.

"Oh Davina, Jamie is coming later. He's got a meeting with some of the girls and he's going to stay for tea."

Miss Bat was suddenly very interested in staying out of the cupboard that evening. She knew Jamie was years younger than her and she had no real interest in him, the flirting was fun though.

"Before I forget, I have some more books for you Imogen. I'm very glad you're so interested in witching culture."

Knowing that Constance was generally of the belief that being a witch meant there was little need to read the basics about being one, she had asked Davina if she could borrow some books that detailed witching customs, traditions and general life. There was one very interesting book which seemed to cover same sex relationships between witches. She was keen to know more about her girlfriends culture and hoped she could discover where their relationship could possibly progress to.

Her day was especially busy as she was covering her Friday P.E classes as well. After her final class she ran back to the room to have a quick shower and dress in her jeans and a purple jumper that Constance had bought for her, telling her shyly that she thought the colour would bring out the green in her eyes. It soon became Imogen's favourite jumper, it was soft and warm and every time she wore about it, she thought of the wonderful person who had given it to her. After she fixed her hair she ran down the stairs to catch up with her best friend.

On entering the room she found him sat at the table with Amelia and Davina. When he saw Imogen he quickly rose to give her a hug and a kiss before whispering into her ear, "Help, she's offering me some sort of newt noodle."

Laughing she looked around for Constance, finding her just walking in the door. The witch smiled a greeting to Jamie and after making sure that Davina's back was turned, pulled Imogen towards her for a quick kiss.

"I've missed you today.", she whispered. "You look lovely." As she sat down she received a smirk from Davina and she was sure she could hear her humming that insufferable chant under her breath.

Without going into details Jamie filled the other teachers on his meetings, all was well which was a relief. He was planning on doing another follow up in a month or so. After they had finished tea Amelia and Davina went to supervise bed time, leaving Imogen alone with her friend and girlfriend.

"Im, I have a big favour to ask you." he ventured as they were left alone. "Can you come and look after Abby on Saturday? I have to go and meet with some people about my book. I'd take her with me but it's going to be a really boring long day."

Imogen was gutted. "I can't, you know I'm looking after my Dad. Unless I bring her with me but that's not really going to work. He'll want to be doing things with her and its not fair to expect her to sit there all day."

Jamie had known that but it had completely slipped his mind.

"Besides, why isn't David looking after her? She's his daughter- when he wants her to be, even now.", she added with a sense of irritation.

Constance reached over to hold her girlfriends hand, this was still a very touchy subject.

Jamie sighed, "Don't be like that. He asked me ages ago, he has to go to some meeting in London and it's one of those where I'm happier not knowing what its about. Don't worry, I'll take her with me."

Even though he had retired from the Army, Imogen and Jamie knew that David still had a high security clearance and consulted on issues where he could. Neither had any wish to know what these issues were.

"I could take care of her. That is, if you think that would be alright?" Imogen and Jamie looked at Constance in surprise. "It was just an idea, I know I'm not really suitable or maybe she wouldn't want me to?"

Jamie grinned, "Oh, she'd want you to. She talks about you even more since she met you. I think it's a great idea."

Imogen was in full agreement. They had met with Abby quite a few times since that initial Saturday and the bond between the two greatest loves in her life was growing more with each meeting. "Sweetheart, she would love it. Are you sure though? Jamie, I'm guessing you'll be late back?".

He nodded.

"So you might need to stay over?"

Constance thought about it for a second, "That will be fine. I've been at the house before and I'm comfortable there. Please, I'd like to help?"

Truly, she did want to do this. She enjoyed all the time she spent with the little girl. She was also thinking of this as some sort of test for herself. Could she really communicate with such a young child on her own? Could she manage outside of the castle without Imogen? Besides, if she was here she'd only be pining, at least this way she would be doing something interesting and maybe developing some mothering skills.

"Of course. Tell you what, I'll come by on my way home on Sunday and we can do something with her before we come back here. Does that sound good?"

That did indeed sound good and not really caring about Jamie being there, Constance allowed Imogen to give her a kiss and a hug.

Happy with the arrangements she told Jamie, "I'll fly in at about ten if that suits?"

Jamie, realising what she meant by fly nearly choked on his tea, much to the amusement of his friends. They spent the rest of the evening discussing the academic book he'd written. Both were proud of the effort he'd put in and were glad that he was getting recognition.

Leaving Constance in bed on Friday morning was almost impossible and Imogen had already gotten back in to create another memory to keep them going over the weekend. After a quick shower and knowing that she was already running an hour late she really couldn't allow herself to dwell on the fact that her lover was still naked under the covers.

"You are so tempting, too tempting. I'm going to be thinking a lot about what we just did while I'm gone. I love you so much Sweetheart. Call me from Jamie's if you need anything but I know you'll be fine.", she murmured before kissing Constance deeply.

"I love you too and I'll be thinking about you as well. Don't worry, I have all your instructions. We'll be fine."

With one last kiss Imogen was gone, knowing that she was now going to hit traffic but she really didn't care. The hour spent in bed had been totally worth it.

Saturday was a lovely day and Constance enjoyed her flight to the house. She was missing Imogen desperately but was looking forward to her day. She picked an inconspicuous spot nearby to land and after shrinking her broomstick down and popping it into her overnight bag she walked briskly to her destination.

Before she could even knock on the door Abby was running out and wrapping herself around her waist. Constance had grown used to the affection now and happily returned the hug. She had even reached a level where she was happy to accept a quick embrace from Jamie as she entered.

_"If the first years could see this. Me, with a man and a child, they would probably collectively faint."_, she thought with amusement.

As Abby chatted eagerly about her week in school Jamie made some tea and pointed out anything that Constance might need during the day. "She's already had breakfast, she might want some fruit in a bit and anything else is in the fridge or cupboard. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Constance smiled, "Yes, Imogen has taught me how to make a couple of things, we won't starve."

Abby had run to get something in her room so the adults were left by themselves for a few moments.

"I know, I'm not worried. But before Abby comes back I just wanted to say something to you while I have you alone."

She was nervous but she let him speak.

"I wanted to say thank you. I've never seen Imogen so happy and so in love. She's not the only one, that little girl upstairs has fallen in love with you too. I know we haven't known each other for that long but I think I see the same in you. That's all I wanted to say really. Except, I hope this relationship brings you both everything that you want. I think you deserve it."

Before either could say anything else Abby raced back in with her latest Lego creation.

Jamie lifted her up into a hug, "Remember, best behaviour squirt. Do what Constance tells you, including bedtime. I hear she gives out lines if you misbehave. I'll be back very late so I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

Abby returned the hug and promised to be good.

Just as he left Constance surprised him by kissing his cheek briefly and whispering shyly, "Thank you. And I do love her, both of them, very much."

Left alone she looked at the excited 8 year old with a smile, "Shall we walk to the park? You can go on the swings if you like."

As they walked to their destination, Abby reached to hold her hand which gave Constance the courage she needed. This was going to be a good day.

The park was great fun. Firstly they walked around the botanical gardens. Constance was able to use her knowledge of plants to teach Abby about the various flowers she knew about and whispered that she used some of the plants to make up potions, explaining what they did. They stopped briefly for Abby to eat the apple and drink the water that she had brought along for her. Then they headed to the playground where the child spent a pleasant hour on the swings and slides before announcing that she was starving.

"Do you really know how to cook now?", Abby asked as they arrived back at the house.

"Everything, no? But I can cook enough that you won't starve. I promise. Imogen said you like eggs, would you like some scrambled eggs on toast?" Constance was very proud of herself as she prepared their lunch with no magic whatsoever, even washing up afterwards while Abby helped by drying.

"Thank you, that was very nice. Mummy taught you well."

Constance was in full agreement, Imogen really had taught her a lot, domestic skills just being one example. "Now, what would you like to do?"

"Well, remember when we went out for tea a couple of weeks ago and you said you'd teach me how to crochet. Can we do that please?"

Luckily Constance had brought her current project with her and was able to discretely magic a spare hook and some wool for Abby to begin learning. She spent the afternoon showing Abby how to do some basic stitches and after a couple of hours the girl was managing to do some rows by herself.

"This is cool, can I learn more?"

Constance nodded, very happy that she taught Abby something that she enjoyed. "You can keep that hook and I'll leave you some wool. Keep practicing and then next time we see you I'll bring you some more and we can do some different stitches."

They both liked that idea.

Looking at the clock she realised it was time to start making dinner. She decided to keep it simple and went with a recommendation from Imogen, pasta with a simple tomato and mushroom sauce. She had made it last week and was relatively confident with her abilities. Again, Abby helped by setting the table and before long they were sitting down to dinner.

"Wow, this is really good." Abby exclaimed with an air of shock.

Constance laughed as she reached over to wipe sauce off the freckled face. "Yes, I'm surprised myself."

Abby did most of the talking over dinner and the clean up, talking about her friend Lily, her teacher and how the class were doing a project about South America. "I know Mummy was there with Jamie. Will she have time to help me with it?"

Constance was sure that Imogen would find the time to help out. Also, she was interested herself to hear what her girlfriend had to say, she loved hearing about her travels.

"Can we watch a film, please?", Abby asked with pleading eyes.

Here Constance wasn't sure, she had rarely watched TV or seen many films and didn't really have a clue how to work Jamie's TV system without magic. Imogen had mentioned that this was something that she might want to do with Abby though.

"Please, only a short one, I promise. I can work the TV."

"Yes, but Imogen gave me a list of suitable titles so you will have to pick one from this."

Abby scanned the list quickly, clearly unimpressed with some of the titles, "Finding Nemo? I'm not six!", before choosing one. "We should really put our night clothes on now", she suggested. "That's what I do with Mummy".

It wasn't something Constance would normally do but she agreed. After helping Abby with her pyjamas she quickly put her own on.

As she dressed Abby asked a question shyly. "Will you brush my hair while we watch the film. My Dad tries but he never gets it right and it hurts when I brush it. Please?"

Thinking of something she used for her own long hair, Constance reached into her bag and took out a small bottle of oil. "Of course I'll brush your hair dear."

They settled down to watch Sleeping Beauty. Abby sat in front, drinking warm milk and honey while Constance gently brushed her curly hair and added the light oil for moisture. Once she had finished Abby climbed into her lap to watch the end of the film. She was very much enjoying the contact and was thinking of what Amelia had told her was possible. _"Would it be like this with our child. Would he or she be as wonderful as this one?"_

Reluctantly after the film had ended she whispered, "I think it's time for bed."

Abby was already yawning. "Will you tuck me in?"

Once they had tided up and turned off the lights downstairs the little girl cleaned her teeth and hopped into bed. "Can I ask you a question?"

Constance agreed that she could.

"Do your family like Mummy?"

Constance sat on the bed next to Abby. "I don't have any family dear. My mother died when I was very young and I don't have any other family any more." She didn't want to go into too much detail for fear of causing upset.

"Like mine. Do you have someone like Mummy too?"

Stroking the now very soft curly hair, she replied. "I do, but I didn't meet her until I was older than you are."

Happy that Constance had someone like her Mummy, Abby smiled. "You do have a family though, you have us and we love you"

Constance felt a tear come to her eye at that simple comment and hearing another person tell her that she was loved. She stayed until Abby fell asleep and once she was sure she had dropped off, fixed the covers and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you too." she confessed before leaving and going to bed in Imogen's room.

At that very moment Imogen was sat in her Dad's house, finishing a bottle of beer and telling her father about Constance.

"Well pumpkin, it sounds like she's the one."

It wasn't often she talked to her father about her relationships but this time she knew she had to, in fact she wanted to. "She is Dad, I'm not saying anything big is going to happen right away but I wanted to tell you. You'll really like her.

Her father chuckled. "It's more her liking me that I'm worried about. She might turn me into a dog if she doesn't."

Imogen threw a cushion at him.

"And you said she gets on well with my little Abby?"

Imogen nodded enthusiastically. "She does. She's looking after her tonight."

Seeing the opportunity he asked the question he'd been banned from asking up until now. "Does this mean I might get another grandchild?"

Imogen blushed, "Truthfully I don't know Dad. You'll just have to wait and see."

It was a more positive answer than he had received last time he'd asked so Tom Drill was happy.

"Right so, as much help as you have been here, I suggest that you get to bed soon so you can hit the road early in the morning." Seeing Imogen begin to protest he put up his hand. "Pumpkin, I'm fine, I'm perfectly able to get around and as much as I love having you here, I'm used to managing by myself. Besides, you have a couple of people who I'm sure are dying to see you tomorrow."

Coming over to give him a kiss goodnight Imogen asked a question. "Mum would be happy wouldn't she?"

Tom held his daughter's hand, thinking how proud he was of the shy little girl who had done so much with her life.

"She would be so delighted for you. You know she's always with you. All we ever wanted was for you to be happy and healthy. We both love you very much. If you and Constance are half as happy as we were, you'll be on the right track. Time is precious Imogen, it goes faster than you think. Don't waste it."

As Imogen left the room she said, "I love you Dad, we'll see you the week after Easter."

As she walked up the stairs she heard her Dad call back, "I'm looking forward to it but don't even think about coming without Abby."

She woke up before 5AM the next morning. _"If I leave now I might catch a quick cuddle before Constance gets up."_, she thought. Deciding to stay in her pyjamas, it wasn't like anyone was going to see her, she cleaned her teeth, tidied her hair and pulled on her purple jumper. After gathering her bag and finally locating her keys, she had gotten used to Constance's help with this problem, she went to leave. Noticing a note addressed to her alongside a package on the dresser she stopped to pick it up.

**_I think you'll need these now. Love, Dad. _**

There was a lump in her throat as she looked in the package. _"Oh Dad, thank you.",_ she thought before leaving the house.

She arrived at her and Jamie's house within an hour. Letting herself in quietly she noticed the light was on in the sitting room. Opening the door she found Jamie on the couch looking exhausted. "Hey, why aren't you in bed?"

He smiled at her tiredly. "I've been reading through these revisions. I lost track of time. Why are you here so early and what the hell are you wearing?"

Imogen punched him lightly in the arm. "I wanted to see my girls and I could not be bothered getting dressed because I intend on getting straight into bed with Constance." She hesitated for a moment but knew she wanted to tell Jamie something. "I have a secret."

Suddenly he was wide awake, "Yes?"

Opening her bag, she pulled out the package and opened it.

"Aren't they...?", he asked, looking shocked.

She nodded, flushed with excitement.

"Are you going to.. When? How? I didn't think you ever wanted to?"

Imogen smiled. "Honestly, I never did, until I met Constance. Jamie, this is it, she is completely the one. As to when and how, I haven't decided yet but I am going to ask her to marry me at some point. The fact that my Dad has given me his blessing by giving me my Mum's wedding and engagement rings just means it's all the more special. I didn't ask him for them, I don't even say I was thinking of doing it but it just feels right. Once I get this camping trip over with the first years I'll plan something. Please don't say anything, not to Abby and especially not to David."

"Oh Imogen, I won't. You know that. I'm so excited for you. She's wonderful. By the way she kissed me yesterday."

Imogen looked at him incredulously.

"Only on the cheek but I'm just saying, if you don't ask her I might."

They laughed, Imogen was thrilled that Constance had grown that comfortable with Jamie so soon. "Right. I'm going to be with my girlfriend before you really try and steal her. You get yourself to bed too. We'll look after Abby this morning and I'll cook Sunday lunch for us all if you like?"

Jamie got up to go to bed. "That sounds amazing."

Pulling him into a hug Imogen told him ,"I'm so proud of you for writing that book Jamie. We all are. I love you."

He hugged her back and answered, "Thanks Im. I love you too and I'm so happy you've found someone so special."

Before he went up the final flight of stairs to his bedroom he had one more thing to say. "By the way. I'm guessing you might be fighting for space in your bed" Seeing Imogen's confusion he carried on, "I think Abby was worried Constance would be lonely because she sure isn't in her own bed. See you later. Lunch about three?"

She agreed as she walked quickly to her own room, opening the door to find that indeed her two girls were there, fast asleep, Abby was spread across the majority of the bed in a star shape while Constance slept with one hand on the little girls arm, making sure she was safe.

Imogen watched from the doorway feeling overwhelmed with love. "_This is what I want, Constance, a family, all of us piled in bed on a Sunday morning. I just wish that Abby…"_ She stopped herself here. There were things she she could control, she knew there were others she couldn't. _"Don't wish for too much."_

Moving over to the bed, she kissed her girlfriend softly, watching as she opened her eyes and joyfully realised who had woken her.

"Are you always going to surprise me by coming back early?", she smiled, reaching out to touch Imogen's cheek.

"If I had my way I'd never leave you in the first place Sweetheart."

"You feel cold Darling, come let me warm you up."

Imogen smiled, "I just need to make some room." She went to the other side and using a practiced move turned Abby so there was more space in the bed. She then moved back to climb in, leaving Constance in the middle. As she curled up to her love, she was instantly warm. "Did she sleep here all night?"

"Most of it, she was in her own bed for about an hour before she came in worrying that I was lonely."

Imogen moved in closer, "Were you?' she asked, knowing that she had been herself.

Constance kissed her hand softly, "I was very lonely, but I'm not now."

Imogen knew that she wasn't just talking about the last two days.

They lay together for a while, watching Abby sleep. She soon began to stir and woke up quickly when she realised Imogen was there. "Mummy! You're back. Is Granddad Tom ok? Did you miss me? Did Constance tell you about everything we did yesterday? I can crochet now!"

Imogen laughed, not sure how anyone could wake up so quickly. "He's fine honey. He's looking forward to seeing you at Easter and yes, I missed you very much. Why don't you both tell me about yesterday?" Abby came to sit in her lap, as she did Imogen noticed something. "Your hair is very soft, did your Dad do it?"

Abby giggled, "No, he still can't brush it. Constance brushed it for me last night and put a special oil in it. It's not sore anymore."

Looking over at her girlfriend who was blushing happily, she leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I think she did a great job."

Eventually they got up. Imogen made breakfast and they both took Abby for a walk to allow Jamie sleep. By the time he woke up lunch was underway and both he and Imogen were able to help Abby with her project. They showed her photographs of their trips to Brazil, Mexico and Cuba, telling her about the people they had met and the food they'd eaten. Constance helped Abby draw some maps, listening to the tales they had and wondering if she and Imogen would travel together at some point.

As they ate lunch the subject of the upcoming camping trip came up. Seeing as the first years were sill fighting the idea had been floated to take them out of the school so they could bond and develop some new skills. Imogen had volunteered to take half camping while Davina would take the others to do another activity.

As Abby ate her carrots she asked Constance, "Are you going too?"

Seeing the look of horror on her face Jamie laughed. "Im with you. I hate camping too but Abby may be onto something." Recognising the confused reaction from the couple, he continued. "The students don't know about you right? And I understand why you haven't wanted them to, but there might come a time when that isn't the case.", at that Imogen glared at him. 'I'm just saying, they need to really see you interact and this could be a good opportunity to show you both working together. It's only for a night and it might make a difference."

Abby had been listening intently, "Yeah, and you're great. You should show them."

Constance could not agree less and she knew the pupils would also disagree. However, there was something in what Jamie was saying. Perhaps they could work together, show their partnership in another way. Seeing Imogen's face she knew she was thinking the same.

That evening they were dropping an upset Abby back to David's.

"Oh honey, it's only a couple of weeks until Easter and you'll be with us for two whole weeks. You'll come and stay at the castle and then we'll go and see Granddad before we come back here. Now don't cry." Imogen knew that she'd probably end up crying herself if that happened.

Abby sniffed a bit and nodded, reaching out for a hug from Constance.

"That's right, We can do some more crochet and you'll meet a couple of other witches- they may even show you some magic." She just hoped Davina would be on her best behaviour. The child perked up at this and got into the car with no more fuss. They pulled up to the driveway of her home and waited until she was safely inside the door.

"Do you want to go in with her Darling?"

Imogen shook her head. "No, I don't really want to see David. I find it hard to be civil with him at times and Abby doesn't need to see that." Constance didn't want to labour the point but she was sad to see that Imogen appeared to have lost a friendship that once meant so much to her.

"So, are you really going to come camping with me Sweetheart?"

"It seems that I am. We shall need to make the arrangements over the coming week but I believe it will be an interesting trip."


	9. No Magic Allowed

It was the morning of the camping expedition and Imogen was acting very strangely. As they packed she suddenly announced that she didn't want the girls to use magic on the trip, stating that it would be good for them to manage without it. This concerned Constance. While she hadn't expected that magic would be the main focus of the trip she knew that telling the girls not to do something at all tended to have the opposite affect. She was also concerned as to what this meant for her being there. She had hoped that she would be able to show the students some sort of outdoor magic that would help in their lessons, if that was not allowed what was the point in her going?

"Darling, do you not think?…"

Imogen cut her off. "I _have_ been thinking about it, this is my responsibility so please work with me here?"

Reluctantly Constance agreed, asking something else that was on her mind. "What should I wear?"

Looking at her girlfriend Imogen shrugged, "Whatever you think is suitable." and with a quick peck she was gone, taking her own bag with her.

Left behind Constance felt confused and unsure of what was wrong.

Imogen knew that she wasn't being very fair but she just needed some time with no magic. Every time she thought of the book she had borrowed from Davina she felt like crying. She had finished it that morning and it just showed her all the things that she couldn't have as a non-witch.

_"Witches can get married, joined together by magic. Witches can have a baby that belongs to both of them, no need for donors or adoption. She could have all of that with someone else. What can I give her? A poxy ceremony and a child that only belongs to one of us really."_

She sighed as she sat at the end of the stairs. She didn't even know if Constance wanted the same things that she did and she knew logically that the fact that Imogen wasn't a witch didn't bother her at all. It was just that today, for the first time ever, Imogen was jealous of every witch that she had ever met because they could all give her girlfriend something she never could.

As they collected the girls she could tell that Constance was tense and uncomfortable. Also the mention of no magic went down like a lead balloon with the students. Still, she ploughed ahead, emphasising the fact that she was in charge and trying to encourage the girls to make an effort.

The bus journey was beyond tense for everyone.

_"Why does Constance have to be so rude to people at times?"_

She had thought they were past this. It didn't help that she really wasn't making an effort to blend in. Imogen knew that she had clothes that didn't look so…. "witchy", why she couldn't have made an effort and worn something from that part of her wardrobe was beyond her. Instead, she was acting like a nun, which Imogen knew she most certainly was not, and referring to her clothes as part of her calling.

Constance knew that her girlfriend was irritated with her. Yes, she had been short tempered and she knew she didn't blend in well. That was why she'd asked for help with her clothes that morning, but Imogen had been annoyed before all of this. She didn't know what she had done, last night everything had been fine. They had made love, talked about the trip and fallen asleep together. When she woke up Imogen was already awake and was reading some book and from that moment she'd been distinctly off with her. Deciding to try and salvage the trip and show support she encouraged the students to listen to their other teacher and agreed that magic was not to be used for the next couple of days.

The walk did nothing to help the situation. Drusilla clearly could not read a map and they were walking around in circles. Eventually they got to their location, only to find that it was double booked. What was more it was a group of boys there. Imogen went to try and rectify the problem, cursing the booking company that she had used. After being left alone with the restless students for what seemed like forever, Constance went to check on the situation. She found Imogen with the leader of the other group, looking extremely friendly.

She knew Imogen wasn't interested in men but there was something about this that made her heart hurt. She heard them talking about various travel locations and sitting a bit too close to each other and she felt left out. Why had she come here again? The decision that the groups would both stay and share irritated her beyond belief, especially when she overheard Enid saying, "That means poor Miss Drill will have to share with Miss Hardbroom. I feel so bad for her."

Imogen knew she was being unfair to Constance, she had made no effort to introduce her properly to Serge. She just wanted to make the most of being around someone who had no magical abilities either. When he asked about the strange woman with them she panicked and said that she was her aunt. He then began to refer to her as her maiden aunt and she allowed it. As she told this to her girlfriend she could see the hurt on her face but at this point she really didn't know what to do. Surely it was better for him to think that then that he and his rangers were surrounded by witches?

_"Maiden aunt?"_, Constance thought angrily as Imogen and the girls went off with that creep and his group._ "I wasn't her maiden aunt last night, or the night before, or for the past six months was I?"_

Even more hurt now she was seriously considering flying back to the school but she knew she couldn't. She had a bad feeling about this no magic rule. Also she was also hopeful that Imogen would tell her what was wrong so she could fix it.

As Imogen co-ordinated the activities with Serge she felt dreadful. She wanted to run back to the cabin and apologise to Constance but she knew that she couldn't leave the students with someone she didn't really know. After a while they divided the groups and set them off on a scavenger hunt. At this point she had hoped that she could ditch Serge and go back but she was finding him a little bit hard to shake off, he did seem rather keen. She made polite conversation, all the time thinking of Constance sitting alone in the cabin, because of her.

It was just as she was about the make her excuses that the weather changed. Snow? In April, this was strange. It started off lightly but seemed to get worse very quickly. Knowing there was something magically wrong she went to get help from the one person who could provide it. She ignored Serge shouting that there wasn't much her aunt could do and ran back to the cabin. There she found Constance, calmly drinking tea and ignoring what was going on outside.

"Oh yes, it's magic alright", she said when Imogen stated the obvious. She paced the floor, explaining the Fosters effect.

Imogen didn't care about the theory, "You have to help."

Constance had already helped, she hadn't stopped the snow but she had cast a protective spell on the area.

"Oh, have I?", she asked with an air of surprise.

She didn't want Imogen to beg, she was always going to help but she was annoyed that this had happened. Indeed, the girls were at fault but sometimes her girlfriend needed to realise that telling someone not to use magic was like telling them not to use their sight or their voices. Cackle's was a witching school and magic was going to be part of their life.

Imogen stalked off in frustration. Constance was being ridiculously unreasonable. If she wasn't going to use her precious magic to help that Imogen would just have to do it manually. She was genuinely worried for a while that they wouldn't find the girls but luckily, just as the snow stopped they did. She was grateful that Constance had eventually intervened and glad the girls were safe but she was also angry at all of them.

After she had looked after Drusilla's foot she excused the Cackle's group from the others and marched them back to the cabin where Constance was waiting. Once everyone had settled down Miss Drill began to tell them exactly what she thought of their antics.

"You girls know better than this. If Miss Hardbroom hadn't rectified the mess you caused what would have happened? Snow is dangerous. We're not the only ones in this area. What if someone had been trapped in the snow? You need to start realising that magic does not solve everything and that not everyone has the same abilities you do. Having magic doesn't make you better than other people. I don't know what I can do to make you learn this."

The girls were feeling guilty. Constance was feeling attacked. She knew that Imogen was including her in the lecture and it really wasn't fair. She was nowhere near as reliant on magic as she once had been. She had learned to do a lot of things manually and it seemed that wasn't enough. Did Imogen not want her to be a witch?

Once she had finished Imogen felt marginally better. She knew most of the girls understood what she was saying. Ethel looked like she'd swallowed a wasp but she hoped that she had made her point. Constance had a blank expression on her face but she wasn't ready to deal with her yet. Deciding there was no point in ruining the whole trip, she resolved that was the last she'd say about it and went with the girls to join the campfire the rangers were setting up.

"Are you coming?", she asked Constance.

"I'm not sure I'm welcome."

Imogen shrugged. If there was going to be sulking then that so be it.

Constance did come down after a while and as she watched Imogen sitting with Serge, laughing with him and for all the world flirting she got more upset and angry.

"Miss Drill, might I have a word?"

Imogen followed her to a quiet area waiting for the fight that she knew was coming. She was wrong.

Looking at her with anguish, Constance asked, "What have I done? You've been annoyed with me all day, you berated me along with the girls. Yes, they did the wrong thing using magic but _I_ would never have left them get hurt. It's like you suddenly hate everything do with witchcraft. Please Darling, tell me what I can do?"

Imogen didn't say anything, she knew Constance was right but she was too confused to reply.

Before she could say anything her girlfriend continued, whispering sadly, "I know it's silly but I feel like you're trying to make me jealous, by flirting with that man, you don't have to, I…"

With that something snapped in Imogen, it rarely happened but she had worked herself into such state that she had reached the edge.

"Jealous? I don't have to _try_ and make you feel jealous, you always are. And in this case, why? Because of a man. You of all people should know that I have no interest in men. Ask me about my boyfriends? I'll tell you will I? There was Jamie's brother when I was thirteen and one when I was in school before I admitted that I liked girls. Hardly a massive history. I was trying to make a friend, I know that's a concept too difficult for you to understand. I don't hate witchcraft. I hate that it always seems to be the answer and I've had enough of it. I'm not a witch so I'll never be good enough for you Constance. Maybe you should find someone who is, who can give you all the things I can't."

With that she stormed back to camp, picking up her jacket and taking herself into the woods to calm down.

Constance was left standing in the clearing with her heart breaking and not understanding why. She loved Imogen, the fact that she wasn't a witch didn't make the slightest difference to her. She would never want anyone else. The feelings of insecurity started to creep back. And then something else struck her and she started to cry.

Imogen had called her by her first name while they were alone for the first time in months.


	10. Home Truths

Imogen had come to another clearing and sat down on a tree stump. Knowing she needed to vent she took out her phone and called the one person she could do that to. She spent a full fifteen minutes talking, complaining, expressing her frustration and annoyance. Finally she stopped, waiting for the sympathy that she felt she was due.

Again, she was wrong. Jamie, who had been on the other end of the phone listening to his best friend ranting knew that he had to set a few things straight.

"Imogen, I'm glad you called me and you know I love you but I'm going to tell you a couple of things you're not going to like. You are in the wrong here, not Constance. You're both my friends and this isn't me taking sides, I'm simply stating facts. Now before you start on me or hang up, I want you to listen. You think too much and you've overthought this situation to the point that you're no longer thinking clearly.

"The point of this trip was to show how you could both work together, that you already had a relationship and respect for each other, even if the girls thought it was a professional one. By stopping magic what was she meant to do? You know she wouldn't be confident doing outdoor activities in this situation. She asked you what to wear, you didn't help her. You allowed her to feel excluded on a trip with her own students. Imogen, she is strict with the girls but think about it, they're handling potions and have abilities that could blow us all sky high plus they're rowdy teenagers. She has to be hard to protect them, and you. She could have shown another side of herself to them today but you didn't let her.

"Also, that guy, it sounds to me like you _were_ flirting with him. There is nothing wrong with harmless flirting and I know you don't like men that way but it seems that he might have gotten the wrong idea. Plus you let him think your girlfriend was an old maid which she most certainly is not. How is she supposed to feel? You've already told her that you like it when she's a bit possessive, you told me it made you feel good knowing that she could defend you against Pike and now you're annoyed when she genuinely has reason to think you're flirting? That's a mixed message.

"In the time I've known Constance I have never seen her be anything but accommodating to you and your world. I think about the Miss Hardbroom that you used to talk to me about and yes, she's still her but she shows the other side of herself to people she cares for. She dresses differently when she's outside school, she does household things with no magic. She gets into the car with you when she could easily use her broomstick. She has fully accepted both Abby and me into her life and has been nothing but friendly to us both. Never once has she come across as jealous of us and to be fair, at times she could have reason to, we're in a very unique situation.

"Look at what she did with our Christmas gifts. And coming here the other week. She came alone and looked after Abby, she didn't have to do that but she did, gladly and according to Abs it was one of the nicest days she ever had. She does have friends. I'm her friend, Abby certainly is, Amelia is, you're meant to be and you told her she didn't know how to make them? What's more, she loves Abs and I completely trust her to look after her and you know I don't say that lightly. Do I think she would do anything to endanger those students? Do I hell? The other week you were talking about getting married. I know you love her, I know she loves you, she told me. Now I'm going to ask you, what on earth has happened? Tell me please so I can help you sort this because I'm not allowing you to throw this away."

As Imogen listened to her friend telling her some home truths she knew he was right and she started to cry. She explained to Jamie about the book and how if she was a witch she could give Constance so much more. She cried and cried as she let the frustration and guilt out.

"Oh Imogen, you're generally very clever but right now you're an idiot.", he said down the phone, wishing he could give her a hug, "Think about my book for a minute."

Imogen sighed, what did that have to do with anything?

"I wrote my book for sports scientists. But that doesn't mean that it can't appeal to other people, to someone who wants to boost their metabolism, learn about nutrition or get a few tips on motivation."

Suddenly she realised what he meant, the book was written for a general witching audience. It didn't mean that it was only for witches and even if it was, none of it mattered. She had been so stupid. She had to fix this.

"Oh Jamie, what will I do? I was so horrible to her. She's going to hate me."

He knew this wouldn't be the case. "Go and apologise, tell her you're a twit and make it up to her. Also, you know you want to marry her. I'd bet my life on the fact that she wants the same thing. Ask her soon Im, that way you can stop thinking about the asking and starting planning for your future."

She said goodbye and promised to text him later then quickly began to make her way back, feeling sick at the way she'd acted. She of all people knew how Constance had felt rejection in her youth and rather than protecting her, showing her how much she was cherished she had probably caused those memories to come back.

Of course she ran into Serge on the way back.

"I'm glad I've found you. The girls are gone back to the cabin with your aunt. I wanted to say, I kind of thought there was maybe something between us and I was hoping I could get your number. Maybe we could do something together over the holidays?"

The guilt was back again. Knowing that they wouldn't see Serge and the rangers again as they were leaving before the Cackle's party in the morning she could be honest.

"Serge, I'm sorry if I lead you on. I was only trying to be friendly but it has been pointed out to me that it came across as more. I'm gay and the woman with me isn't my aunt, she's my girlfriend and I love her very much. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get back and tell her that. I'm sorry again."

With that she ran back, leaving one open mouthed ranger staring after her.

She slowed down as she reached the cabin. She could see a lone figure dressed in black sat on the bench outside. As she got closer there was only one thing to say.

"I'm sorry." She received a blank stare in return. Moving even closer she repeated, "I'm so sorry Sweetheart."

On hearing the endearment Constance felt hope that things might be okay.

"I do not understand why you are sorry because I do not know what happened."

Sitting down on the bench next to her, Imogen reached for her hand. "Do you remember before Christmas when I said neither of us were perfect, well this was me, proving to you that I am certainly not. Baby, I love you and I never want to make you question that or anything about yourself. I believe I did that today though."

Constance, who was looking down at her lap, nodded.

"I love everything about you. The fact that you're a witch makes me love you even more. I was horrible today, I acted like a child, even Abby would have handled things better than I did."

Seeing a small smile at the mention of the little girl they loved she carried on. "I'm so proud of all the things you've done over the last few months. I know you've made changes that you've wanted to but I will never ever want you to change for me. That includes being a witch. I never want anyone to treat you badly or make you feel insecure, especially not me. You are the most incredible person I can imagine. Please, forgive me Sweetheart."

Checking that there were no students in the vicinity, Constance reached her hand up to stroke Imogen's face. "Well, when I acted badly at Christmas you forgave me easily, I want to do the same but first I need to know. What drove this?"

Imogen sighed, this was not the place to have the discussion. Constance deserved so much better.

"I do want to tell you but I can't, not fully, not here. I read something and then thought my lack of magical abilities would prevent what I wanted to happen. Please Sweetheart, trust me, I will tell you tomorrow when we get back and the girls have gone for the holidays. Please? I know I'm being cryptic but I can't tell you here."

Constance pulled her into a hug. Considering how patient Imogen had been with her over the past few months, she could at least do the same now.

She did need something though. "Tell me again that you..", before she could finish Imogen was whispering in her ear.

"I adore you. You are my entire world. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Constance knew it was the truth, she felt secure in the love coming from Imogen. "I love you too Darling, even if you are an idiot sometimes."

They went back into the cabin to make sure the girls were all in bed. After this they made their way to the room that they were "forced to share". While Constance was in the bathroom, Imogen took out her phone and sent a text to Jamie.

**"****We're ok I think. Thanks for being the best friend an idiot like me could have. Going to ask her very soon. Wish me luck x" **

As she put her phone away her girlfriend came back in.

"Who are you texting?", she asked as she got into bed. Yes, as far as the girls were concerned there were two single beds, that didn't mean they had to use them both.

"Jamie. I should probably tell you, you're currently far higher up the friendship chart than I am. I rang him and he told me in no uncertain terms that I was at fault. He was right. Normally I hate when he's right and I'm wrong but this time I'm glad he told me. He told me a couple of other things as well about how great you are."

As Constance felt herself being brought into an embrace she was very grateful to Jamie, he truly was a great friend to both of them.

There was just one more thing that Imogen had to say before she could attempt to sleep.

"I wasn't intentionally flirting with Serge. I see now how it came across like that. He did ask me out but I told him no, that I was in love with you. Obviously, I also told him that you weren't really my aunt."

Her girlfriend laughed slightly as she imagined the look on his face.

"Baby, I'm yours completely and I'm so happy that you're mine. I just want you to know that."

As she turned the light off and pulled Imogen down to spoon her Constance whispered, "I do know that and I feel the same. I also feel a lot happier when we're alone together and you're not calling me Constance."

Imogen, realising what she meant shuffled back as much as she could and pulled her even closer. "I promise I'll try not to Sweetheart. I love you."

As she lay awake watching Imogen sleep, Constance couldn't help wondering what it was that Imogen had read. What could she want to happen? Feeling a flutter of nerves she allowed herself the tiny hope that maybe it was what she also wanted. She found herself willing time forward so the could be back at the school, the girls all gone for Easter and the two of them alone where they could finally talk about their future. She knew she was ready for this talk and as she forced herself to close her eyes she had one thought. _"I hope we want the same things."_

The following morning was hectic. Trying to get the girls packed up and ready to go was the normal hassle, even outside of the school. Neither teacher could understand what was taking them so long but that could have been down to their own impatience to get back home. As she left the students packing the last of their bits Imogen came back into the room that she and Constance had shared, sighing loudly as she leaned against the door.

"You're beginning to remind me of someone, I can't think who." Constance smiled as she walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Imogen was grateful for the affection. She still felt bad about the day before and nervous about when they got back to the castle. Taking advantage of the situation they kissed gently against the door for a few moments as the first years, oblivious to what their teachers were doing, bickered over who had taken whose hairbrush.

Luckily the walk back was straightforward and the bus journey much more pleasant. Imogen took advantage of the fact that Constance was wearing her cloak and slipped her hand underneath so they could hold hands without the girls noticing. As soon as they got back to the school it was another flurry of activity as the pupils got ready to be collected by their parents. Amelia was waiting for them and after the students had left for their holidays she was keen to find out how the trip had gone. Constance knew that she would have to explain about the weather situation and file the relevant paperwork.

"Darling, why don't you unpack our bags? I'll meet with Amelia, do the paperwork and I'll meet you back in our room when I'm done. We can talk then."

Imogen was pleased that Constance was handling the magical situation but had another idea. "I'll unpack but will you meet me at the lake where we go walking? I think it may be easier for me to talk there."

Agreeing, her girlfriend went to talk to the headmistress and complete the required OFWITCH forms.

Imogen went back to the room to unpack both bags. She also had a quick shower and changed into a dress and cardigan, keen not to be the "P.E teacher" for a couple of weeks. Before she left, she took a small box from her drawer, not knowing if she was going to need what was in it but hoping and wanting to be prepared. She sprayed her usual perfume, gathered the book she had been reading and her bag before walking into the woods, collecting her thoughts as she made the familiar journey.

The other teachers promptly filled out the paperwork. Amelia was just pleased that the situation had been handled and no real harm had been done. She could see that her deputy was keen to get this done quickly so didn't delay her. As soon as they had finished Constance walked quickly upstairs, showered, changed into a more casual dress and took her hair down. Checking her reflection in the mirror she took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

She had a feeling that this was going to be an important conversation for them both.


	11. Will You?

As she sat by the lake reflecting on what she planned to say, Imogen felt a flutter of magic signalling Constance's appearance.

"Don't be angry that I used magic to get here, I wanted to be with you as quickly as possible."

Imogen wasn't in the least bit angry. "I'm just glad you're here", she said as she reached out her hand indicating for her girlfriend to sit on the rug she'd brought along. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?', she commented looking at the sun in the sky.

It really was an exceptionally nice April day and both women were enjoying the feeling of the sun warming them.

"Darling, you said you wanted to talk to me. Whatever it is, I want you to tell me, there's a couple of things I want to talk to you about as well so I propose we are totally honest with each other. Please?"

Imogen leaned over to kiss her love. "I agree."

She reached back to her bag and took out the book she had borrowed from Davina. Taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"Over the past few months I've wanted to learn more about witching culture. I know I could have asked you but I wanted to educate myself so I asked Davina for some books. I really learned a lot from them and I thought this one in particular would be helpful as it was about lesbian witches. There were two chapters that summed up exactly what I want from this relationship but when I read them I thought that the book was telling me they could only occur if I was a witch too. Jamie helped me to see that might not be the case but even if it was, I don't care. I know what I want with you Sweetheart. I don't want to rush you and if you don't feel the same I'll try to understand."

Constance had picked up the book and was quickly scanning through the chapters that Imogen had pointed out, her heart pounding as she realised that they both wanted the same things but she needed to be sure, "Please, tell me what you want?"

Imogen took a deep breath. "I love you, I want to be with you always, forever, that's what I truly want. Meeting you, falling in love with you has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I never expected it but I thank God or whatever has made this happen. I want to share my life with you, permanently and if you're willing, I would like that life to include a family. But we have never discussed that and if you don't want the same thing then I will still want to be with you. I.."

Constance interrupted at this point. "Darling, stop." Before Imogen could misinterpret what she meant she carried on.

"You need to know that everything you want, I want too. Everything that you have been thinking of, I have been thinking the same things. I want to spend my life with you. I want to grow old with you and yes, even though its not something I ever truly considered until I met you I know I want a family with you as well. I have found myself imagining it a lot, especially since I've spent so much time with you and Abby."

There was silence for a moment as Imogen tried to comprehend what she was hearing. Could it really be that they both wanted the same things? Were her two greatest dreams possible? As she realised that they were, she reached to take both Constance's hands.

"You mean it? You want to be with me, forever? You want to have a baby with me? We can do all these things we both want?"

Constance smiled, feeling happier than she could ever have thought possible. "Yes Darling", she whispered before she kissed Imogen.

After a moment, Imogen pulled back from the kiss, there was something she needed to do. "Until I met you, I never, ever thought I would do this but now, there is nothing I want to do more."

Reaching into her bag, she took out the box and facing her girlfriend she asked the question she had been wanting to for a while.

"Constance Hardbroom, you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Sweetheart, will you marry me?"

For Constance, it felt like she was watching the experience happen to someone else. Was Imogen really asking her this? Was she dreaming? She realised that she had been wrong a few moments ago, it _was_ possible to feel happier. She kissed Imogen before softly replying, "Yes."

Imogen slipped the ring onto her finger, shaking slightly as she did so.

"This was my mother's. I want you to have it, I know you can't wear it in school or maybe you don't want to wear it at all but you should still have it."

Constance looked at the simple but elegant ring, it was exactly what she would have chosen, not that she ever thought she would be in this situation. Someone wanted to marry her? She wished that the lonely young woman she had been would have known this moment would eventually come, it was worth waiting for.

"Darling, thank you. Of course I want to wear it and will do so whenever I can. It's perfect and the fact that it means so much to you makes it more so. I love you. Oh, I don't have one for you though."

Imogen shook her head. "I don't care about that, I just care about this. You said yes, we're engaged. We're going to get married!"

With that she climbed into Constance's lap before kissing her passionately.

They stayed that way for some time, kissing, laughing and whispering words of love. After a while they took up their conversation again, keen to start making plans.

"I know it sounds old fashioned but I'd rather get married before we have a baby.", Imogen whispered.

Constance agreed. If Imogen wanted a baby right away she would be willing but she also was keen to formalise their relationship first.

"What I read in Davina's book? Is it possible, even with me not being a witch?"

Puling her closer Constance explained. "The wedding ceremony, absolutely. The baby, I always thought it was a legend but Amelia has recently informed me in no uncertain terms that it is indeed possible. It involves a spell which is more her area than mine but in short, yes I believe so."

Imogen couldn't believe what she was hearing. They could have a baby that was genetically both of theirs, no need for donors or adoption, they would both be parents.

Constance was thinking along the same line and happy that Imogen was so open to this idea. In the back of her mind she had been worried that she would find the idea of creating a child through magic strange or unnatural. If that was the case she would have been willing to look at the more traditional methods but she was glad they didn't have to.

"Which one of us would carry the child?"

Imogen was surprised by the question, she had always thought that she would carry it but if Constance wanted to...

"Darling, if you want me to, I will- happily. But I get the sense that this something you want to do. Besides you are younger and more physically fit than I am."

Imogen smiled and went back in for another kiss, "Oh Sweetheart, you are exceptionally fit."

Agreeing that they would aim for Imogen to carry their baby they went back to their engagement talk. "What do you want to do now? Do you want to go back and tell Amelia?"

For Constance there was somebody they needed to tell first. "I think we should wait and tell Abby when she arrives to stay tomorrow. She needs to be the first to hear this."

Imogen was touched at the thought and also a bit worried. "Do you think she'll be jealous again?", she asked nervously.

Constance laughed and repeated her conversation with their future flower girl.

Imogen was highly amused, "That little madam. She's too pushy for her own good half the time." She was however delighted that they could include her other love in their wedding and by the sounds of it jealously wouldn't be an issue.

'Ok, we'll wait until tomorrow. I guess that means we'll be avoiding the others this evening because there is no way I'll be able to keep my mouth shut. Whatever shall we do?"

Running her hands along Imogen's thighs Constance whispered in her ear. "I think we should celebrate don't you?"

Their kisses became heated as hands roamed everywhere.

Imogen moaned as Constance kissed her throat. "Take us back to our room."

Surprised at the request for magic she stopped her kissing. "Really, doesn't it make you light headed?"

Imogen made sure that she was firmly attached to the witch below her and replied honestly, "I'm already light headed. Take me to bed. Now!"

Within seconds they were in their bedroom, Imogen's legs were wrapped around her partner's waist and she was still kissing her as they materialised. They started to laugh again with joy.

"You're going to be my wife." Imogen whispered with delight.

"Yes and you'll be mine which is a much better prospect.", Constance responded with another kiss.

"We can argue about that later. Now please baby, I need you."

For both of them, the idea of marriage and a family was the greatest aphrodisiac that either could imagine. This wasn't a time for frantic sex, although that may come later. They wanted this moment to show their love and commitment. Constance sat on the bed and slowly removed Imogen's dress, kissing the skin she was exposing. As soon as her own dress was gone, Imogen was reaching for the zip on the other, kissing her lovers neck as she pulled it down.

When they were both wearing just their underwear, Imogen sat back in Constance's lap, kissing her lips, along her jaw, whispering in her ear. "You're mine, forever." all the while feeling her body being petted and stroked, further igniting the desire she was feeling.

Eventually Constance reached over to unhook Imogen's bra which encouraged her to do the same in return. She moved closer, allowing their breasts to touch, moving together to maximise the contact, which in turn started to maximise contact elsewhere also.

"Tell me what you want Sweetheart?", Imogen whispered, groaning as she felt Constance's fingers inching into the band around her waist.

"Together." she heard as she removed both pairs of knickers, quickly tossing them aside as she straddled her lover again.

"You and me, together, that sounds so good."

Encouraging Constance to lie back she remained on top, kissing and touching the beautiful woman lying below her. As she gently kissed, grazed, bit and pinched the sensitive nipples she thought back to the first time they made love. Even though they now knew each others bodies so well, this felt similar, like a new chapter for both of them.

Every time Imogen touched her like this, Constance honestly thought she might die from pleasure. The things that Imogen was able to do with her mouth and hands never ceased to amaze her. She was conscious though that even though she was in a more submissive position she didn't want her partner to do all the work. Puling her further up, she used her own mouth to caress her lover's breasts while she scratched her nails gently down Imogen's spine, loving the wimpers and moans that she was hearing. She moved her hands towards the muscular backside stroking and pinching lightly until she moved a bit further down, finding the wetness that she was hoping for, knowing that she herself was just as ready.

As she felt herself being stroked, just where she needed it most Imogen knew she couldn't wait any longer. The entire afternoon had been like foreplay and she wanted to enjoy the release. Moving into their most favoured position, one where they could mutually satisfy each other with no need to rush, she began to move, setting a rhythm that Constance was able to follow. As they moved the room was filled with moans and the feeling of love. Although the movements and touches were languid, the result was not and they both orgasmed within seconds of each other gasping as they found each others mouths.

"I love you."

Constance moved her legs down slightly, not wanting to lose the full body contact.

Between kisses Imogen made an observation. "Making love with you has always been incredible baby, but is just me or was that even more…"

Smiling, her partner pulled her even closer. "Yes, it was Darling. I don't know if it was the anticipation of the release or the excitement of what's coming but that was the most intense experience I have ever felt."

Reaching for Constance's left hand, Imogen kissed where the ring now sat. "I think this maybe had something to do with it." As she basked in the afterglow, she had another thought. "You know, you're not my girlfriend anymore, you're my fiancé."

"I am Darling and that makes me so proud."

As they kissed,cuddled and made plans upstairs, Davina, who was downstairs noticed she hadn't seen her colleagues since they returned that morning.

"It's nearly teatime, should I fetch Constance and Imogen?", she asked Amelia who was reading in the corner of the staffroom.

"I wouldn't Davina. I'm sure they'll come down if they're hungry." She didn't really want to think about it but she was sure they were in their room and she had a pretty good idea of what they were doing in there. If Davina interrupted them she may as well move into the stationery cupboard permanently. "Besides, we'll see them in the morning when Abby comes to stay. I have to say, from all I've heard about her from Imogen, Constance and Jamie, I'm very much looking forward to meeting this little girl."

"Oh, so am I Amelia, she sounds wonderful. I just hope they let me spend some time with her."

Amelia felt her heart go out to Davina. She was flaky at times but she was wonderful with children and she thought that the little girl would enjoy spending time with the eccentric witch.

"They will Davina, you know Constance is going to be overprotective but I'll have a word. Maybe you can take her to pick some flowers?"

Davina was happy with that idea and as she began to set the table for the two of them she thought of all the games she hoped that the eight year old would enjoy.

Amelia had been correct. Imogen and Constance did come down when they were hungry, but that was't until much, much later. They had expended so much energy over the seven hours since they had entered their bedroom that magical toast just would not fill the void. Eventually they rushed down to the kitchen grabbing some fruit, cheese, bread, chocolate and wine quickly taking the makeshift picnic back to their room before they ran into anyone.

As she poured the wine Imogen thought out loud, "This should really be champagne."

Constance, who was taking her robe back off climbed back into the bed and wrinkled her nose. "Truly, I don't like champagne, it's too fizzy. I'm happier with what we have."

Looking at her fiancé, naked, carefree and more beautiful than ever, sitting on their bed plating up cheese and grapes, Imogen leaned over to hand her a glass and kiss her.

"So am I Sweetheart."


	12. Telling The Family

**A/N. So they're finally engaged, let's see what everyone thinks. Probably a few chapters before the wedding (eek!) as I'm a little bit ahead. Its currently the end of April here so we're looking at the Easter holidays, another event and the general build up so any pre wedding episode content you might want to see after reading this let me know, I'd like to maybe build something else in. **

It was 6:30 and the newly engaged couple were curled up together in their bed.

"Did we get any sleep?", Imogen asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well I believe I dropped off for about ten minutes before you insisted on waking me for some reason."

Imogen sniggered, remembering exactly what that reason had been- she had no regrets. "Sorry, I'm just so excited about everything that I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I needed something to do."

Constance laughed, truthfully she had felt the same. Even now she was fully of energy. She was engaged to someone who she loved entirely, and that person loved her? Who needed sleep?

"Sweetheart, how many children would you like?", Imogen asked as the sun began to enter the room.

"Truthfully, I hadn't really thought beyond one. You've been thinking about this for longer than I have, how many would you like?"

Rolling them over so her head was lying on her partners shoulder, allowing her to play with the long hair she loved so much, she answered honestly. "I always thought about two or three. If we even have one I will be so happy but I know I enjoyed having a sibling growing up, well most of the time anyway."

Constance, who remembered the loneliness of being an only child kissed the top of the blonde head and replied. "Let's see how we get on with the first one but right now, the way I feel, I would have twenty babies with you."

Imogen smirked as leaned up to kiss her again. "In that case you'll have to carry some of them"

A few hours later they were up and had just finished showering. Constance was finding herself very distracted by the vision of her lover applying body lotion.

"Baby, stop looking at me like that or we'll end up back in bed. As appealing as that is, we need to get ready for Abby coming. We're running late, we haven't even made up her room yet."

Being a witch had its advantages. Knowing how much Imogen hated being late she used a quick spell to ensure that her old bedroom was set up properly for their special visitor.

"Hmm, how was that not selfish or trivial? I swear you change the rules of that code every day."

Although she was enjoying the teasing Constance meant her reply. "Darling, it was neither. It was for Abby."

Twenty minutes later and Davina thought that she was imagining things. She was sure she hadn't accidentally ingested the wrong types of mushrooms, again, for breakfast but it was the only explanation. She knew that things had changed for the better around the castle in the past few months but she still couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Constance Hardbroom was stood by the staffroom window, giggling. What was more, she was not wearing her normal clothes, she was wearing a light blue top and what appeared to be loose navy trousers with her hair flowing down her back. She was always pretty but right now she looked breathtaking and extremely youthful. Miss Bat checked to make sure she was wearing her glasses before entering the room cautiously. As she looked around she noticed Imogen, also giggling and looking radiant, gazing adoringly at her girlfriend. They were still smiling as they noticed the other occupant of the room.

"Good morning Davina.", Imogen greeted. "Sorry, we're a bit silly this morning."

Davina still felt a bit strange but was glad that nobody was shouting at her. "You must be very excited about Abby coming?"

To her surprise it was Constance who was still smiling as she responded, "Yes, we are."

As this exchange was happening Amelia entered the room, immediately noticing the good spirits. "Good morning everyone. Why, Constance, you look lovely." The principal wasn't sure that her deputy had even heard her, the couple in the room appeared to be caught up in a world of their own. "Shall we get ready for lunch? Imogen, I believe you said they would be here at 12:30, it's nearly that time now."

Imogen nodded, clearly in very high spirits as she took out plates, glasses and cups, beaming all the time.

"Now, is there anything we need to know about our visitor?"

Imogen considered the question for a moment. "Not really, she might be shy for a little while but as she gets to know you she'll be fine in fact you won't be able to keep her quiet. Sweetheart, anything you can think of?"

The question showed Amelia the relationship that Constance had built with the little girl and made her wish these two would get moving faster on the wedding and babies front.

"Not really. She's very interested in magic so it might be nice if you can show her something simple that isn't very much against the code."

Davina was really beginning to question those breakfast mushrooms now. Use magic that could be considered unnecessary? It was fine by her but for Constance to suggest it? Before she could say anything Imogen jumped up from her seat.

"There they are.", she exclaimed before running quickly out of the room with Constance following closely behind her.

They were back quickly with Jamie in tow as well as the famous Abby who was glancing nervously around her. Imogen pushed her forward slightly already having agreed that this would be an informal introduction.

"Abby, this is Amelia, she's the principal of the school and that's Davina, she teaches chanting, that's like singing. They've both been looking forward to meeting you. Say hello honey."

The little girl looked at them both, smiling shyly and saying quietly, "Hello, thank you for having me.", before moving over so she was standing slightly behind Constance.

Amelia smiled warmly, already enchanted by the girl, "You're very welcome. We hope you're going to enjoy staying with us. I think we're going to have a lot of fun."

Imogen and Jamie had both noticed who Abby had chosen to stand behind and exchanged a quick look of joy. By this stage Imogen was bursting to tell everyone the news but knowing they were had to tell Abby first, she made an excuse to get the child alone.

"We're going to have lunch in just a moment but first, why don't we show you where you''re going to sleep honey? Jamie, sit down, we'll be back in a moment."

Seeing the absolute joy in his friends face, Jamie was pretty sure there was good news to come but he understood that their goddaughter needed to hear it first.

"Any chance of a cup of tea?", he asked cheekily.

Abby was soon looking around her temporary bedroom. Imogen had picked up a new, more colourful duvet set for her along with matching curtains while Constance had made some additional cushions that also matched the set.

"It's very nice, thank you. I can't believe it's really a castle. I can be like Rapunzel." she said as she tested out the bed.

Imogen sat down next to her, opening her arms for Abby to climb in for a cuddle. "We're glad you like it honey. We're both so excited you're here and there's something we want to talk to you about."

Constance sat down next to them and joined in the conversation. "Abby, do you remember the first day we met, what you said to me in the park?"

There was a slow nod in response. "Am I in trouble?"

Imogen laughed and kissed the precious load in her lap. "No honey, but do you remember what you said?"

Seeing the second nod Constance continued, "Well, I'm glad because you made me an offer that we would both very much like to take you up on."

Realising what they meant Abby started to squeal before hugging them both. "Really? You're getting married? Really? I'm going to be a flower girl? This is the greatest day ever."

They both laughed, thrilled with her reaction.

"Yes honey we're getting married. I asked Constance yesterday and she said yes. We haven't set a date yet but maybe you can help us with that?"

Immediately the response was given. "Summer!"

"That may work. We can talk about it over lunch. Now you're the first person that we've told so why don't you come with us and we'll tell the others?" Constance smiled as she got up from the bed.

"Wait a minute, where's your ring?" Abby had seen enough Disney films to know a ring was involved in getting engaged. Having slipped it back on after they left the staffroom, Constance held out her hand to show the ring off.

"It's very pretty. I like it. Mummy, where's yours?"

Constance knelt down to look at them both. "Your Mummy surprised me yesterday so I haven't gotten her one yet. But I will, very soon."

Abby was only half satisfied with this answer. "Hmm you really should. It's like the law when you get engaged to a woman. Now come on, I want to see everyones faces while you tell them."

Imogen laughed before kissing Constance. "Sweetheart, I have you. I don't need anything else."

The trio moved back downstairs where Amelia was just serving the food Imogen had bought. Abby ran in, scrambling to stand next to Jamie so she could see his reaction. The couple exchanged a glance, deciding who was going to make the announcement.

"Before we eat, Constance and I have something to tell you all."

Amelia sat down, her heart leaping with the anticipation of what was possibly coming.

"Imogen and I have decided that we are going to get married."

Before anyone could say anything else Abby piped up, "And I'm going to be the flower girl."

Jamie jumped up, even though he'd known it was coming he was so pleased for his best friend, and his newest friend. "Wow, this is the greatest news. Congratulations both of you.", he said as he gave them each a hug and a kiss. "And you Miss, you're going to be the best flower girl ever.", he added before picking a very smug Abby up.

Imogen looked over at the two witches who hadn't said anything. Were they not happy? She noticed that Amelia had tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me, I'm so overwhelmed, I don't know what to say. I have no idea why, I always knew you were headed in this direction but I'm just so happy for you both."

With that she same over to hug them both, giving Constance an extra long one as she remember the sad, lonely twenty one year old who had walked into her life all those years ago. She loved both of them but Constance especially was the daughter she never had and she was so proud of her.

Returning the embrace Constance noticed that Davina still hadn't opened her mouth. She caught the older witches eye. "Davina?"

Like Amelia, Miss Bat had tears in her eyes. She also remembered Constance's arrival and although they had never been very close she cared very much for her as well as for Imogen. While they may have seemed like opposites they complimented each other so well and their love had brought a different atmosphere to the school even if the students didn't know about it. Walking over to timidly embrace them she told them honestly, "I could not be happier for you both."

Once everyone had settled down and Constance had shown the ring they sat down to lunch.

"Have you thought of a date yet?" Amelia ventured.

Abby, who had decided that the announcement meant that these two women were automatically her friends, told everyone. "I think it should be in summer."

Imogen had been thinking the same thing. "It makes sense really, we don't want to wait very long and this way we'll be on holidays and not having to worry about school things. No offence Amelia."

Shaking her head, the headmistress agreed. "I completely understand. Have you thought about where you would like to have it?" She got the answer she hoped for.

"Well, we were hoping here, that is if it's ok with you.?"

That was very much ok with Amelia Cackle.

Imogen and Constance had managed to do _some_ talking and planning the night before. Nether wanted a large wedding. In fact, apart from Imogen's father, everyone they wanted to invite was in the room with them. Imogen would also invite her brother but guessed he may not be able to make the trip from Australia again so soon.

"Should we invite Miss Gimlet?", she had pondered.

"Darling, when was the last time you saw her? I sincerely believe the girls are teaching themselves mathematics."

Giggling her partner replied, "They'd do a better job than I would.", to which Constance secretly agreed.

They had also decided that they would have a mixture of the traditional witches ceremony that Imogen had read about along with some non witching elements that were important to Imogen.

"It said in that book that we would need a powerful witch to perform the ceremony Sweetheart. You're the most powerful witch I know and you can hardly marry us? What will we do?"

Constance smiled, there were some things that her love really did not understand about witchcraft, but she would learn. "Witches have different types of power. Mine is the more academic type. I'm strong in the area of potions and movement, I'm relatively strong at spells, though Amelia is stronger. For what we need, I know just the person to perform our ceremony."

As they sat at lunch she saw the opportunity to ask.

"Davina, I know you and I have not always seen eye to eye and at times I have been unfairly short with you, not all the time I hasten to add." Receiving a kick under the table, she carried on. "However, you have been a great support to both Imogen and I and I do not just mean since we became a couple. I know your witching strength lies in the more emotional areas of witchcraft and I did not always understand that. I believe I do now. What we would both like to ask you is, would you please use your power to perform our wedding ceremony?"

There was no response from Davina for quite a while. Imogen began to feel nervous that she would not want to. There was a long history of animosity between her and Constance although it had thawed somewhat over the past few months. Just as she was about to make a plea of some sort Davina finally answered.

"I would be honoured and I promise I won't make up any chants."

It seemed that most of the arrangements were easy to make. Amelia had just one additional question, "When are you going to tell the students?"

She did not believe there was any reason to keep this relationship secret, neither woman was doing anything wrong. Also, she suspected there would be the patter of tiny feet soon and that would be difficult to keep quiet.

The teachers had also discussed that the night before. Imogen knew Constance had strong feelings about this subject and she wanted to support her so she answered for both of them.

"We will tell them Amelia but not until they come back to school in September. We know that there is going to be talk, not all good and we can deal with that but neither of us want any comment or speculation to ruin this for us in the build up to our wedding. We'd rather be married before we tell them."

She thought back to the night before.

"Darling I want the entire world to know that we're a couple. That you want me, always. But I want to tell them when we're married. When I'm your wife. I know they'll wonder what you are doing with me but I won't care because legally and in every other way we will be joined together."

Kissing and holding her Imogen had agreed but whispered fiercely, "You're already mine and I'm yours and that will always be the truth. Let one hormonal teenager pass a comment and I'll have them running cross country until they're fifty."

Abby didn't really understand what they were talking about. If she heard anyone say anything mean about her Mummy or Constance she would kick them in the shins, it would be totally worth getting into trouble.

Deciding to change the subject so everyone was talking about fun things again she asked. "When are we going to talk about my job? What about my dress?"

Everyone laughed as they focused on the important role that Abby would be carrying out on the day.

"I'd better leave ladies, I really hate to go but I need to get to the ferry. Thank you so much for lunch." Jamie was going to visit his family in Ireland for Easter and had dropped Abby on his way to the port.

After he had said his goodbyes to Davina and Amelia he walked out to his car with the others. Before he got in he picked Abby up again. "If you learn any cool spells you'll have to teach me. I know I don't have to tell you to be good."

Agreeing that he didn't she gave him a kiss and a squeeze goodbye while whispering that she loved him. Looking at the sickeningly happy couple in front of him he couldn't help but smile.

"I really wish I didn't have to go but my mother will kill me if I don't come home. I'm so pleased for you both and I'm glad you didn't wait." He hugged and kissed them both again, arranging to see them the house where they were going to spend the last couple of days of the holidays.

Imogen lifted Abby up to wave goodbye as the car went down the driveway. "Come on honey. There's someone else I think you want to meet."

"Oh, she's so pretty. Look she has green eyes like yours Mummy."

They had brought Abby to their room to show her where she could find them if she needed them during the night and also so she could meet Morgana. The cat walked slowly towards the child before rubbing herself against the small legs. Constance breathed a sight of relief. She knew that her cat could be slightly odd at times but she had guessed correctly that when it came to someone she cared for, Morgana was willing to be friends. They stayed for a while, talking and letting Abby and her new friend play. After an hour there was a quiet knock on the door. Expecting it to be Amelia, Imogen called for her to come in. To their surprise it was Davina.

"I was just going to go for a walk and pick some flowers. It's okay if you say no but I thought maybe Abby would like to come with me. I could show her the woods and maybe we could start thinking of some wedding flowers."

Abby looked eagerly to the bed where Constance and Imogen were sitting, she was intrigued by this witch. She had never met anyone like her and she really wanted to spend time with her.

"Please can I go?"

They knew they could trust Davina with Abby and Amelia had already had a brief word regarding the conversation the evening before. Both were happy that she had felt she could ask.

"Of course you can honey, get your jacket we'll see you in a little while. Be good."

Abby busied herself putting her jacket on and they were both about to leave the room when Constance called out, "That goes for you as well Davina." although there was no meanness in what she was saying.

Davina stuck her head back in the door. "I'll have you both know that I have twelve sisters and seven brothers. At last count I had forty six nieces and nephews. I am more than capable of looking after this lovely little girl. We'll see you for tea."

Imogen look at her fiancé in surprise as the door closed. "Her mother had twenty children?"

Constance could barely answer "I retract my earlier statement. We'll stick to two or three."

They settled down for a cuddle and a short nap, both happy with how the day had gone so far.

By the time Davina and Abby returned they were, unsurprisingly, the best of friends. Tea was a rather more chatty affair than usual with the child at the table contributing a lot to the conversation.

After a while she looked at Amelia. "It's you."

Unsure what she meant the adults in the table stared at her.

Amelia asked gently, "What is?"

Abby elaborated. "I know Imogen isn't my real Mummy but to me, she is, she's always been with me because my real Mummy went to heaven when I was a baby. Even though we don't live together anymore I still feel the same way. I always will. Constance told me that she had someone like Mummy but she didn't meet her until she was older. It's you."

Constance had flushed bright red at this stage while Imogen was close to tears.

Before they could say anything Amelia answered, smiling at the little girl who had summed up a lot with her observation. "I would like to think so."

Later that evening, Constance was brushing Abby's hair again while the girl lay against her in her old bed.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong." she whispered as the brush gently went through her curls.

"You didn't, you said something I wanted to say for a long time. I just didn't know how."

Happy that she hadn't done anything to ruin her stay Abby snuggled back. "I'm very happy that you are marrying Mummy. That's been one of my wishes when I go to bed every night."

As she continued brushing Constance asked, "You said one, do you want to tell me another?"

The girl shook her head, "That was my main one, I knew this one would happen."

With that Imogen came in with a glass of water. "Do you have everything you need honey?"

Abby nodded although she looked a little unsure.

Imogen had been worried about this. "It's ok if you're nervous, it's a new room in a new place. You can sleep with us if you like? Or we'll sleep here tonight?"

They had already discussed this and agreed that it was important Abby was comfortable and both were more than willing to share. Just as she was about to answer a flash of black came through the open door, settling at the top of the bed.

"Can Morgana stay with me?"

Constance answered, "Of course she can, if that's what you want?"

There was a frantic nod from the bed.

Imogen tucked her in. 'Goodnight honey. We're so excited you're here and you're going to be our flower girl. We love you"

And as she received two kisses good night Abby responded. "I love you both too", before settling down to sleep with the black cat on the other pillow protecting her as she dreamed of what was to come.


	13. A Break Away

**A/N Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. So our girls are engaged, we know a wedding in on the cards. Possibly a baby. What else do we need to know?… A lot!**

**PS. If I owned very single one of these characters there would so be a Davina and Abby spin off show/story. They would be the greatest sidekicks.**

Abby's week at the castle flew by. She slept in her room with Morgana every night although they both found themselves in Imogen and Constance's room each morning for a cuddle. The weekend was spent painting eggs for Easter and on Sunday Imogen and Amelia took her to Easter services in the village church. She discovered the wonders of the stationery cupboard which became a kind of fort for her and Davina. In fact in Abby, Davina had found a kindred spirit so fun and laughter could be found wherever the new friends were.

Amelia took her for walks and told her the history of the castle. Constance spent as much time as possible with Abby, both alone and with Imogen, reading books and crocheting. The child had taken to crochet very well and was already doing some squares with various stitches.

"What should I do with them?", she asked one day.

Constance had an idea. "I've been doing some similar ones, if you would like I can combine them with mine and we'll make something together?"

Abby really liked this idea, she wondered who they would give it to but they could decide that later. The three witches also showed her some basic magic as had been suggested, she was enthralled by their skills and couldn't wait to tell Jamie what she'd seen.

Imogen took her swimming a couple of times at a nearby pool. "Do you want to come Sweetheart?", she asked the first day. "I can teach you to swim?"

Constance, who was reading as she lay in bed looked over her book. "Oh, so presumptuous. I'll have you know I can swim Darling, quite well actually but I would rather swim in the lake or sea. I do not like swimming in pools as I cannot stand the smell of chlorine. So yes, I will come to town with you but I will do a few other things while you take Abby swimming."

Imogen was surprised but pleased to learn something new about her partner. "Does this mean we can to go the beach in the summer?" She took the wink she received in response to mean yes.

After they had finished in the pool they met Constance for lunch.

"What did you get up to while you were gone?", Imogen asked as they sat down.

"Nothing very special. I picked up some wool, some books and a couple of other things I needed."

They were soon distracted by Abby who was struggling to decide what to choose to eat and the conversation was forgotten.

On Saturday they left to see Imogen's father. Although she was sad to leave the castle, Morgana and her two new witch friends, Abby was excited by the thought that the next time she would be back would be for the wedding. Plus, Constance had said that once the students in the school knew about them she could come back a lot more often and as far as they were concerned her old room was now Abby's. She gave Amelia and Davina a hug goodbye as well as some drawings she had made for them before getting into the car to see her Granddad Tom.

They pulled up a couple of hours later, having stopped along the way for a snack.

"Well, here we are, this is where I grew up."

Abby giggled in the back. "I know I've seen pictures but I can't imagine you as a little girl."

Constance was thinking the same, trying to imagine a little version of her love running around. Would their baby look like Imogen? She hoped so.

Tom was very pleased to see his guests arrive. He already knew about the engagement and he was looking forward to meeting his future daughter in law. Abby ran straight into his arms, clearly knowing him very well. He gave his daughter a hug and kiss and although he was very polite and friendly to Constance, made no effort to touch her. As they walked upstairs she asked Imogen about this, remembering Jamie had acted the same way.

"I told Dad not to, not straight away. Honestly, he's a little shy as well and he would hate to make you uncomfortable. Jamie was a little different, he's used to working with people from different cultures and religious background so he would never touch someone without knowing them."

Pleased with the answer and the consideration that had been offered to her Constance gave Imogen a kiss. "So this was your bedroom growing up?', she asked looking around.

Imogen laughed as she sat on the bed, "Yes, it was. It's been decorated since then of course. All my posters and things are gone now, thankfully. Do you know what's really strange? You're the first girlfriend I've ever brought home to stay overnight"

Constance was surprised at this.

"Honestly, even being here now I'm thinking of myself when I was sixteen, sitting here on my bed, struggling to accept that I didn't like boys like the couple of friends I had did, just feeling different and afraid. Now look, I'm here with my fiancé, introducing you to my Dad with Abby here as well. Life is really strange."

Constance pulled her into an embrace. "I understand, I never felt confused about liking girls. For a witch it's not that unusual but I did feel very different from others." Noticing the woman in her arms was especially quiet she looked closer to see there were tears running down her cheeks. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Imogen sniffled, "It's just that I wish my Mum was here. I want to marry you so much but the only thing that makes me sad is that she won't be there."

Holding her tighter Constance wiped away the tears and kissed her love. "I would very much liked to have met her as well, to tell her how much I love her daughter and how I think you will make a wonderful mother in the near future, because you already are a wonderful mother to Abby."

Taking her left hand and kissing it Imogen smiled through the tears. "Thank you Sweetheart. I know she's with me and I'm just happy that I could give you something of hers that will connect you both."

As they sat there embracing, Imogen posed a question. "Did you ever want to connect with your father or his family?"

Constance had thought the same thing numerous times over the years and knew what her answer was,

"No Darling, my father is not like yours. It's not just that he left me in school and ignored me for all these years but he never wanted me. He told me that the last time I saw him. He felt that my mother had trapped him with a baby, I never understood that as they were married for a couple of years before I was born. He said that he had never loved her the way he loved his new wife and that's how he could love his two other children. Looking back on it now that I'm older, I think that he was having an affair with her while my mother was still alive. While she was pregnant with me, if not before. Her death was probably a blessing to him which is a terrible thing to say. I could contact him, I know where to find him, he sometimes writes papers that appear in the magic journals. Amelia has come across him at events but I never go if he'll be there. I don't need him or his new family. I need you. You're my family and our baby, when we have one, will be born into love from both of us."

Pulling her to lay down on the bed Imogen held Constance as close as she could. She loved this woman with all her heart and would spend the rest of her life showing it, giving her all the love she had missed out to up until this point.

The days spent with Tom were very enjoyable. Constance found that she liked this man a lot. His personality was very much like Imogen's and they soon got to know each other. One evening they were left alone as Imogen and Abby cooked dinner.

"So, I can trust you to look after my little girl?", he asked-only half joking.

"Tom, you can trust me to look after her for the rest of my life. I will never let anything happen to her."

He looked at his daughters fiancé and knew she was telling the truth." And will one of you give me a grandchild at some point soon?"

Jamie had prepared her for this, "I very much hope so."

Imogen laughed she heard about the inquisition that night. "He's so nosy, honestly!"

That raised a question from Constance, "Will he find the magical aspect strange?"

Imogen thought about it for a second. "As nosy as my father is, I very much doubt he'll want to know the ins and outs of how we conceive our baby and if he did, no, I don't think he'd care as long as we give him another grandchild."

With that, she slipped her hands under the other woman's pyjama top, inching upwards along her stomach and speaking softly between kisses. "I know we're going to wait until September to start trying Sweetheart, but if you cast a silencing spell I'll show you how I think we should practice?"

And practice they did, several times.

They left the next day, heading back to Imogen and Jamie's house. Tom was of course going to come to the wedding to give his daughter away. She was very pleased to see the kiss Constance gave her father as they left. She had known they'd get on but it was lovely to see. Although she was sad that her brother wouldn't be able to make the trip she understood that his work commitments wouldn't allow him make the long trip again. She and Abby both kissed her Dad goodbye and before long they were on their way again to see Jamie, who was back from his trip home, full of stories about his parents and family.

The bond between Constance and Abby was growing stronger by the day. Both Jamie and Imogen noticed that Abby had begun to copy some of her new role-model's mannerisms. Her vocabulary had increased massively which was great. However, she had also developed a way of sniffing slightly when there was something she disagreed with and her level of sighing had grown. They both amused themselves by winding Imogen's two girls up over dinner one night so they could see the results. After ten minutes they were laughing so much they had to leave the table while Constance and Abby carried on eating, oblivious to the joke.

All too soon it was time to go back to the castle. They had made plans to meet Jamie and Abby one evening the following week for dinner plus there was the flower girl dress shopping coming up along with Imogen's birthday so Abby wasn't too upset leaving although she did cling to them both before saying goodbye. As they drove back to the school Imogen noticed that Constance was very quiet. "Are you alright Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Darling. It's been a lovely few weeks. I don't think I haveever spent this long away from the school so it feels a bit strange to be going back." This was true but she was also thinking how hard it had been to say goodbye to Abby and thinking how heartbreaking it must have been for Imogen to give her back after all those years. She could see that it was still terribly difficult for her fiancé and although she knew she could have voiced her own sad feelings she didn't want to add to the burden. She had grown to love Abby very much, even more after these two weeks and she missed her already.

Once they got back to the castle they unpacked and said hello to Morgana Imogen decided to go for a run before dinner leaving Constance alone. She took the opportunity to continue a conversation from a while ago. Walking to a bedroom in another part of the castle she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Amelia was pleased to see her visitor but also slightly surprised, Constance didn't often come to her bedroom unless the headmistress was ill.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Amelia and invited her friend to sit in one of the armchairs. "I'm so pleased you both enjoyed your holidays. We very much enjoyed Abby staying here. Davina and I were both taken with her and we're looking forward to having her here more often."

Constance smiled, she had known this was the case but it was good to hear it. She also wanted Abby to be able to visit a lot more often.

"Amelia, there were two things I wished to discuss with you. I hope you don't mind that we asked Davina to perform the ceremony. I had considered asking you but there is something else I would like to ask you to do?"

Amelia had not been in the least bit offended but wanted to help with the wedding in any way she could.

"Imogen's father will be giving her away and I wanted to ask you, would you please do the same for me? Abby was right, you have been like a mother to me and there is nobody I would rather ask."

"Oh Constance, of course I will. I'd be honoured."

They embraced, both pleased that the request had been made and accepted.

"Now, you said there was a second item you wanted to discuss." She had already guessed what it was.

"We would like to start a family. Not right away, we have talked about it and we want to be married first. That being said, can you tell me about what we need to do to conceive a baby of our own, I would like to know more, please?"

Amelia was thrilled, she would have a grandchild or as close as possible. This was wonderful.

"Of course dear. I will tell you what I can. It is absolutely possible and the fact that Imogen is not a witch does not make a difference. Once you have the spell, it is one hundred percent effective. That is to say, it may not happen on the first try but it will happen. Think of it this way, once the spell is cast it is effective until the baby is conceived. If you were thinking of having another child later…?"

Constance nodded.

"Well you would simply cast the spell again. Now, one thing you should be aware of, because you are both women the way chromosomes work mean that even with a spell you will only conceive a girl." She looked with a question in her eyes.

"That would be fine Amelia."

Secretly Constance was ecstatic. If they had been able to conceive a son of course he would have been loved but secretly, in the back of her mind she always saw a daughter in their future. She was sure Imogen would be happy with this as well.

"Wonderful, now also because the baby would be conceived through magic, she will automatically be a witch. Apart from that everything is as per a "standard" pregnancy, conception and delivery dates, symptoms and the like but the magical element means that the pregnancy is far safer than that of a non witch"

This was all sounding very positive, Constance had been very concerned about any risks to Imogen. "Thank you Amelia, that is very helpful. Now, I think the only things left to address are, what is the spell and how so we ensure which one of us carries the child?"

Amelia cleared her throat. "They are questions that I can't answer directly for you Constance, however I do know where you can get the information. I have a feeling you're not going to like it though."


	14. A Current and Future Birthday

**A/N What can I say, someone is exceptionally in love (well they both are). And when you're this much in love you'll do things that you truly want to do for that other person to make them happy and healthy. You'll also do things that you do not want to do in the slightest but you know the result will be worth it. **

It was very early one Friday morning at the beginning of June and Imogen was being woken up in the nicest way imaginable. Constance was kissing and nuzzling her neck at the exact spot that drove her crazy. While she was doing that she was also caressing her lovers upper body.

"Happy Birthday Darling."

With that Imogen was rolled over so she was on her back before Constance moved position so she could gaze down at her before kissing her properly.

"Thank you Sweetheart, I cannot think of a better way to wake up."

Constance smiled, she was so grateful that the woman below her had been born. This was the person who she loved most in the world, the person she was meant to be with and she wanted to show her exactly how she felt.

She moved down along her partners body, kissing and caressing every area that she had previously mapped as being sensitive. Over the previous months she had grown to know this body as well as her own and she was using all that knowledge to her, and Imogen's, advantage.

"Baby, what are you doing to me?"

"Loving you Darling." and with that she moved down further using the confidence and skills she had gained in using her tongue to give Imogen the first of her birthday gifts.

After a while she crawled back up to lie on top of the birthday girl.

"Hmm, Sweetheart, that was amazing. Although, I do think seeing as it's my birthday we should share in another gift.", Imogen whispered as she wrapped her legs around the woman on top, kissing her and bringing their cores together, showing that some gifts were equally good when shared.

Both were smiling broadly as they got ready for morning assembly. As Imogen walked out of the bathroom she was surprised to see a card and gifts on the bed alongside her unsure looking love.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to get me anything." She sat down on the bed grinning as she opened the card.

**To My Darling Imogen.**

**There is no gift that I can give you that will match what you have given to me. I do however give you all my love forevermore. I look forward to spending this and every future birthday with you and will spend every year making you as happy as you deserve to be. I adore you.**

**Your Constance.**

Imogen was touched by the card and leaned over to kiss the gift giver. "I know you will baby, you do already."

She then went to open the carefully wrapped gifts. The first was a new pair of trainers that Imogen and Jamie had been speaking about over Easter, the second was a new book by her favourite author. Constance would tell her that she wasn't good at gift giving, this wasn't true. Every gift that she had given Imogen, and there had been quite a few, showed how much she listened, how she stored information up and how caring she was.

"Thank you so much. I love them, they're perfect. I wasn't hinting though"

Constance was happy at the reaction, giving presents made her nervous but she would give Imogen absolutely anything she wanted. When it had been her birthday in January, her then girlfriend had given her the first special birthday she ever remembered having and she wanted to do the same in return.

"Of course you weren't hinting, you just gave me an idea. And your birthday should be a holiday Darling. I think it's the most important day of the year."

Imogen kissed her again. "Surely, Miss Hardbroom, you are not suggesting there should be no school today?"

They laughed, enjoying the couple of minutes they had before having to go downstairs. That was exactly what Constance had been suggesting. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay in bed showing Imogen exactly how much she loved her. However, duty called and instead she had to sit through triple potions with the second years.

Regardless, it really was a lovely birthday. The pupils had been very well behaved and had presented Miss Drill with cards and flowers. Davina and Amelia had also given her some lovely gifts, and the staff had eaten lunch together. Constance had asked her previously what she wanted to do that night, if she wanted to go out or stay at the castle.

"Sweetheart, as long as I'm with you I don't mind. Surprise me?"

Knowing that they were going to spend the next two days with Jamie and Abby, she had decided that she would surprise Imogen by cooking, non magically for the most part, for her at home.

"I've left some clothes on the bed for you Darling. Meet me in the room off the kitchen at eight?"

Imogen nodded keenly. After showering she came out to find what she knew was Constance's favourite dress on her laid out along with some new underwear, also a gift. She smiled broadly as she dressed, quickly adding the final touches before going downstairs as instructed. She found the room lit by candlelight. Her lover was waiting for her, looking beautiful, wearing a green dress with her hair half pulled back.

She walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck and using her most seductive voice whispered, "Thank you for my other gift, although I think its also a gift for you. Or it will be later."

Moaning at the thought Constance had to stop herself from unwrapping her gift there and then and instead focused on the meal she had prepared.

"I hope it's edible", she whispered nervously as Imogen sliced into her chicken.

"Sweetheart, it's my favourite meal, cooked by you. It's more than just edible." She couldn't believe all the effort that her love had gone to. "You know, this time next year we may have another little gift on the way, if we're lucky."

Constance smiled lovingly across the table. She hadn't told Imogen about their future daughters conception yet, she was going to find out more the next day. "Oh, I do hope so Darling. In the meantime I one final gift for you."

"Sweetheart, you've already given me so much. You don't have to give me anything else, I have everything I need as long as I have you."

Moving to the other side of the table the nervous witch knelt in front of Imogen.

"This is not a birthday gift as such but I thought this would be the right time to give it to you. I am counting the moments until we marry. I love you more than I can tell you. You gave me something so precious when you asked me to marry you. I want to give you something to show the world that you are mine."

With that she slipped a ring onto her fiancé's left ring finger.

Imogen looked down, failing to hold back the tears. The ring was beautiful, it was understated, clearly an antique and perfect for her. She pulled Constance up and kissed her. "Sweetheart, I don't know what to say. I love it, I know I said I didn't need a ring and I meant it but …"

Kissing her back Constance asked, "But what Darling?"

Imogen smiled, "But I feel like I'm your fiancé even more now. When did you get it?" It really didn't matter but she was curious.

"The day you took Abby swimming. I wanted to look and get an idea of what was out there. The first shop I walked into, I saw this and I knew this was the right one for you but I wanted to wait until today to give it to you. I'm just happy I was right and you like it. I have your wedding ring to go with it also, but you will have to wait a month for that."

As Imogen's official birthday came to an end she danced with her fiancé to songs that they both loved, resting her head on Constance's shoulder, feeling more loved than she could ever have hoped for. They kissed, caressed and giggled and as it moved into Saturday morning, she took her partner by the hand up to their room where true to her word she allowed her to play with her own gift.

The next morning they were eating breakfast with Amelia. Imogen was about to drive to Jamie's where Constance would meet her later.

"What did you two say you were doing again?", she asked as she drank her coffee.

Constance actually hadn't said and wasn't fast enough to come up with a reply. She didn't want to lie either.

Luckily Amelia stepped in, "A witches meeting. It won't take long, she'll be back with you after lunch."

Imogen laughed. "Well, I'm taking Abby shopping for her dress. I'm hoping I'm back myself that soon." She looked at her fiancé who was looking paler than usual. "Sweetheart, you look nervous. Are you giving a speech?"

Constance gulped down some of her tea, "Of sorts."

After Imogen had set off the two witches pulled out their broomsticks and got ready to leave. Amelia could see how nervous Constance was. She must really have wanted a baby to be doing this, it was far beyond her comfort zone which is why she had offered to go along with her. "Shall we go?"

They flew to their destination and soon they were landing outside a large house. As they walked to the door it opened to reveal who Constance was there to see.

"Good morning Chief Wizard Hellibore."

"Ah Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle. I was intrigued to receive your letter. Please, come to my study and tell me how I can help you."

Amelia smiled politely. "It's Miss Hardbroom who needs to speak you you Grand Wizard, I merely came along to keep her company. I will wait here and speak to you after your appointment if that is suitable, Constance will have to leave straight away."

"Of course Miss Cackle. I am more than happy to give my wizarding expertise to you witches, I know how much you value and benefit from it."

Constance was seething as she followed behind him. Wizards were so smug, especially this one. She reminded herself of what Amelia had said to her.

"Yes, you will have to get the spell from him as he will need to create one that is unique to you. But remember, it is only Witches who can create a baby through magic. He may have the spell but he does not have the power."

She was just thankful that his annoying students were not loitering in the corridor.

"Well, Miss Hardbroom, you need something from me?", he smiled pompously as they sat down.

She wanted to get this over with so got straight to the point, forcing herself not to blush as she spoke. "Yes Your Honour, I understand from Miss Cackle that you can create a spell that I need. I would like to have a child." She noticed his look of surprise.

"Why Miss Hardbroom. A good looking woman like you, we don't need a spell for me to help you with that", he smiled, looking her over in a strange way.

She narrowed her eyes, surely he was not suggesting what it sounded like he was?

"I would like to have a child with my partner, my female partner, Your Honour."

He spluttered at this. "Oh, I had no idea, you don't look… Well, yes. I can provide you with that. Do you have your paperwork?"

She handed over the family paperwork that Amelia had told her she would need. Being the more powerful, or in this case the only, witch in the couple meant that the child would get her magical powers from this mother. The information needed to be incorporated into the spell.

Hellibore read the details. "Ah, he is your father, I did wonder. You do know he could have done this for you?"

Constance looked at him blankly, "We don't have a relationship so I would not feel comfortable asking him." Not that she was a lot more comfortable here but as Amelia had guessed, this was the lesser of two evils.

He carried on, thankfully more concerned about himself as usual. "Well he is not any more powerful than I am so no need to worry about that. Now, what do you know about the process?"

She repeated what Amelia had told her.

'Yes, that is all correct."

As he went to get a reference book from his collection Constance gathered the courage to ask a question. "Your Honour, there was one question Miss Cackle could not answer. As I cast the spell, how do I control which one of us conceives?"

"Ah. Well, ultimately your bodies will decide that. It comes down to a number of factors, age, fitness, overall fertility. Ultimately who is the superior vessel." That creepy smile was there again and Constance cringed at the thought of him referring to Imogen as a 'vessel". He carried on, "There is nothing that you need to do apart from cast the spell and then do whatever you would normally do, no special manoeuvres required, unless you want to of course."

It took her a moment to realise what he meant and she found herself finally flushing, wishing she could just kick him in the shins, or elsewhere, but she didn't have the spell yet. Eventually the creepy old bore wrote it out and she could finally make her excuses to leave, giving him her best fake smile as she left the room

Walking down the corridor, she breathed deeply. She hated that she had needed to pander to this old letch but was so happy that she had what was needed. This spell would give them the family they both wanted so it was worth it.

Amelia was waiting for her. "Was it terrible dear?"

Constance shuddered, 'Yes, I have the feeling he initially thought I was asking him for more direct help."

Amelia was aghast, "It sounds like he had you mixed up with Davina. Look, it's over now. I'm sorry you had to do this but you have the spell, you will never have to do it again. Now, change your clothes, go be with your fiancé and that lovely little girl. I will see you tomorrow night."

Constance cast a quick spell to change into more casual clothes before practically running to get back to her broomstick. She was very excited to surprise Imogen with this and she badly needed a hug to remove the creepy conversation with the Grand Wizard from her mind.

She was walking towards the house when Imogen pulled into the drive. Abby ran to hug her, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I got my dress, wait until you see it." Then she added as an afterthought, "Mummy got hers as well, I saw it first but you can't see that."

Imogen leaned over her excited godchild to give Constance a kiss. "And that sums up my morning."

Abby ran ahead into the house, allowing the couple to walk in together.

"I didn't know you were looking for your dress today Darling."

"I really wasn't. Abby was right, she saw it first and it was just what I had in mind. I just hope you like it."

Constance smiled. "The main thing is that you do. It will be you, in your wedding dress. I will love it." She checked that there were no little ears listening and added, "Almost as much as I love you wearing absolutely nothing."

Imogen grinned cheekily, feeling a tingle. "Well, I might just allow you to see that again soon, if you're really good."

The afternoon was very relaxed, Abby showed her dress off before changing and being drafted to help Jamie in the kitchen as he cooked Imogen's second birthday meal.

Constance took advantage of the moment alone to share her news. As her fiancé curled up to her on the couch she whispered, "I have a secret."

Imogen was intrigued and looked up with a grin. "Really, are you going to share it with me?"

Reaching into her bag, Constance pulled out a sealed envelope. "I wanted to wait until I had all the details so I could tell you everything. In here is the spell we will need to conceive our baby. Our daughter."

Imogen sat up quickly. "What?"

An eager Constance explained all the details to the future mother of her child, Imogen's smile getting bigger by the second. This smile, this look of wonder was why she had waited to have all the facts first. It was worth every uncomfortable moment that morning just to see this reaction.

"We can really do it? And a girl? I didn't care either way but a girl will be perfect. Oh Sweetheart I'm so excited. Did Amelia give you the spell? Is that what you had to do today?"

Constance grimaced, explaining to Imogen what she had needed to do.

"Helliboring? No. Of all people, I feel so bad that you had to go through that alone. What a creep. How dare he look at you like that?"

Seeing that Imogen was getting irritated now, which she didn't want this was too important a moment, she pulled her into her arms. "Darling, it's fine, I did it for us, for our family, I won't have to do it again even if we do have twenty children. Now, take this, I want you to keep it safe until we need it."

Imogen was surprised. "Of course I will. But why me?"

Constance hid her blushing face in her partner's neck. "I'm afraid if I read it I'll get too excited and blurt it out one night while we're making love."

Laughing, her love held her tighter. "That wouldn't be the end of the world would it? You said it might not even happen first time."

The witch raised her eyes to look at her. "No, it wouldn't be but I would rather stick to what we have planned. I want this baby so much but I want to get married and go away with you first. Then when we are back it will be the right time to start trying, properly."

"I understand Sweetheart, I think our plan is best too. Speaking of going away, have you decided where you want to go on honeymoon?" Seeing as she had travelled so much over the years, Imogen had left the choice of destination to Constance, also conceding that they would go by broomstick rather than aeroplane.

"Actually, I have".

Imogen was delighted with the choice that had been made. "We're going to have such a good time baby, I promise. I'll start organising it on Monday."

They discussed their destination over dinner with Jamie and Abby, promising the little girl that they would be back in time to spend a couple of weeks with her before school started.

"And you'll probably go somewhere with your Dad as well." Imogen smiled.

Abby shook her head. 'He's going to be working but Jamie said we can get the train to Scotland to see Uncle Peter."

Jamie caught Imogen's eye before looking down at his plate. He hadn't been asked to take Abby with him to see his brother, he'd offered once he found out that she wouldn't get a holiday that year but could guess what his best friend was thinking.

She left it go, not wanting to spoil the meal or upset anyone but as soon as Abby had gone to the bathroom she quickly asked, "Is he looking after her properly?"

Jamie sighed, "Yes, he is. You know what he's like, he doesn't think about things like holidays and trips out but he takes care of her."

He knew David was too hands off with his child at times, although he did love her. Imogen had been the only one to ever get the balance right between being strict and being fun.

Secretly, based on what she said to him, he guessed that if Abby was given the choice she'd be off like a shot to live with Constance and Imogen but that wasn't their call to make. Why were some things so complicated?

Keen to change the subject he brought out the birthday cake he had made earlier that day and only then did he and Abby allow Imogen to open her birthday gifts. She hugged and kissed them both, especially pleased with the card that Abby had made for her and promising she could stay up late as it was a special occasion. The adults opened some wine and Jamie put on some music that clearly brought back some memories for both himself and Imogen around their childhood friendship, time in college and their travels. As the evening went on they remembered funny stories and incidents that had happened to them.

"Well it wasn't me whose passport suddenly vanished as we were standing in the queue for the plane. I thought we'd be stuck in Hong Kong forever. Constance, when you go away I suggest you keep hold of all documentation."

Imogen slapped him gently. "I found it before we got booted off the flight. At least I didn't lock myself out of the house in my underpants in the rain."

At this point Abby nearly fell off the couch laughing. It was really a lovely, funny evening and for Constance it was an opportunity to find out even more about the woman she loved as well as see her really relax and enjoy herself.

A couple of hours later, noticing Abby's eyes were getting heavy she stood up. "I think we'll go to bed. You stay here Darling."

Imogen did want to stay reminiscing with Jamie but didn't want Constance to feel she needed to leave.

Seeing the look Constance added honestly, "It's been a long day and we were up late last night so I am tired, I will see you in a while." She picked up the sleepy child and brought her up to bed, casting a quick spell on the room so the music wouldn't disturb Abby or the neighbours.

Jamie watched his friend's face, he knew how in love she was but it still surprised him at times. "You are so lovesick."

She threw a cushion at him before laughing. "I'm not even going to deny it."

Seeing as they had run out of wine, he went to get some beer from the fridge. It wasn't often they got to do this and they both wanted to make the most of it. "I can't believe you're getting married."

Imogen played with the ring on her finger. "Oh I am. I'm getting married and to the most wonderful person I could imagine and we're going to start a family. Actually, sometimes I can't quite believe it myself."

"Did you ever think when you started at the school that this would happen."

She thought for a moment, remembering the turmoil she had been when she came to Cackles, how she was missing Abby and Jamie desperately. "No, remember I used to ring you every day complaining about her. I thought she was awful."

He did remember. "Yes, that's when I knew you liked her, even if it took you a long time to admit it. You talked about her constantly."

Imogen laughed. "Well, when I first met her, I thought she was beautiful but when I look back I can't believe it's the same person. I know the real Constance now and I can't believe there was a time when I didn't love her."

"You went on and one one day about this dress she was wearing and how it had no place in a school."

She knew exactly what dress he was talking about. She would never tell Constance not to wear something but if she had her way, the only place that black leather looking dress would be seen would be in their bedroom and only by her.

Jamie laughed as he saw the response. "Ok. I think I know now what your issue was with it."

She smirked at him before opening another drink. "Can you blame me? She's gorgeous and so sexy and she's mine."

He sipped his beer. "So, no complaints in that department then?"

She choked slightly on her drink before answering, "Absolutely none."

Constance woke up at 5:15 noticing she was still alone in the bed. Pulling on her robe she slipped downstairs to find Imogen and Jamie fast asleep in the sitting room. She quickly cast a spell to clean the room and cover them both with a blanket. She laughed as she thought about what she would be potentially facing when they woke up but decided that she would deal with that later. As she went back upstairs Abby's door opened.

"Can I come in with you?"

Constance held out her hand "Of course. Imogen is asleep downstairs so you can keep me warm." She knew she wouldn't go back to sleep but didn't want to get up just yet.

'How come Mummy slept downstairs. Did you have a row?", Abby asked with concern as she climbed onto the bed.

"No dear, she just fell asleep down there. It's easier to leave her than to move her now."

Abby was happy enough with that answer but decided she had more questions. "Did you love Mummy as soon as you met her?"

Constance thought about this. "No, I thought she was very pretty and kind but I didn't know how to talk to her so I came across as if I didn't like her even though I did. But eventually I got to know her and could talk to her, it was then I fell in love with her."

"Are you looking forward to getting married? What about your dress, do you have it?"

That was easier to answer. "I am very much looking forward to it and yes, I have my dress. I can tell you about it if you promise not to tell your Mummy?"

Abby eagerly agreed, she was very excited to hear about the dress. It sounded very nice and completely different to what Imogen had which was important.

After they had spent a couple of hours chatting Abby's stomach started to rumble.

"Shall we go and make something to eat."

They busied themselves making breakfast and just as Abby was sitting down to eat her Weetabix Imogen gingerly walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mummy!"

Was it her imagination or was Abby's voice extra loud that morning? She sat down on the chair, trying not to move her head too much.

Constance never wanted to see her love ill but was slightly tickled by the sight in front of her. No matter how hard she tried to hide it her fiancé was hungover. "Would you like a cup of tea and some toast Darling."

As soon as she heard the words, Imogen ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth.

Looking at Abby, Constance remarked, "Well, I thought my cooking had gotten much better."

A few minutes later Jamie came in. He didn't look quite as bad but was certainly delicate. He poured himself a glass of water and sat on the seat Imogen had just vacated not really saying much.

After a few moments his partner in crime came back, looking as white as a sheet and scowling at him. "I'm dying. I hate you."

Jamie sipped his water slowly. "I hate me too. I am as sick as a small hospital."

Constance really couldn't look at the pitiful pair much longer although she could tell Abby was amused by their exchanges around who felt worse.

"What do you think. Should I help them?"

Constance's own little sidekick thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. They brought it on themselves. This reminds me of the day after Uncle Peter's wedding when they had to wear their sunglasses ALL DAY, even when they were inside because the light was too bright."

The duo glared at her, cursing the child's elephant like memory and loud voice at times like this.

"Well, I cannot look at them any more. Here, take this and I promise you'll feel better and we can salvage today." With that, she pointed her fingers and summoned up two small potion bottles.

"What am I meant to do with this?" Jamie asked, receiving a patented Miss Hardbroom glare in return. Seeing his friend drink hers he followed suit, almost immediately feeling human again.

"Thank you Sweetheart", Imogen smiled, relieved that she no longer felt like death.

"You're welcome. Now both of you, get washed and dressed. We've decided that we would like to go to the park after breakfast, you can come if you like. Isn't that right Abby?"

The child who was now on her second bowl of cereal nodded primly with a little sniff. "If you're on your best behaviour."

When Jamie came back down dressed and ready Constance went upstairs to check on her fiancé, wanting to make sure she was alright. She found her just stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and looking sheepish.

"Are you annoyed with me?"

Constance walked over and kissed her forehead. "No Darling, believe it or not, you are not the first person to ever drink too much and have a hangover."

Imogen laughed, relieved she wasn't in trouble. "I can't imagine you with a hangover. Also. I am telling you now, I am never drinking that much again. Wine and beer, what was I thinking?"

Constance pulled her into a closer embrace. "Why do you think I came up with the potion? A word of warning, never drink anything Davina has concocted. Also, I believe you may have possibly uttered that pledge before."

As she was held by her saviour Imogen whispered. "Yeah, but this time, I mean it. Besides, in a few months I'll hopefully be carrying our little girl and I certainly won't be drinking then."

This was a fair point but she had a question. "What if I were to get you a little tipsy on our honeymoon. I wonder what I could get you to do?"

Imogen loved this playful side of their relationship. Dropping her towel she whispered in her lover's ear, "You don't need to get me tipsy baby, there is very little I wouldn't do for you and to you. You should remember that. Now, I believe we're going to the park." With that she sauntered away to dress, leaving a very flustered witch, with a suddenly very active imagination, behind.

Despite a little frustration the park was very enjoyable. Summer was definitely in full effect and the four of them enjoyed the sunshine. Constance and Imogen were sat on a rug under a tree, thinking of another little girl who might join them at some stage in the future. As they were having these thoughts Abby came to sit alongside them, taking Imogen's hand.

"I'm glad you bought Mummy a ring for her birthday. You did a very good job. Now you're definitely engaged."

Imogen pulled her onto her lap which allowed Constance to stroke the curly brown head. "We were always engaged honey but I'm very glad we have your approval."

That night as they were back in their bed at the castle, Imogen having thoroughly proved why Constance should remember her statement from that morning. She thought of the envelope stored away along with her wedding dress in her other bedroom. There were so many exciting things on the way, she knew she couldn't have everything she wanted but she was beyond grateful for what was coming. She pulled her lover's arm even tighter around her, feeling safe and loved, smiling as she felt a kiss on her shoulder.

In less than six weeks she would be married to the love of her life and she couldn't wait.


	15. End of Term Build Up

**A/N One of my lovely reviewers asked if they were real dresses that I referred to in the last chapter and if so, could I leave a link. The answer is yes and I will try but I'm not sure that I can add links? If not I'll add to Tumblr or maybe Pinterest (same name) **

As the students of Cackle's Academy began their excited countdown to the summer holidays they had no idea that their teachers were doing exactly the same thing but for very different reasons. A wedding organisation committee had been called together and was working very hard. Davina and Jamie were in charge of the overall ceremony with Amelia looking after the reception afterwards. Imogen had been working with Jamie to decide on the readings that she wanted to have but she was stuck on one part. One evening she met with Jamie and Abby for dinner while Constance was at a Cauldronite meeting to discuss their plans.

"It's not that I want anything especially religious but I do want something to represent the beliefs I have."

Abby had been hanging on every word, glad to be included in the planning. "Mummy, I heard a lovely reading in religion class the other day. I think you'll like it".

Based on what she could remember, Jamie brought it up on his phone.

As she heard it Imogen smiled. "That's the one. It's perfect, thank you honey."

Constance had consulted with an extraordinarily calm and organised Davina and provided her with details of the colours they wanted to represent them in the ceremony.

"Imogen has told me what flowers she will be carrying. You will need to choose yours."

The other bride was a bit stuck here. She genuinely loved flowers and was having difficulty choosing what she wanted for her bouquet. "I'll decide soon, I promise."

Any time not spent on the wedding preparation was spent on wrapping things up in time for the end of the school year. The girls still had exams to get through and wedding or not, Miss Hardbroom was not letting them get away with an easy ride.

"Sweetheart, don't be too tough. The exams should test what they do know, not what they don't.", Imogen observed as she leaned over to kiss her frantically writings fiancé's neck one evening. "Besides, you don't need to stress yourself over exams. You've done yours. Now, come to bed with me and I'll give you something far better to focus on."

Not really caring whether she had drafted forty four or forty five questions for the third years, Constance took the hand that was offered to her and found a far better use for her undivided attention.

Amelia too was caught up in the wedding build up. Although she understood the decision not to tell the students, she was sorry in a way that they weren't part of the preparations. She guessed that most of them were quite fond of their teachers, even Miss Hardbroom and she would be dealing severely with anyone who had something negative to say. She decided to make sure that her final couple of Spell classes were even more fun than usual and focused on teaching through games and activities. It was all working out well until Mildred managed to explode a bunch of magical flowers over her head, bringing on her up until now dormant hay fever. Sneezing uncontrollably, she left the staffroom running into Imogen and Davina in the corridor.

"I'll get Constance, I'm sure she has a potion that will help."

Davina had a better idea. 'She'll be busy with exam results. I am a witch too you know Miss Drill. I'll find something that will help her."

Imogen followed the two witches into the lab, she didn't want to leave Miss Bat unsupervised, the repercussions weren't worth the risk. A few moments later Constance walked briskly in, not really sure what was going on. She quickly realised there was an issue when she saw the potion bottle that Davina had used. It really _had_ just been an experiment. Recycling was a good idea in theory but she really needed to remember to re-label things. There was no point in telling Amelia though, they would just watch her for the rest of the evening.

At bedtime she and Imogen met with Davina outside the staffroom. Constance really wasn't sure what to expect. She had no idea what the potion could do and she was worried and felt the need to protect her fiancé if anything had gone wrong.

"Hold my hand Imogen", she whispered, reaching back as they walked through the door allowing Davina to bring up the rear.

Luckily it looked like Amelia had just fallen asleep. Hopefully a rest would be enough to remove the potion from her system. Constance hoped so anyway, she needed her mother figure in the build up to the wedding. Hearing the thunder crashing above them they moved back upstairs to check on the girls before the couple went back to their room.

As she watched Constance get undressed Imogen spoke. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have allowed Davina into the lab."

Smiling resignedly she climbed into bed next to the worried P.E teacher. "Darling, wild horses couldn't have stopped her. She was trying to help. In truth I should have labelled the bottle properly."

Curling together to go to sleep they just hoped that tomorrow everything would be alright.

When the next day came it proved to not be alright at all. Amelia was up and about and talking to Imogen and Davina. On the face of it she seemed normal but there was something not quite right. She had no recollection of the potion she had been given. When they met Constance and the trio observed what was going on in the classroom they knew things were not normal.

Even Miss Hardbroom on her very worst pre-in love days would never have spoken to or treated the pupils like that and she was very concerned, Amelia had always been exceptionally kind to the girls. There had been a transformation alright but not a favourable kind. Yes Mildred was the worst witch in the school but even she could see that this was not the right time to exclude her and it was certainly not being done in the right way.

'Poor Mildred", exclaimed Imogen.

Constance agreed but there was more than just Mildred they needed to worry about.

After following Amelia upstairs with the girl she tried to talk to her. "Amelia, what is wrong is it the potion? Are you upset about something?"

Miss Cackle peered at her over her glasses. "There is nothing wrong with me and since when do you of all people care if anyone is upset about something?"

Constance was hurt by this, she had always cared about Amelia, even before the events of the last few months.

"That's not fair Amelia. Imogen and I are both worried about you. Why don't we go and have some tea? You can talk to us about whatever is going on."

There was a blank look in response.

"Drill? What does she have to do with this? Anyway, I'm far too busy. I have reports to get out."

She stalked off leaving Constance alone, knowing for a fact there was something seriously wrong. It was like Amelia had forgotten that she and Imogen were even together.

She walked back to their room, finding Imogen waiting with Morgana.

"Baby, what's wrong with her? That's not the Amelia we know. And what about Mildred?"

Constance sighed as she reached out to stroke their cat. "No Darling, it's not. I can't figure it out. And as for Mildred there is little we can do."

Imogen didn't agree with this "Sweetheart, that girl is locked in her room for no reason. We saw what happened, she did nothing wrong. I know she gets on your nerves but imagine if that was Abby?"

Knowing her partner was right and feeling sick at the thought of Abby being treated like that, Constance got back up and went towards the girl's room. On getting there she could see that the usual gang had flaunted the rules and were where they shouldn't be, but this time she decided the best thing to do to help was to turn a blind eye and leave them be. If there were any repercussions from Amelia she would handle it, that girl needed her friends more than she needed her least favourite teacher.

Of course the group figured out what the issue was. When Imogen came to tell her what they had uncovered Constance knew it was right. That hadn't been Amelia at all, everything made sense. What was killing her was the thought that someone she loved had been locked up liked that all night.

"I should have known Darling, I should have done something."

Imogen hugged her. "Don't think like that Sweetheart. She's safe now and with the help of the first years she's solved the issue. Now, come and say goodbye to the girls. Let Mildred have her moment and then you can spend some time with Amelia."

As Constance stood in the final assembly she couldn't help but smile. Amelia was alright, term was over and the next time she saw these girls she would be a married woman because her wedding to Imogen was in just two days.

Just before she left, Maud came to see Imogen with a card. "You've helped me so much over the past few months Miss Drill, I don't think I can thank you enough for putting me in touch with Jamie."

Her teacher was really thrilled to see the progress that this particular first year had made, although she knew she wasn't fully recovered yet. Luckily she had parents who were very caring and a great support network.

"That's great Maud, you have his number and you know you can still see him over the holidays if you need to don't you?"

Maud smiled, "Yes, I don't live too far away so I can go and see him in his clinic. I didn't realise he lived so close to me until I ran into him one weekend when I had gone home. Anyway I must go, my parents will be waiting. I hope you have a lovely summer Miss." With one quick hug for her teacher she was gone to enjoy her own summer break.

Davina was spending the evening with Imogen sorting out some last minute wedding details which allowed Constance and Amelia to have tea together.

"Dear, please don't fret. I'm perfectly fine, I'm just glad that everything has been resolved before your wedding. That's what worried me more than anything. Now, Imogen is still going to her and Jamie's house tomorrow to spend the night correct?"

In both witching and non-witching weddings it was traditional for the couple to spend their final night apart from each other. Everyone knew that if Imogen stayed at the castle they would need strong magic to keep these two apart. Neither was keen on the idea but told each other it was only one night, they'd survive. Just.

Seeing the look on the face across from her Amelia smiled. "Well then, I suggest you find her now, make the most of the time before she leaves."

As she entered their bedroom Constance found Imogen laying on the bed in just her underwear.

"Hi Sweetheart.", she smiled at her fiancé.

"Are you alright Darling?"

Imogen smiled back. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just hot."

Walking towards the bed with a glint in her eye, Constance leaned down to kiss her still smiling lover. "Yes, you certainly are."

Imogen deepened the kiss. "_I'm_ hot? With everything that was happening today I still found myself totally distracted by you and that dress. Did you wear it to tempt me? Because it worked baby."

Constance smirked as she felt hands roaming across her covered body. It hadn't been deliberate today, she had honesty just picked the first thing to hand, but she did know the affect this particular dress had on the other woman. She knew that if Imogen had her way she would only wear it in the bedroom and only for her.

"Hmm, well I will be awfully lonely here tomorrow night. It might be easier if I had a memory to keep me going."

As she was speaking, her dress was already being removed. As much as Imogen loved her in the dress, she loved her out of it more.

"I think I can help you out with that."

The next morning Imogen had packed her overnight bag and was getting ready to leave. She was currently having difficulty locating her fiancé and their cat. Following a hunch she walked upstairs to find them both in Constance's old room.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Constance, who had been looking out the window with the cat in her arms, turned to face her. "I was just thinking…" she said as she walked over to sit on the bed, patting to indicate that her partner should sit next to her. "What did you do last summer?"

Imogen thought about it as she sat down.

"Well, I went to France with Jamie for a couple of weeks but I spent most of it with my Dad and Abby. Why do you ask?" Reaching for Constance's hand she waited for the reply.

"This time last year, I remember watching from the window as you got into your car to leave. I had known I had feelings for you for a while but it was only as you were leaving I realised how strong they were. I thought about you all the time while you were gone, wondering what you were doing and who you were with. Worrying that you had someone who loved you outside of the castle. I'm sorry, I.."

Imogen kissed her. "I had feelings for you then as well, I missed you even though I didn't think I had a chance with you. That was last year though Sweetheart, look at everything that's happened since then. We love each other. We're getting married tomorrow, I'll be gone for just one day and then it's going to be the start of a whole new life. I'm so excited, I can barely believe it."

"It's more than a day, you won't be back here until after five. Whose idea was it it to have an evening ceremony?", Constance sniffed, no longer happy with this idea.

"Well baby, I believe it was you and Davina who told me that Witches weddings are normally in the evening."

This was true and Constance knew that it was really only a matter if of hours, it was just that she wanted it to be now.

"I'd better leave soon Sweetheart. How about you drop me off? I'm sure Abby would like to see you."

Her fiancé looked at her in surprise, "You mean you want me to bring you on my broomstick?"

Imogen shrugged. "I'd better get used to it, you'll be taking me further afield in a couple of days. Besides, it is much faster and this way I don't have to drive my car back tomorrow."

After collecting her bag and saying goodbye to the others, she hopped on the back of the broomstick. She was nervous but she knew she was safe, besides she got to hold onto Constance's waist which was never a bad thing. They landed soon and as she entered the house Abby ran out to see them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Constance "You're not meant to see each other before the wedding."

Laughing Constance bent down to her, knowing she wasn't being rude. "I dropped your Mummy off and I wanted to see you quickly. We won't see each other for a full day before the ceremony so no need to worry. Now, I want you to promise me that you'll look after her tonight, make sure she gets lots of sleep and she's ready for tomorrow. You will have to do the same, it's going to be a late night and we want you to be able to stay there with us."

Abby nodded seriously, "I'm glad you came in and I will, I promise. Is Amelia going to look after you?"

She gave the girl a kiss , "Yes, I believe she will."

Straightening up she took Imogen into her arms one last time. "I cannot wait to see you tomorrow Darling. I love you very much/"

Imogen kissed her in return. "I love you too, one more night Sweetheart."

With one final kiss for both, Constance was gone, reluctantly leaving the two most important girls in her world behind as she flew back to the castle.

Abby slept with Imogen that night. There was minimal conversation as she was taking her promise to Constance very seriously. All she wanted was a cuddle from her Mummy before the big day.

They both fell asleep easily, although Imogen was extremely excited she made herself sleep in order for the time to move faster. She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. Knowing she had time to kill she went out for a run before coming home to have a quick shower and make breakfast. As she finished cooking Tom arrived and joined her and Jamie outside to eat.

"Where's Abby?"

Jamie sniggered as he answered, "She got up earlier, grabbed a drink and a biscuit and went straight back to bed saying she had promised Constance she would sleep a lot. I stuck my head in a while ago and she's spread out across the bed, fast asleep."

As she ate breakfast with the two men in her life Imogen could not help smiling.

"Are you ready for this evening Pumpkin?", Tom asked, knowing the answer.

"I could not be more ready Dad."

At that moment Constance was sitting in the staffroom, not quite eating her breakfast but picking at it. Amelia and Davina were both with her, smirking as they watched the younger witch break a scone into tiny parts.

"Are you ready for this evening Dear?", Amelia asked kindly.

Looking at them both, she gave a truly genuine smile. "I believe I have been ready for a long time."

At 3:30 the non witch party got into Tom's car for the journey to Castle Overblow. Abby sat in the back with Imogen and their two dresses, holding her hand the entire way. Traffic was light and they pulled up to the top of the driveway just after five. Davina was waiting to greet Abby and also to show the men to the rooms they would be staying in.

Imogen had already had a word, "Don't crack onto my Dad Davina, that would just be weird."

Abby was going to stay in what was now considered her room but as Constance was using it to get ready in she would go with Imogen for now and get ready with her.

Amelia was in the room with Constance, preventing her from looking out the window. "Just a glimpse. She's not even in her dress. Please?"

Laughing, Amelia put on her best Head Mistress voice, "Constance Hardbroom, you will just have to develop some patience and wait. It's only another three hours. Now, go have a bath, wash your hair. By the time you've dried it it will be almost time for you to do Abby's hair."

Sighing, she grabbed her towel and robe. She knew Amelia was right and truthfully the fact that Imogen was here, in the castle, getting ready to marry her was enough.

For now.


	16. A Magical Wedding Day

**A/N The big day is here finally. Hope what I've put together delivers and you enjoy. Also where there is a wedding day, there is generally a sort of wedding night…..followed by a honeymoon.**

Once the guests had settled into their rooms in the castle it was time to begin getting ready. Abby had already asked Constance if she would have time do her hair as she was now the only person who could do it to the child's high standards. To her delight the bride had promised she would make time for this special task.

Just before the flower girl left to be made even prettier Imogen handed her a note. "Honey, will you give her this please?"

Abby giggled before running upstairs with the piece of paper. She burst into the other bedroom exclaiming, "It's your wedding day!"

Constance, who was sitting on the bed stroking Morgana laughed as she held her hand out for Abby to come to her. "Thank you for reminding me.", she said with a kiss. Then she quickly brushed and plaited the curly hair as promised, glad of something to do to fill the time before she started to get ready herself.

Once she had finished Abby handed over the note that was in her pocket. "Mummy said to give you this."

She watched as Constance scanned the note, her smile growing wider as she read each word.

**_Sweetheart, I can't believe this day is finally here. I cannot wait to be your wife. I love you."_**

She quickly wrote a reply, handing it to the eagerly waiting messenger who ran back downstairs, stopping to hug a beaming Amelia on the way. Abby then entered Imogen's room, quickly handing over the piece of paper to her excited godmother.

**_My Darling, Today you will officially become my wife and my family. Nothing could make me happier. I will love you always. _**

Meanwhile, Amelia was entering Constance's old bedroom, finding her starting to fix her hair. She sat in companionable silence, watching the bride preparing for her wedding with absolutely no magic involved in the process. When it came to the most important moment she took the dress down from where it was hanging and helped her almost daughter step into it before fastening it at the back.

She watched as Constance looked at herself in the mirror, not saying anything just looking. Eventually Amelia walked over to touch her arm.

"You look radiant my dear. How are you feeling?"

Constance turned away from the mirror, smiling happily, "I feel like I'm in a dream. I'm getting married to Imogen today. I could not wish for more."

Amelia hugged her, thinking back over the months since October. Her interfering could not have caused a better result. She then handed over the bouquet of honeysuckle that was to be carried. "These are beautiful flowers, you chose well, eventually. Are you ready?"

To Davina's extreme irritation Constance had taken forever to choose her flowers, only deciding the week before. She had chosen honeysuckle for two reasons. The first being the almost citrusy sweet smell that reminded her of her fiancé, the second being the pet name Imogen used for Abby.

After checking her appearance one last time Constance nodded before the two witches vanished.

In the other room, Imogen was putting the final touches to her make up as Abby watched from the bed. Turning to face the child she asked, "Will you pass my flowers please honey?"

Abby went to get the bouquet and as she handed over the bunch of lilacs observed, "They smell like Constance."

Imogen sniffed the purple flowers and smiled. "Why do you think I chose them? Okay so, will you tell Granddad that I'm ready to go?"

Before she went Abby had a question. "Are you nervous Mummy?"

Imogen knelt down to look at who would always be her little girl. "No honey, I'm excited and I'm happy and I'm ready to be married to the woman I love, with you alongside us. I love you very much, you know that don't you? And so does Constance."

Abby nodded as she was embraced, "I know and I love you both too."

After a final kiss the flower girl was gone, ready to bring Tom to escort his own little girl to her wedding.

Davina and Jamie had been very busy co-ordinating everything for the ceremony which was to be held at the lake. There were flowers and candles decorating the area as well as a fire burning in a special cauldron. In a thoughtful move, Davina had cast a spell so that the non witch party could walk towards the wedding spot without fear of dirt ruining Imogen's clothes.

Just as she was adding the final details she saw a flash in the corner signalling Constance and Amelia's arrival. A few moments later she saw her little friend arriving at the other side signalling that Tom and Imogen were not far behind. Seeing her nod Jamie stepped in ready to capture some photographs. As he moved Davina cast another spell to begin the music that had been chosen for the entrance.

It had been decided that Abby, who was to be flower girl to both, would walk from the middle carrying her purple and yellow slightly magical out of season tulips. Constance and Imogen would come up from either side. They both looked straight ahead as they walked, having promised that they would not look at each other until they reached the very top. As they reached this point their parents handed them over with a kiss before each bride could finally see the other.

Imogen was wearing an creamy satin slip like dress with a cowl neck and a dipped back that highlighted her toned body. Her eyes were shining with love, her skin was glowing and she could not have looked more beautiful.

Constance had chosen a white dress, keen to be as far removed from her school persona as possible. It was medieval style, with sheer flowing sleeves and was fitted in a way that showed off her small waist perfectly. Her hair was flowing down her back in loose waves and she was radiating joy.

After allowing them a moment to gather themselves Davina began to speak. "Welcome everybody. We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Constance and Imogen, a very special event. We will begin by Jamie giving a reading."

As he stood up to recite the reading from St. Paul that Abby had helped choose Jamie felt himself captivated by the two women in front of him. They could not possibly have looked any happier. He began to read.

**_"_****_Be ambitious for the higher gifts. And I am going to show you a way that is better than any of them."_**

Following on from his reading Davina began to speak again.

"In the Witching World the elements of air. fire, water, earth and spirit are considered key and are represented here this evening by our location, the decorations and the spirit of love and happiness that we all bring to this ceremony. In order to join this couple in matrimony I will use a mixture of handfasting as well the vows they wish to share."

Both brides handed their bouquets to their flower girl at this point, smiling as they saw the excitement on her face.

Davina took Imogen's left arm and Constance's right and joined them together loosely with two thin cloths of lilac and gold. "With this ribbon I join you both together. Let the words you wish to speak to one other deepen the joining between you."

She then encouraged them both to face each other and declare their vows.

_"Imogen, You have brought so much into my life, your love has helped me to become a better version of myself. You are the brightness in my every day and I promise to you that I will spend our life together protecting you, supporting you and loving you. My greatest wish is to see you happy my Darling and I will spend every day doing what I can to make that happen."_

_"Constance, I told you once that falling in love with you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You are the other part of my soul Sweetheart. You have allowed me into your heart and to see the person you really are. Together we will build a life based on love and I will dedicate myself to your happiness at all times."_

As the brides smiled lovingly at each other Davina spoke again. "Before we formalise the marriage, Jamie will read a final piece."

He stood up again, this time reading an extract from a poem by Tennyson that Imogen had specifically requested, feeling that it represented the worthy wait that each of them had to find each other.

**_Queen rose of the rosebud garden of girls,_**

**_Come hither, the dances are done,_**

**_In gloss of satin and glimmer of pearls,_**

**_Queen lily and rose in one;_**

**_Shine out, little head, sunning over with curls._**

**_To the flowers, and be their sun._**

**_There has fallen a splendid tear_**

**_From the passion-flower at the gate._**

**_She is coming, my dove, my dear;_**

**_She is coming, my life, my fate;_**

**_The red rose cries, 'She is near, she is near;'_**

**_And the white rose weeps, 'She is late;'_**

**_The larkspur listens, 'I hear, I hear;'_**

**_And the lily whispers, 'I wait.'_**

**_She is coming, my own, my sweet;_**

**_Were it ever so airy a tread,_**

**_My heart would hear her and beat,_**

**_Were it earth in an earthy bed;_**

**_My dust would hear her and beat,_**

**_Had I lain for a century dead;_**

**_Would start and tremble under her feet,_**

**_And blossom in purple and red._**

As he finished he smiled at his friends, the words had been perfect and he was pleased he had been able to get through the reading without his voice cracking too much. All the guests were sniffling at that moment as they watched the love between the women in front of them.

Davina stepped back up, discreetly wiping her eyes. Touching the two joined hands she used her magical powers to channel the love that was between them, ensuring that they were linked together. Both witch and non witch could feel the energy flowing through them as Davina cast a spell to seal their union. After removing the binding she stepped back, smiling as she saw the happiness in front of her.

"It is time to exchange rings."

Abby stepped up with the rings that had been entrusted to her. She smiled widely as two of, if not _the_ most important people in her life, exchanged rings, hearing them whisper "I love you" as they did so.

As this part was completed Davina had one final thing to say. "You are married and may may now kiss."

Although they were unused to kissing in front of other people apart from Abby, Constance and Imogen both found that at that moment they didn't really care. They were just too happy and they kissed gently, still feeling the magic flowing between them. As they pulled back they turned to face their guests, beaming ecstatically.

Abby ran over, keen to be the first to hug them both and stating the obvious, "You got married."

Laughing, they agreed that they had as they kissed and hugged their flower girl.

Amelia whispered to Imogen as she hugged her, "Thank you for making her so happy."

The reply she got back made her laugh.

"Thank you for sticking your nose in."

Tom had already ensured that Constance would look after his daughter so there was nothing he could say to his new daughter in law except, "Welcome to our family."

After they had signed both the witching and non-witching paperwork that was required they walked down their aisle hand in hand.

"Shall we give you a minute?" Jamie asked as he lifted Abby up.

Grateful for the thought Constance nodded. "Please. You all go over and we'll follow you in a moment."

He smiled as he walked off helping Abby carry her flowers. "Come on Abs, let's leave the lovebirds for a bit."

Once everyone had started to move to the reception area, Imogen reached to touch Constance's face. "Are you ok Sweetheart?"

She received a smile in return as two arms wrapped around her. "I have never been better Darling. I just needed a moment alone with my beautiful wife."

Having held back tears for the entire ceremony, Imogen felt one slip down at those words.

"I am your wife and you are mine but you are the beautiful one.", she whispered before moving into a more intense kiss.

They stayed at the wedding location for a few moments, exchanging kisses and declarations of love.

"We'd better join the party." Imogen smiled.

"Yes, I don't want to get in trouble with my new family before we've been married a full day.", Constance replied with a grin.

Her love squeezed her hand at that. They were truly a family now, both part of each others and a family in their own right. As the sun began to set they walked towards their wedding reception. holding hands and grinning with joy.

Amelia had worked hard to make sure the area directly outside the castle was set up perfectly. There were romantic lights dotted around and Jamie had chosen the music to be played throughout the evening. Maria had prepared the food before she left and Amelia had used magic to make sure it remained perfect until they were ready to eat. She had made their wedding cake herself and it was the focal point of reception, decorated as the handfasting ribbons had been in lilac and gold. She smiled broadly as she saw the couple walking out of the woods looking happier than she had ever seen them.

The party was perfect, with such a small number everyone could talk easily. They had decided there was no need for formal speeches, they had said everything they wanted to during the ceremony. Tom did raise a toast to his daughter and daughter in law as well as to his wife, who he knew was watching over them but apart from that it was an extremely relaxed, informal evening filled with laughter and love.

Weeks ago when they had been making plans Imogen had brought up the subject of a first dance worried that her fiancé would be uncomfortable with the idea. "I know it's traditional but we don't have to."

Constance had looked at her with surprise. "We dance together all the time."

"Yes, when we're alone, I thought you might not want to, not in front of other people."

She was pulled into a warm embrace. "Darling, it will be our wedding day. Of course I want to dance with you. I don't mind about any of the other music but, please, will you let me choose this song?"

The memory of that conversation and what they both considered to be their first proper date came into Imogen's mind as she heard the song start to play and she was lead out to the area that had been set aside for dancing.

The dancing continued into the early hours of the morning. In between dances they ate, laughed and cut their wedding cake, Amelia took the top layer to be stored away for a possible future event. Eventually things began to wind down and their guests started to head to bed from around 3AM.

Abby, who was very glad she had napped earlier in the day, refused to go to bed until Jamie did.

'I've had a really lovely day. Thank you for letting me be your flower girl, I hope I did a good job."

To Imogen's delight Constance lifted Abby up and held her on her hip, giving her a kiss. "We should be thanking you. We could not have wished for a better flower girl."

Imogen leaned over to kiss her as well. "She's right honey. We love you more than you could know. See you tomorrow before we leave. Sleep tight."

Abby reached out to hug them both together before leaving. "I love you both, I'm very glad you listened to me that day in the park. I wanted to be a flower girl but I wanted you to be married even more."

With that she was gone while Jamie, who was laughing at his goddaughters words, kissed his two friends goodnight.

They stayed on the dance floor for another few moments, just holding each other.

"Have I told you how magnificent you look Sweetheart?" Imogen whispered.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice Darling. You however are breathtaking. When I saw you at the ceremony I thought my heart would stop. You looked more wonderful than I had been able to imagine."

As Constance moved in for a kiss, she heard another whisper in her ear.

"So you liked my dress?"

Of course she did. "Very much so Darling."

With that her wife stepped away and grinned at her. 'How much do you want to take it off me?"

She pulled her back and whispered passionately, "More than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life", before transporting them upstairs.

As they materialised in their bedroom they noticed a couple of things. The room was spotless with any trace of Imogen's time getting ready having been removed as if by magic. Also, there were rose petals on the bed along with strawberries and wine on the dressing table.

"Who do you think did this?, Constance asked.

Imogen laughed, looking pointedly at the bed. "I'm not sure but I'm hoping it was Jamie or even Davina and not my Dad or Amelia." Then, deciding to focus on more important things, she moved in to kiss her lover, caressing her through the silky fabric of her dress. "I love you baby."

The witch moaned at this. She knew it was true and she loved when Imogen called her baby, especially when they were in this situation.

"Take my dress off. Please."

Both dresses were removed slowly with the skin underneath each one being kissed as it was exposed.

"Darling I love you so much", Constance murmured as she cast a spell ensuring the dresses were cleaned, covered and hanging up in the wardrobe as well as one to soundproof the room. Looking at her new wife confirmed something she had suspected and hoped for earlier.

Imogen smirked as she sat on the flower covered bed, beckoning her over. "I couldn't wear one with the dress Sweetheart."

Constance removed her own bra very slowly, enjoying the reaction that she was causing.

"Baby, please come here, let me touch you."

Unable and not wanting to refuse the request she walked over and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Imogen who had scooted back towards the top. Neither was in a rush, they just wanted to feel each other, bodies meeting, hearts beating together as they moved closer, starting to touch gently before the movements became more purposeful. Dawn was breaking on the warm July morning as both moved against each other on the bed.

"Inside baby, I need you inside" Imogen begged eventually, groaning loudly as her lover granted her request, finding that perfect pace and spot instantly.

Constance whispered hotly, "You are my wife and I love you so much.", as the woman underneath her screamed her climax then kissed her as she came down from her high. She was desperate for release herself at this stage, the sight she had just seen having nearly pushed her over the edge.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, I'll always take care of you.", Imogen whispered as she moved down the shaking body, smiling as she reached the area where she was needed most. She could do this forever but as she started to stroke, lick and kiss in between Constance's legs she knew it wouldn't take long. The hand on her head drew her closer, the moans above her become louder before she heard what she wanted.

"There, stay right there." Her love reached her peak calling Imogen's name with joy.

A while later they were both back at the top of the bed, grinning at each other and stealing kisses. "Are you tired Darling?"

Imogen shook her head. "No, not at all. Are you?" She was surprised when Constance got up and pulled on her robe. "Where are you going?"

She took the hand that was held out to her after putting her own robe on.

"Come on, bring the wine and fruit."

A moment later they were back at the lake.

"What are we doing here?"

There was an action rather than a response as Constance removed her robe and stepped into the clear water.

"I told you I could swim", she smiled before diving gracefully under the water, emerging a little bit away. "Come join me, please?"

Imogen, who was momentarily speechless, placed the items she was holding down and quickly removing her own robe before diving in and swimming over to the temptress in the water, kissing her firmly. "I'm sorry I doubted you. What inspired this wonderful idea?"

Constance smiled as she held Imogen's hands while their legs were entangled under the water. "This is our first full day of married life Darling and we're going away later this evening. But this morning as the sun is shining above us, I could think of no place I would rather be and no person I would rather be with."

They stayed at the lake for a couple of hours, swimming, laughing and making love again. Imogen opened the wine they had brought down and found that two glasses had also appeared. Technically they were on honeymoon and hadn't really been to bed yet so wine for breakfast was allowed.

"Just one glass for me Darling, I do have to fly later."

They then went back to their room to have a quick sleep before rising to eat lunch with their guests prior to everyone leaving. Imogen was still in the shower when there was a small knock on the door.

Constance opened it to find Abby waiting outside with Morgana.

"Jamie said not to disturb you because you needed alone time but we wanted to see you before lunch."

The two guests entered, hopping up at the bed and gazing up at Constance.

"Of course you're not disturbing us dear. Did you sleep?"

Abby nodded, not saying anything.

Constance sat down next to her. 'What's wrong, you can tell me?" There was still no answer but she could guess what it was. "I know you're going to miss your Mummy while we're away but I promise I'll look after her and we'll be back soon."

Climbing into her lap, Abby wrapped her arms around Constance's neck and shared what was on her mind. "Jamie told me not to say anything. It's not just Mummy, I'm going to miss you just as much."

If the former first years could see this sight, they would do more than just faint, they would possibly combust. Miss Hardbroom, her heart melted even more by an eight year old who was sad that she wouldn't see her for three weeks.

"Oh Abby, you can always tell us if you're going to miss us. We'll miss you too but when we come back you'll be with us for the last three weeks of the holidays and then once we've told all the students in the school that we're married you can come and stay with us whenever your father lets you."

Abby began to smile as she hugged her again. "That will be a lot so."

The comment didn't quite sit right with Constance but she decided to let it go as Imogen was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Everything okay?", a worried Imogen asked as she came to join in with the cuddle.

"It's fine Mummy. I'm just so happy for you both and wanted to tell you again that I love you."

Lunch was again a lively affair. Abby and Davina were as thick as thieves, both eating those awful noodles that the child had developed a taste for over Easter. Imogen tried not to think about the contents as she ate her own sandwich. Tom, Jamie and Abby were setting off straight after lunch and the newlyweds walked out to say goodbye.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon.", Tom said as he hugged them both before giving Imogen a card. "I want you both to have this", he told her.

"Dad, we said we didn't need presents. You being here was enough." she responded, hugging him again.

He smiled at her, "You're my little girl, I've always had money put aside for your wedding, even when you said it would never happen. I knew you'd find the right girl. I want you to have it. Besides, babies aren't cheap either."

Jamie hugged them both as well, whispering to Constance, "A little bird tells me that if you bring a certain dress with you might get some very favourable results."

She laughed, amused by his cheekiness. "What do you think the first thing I packed was?"

With a final hug and kiss for Abby they were waving the car off and heading back to pick up their own bags.

Although Constance hadn't packed a lot Imogen's bag seemed very small in comparison. "Are you sure you have everything Darling? You know I'll be shrinking the bags down anyway so you don't need to pack very lightly."

Her wife grinned at her. "Firstly, we're not going to the moon, I can buy things if I need to. Secondly, I have everything I need. Some clothes for during the day, a couple of dresses for when we go out at night, some underwear although, really, thats more for you, swimwear and toiletries. I don't need very much Sweetheart because I should tell you, there will be a number of days, including tomorrow when I don't intend on getting dressed at all."

This sounded like a very appealing plan to Constance. This trip was getting better by the minute.

They went to say goodbye and thank you to Davina and Amelia with Morgana following them to the door.

Constance shrank both bags down and made her broomstick hover. "Shall we go Darling?" Imogen hopped on, excited and ready to go.

"Yes Sweetheart. Next stop Italy."

**A/N The vows I wrote myself. I did a little bit of research into witchcraft and the elements as well as handfasting online and adapted to suit my vision for the ceremony. Details of the reading, poem and song that I used are below are below. None are mine but please look up, read and listen so you get the overall impression. **

**A letter from St. Paul to the Corinthians 12:31- 13:8**

**From Maude, Part I Alfred Lord Tennyson (final three verses)**

**Perhaps Love, John Denver and Placido Domingo**

**Dresses: If you visit Pinterest and add /dil0182/ to the main site address. You should see what I have in mind. If this doesn't work feel free to PM me here or on Tumblr. **


	17. The Honeymoon

**A/N Well, off they go on honeymoon and I'm pretty sure we can all guess what that entails quite a bit of reference to…. Hope you all enjoy the trip. Let me know what you think. **

Flying by broomstick to a different country was not as difficult as Imogen had expected. Constance had explained the mechanics to her but truth be known she hadn't really been able to follow so had just nodded along, much like her then girlfriend had when she'd tried to explain basketball. Apparently there was a special flight path for witches and they had already been cleared to land. Even though she was a bit nervous she consoled herself with the thought that if Davina could get herself to "Inner" Mongolia, Constance could easily get them to Italy.

She was so excited about this trip. Not only was it their honeymoon but she was going to be able to share the country that she loved with the woman that she adored.

One night before the wedding she had asked something out of curiosity. "Sweetheart, if you can easily get to places on your broomstick, why haven't you travelled?" The response broke her heart and she wished she hadn't asked.

"I never had anyone to go with."

She had vowed to herself that this would be a perfect trip and the first of many holidays they would take. She and Jamie had travelled with Abby as a toddler so she knew they could bring their baby with them, just not by broomstick, there was no way their little girl was hanging from a broomstick like Mildred Hubble's tabby cat.

From the moment Constance had decided where she wanted to go Imogen had been busy making plans. She had decided they would spend time in Tuscany and Naples before finishing with a couple of days in Rome. Due to her time spent studying there she had a number of friends she could contact for help in sourcing private locations for them to stay. Happy with her choices she just hoped her wife would enjoy it as much as she wanted her to.

They arrived at the villa they were staying in just after 6PM. Although there were other houses in the area it was still remote enough and nobody would be able to disturb them or see anything they shouldn't.

After they entered Imogen pulled her love into an embrace near the window. "Well, what do you think?"

Constance kissed her softly and looked at the rolling hills and evening sunlight outside. "I think we're going to have a very happy time here Darling."

Neither was especially hungry so they just picked at some of the cheese and bread that Imogen had arranged to have left for them as they sat in the evening sunlight.

As she sipped her wine Imogen smiled across the table, "Can you believe we're actually married?" While she knew it had really happened but every time she thought of the day before or looked down at her left hand, she felt a squee of delight.

"I do believe it Darling although I think a reminder might help make sure I still believe it tomorrow."

Grinning, Imogen stood up and held her hand out to the witch, "I think it's important that you believe it forever. Come with me and I'll do my best to make sure that you have the proof you need."

Constance received more than proof that night. She was loved so thoroughly that she thought she would burst with pleasure. Since she met Imogen she had learned the true meaning of making love and that there was no shame involved in the act. They were so comfortable with each other, each knowing that no suggestion was off limits. Yes, sometimes things didn't work out but they could laugh about it and find something else to do instead.

That particular night as she knelt on the bed, her lover behind her and inside her, she felt herself beginning to cry with joy as she orgasmed. Not alone was she happy, but she truly felt like she deserved to be, that she wasn't that damaged young woman looking for someone to love her. She had found that person, she was married to her and she would give and take all the happiness she could, just as they had vowed to each other the day before.

The following day, following on from a promise, neither got dressed. Having discovered that Constance could in fact swim, actually a bit better than she could if she was very honest, Imogen was keen to use the salt water pool that was on the property. It seemed the incident at the lake had triggered a new desire for making love outside- not that there would be much chance for that during winters at Cackles, so they were keen to take the opportunity while they could. During their time there they used the pool daily and when they felt like it, they ventured outside to explore the area, eating in local restaurants and just wandering around the town.

Constance was very glad that her wife was with her as although the locals were very friendly, she did not understand the language. Jamie suggested before they left that there must be a spell that she could use to translate. There was but based on past experience it was never quite correct.

"Ah, like Google Translate.", he had sniggered. She didn't understand the joke but Imogen and Abby had both found it hilarious and laughed for ages at the reference.

Just over a week later they flew to Naples where again, they were blessed with good weather. Imogen had picked a perfect location for them to stay in and as promised at Easter, they did spend plenty of time at the beach, both enjoying the sunshine and the fact that they needed to rub sunscreen into each other frequently. Luckily for Imogen, Constance had purchased more modern swimwear, not like that ridiculous Victorian style thing that she had seen Amelia wearing once. She could see the admiring glances her wife was getting, her pale skin an unusual contrast to others around her. And although she would have punched anyone who tried anything on she still felt proud that she was hers.

Constance could see Imogen getting more tanned by the day, her complexion responding well to to the sunshine. The time they spent on their own private patio area helped to ensure that she had no tan lines either. She herself would always be pale, even if she holidayed _on_ the sun she would still be white but she looked healthy and glowing rather than milk bottle like.

Again they explored the area, ate exceptionally well but managed to work off any excess calories through rather strenuous exercise. They both got very tipsy on a couple of nights, the freedom from responsibility made them a little looser than normal. Luckily drinking the potion before going to sleep removed the need for it at all the following day.

One particular night after a few too many glasses of wine they found themselves discussing secret fantasies as they kissed on the couch.

Imogen was whispering seductively in her lovers ear, "Baby, that black leather dress. When I see you wearing it with your hair tied back, it makes me want you so badly. There are so many things I want you to do to me while you're wearing it."

Constance kissed her hard, she knew this already but she wanted to know what the fantasy actually was. "Tell me Darling. Tell me what would you like me to do to you?"

Imogen told her in graphic detail exactly the fantasy entailed.

"Stay here. Do. Not. Move". Before Imogen could really react she was back, hair in a bun and wearing the dress that drove her wife wild.

That night Imogen lived out her fantasy and Constance doubted she would ever be able to wear that dress again without thinking of her lover's reactions as she gave her exactly what she wanted.

On a separate note, Constance was surprised at how much she enjoyed discovering another culture. She had even developed a liking for coffee, although she would always prefer tea. She also found herself picking up a Italian few words and phrases much to Imogen's delight.

"I can teach you properly when we get home if you like?", she suggested. "I was already thinking I'd like the baby to grow up knowing a second language ,it's easier to learn from a young age. What do you think?"

It sounded like a good idea. Constance prided herself on being a fast learner and she already knew that Imogen was a wonderful teacher.

One particular evening the couple were having a quiet night in. Imogen had picked up a massage oil and was eager to use it. She was especially good at giving massages, although this one wasn't strictly the sports type she had been trained on in college. As she smoothed the warm oil over the long, slender back below her she thought about how nice this felt, she could see how relaxed Constance was. This trip was going even better than she expected, they had experienced a lot of local culture, visited places she hadn't been before as well as others she had wanted to share with her partner. Plus of course they had made full use of their honeymoon status.

She loved sex and sex with Constance was without a lie, the best she had ever had. This was down to many factors but primarily the total love and trust between them. Plus the fact that her wife was the sexiest person she could imagine didn't hurt either. She knew the when the baby came they wouldn't have quite as much time to devote to this area of their marriage but she was hopeful that Amelia and Davina would step into the honorary grandmother and auntie role they had hinted at whenever the subject of children came up so they could still have some time alone.

Thinking of some of the things they had done and others that she wanted to do was having a very interesting effect on her and as she continued to massage her naked wife she leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Baby, if you turn over I'll do your front and a little bit more."

There was no response. "Sweetheart, turn over, I want to see you."

Still nothing. "Constance, are you? Don't tell me you're asleep."

Sure enough she was fast asleep, making what Imogen normally considered cute sleeping noises but right now in her frustrated state they were taunting her.

"I can't believe she fell asleep. I should have given her more coffee. She 'doesn't sleep' my backside", she huffed as she got off the bed and flopped onto the armchair next to it, grabbing her up until now unread book. After a few minutes she looked over and couldn't help smiling. Constance was lying on her stomach, head turned to the side, her long hair tumbling over the pillow, the sheet just covering her lower body, looking like some sort of goddess.

"She's mine," Imogen beamed. "But she's so making this up to me in the morning!"

The following morning she was woken up herself by someone nibbling her ear.

"Good morning Darling. Did you sleep well?"

Imogen rolled over with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Not as well as you did."

Looking surprised Constance answered, "I did sleep rather well, I don't even remember falling asleep."

Huffing again Imogen sat up, folding her arms over her uncovered chest which displeased her bed partner greatly. "Well, let me tell you what happened. There I was giving you an amazing, if I do say so myself, massage and just as I was getting to the interesting part I went to roll you over and you were fast asleep. How insulting! My best moves and you slept through them." She was joking really but enjoyed teasing her love and couldn't miss this chance.

Unfortunately she often forgot that Constance was just as big a tease as she was. Lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling she sighed., "Well Darling, isn't the point of a massage to relax the other person? Also, if they really were your so called best moves and I was sleeping through them, what does that say about you?"

Imogen gasped before jumping on top of her her wife. "Oh so now you're insulting my bedroom skills. Really?"

This resulted in much tickling, giggling and shrieking, the likes of which would have gotten the students put into detention for two months.

In the end though Constance managed to pin her partner down to kiss her. "Your bedroom skills are incredible. Nobody could make me feel the way you do. Let me make it up to you. It sounds like I left you in need last night and I would hate to be the cause of your discomfort."

With that she started to move downwards, laughing as she heard her clearly excited wife try to reply nonchalantly, "Well, if you must."

The final part of their trip was three days in Rome which was the most, outside of the bedroom, active part of their trip. Imogen had been to this particular city several times and she brought Constance to see all the sights that she knew she would enjoy. She was glad that she had left this part until last as they had needed the more relaxing time beforehand to recover from the school year and the wedding build up. On their final night they sat eating dinner outside.

"So Sweetheart, what did you think? Did you enjoy it or are you desperate to go home?"

Constance smiled and moved her chair closer, taking her wife's soft hand.

"I have had a wonderful time, travelling with you was an even greater experience than I had imagined. If I am very honest there were times that you and Jamie would talk about your travels and they were the only times I was ever jealous of your relationship. But now, we have stories to tell about our own trip and I know we'll travel together a lot more in the future alone and with our family. So yes, I did have a very enjoyable time. I am ready to go home, I'm looking forward to seeing Abby and Morgana. But also, it doesn't matter where we are because we'll be together."

With that she kissed an emotional Imogen deeply and lead her to the bedroom to enjoy their last night on honeymoon.

They arrived back to the empty castle late the following evening, Frank had been leaving food for Morgana but even the socially awkward cat was clearly excited to see her owners. Once she had received sufficient cuddles she was content to allow them to unpack. Imogen smiled as she saw their wedding dresses hanging up in the wardrobe. Although she wouldn't wear hers again, she was always going to keep it, maybe one day her daughter would wear it or her other mothers dress maybe? Would she look like Constance with dark hair and dark eyes or a combination of both of them? Would they have another later?

She was so excited about starting to try for the baby. Once they had settled back properly she was going to ask Constance to work out the dates. She knew she couldn't be trusted to calculate them properly but she thought it would be towards the end of September.

_"This time next year we might be sitting here with a baby",_ she thought to herself happily.

In the meantime she had an almost daughter to think about. She loved Abby just as much as she would love the baby they would eventually have. At the wedding she had found herself looking at Constance dancing with her and wishing that she was theirs as well. _"But she's not. She's David's daughter. I need to stop thinking like this, it's selfish."_

"What are you thinking about Darling?", Constance asked with a kiss to her shoulder.

"Just about collecting Abby tomorrow. I'm so looking forward to seeing her and then bringing her back her for a couple of weeks. Are you sure Morgana will be ok coming with us?"

They both felt that they couldn't leave the cat behind for another week while they stayed with Jamie and so for the first time ever since she was born she was being taken out of the castle.

"I hope so, it will be new to her but she likes Abby so I think she'll adapt."

Imogen laughed. "I'm sure she'll end up in Abby's bed. That might stop her coming in every morning."

Constance quite liked Abby coming in, she knew that it was a novelty for the little girl, its not like she was with them every day. She always knocked and it was only in the morning for a short time which they could anticipate so she had never interrupted anything.

Before she could say anything Imogen continued, "But I do like having her come in for a cuddle, I love that she feels she can, she's growing up fast and it's nice to have this time with her."

Pulling her closer her wife replied, "I like it too."

She privately thought the only bad thing about having her with them for three weeks was that she would have to go home at the end. _"I need to stop thinking like this, I should just appreciate the time we have with her, like Imogen does."_

The following day they drove to the house with a very curious Morgana tagging along. Jamie and Abby were waiting for them at the door and the little girl instantly rushed out to them.

"I missed you both so much. How was your holiday? Did you bring Morgana like you said you would? Did Davina send a postcard like she promised?"

They both laughed.

"One question at a time honey. Here's a postcard from Mongolia for you."

They hugged Jamie who had also missed them.

"Just a little bit. Anyway how was your honeymoon?" Lowering his voice so Abby wouldn't hear he added, "No details please there are some things I don't need to know."

They caught up over the next couple of days, speaking about their honeymoon while Abby and Jamie told them about their trip to Scotland.

"We got the train, it wasn't like Harry Potter though."

Constance resisted the urge to roll her eyes, Harry Potter had been the bane of her life since the books came out. In fact the name Snape was banned in her presence. However, she listened and smiled as she heard all about their trip.

During the time they were at the house the weather remained good and so they spent a day at a nearby beach as well as taking trips to the park or just going for walks. In the evenings they would watch films or play games although Constance and Jamie were both banned from playing Monopoly as they got far too involved and would start to bicker and question Imogen's banking skills, albeit in a joking way.

After a week the two women drove Abby and a slightly more social Morgana back to Cackles for the final two weeks of holidays. For the first week they were alone and spent the time walking and playing in the woods, reading and in the evenings the crochet lessons continued. They had created quite a few blanket squares and Constance had already started to think of the blankets that she would begin to make once the baby had been conceived. She really liked the thought of Abby's squares being a part of this first gift for their baby. She just hoped that she wouldn't be jealous, in some ways she would nearly be like an older cousin, perhaps even more like a sibling.

Every day they would also go to the lake and swim for a couple of hours. Abby was still learning but the time spent with Imogen and Constance brought on her skills a lot and she was a lot more confident by the end of her stay. Thanks to Constance she was no longer afraid of putting her head underwater and they laughed every time they thought of that particular lesson.

"Look Abby, I'm a witch and if I can put my head underwater without melting I'm sure you can."

Amelia came back for the final week and took every opportunity to spend more time with Abby. She loved children and her only regret in life was that she never had the opportunity to have her own. Still, she had Constance and now Imogen and she had grown very fond of this wonderful little girl. And she knew there would be a baby on the way, hopefully soon. Considering the actions of her closest blood relative she was more than happy to consider this group, and Davina to be part of her family. Again, the two witches showed Abby some basic magic and made sure she felt included even as a non witch. It was a pleasure to show her things because although she was very interested, she understood the code and never asked for anything, a lesson that some of the girls who attended the school could do with learning.

Jamie collected Abby a couple of days before school started again. Everyone was a bit down at the fact that she was leaving, although as they were telling the students that week she would be able to come back and stay a lot more often. Constance could see how Imogen was holding back the tears until the car had gone. As soon as they had left the grounds she pulled her wife into her arms.

"I'm sorry, I should be used to this.", she sniffled.

"Shhh, Darling. I understand. I'll miss her too but we'll see her soon. Amelia and Davina both want her to come and stay as often as possible and the girls will know about us this week so there is no reason she can't come here more often, even if we're on weekend supervision. You'll see her a lot more often as long as her father agrees."

Imogen returned the hug feeling a bit better. "I know. Thank you Sweetheart. Now let's not wallow, We've got one day left after today before the girls come back. I say we make the most of it.'

Luckily Amelia was not expecting to see the newlyweds the next day. Everything was ready for the pupils returning so there was nothing else to do. Deciding she really did not want to know what they were doing on their last day off she took herself off to Cosy's for the afternoon. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	18. Welcome Back

**A/N The students are in for a bit of a surprise as they return to school. Are they all happy about it? Plus there are some plans being made. **

**Two mentions here. typicalRAinbow: we're losing a beloved character :(**

**HB lover: You might see a mention of something…**

It was the first week in September and Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill were getting back into teacher mode, ready for the students return to school. A nervous Constance walked out of the bathroom and immediately went to wrap her arms around her still very tanned wife's waist before kissing her neck.

"Back to reality Darling."

Imogen turned, keeping the arms around her. "My reality is with you baby. The girls being back will make things different I know but teaching them is our job and while it's important to both us, it's not our life. The thing to remember is that here, in this room or whenever we're on our own, that's our reality, our life."

Even though she was still worried about the students reaction to their news Constance knew that Imogen was right. Her job was no longer the main thing in her life, this was.

"I'm just going to cycle down to the village to post that letter. Won't be long."

After their marriage both women were to keep their own surnames. They had pretty much agreed on that anyway as from a work perspective it was easier. What really sealed the deal though was Jamie's comment that they couldn't really go double barrelled as they would sound like a D.I.Y tool. Although she pretended to be annoyed, Imogen had found the comment very funny, and true. The one thing that she did feel strongly about was that the baby should have Constance's surname because she would be a witch and deserved a surname that fitted her status. She also wanted Constance to have that family connection with someone who shared her name in the same way that she had with her dad and brother. They hadn't discussed it yet but when the subject of names came up she would be insisting on it.

Names aside they were partners in every other way and had filled out the relevant paperwork to share any assets with each other. Imogen had one final letter to send to the bank regarding the house. She should have done it the day before but something, or rather _someone_ had distracted her on their final day of holidays. In addition she wasn't a fan of the traditional first year greeting so was glad to avoid it. She looked at her wife before leaving the room. It always surprised her how different Constance could make herself look, right now she was in full on Witch/Deputy Head mode but to Imogen she was just as beautiful as she had been on their wedding day. Today she was wearing one of her plain black dresses, thankfully not _the_ dress, although that fantasy would definitely be revisited in the near future.

_"Maybe with that apron as well…mmmm",_ she thought to herself.

Constance noticed that her wife had drifted off into some sort of daydream, "Are you alright Darling?"

"What? Yes, just thinking of something. I love you Sweetheart. See you soon."

As Constance moved downstairs she consoled herself with the fact that the now second years would become the problem of Miss Gimlet. It genuinely was not that she didn't like them but they had got off on the wrong foot and the relationship never improved. She would still be their potions teacher and she was going to try to make more of an effort with them this year. Once everyone had arrived back there would be an assembly and that was when their announcement would be made. She felt a bit ill at the thought of it. For now she kept her arms folded and her hands hidden so nobody would see the proof of just how her life had changed that summer. She wouldn't be able to wear her rings when she was teaching practical potions but today she really did not want to take them off.

Of course the first thing she needed to deal with was the Ethel situation, she didn't really understand why the girl had changed her appearance so much. In fact she thought it was a bit sad but as long as her parents had given permission it wasn't her concern. She thought of their little girl and promised herself that she would do everything to make sure that she grew up feeling secure, loved and beautiful, in a way that Constance had not up until last year.

Imogen came back from posting her own letter with another that she had to give to Amelia. As she arrived into the staffroom Davina flew in on her broomstick. She was still insisting that she had been to Inner Mongolia despite a conversation at the wedding reception where she, Constance, Tom, Jamie, Amelia and even Abby had told her that there was no such place. Although it probably wasn't necessary she was pleased when Constance came in to stop the dreadful chanting.

Then came the news that Miss Gimlet wasn't coming back. Constance really wasn't too surprised. in fact she was almost pleased that she would no longer have to question where the maths teacher was to no avail every single day, although there was something amusing about the questioning. Clearly Imogen wanted to be the second years tutor but she was concerned. They were a difficult group and she didn't think that her wife would need the stress, especially as they were going to start trying for a baby very soon. The solution that the tutor role would be shared in the meantime was not ideal but it would have to do for now.

Based on what Hellibore had told her their plan for Imogen to carry their baby had always been the right one as she was younger and fitter. When it came to dates, Constance had worked out the timings, her wife didn't trust her own maths to do this. Shad worked out that they should begin to try around the end of September which was when Imogen would start to ovulate. Yes she could cast the spell before that but it was still hidden away and she wanted to do this properly, giving the occasion the focus it deserved.

Just before the welcoming day assembly the four teachers met in the staffroom. Amelia looked kindly at the newlyweds, "Are you sure you want me to tell them? If one of you would rather do it that's fine by me."

Constance, who was holding Imogen's hand tightly, replied in a slightly shaky voice, "Thank you Amelia but we've discussed it and think that the girls will take it better coming from you. I would probably end up shouting at them anyway."

Standing up, the principal beamed at her girls and inclined her head. "Right so, let's go and tell them the good news.", she directed before leading the teachers into the great hall.

"I am so pleased to see you all back today and would especially like to welcome our new first years. I hope you will enjoy your time here. Now, I am going to break from normal assembly tradition as I have to share some very exciting news with you. This is something that makes me very happy and I trust you will all feel the same."

At this, she peered over her glasses at her students who were looking at her with interest. What was she going to tell them? Was there a new teacher coming? Were they finally getting electricity in their bedrooms? Amelia smiled broadly as she continued.

"This July I was honoured to attend the wedding of Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill, here at Castle Overblow. They have been in a relationship for just under a year and at Easter they made the decision to formalise their union. They have both mine and Miss Bat's full support as well as that of their family and I cannot tell you how happy I am for this wonderful couple and how proud I am of them both."

As Amelia finished the first part of her speech, Constance shifted uncomfortably, Imogen noticed this and put her hand gently on her partner's, offering strength and support. She smiled at the girls, but after a moment the smile froze a bit. There was absolutely no reaction from them. They all seemed to be staring up at the stage with the same blank expressions, nobody was saying anything.

Amelia cleared her throat and carried on. "I realise this may have come as a surprise to you all but this will in no way affect your educational experience here. For those of you who were here during the last school year you will know that both of your teachers conducted themselves in a professional way at all times. That will continue. You may have questions and we are happy to answer them, within reason, but I will say this to you all. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill's private life is just that, private. I expect you to respect that and if I get word that this is not the case, there will be consequences. Now girls, I suggest you enjoy your free evening and get yourselves ready for classes tomorrow." With that she left the stage with the other teachers following behind.

Once they got back into the staffroom she asked to her colleagues. "Well, what did you think?"

Davina answered, looking to offer reassurance. Despite the whole class tutor debacle she was very fond of the couple and still over the moon that she had been able to conduct their ceremony. "They'll come around. It's just a surprise for them. You were so private about things, if I hadn't seen you from the cupboard at Christmas I would never known."

Imogen smiled at her. She knew Davina was right and she was glad to have the support of the two women with them. Constance was sitting on the chair, still not saying anything and with had a blank expression on her face similar to the one the students had sported. "Sweetheart, she's right. We just need to give them time."

Amelia could see they needed a moment. "Davina, come on, we'll get the cake for tea."

As soon as they were gone Imogen climbed into her wife's lap, knowing they had a couple of minutes alone. "Sweetheart, come on. We did surprise them. It's big news. They'll come around."

To her surprise Constance had a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked up at her.

"Hey, what's this about? Tell me?", she asked as she stroked the tear away.

"They're looking at us and wondering what you are doing with me. They hate me. They probably think I cast a spell on you. They don't know how much I love you."

Imogen leaned down and kissed her. "_I _know why am with you. I love you Sweetheart. Besides, you cannot cast a love spell on someone and even if you could, you wouldn't need to with me. I am never unsure of your love for me. Not ever. I love you, Abby loves you, Amelia loves you and they're not the only ones. And our little girl is going to love you so much because you're going to be as good a mother as you are wife and you are a wonderful wife."

Constance felt a lot better at the words. What Imogen had said that morning was correct. This was their reality.

While this was happening the students of Cackles had found their voices and there was only one topic of conversation.

"I just can't believe it." said Ruby. "Not only have they been going out but they're married. Actually married. This is the most extreme thing that has ever happened."

The group of friends were all congregated in Mildred's room discussing the biggest news they had ever heard.

Enid had plenty to say on it. "Ugh I can't believe they're married. You know what that means?"

On seeing the look from the others she backtracked a bit.

"Not that they're women , I don't care about that. Except when one of the women is HB. What I was going to say is they've probably had sex. Yuk. Miss Drill must be desperate. Can you imagine sex with HB. I'd say her hair stays in that stupid bun and she leaves her dress on the whole time. She's probably never naked. I doubt she even allows Drill to kiss her, just demands that she makes her come, which she does in silence and then makes Miss Drill leave. They probably don't even share a room. They can't be in love. I don't understand why they got married, HB probably just wanted a non witch to test spells on."

Enid had three older sisters and a rather bitter mother so felt that she had a lot of knowledge about adult relationships which she was willing to share with her rather greener friends.

"Enid, will you stop being such a cow. You carry on talking like that and I'm going to go straight to Miss Cackle and you can find out what the consequences she was talking about are."

Maud stood up from the bed and faced her frenemy. Enid had picked on her last year just as much as Ethel and Drusilla had and there was no way she was allowing her to be mean about Miss Drill and her marriage.

"Chill out Maud, you know it's weird."

Mildred stepped in. "Enid, Maud is right. Yes, it's a bit strange but only because its new to us. I'm not HB's biggest fan but she's probably very different in private and this may even make her nicer to us. I'm glad they've found each other."

The others agreed. They liked Enid but she took things too far at times, especially with Maud. Deciding to go back to her room before she got into an argument Maud said goodbye after arranging to see her friends, and Enid, at breakfast.

That night Imogen was on bedtime duty. She had left Constance in their bedroom, promising that she wouldn't be too long and suggesting that that she run a bath for them both. As she checked on the second years she noticed that Maud's door was ajar. She knocked before slowly opening the door to find her student at her desk.

"Are you ready for bed Maud?", she asked kindly.

"Oh Miss Drill. I was hoping you would be on duty tonight. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Imogen entered the room. "Of course you can. Are you okay?", she asked as she sat on a chair.

"Yes, I just wanted to say that I'm very happy for you and Miss Hardbroom. I wanted to give you this." With that she handed Imogen a card she had made that evening.

"This is lovely Maud. Thank you. I'll show it to Constance when I get back, she'll appreciate it a lot."

Maud noticed the smile on her teachers face when she referred to her wife. She was thrilled for them, even though it was a bit strange to hear Miss Hardbroom referred to by her first name.

"You're welcome. Miss Drill, there is something I have to tell you. I hope you won't be angry. I knew about you and Miss Hardbroom before today, not for very long. I knew it was a secret though so I didn't tell anyone, not even Mildred."

Imogen was surprised but not angry. "How did you know?"

Maud was a bit embarrassed but carried on. "Remember I told you that I ran into Jamie one day and realised we lived close to each other. Well the next day I was in the park with my parents and saw you. I didn't want to disturb you so I didn't come over. You were with a woman and a pretty little girl. I didn't even realise it was Miss Hardbroom at first, she looked so lovely, I mean different, I mean.."

Imogen smiled, she knew what Maud meant.

"Well, you were both sitting under a tree with the girl and you just looked so happy and close, it was obvious you were with someone you loved. It was only the next day when I was walking down the corridor and saw you and Miss Hardbroom coming out of the staffroom that I realised it was her that you had been with."

Imogen thought back. That was the day of the hangover as she had termed it in her mind.

"I was with two people I love. The little girl is my goddaughter Abby, it's a long story that I won't go into but she's a big part of my life, our lives now. I hope I didn't put you in an awkward position Maud but I, no, we appreciate your discretion. We didn't want to tell people until after the wedding. That was nothing against you girls, we just wanted it to be for us and our families."

Maud smiled at her teacher. "I understand and you didn't, I'm very happy for you both."

Imogen returned to their room with the card in her hand, she left it on the bed before entering the bathroom to find her wife. There, she found her completely naked, climbing into the bath with her hair not in its usual bun but tied up loosely- dispelling Enid's earlier theory.

"Come join me Darling?"

Imogen stripped off and sat in between Constance's legs in the bath, leaning back and enjoying the feeling of the water as well as the embrace and the gentle stroking of her stomach. "I have a surprise for you when we get out." She could practically hear the eyebrow lifting behind her. "Not that kind, although, God, yes that too. I think we both need it tonight."

Constance certainly did need something but was intrigued to see the other surprise. After they had bathed and dried off Imogen handed her the card, explaining the conversation.

"She knew about us and didn't say anything? And she made us this?" Constance was truly touched.

"You see Sweetheart, they're not all that bad. Now take your robe off for me and come to bed. I need to feel you."

The next morning after breakfast Maud was called aside by Miss Hardbroom.

Enid, who still hadn't learned to keep her mouth shut sniggered, "Oh dear, in trouble already. Maybe it's you who should consider consequences."

Maud ignored her and followed HB, hoping she wasn't in trouble for what she had told Miss Drill.

"Maud, I wanted to thank you for the card, It was a lovely gesture and Imogen and I appreciated it as well as your silence before the holidays."

Maud didn't quite know what to say. HB was being nice to her, the smile on her face was genuine and although her hair was pulled back and she was in one of her black dresses she looked just like the woman she had seen in the park. She really was a different person in private.

While this conversation was happening Amelia had called the so called Cackle's fountains of knowledge to her office.

"Ah, Fenella, Griselda. I need your help. You pride yourselves on being the eyes and ears of the school. Tell me what the reaction was from yesterday."

Fenny and Grissy looked at each other. They had known this was coming. They were very pleased for their teachers, it gave them hope for themselves in the future. Even though their parents said they were too young to be thinking of such things _they_ knew they would be together forever.

"Everyone is just a bit surprised Miss Cackle. If there had even been a rumour it would have been easier to take in but we knew nothing. Nobody is used to thinking of them like that. Not that we're _thinking_ of them but you know."

Amelia did know and nodded at Fenella to carry on.

"The first years don't know the difference, all they know from their older sisters is that Miss Hardbroom is scary but the other years are all a bit stunned. We just can't see them as being married."

Amelia understood, she had seen this relationship budding from the very beginning but she could understand the shock factor. "Thank you girls, was there anything else?"

Griselda spoke up, still in shock. "Nobody can believe that we didn't know about it. We always know about things."

Miss Cackle laughed, "Well, let this be a lesson to you both, part of your non-stop education here at Cackles. You do not in fact know everything."

Once the third years had left, she called Davina in. "What are we going to do? This should be the happiest time of their lives, they're newlyweds. The girls need to get over this shock factor and see that they really are a very happily married couple."

Miss Bat had been thinking about the issue since the day before and had the beginning of an idea which she shared with Amelia.

"You might be onto something there Davina", she grinned as she reached for the notebook where she stored telephone numbers.

It was Friday evening and Constance was very glad the week was over. Although none of the pupils had been acting up or made a comment, she felt like they were looking at her constantly as if she was an exhibit in a museum or an animal in a zoo. She had left the potions lab, put her rings back on and was just about to to go back to the staffroom to hopefully see Imogen when she saw something, or rather someone, out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to look, smiling broadly as she realised who it was. Abby ran toward her, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "Why, this is a lovely surprise, what are you doing here?" She didn't care who may be around as she picked up the other girl in her life to give her a kiss.

"We're here for your party and I'm going to stay for the weekend."

Constance looked at her in surprise. "What party?"

Abby giggled. "Amelia said that I was to tell you to get changed into something less witchy and come to the hall in a bit. You can even use magic to do it."

She set the child down and smiled at her. "I'm not sure about this but I'm going to trust you.". A flick of her hand had her quickly dressed in the outfit she had worn the first day she met Abby.

"Come on. Mummy is waiting in the staffroom with Jamie."

They entered the room to find the two friends waiting. Imogen had changed into jeans and a pretty green top and to her to her wife she looked stunning.

"I see you got the message as well Sweetheart. Do you know anything else?"

Constance walked over to kiss Jamie before replying, "Nothing at all, just what Abby told me. There is a party and I mustn't look like a witch to go to it."

At that moment Amelia walked in. "Ah good, you're here. Davina and I did some thinking and consulted with some of the pupils. Part of the reason they reacted so strangely was that they had no idea at all. They are having difficulty with the fact that you are these two people with this different life they did not know about. They wanted to do something to celebrate your wedding and Davina and I thought it would be a good idea to invite a part of your life outside the school here as well. So we are having a party for you. The students will be there and we want you to go there just not as Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill. Let them see you as Constance and Imogen, even just for tonight. Please?"

The couple looked at each other. "What do you think Sweetheart?"

Constance was unsure but smiled, looking at both Imogen and Abby "I don't suppose it will kill us."

They entered the hall together, Constance lifting Abby who was a little shy at seeing all these girls that she didn't know. As the pupils saw them they gave a round of applause while staring open mouthed at scary HB in normal clothes and carrying a child, who by the look on her face adored their potions teacher.

Amelia stood up to speak again. "Now that you have had a couple of days to digest the news it is time to celebrate. Most you you know Jamie from before. First years this is Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom's friend Dr Healy who has done a lot of work with the school since Christmas"

Davina spoke up from the front. "He's my friend too.", before smiling sweetly at Jamie.

Amelia coughed and carried on. "Our other special guest is Abby and I want you all to get used to her and be especially nice to her as she will be a frequent visitor at the weekends in the future. Now Miss Drill, Imogen, I believe you wanted to say something."

Once Imogen had heard about the party and that Abby was here she had told Amelia that she would like to say a few words, knowing that Constance would not be comfortable doing so.

"Thank you Miss Cackle and thank you to all of you for this. We, and I do mean both of us are very grateful. There were just a couple of things I wanted to say. When I came here, I met the most wonderful person I could imagine. It took a while but eventually we became a couple and knowing that this was true love we decided to marry and I could not be happier. Again I believe I am speaking for both of us?"

At this she grinned over at Constance who was nodded shyly but with a genuine smile.

"We kept it to ourselves not to be mean or deceitful but because this relationship is ours and it's so special to both of us and to our family. It will not affect your education here in any way. We are still the same people, the same teachers. If you misbehave, you will still probably end up in detention or writing 500 lines. I'll still be making you run through the woods even if you don't want to. But you need to know we do these things, not to be cruel but because there are rules which are part of growing up and breaking rules comes with consequences. We both care about you and want to do well in your time here and in the future and will do everything we can to prepare you for the world outside. I only wish that in that future you all find the happiness that we have, whether that is in a man or a woman.

"Also, as Miss Cackle said, Abby will be spending time here in the future. She is my goddaughter. just in case any of you think I have a secret child but our relationship is very unique so you will possibly hear her call me Mummy which makes me very proud and happy. We both love her very much and at our wedding she was the greatest flower girl we could have hoped for. She's excited to meet you all and I know you will look after her while she is here and NOT get her into any scrapes."

As she said this she looked around the room, only half joking with the students and winking at a beaming Abby who was sat in Constance's lap

"Now that's all I wanted to say apart from thank you again from both me and my wife and let's have some fun." With that she smiled as she sat back with her girls.

Amelia stood up again. "Before the party begins there is one thing we would like to show you." With that, she cast a spell which allowed some photographs that Jamie had given her to be displayed as if from a projector.

There were photographs from weekends spent at the house, one from the day they announced their engagement, one with Abby from the day in the park when Maud had seen them. Finally there were several from their wedding day. The students smiled and gasped as they saw their teachers in their wedding dresses, it was true, they really had gotten married and they looked so happy.

As she watched the presentation Imogen wiped a tear away. They hadn't seen the wedding pictures before today and Jamie had done a great job with them.

He leaned over to them "Don't worry, I'm just showing a couple. I've put the others in an album for you."

Constance smiled at him, "They're perfect, thank you."

After the display the party kicked off. Fenella and Griselda walked over to the teachers smiling kindly at the pretty little girl who was still on HB's lap. "Congratulations both of you. We're really very happy for you. Did Miss Bat really perform your wedding ceremony?"

Davina spoke up from her seat. "Yes, I did and I'll be available again in the future if you two need someone."

Blushing furiously the two third years walked off into a corner. Were they really that obvious?.

"Would you like to meet some more of the students?" Constance asked Abby who smiled back at her.

"Yes please".

She held her hand as they walked across the room, knowing who to go to. "Maud, I wanted to introduce you to Abby properly. Would you and your friends like to look after her for a while? We'll just be over there."

Maud smiled, pleased to have been asked. "Of course Miss Hardbroom." Then she introduced Abby to the rest of the gang. Enid was nowhere to be seen having left the party in disgust after she saw the pictures.

"Oh and Mildred, I know I can trust you but I'd feel better about things if you tied your laces."

Mildred sighed, "Yes Miss Hardbroom."

As she walked away she heard Abby impart her own advice with a little sniff, "You really should keep your laces tied, otherwise you'll fall."

The party went very well, the pupils had fun, were very welcoming to Abby and seemed to be getting a little more used to their teachers being married. The main guests also enjoyed themselves. There were no big public displays of affection but they held hands and whispered happily to each other. When the party came to an end Jamie left as he had an early morning appointment, they would see him again on Sunday. Davina asked if she could put Abby to bed as she hadn't seen her since the wedding. Both knew how close they had become and were happy to agree although Imogen thought Constance was very slightly miffed.

They entered their own room and got ready for bed.

"Well Darling, no more secrets."

Imogen laughed as she moved closer. "Well, none that they need to know about. You're the only person who knows all my secrets baby."

Constance cuddled Imogen close, kissing her head. "You know all my secrets too and I love you more than anything."

Then, after some more kissing and whispered words, they both fell asleep looking forward to the inevitable child and cat invasion that would come the following morning.

**So, who can guess what's next? Next update will probably be on Wednesday. Thanks for reviewing. **


	19. Let's Try

**A/N Even with magic nobody is going to get pregnant by holding hands. And they might as well have some fun. You have been warned. :blushes slightly: **

September 26th happened to fall on a Friday. Imogen woke up early, taking advantage of the fact that Constance was still asleep to watch her at rest for a moment. Her face was totally relaxed, lips smiling slightly and one hand was underneath her head.

_"I wonder what she's dreaming about?"_ Imogen thought as she dropped a quick kiss on her sleeping love. As much as she hated to leave her she wanted to get out for a quick run before breakfast duty. She had a feeling that she wouldn't get a chance to run much over the weekend, although there was going to be plenty of exercise. She pulled on her running gear, laid out some food for Morgana and quietly left the room.

As she ran she thought of the day ahead. Today was the day they were going to start trying for their baby. This was the first optimum day for conception, although the next few days were also important. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but couldn't help feeling excited. If she got pregnant immediately the baby would be born in June so they'd both have time off pretty soon afterwards. While they were entitled to maternity leave and she would definitely be taking, but Amelia had been so accommodating that she really didn't want to inconvenience her or the students any more than necessary.

They had decided to go to Imogen and Jamie's house for the weekend. He was going to be away so they had the place to themselves. There were so many distractions at the school, including one second year with an attitude and neither of them wanted to worry about anything taking their focus away. Besides, the spell was still stored in their other bedroom ready for them to use that night.

"Sweetheart, it's your house too now." Imogen had been keen to remind Constance of this as they made their plans.

She arrived home, still feeling excited but like she had burned off some of the excess energy she needed to in order to get through the day. She found Constance in the shower and hopped in alongside her.

"We need to share Sweetheart, otherwise I'll be late for breakfast. You don't mind do you?"

Constance didn't mind at all and even though they only had a quick kiss and cuddle under the water, she was very glad of the contact. She was eagerly anticipating the evening ahead and was happy that they both had busy days as the time would go a lot faster. The students were still a bit bemused by their marriage but most were on their best behaviour which was encouraging. The first years were still awfully childish though, Abby was more mature than one of them in particular. She was still rinsing off when Imogen hopped out with a final kiss and a whispered, " I love you baby. "

At four o'clock classes were done. Davina and Amelia were on duty for the weekend and they were ready to go.

"Do you want to drive or will we go by broomstick?"

Imogen smiled back. "You can take us, I'm used to it now and it is faster."

They set off, landing near the house a short time later. There was a supermarket nearby and they walked there to get some ingredients for dinner and supplies for the days ahead.

"I don't think we're going to want to leave the house Sweetheart."

Even though it was just the two of them, they wanted to make this a really special evening. They were away from the castle, all by themselves and they were going to start their journey to parenthood. As Imogen began dinner Constance went to change, selecting a black slip that she knew her wife loved her in to wear under her dress. Taking a deep breath she removed an envelope that she knew was stored in the bedside take. Not wanting to get distracted later she sat down on the bed to finally read these important words. She committed them to memory instantly and smiled as she went downstairs.

As she was doing this Imogen had popped into the main bathroom to shower quickly and dress. She had gone shopping the week before and was wearing a new purple teddy under her navy dress,. While she was pretty sure that the underwear wasn't going to stay on too long, she guessed it would cause a positive reaction. As she fixed her hair she realised that her hands were shaking. Why was she so nervous? They had probably made love hundreds of times by now and she knew it might not happen tonight, it just seemed like such an important occasion.

They met downstairs and shared a sweet kiss in the hallway.

"You look beautiful Darling", Constance whispered as she kissed Imogen's neck, subtly sniffing the perfume that she loved.

"Thank you baby. So do you, you always do. Shall we eat?"

They went to the dining room where they ate the meal that Imogen had cooked, sharing touches and glances over the table and drinking their wine while romantic music played in the background. Once dinner was over they moved into the sitting room where they could still hear the music. Constance poured another glass of wine for each of them and went to join her lover on the couch.

As she moved in for a kiss she noticed something strange. Although Imogen kissed her back she seemed very rigid and the kiss was forced. This certainly wasn't normal. She pulled back with a questioning look in her eye, not saying anything just waiting.

Imogen reached for her glass and took a large sip of wine. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. I'm nervous, I really don't know why, it's not like we've never done this before."

Taking her hand, Constance kissed her briefly. "Yes, we have made love before but we have never tried for a baby before. I'm nervous too but also excited and ready. If you want to wait though…."

Imogen interrupted her, "No, no baby. I'm so ready. I think I was just overwhelmed for a moment. I've wanted this for so long, wanted this with you and now we're finally doing it. I'm sorry."

Putting her glass down she pulled her wife into a proper kiss, feeling her nerves turn into excitement as she felt gentle hands roaming along her body.

Soon she was itching to take off Constance's dress, as she had slipped her hands underneath she felt the silk below, guessing what was there and groaning at the thought. She unzipped the dress, pulling it down quickly before gently pushing her love to sit back down so she could admire her. She loved this black slip. It contrasted perfectly against the creamy skin, highlighting the curves and small waist. She stepped back before her wife could reach out to her. Smiling seductively she slowly removed her own dress, watching the reaction in front of her with delight.

Constance watched in disbelief as her love stripped off her dress, this was one of the most arousing things she had ever seen. She could feel her mouth going momentarily dry while other parts were having the opposite reaction. She loved Imogen in purple, it suited her skin tone and brought out her green eyes. The underwear she was wearing also highlighted the toned, fit body perfectly.

Once the dress was gone she held out her hand and pulled Imogen down into her lap. "You are the most breathtaking woman in the world and I cannot believe you are mine.", she whispered as she stroked the body on top of her.

Smiling with joy Imogen took the hands that were caressing her and placed them on her breasts, encouraging the touch where she wanted it most at that moment. She leaned back and moaned as she felt her straps being moved down before her wife took her left nipple into her mouth using her fingers to play with the right one. She could hardly look, the sight and sensations were nearly too much for her but she also found that she couldn't look away.

"I love you so much.", she gasped.

Constance stopped for a moment, looking up with a devilish glint in her eye. "I love you too and I want this so much. Let's try for our baby." With that she stood up and cast a spell that would allow her to carry Imogen easily upstairs.

They entered the bedroom still kissing until Constance lowered her wife carefully on the bed. This time it was her turn to strip as she eagerly took off her slip, showing that there was nothing underneath. She crawled onto the bed and removed Imogen's last item of clothing fully, kissing her everywhere before moving back to capture the lips she loved so much. They moved together on the bed, touching each other in all the places they knew were sensitive, kissing, biting gently, telling each other exactly what they wanted, knowing what felt good to them- no 'special manoeuvres' required.

As she moved on top Constance whispered ,"Are you ready Darling?"

Looking from the pillow Imogen nodded happily, oh she was ready in more ways than one. They held hands as the witch spoke the words of the spell aloud. Something happened immediately, it was like a spark flew thorough them, almost an orgasm but not quite, in some ways it was far more intense.

They moved together, Constance had buried her head in Imogen's neck and was whispering "I love you, I love you." as they drove each other towards the edge. Feeling herself beginning to soar Imogen couldn't speak. Her entire world had narrowed down to the love of her life moving with her in just the right way to hopefully create a new life.

Even without words the message was clear, "I love you too."

They climaxed together, the shared sensation seeming to bring them even closer.

Every ounce of strength seemed to leave Constance's body but conscious that she didn't want to squash her lover, she moved to her side to recover. Once she caught her breath, Imogen turned and covering her face in small kisses, holding her as close as possible, feeling her heart beating against her own.

"Sweetheart, that was.. "

Kissing back Constance whispered. "I know"

"When you cast the spell was that meant to happen? Did you feel it too? I think you did."

The witch didn't know if the magical feeling had come from the spell alone or the fact that they were both so turned on. Sex was so good between them but even in their most intense sessions, she had never felt anything like what had happened, although she had also never involved magic before.

"Yes Darling, I felt it too, I'm not sure where it came from, it must have been the spell taking effect but you know it doesn't mean..."

Imogen kissed her. "I know it doesn't mean I'll get pregnant now and I know you could have hardly asked about that type of amazing side effect when you got the spell. What I do know is that I love you so much and you just gave me so much pleasure."

Constance smiled brushing her lover's hair back. "You gave me pleasure too Darling you always do. That was incredible, although I don't think we're quite done yet do you?"

They most certainly were not done and they made love several times that night and throughout the next few days. Each time was wonderful but Constance concluded that that initial reaction must have been the spell surrounding them as the same effect did not quite happen again. Even if they hadn't conceived now she was sure it was active and she knew from what she had been told that it _would_ happen.

Normally she wasn't one to go with instinct but without sounding like Davina she had a very positive feeling about this and as she held a sleeping Imogen in her arms, she smiled, thinking of the baby that would soon be growing inside her wife, a combination of both of them, made from and born into love.

She couldn't wait for what she hoped would come to them very soon.


	20. A Safety Lesson

"Amelia, what are we going to do about the first year class tutor situation? Sharing is really not ideal."

The headmistresses and her deputy were having one of their regular meetings and of there was still one topic for discussion.

Amelia sighed as she took off her glasses. "I wish I knew. They both want to take on the responsibility full time and I can see how they would each do a good job. Tell me, honestly, what do you think?" She was impressed but not surprised that Constance was not pushing Imogen forward for the role even though they were now married. Although she was the happiest anyone had ever known her Miss Hardbroom was still beyond professional at all times.

This is where Constance was conflicted. Like Amelia she could see the pros and cons for both. "You know I have concerns about Davina but I will concede that when given responsibility she does often respond positively and she also gets on very well with the girls. If I'm honest I have some concerns in regards to Imogen as well."

Amelia looked at her with surprise. "Concerns?"

Constance sighed, she loved Imogen more than she could say but she didn't want to be accused of favouritism. Also she was worried that the amount of P.E that she still was proposing was far too much, even she could see that the students weren't enjoying it. She knew that it was partly because her wife needed a project to focus on. Of course there was something else that was making her nervous. "I know from experience what immature first years as a group can be like- this class is already proving my point. I'm worried that they will be too stressful for her, especially now."

Miss Cackle looked closely at a flustered Miss Hardbroom. "Imogen is generally very good with handling stress. Why now dear?"

They hadn't said that they were keeping this a secret from their close friends and she knew Imogen had told Jamie so now Constance was dying to tell someone herself. "We've started to try for a baby."

Amelia was delighted, she had wondered but never in a million years would she have asked. From what was being said it sounded like Imogen would be carrying the child which wasn't surprising.

"Oh, that is wonderful. You said trying so nothing has happened just yet?", she knew that the spell could take a while to take effect.

"Not yet but if…when it does I don't want Imogen fussing over feuds or the like as I was last year. As I still am this year."

Amelia nodded, "I do see what you mean dear. However, I do believe that when Imogen does conceive and the girls find out they will be very respectful and protective. They are already very fond of her, even if she is being a bit over zealous with the exercise right now. I propose that we continue with the sharing for the moment. If your circumstances change and I really hope they do, we can revisit the situation."

It wasn't ideal but Constance was happy they had Amelia's support and that she had finally been able to share her secret.

Imogen had shared one idea regarding the school that Constance did very much agree with and that was the area of safety.

"Honestly Sweetheart, there is a lot more we could do. I've never seen a fire drill or an evacuation procedure. It's not that I don't care about the students safety, I do and this is about them, but with Abby staying more often and us hopefully having a baby soon it's really bothering me."

After consulting with Amelia, Frank had been tasked with creating some sort of alarm system. Of course, like most things in Cackles it didn't quite work straight away or at the right time.

"I take back what I said. Davina cannot be trusted with responsibility. Meteors? Imogen was well able to take control. She should be the tutor." Constance was fuming to herself as she strode down the corridor. She entered the staffroom with her wife and the current bane of both their existences following behind her.

"I am perfectly capable of running a class!"

Imogen rolled her eyes at this. She did more than roll her eyes when she heard what Constance had to say.

"We obviously need a proper fire practice now that the alarm is working with everyone warned and prepared for it to happen."

Even though she couldn't see her face, she could just picture the smug look and she shot her an evil glare from behind.

As they filed out she waited until Davina flounced down the hallway before pulling Constance aside. "What was that about? You just repeated verbatim what I said to you not five minutes ago?"

Checking there were no pupils around, her wife gave her a kiss, "Don't be annoyed Darling, you made a lot of sense. You should be flattered."

With another quick kiss she was gone leaving Imogen less annoyed and more amused at the interaction.

It was Friday now and they had decided that the drill would be on Monday, as far as the pupils were concerned it could be anytime. The still newlyweds were both on weekend duty which didn't truly involve a lot beyond meal supervision and detention of which, thankfully this weekend there was none. On Sunday morning Imogen was fast asleep and knowing that she had been awake quite a bit during the night Constance was loath to wake her so decided to supervise breakfast herself. She was back after an hour to find her wife curled up in bed, sniffling slightly.

"Darling, what's wrong?" she asked with concern, placing the breakfast she had brought back up with her on the bedside table and sitting on the bed, reaching to stroke the blonde head.

"I got my period." With that Imogen began to cry properly. She had been trying to hold it in but she had been so hopeful, even though they knew it might not happen straight away. Every symptom that could be attributed to her period, sensitive breasts, even last nights cramping she had tried to convince herself was a sign of early pregnancy. That morning when she went to the bathroom she knew that she had been spectacularly wrong. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so upset."

Constance cast a quick spell so she was back in her pyjamas and got into bed, puling her love into her arms. Truly she was a bit disappointed as well. She had been watching out for symptoms and had noticed a couple of nights ago while they were making love that Imogen's breasts were especially sensitive and she had kissed and touched them even more gently. Realistically she knew that they always were around this time but she had been so hopeful after feeling the power of the spell.

"Oh Darling, don't cry. It will happen, I promise you."

Imogen sniffed, "Please don't tell me that you warned me it might not happen straight away. I did know that but…."

Constance kissed her head as she stroked along her arms, offering as much comfort as she could. "I won't, I was hopeful too but it just means that we keep trying." She whispered softly, "And the trying is fun isn't it?"

Her wife smiled weakly, "It is Sweetheart. Even without trying it's always fun I'm just worried that you feel I let you down."

The hold around her tightened. "Nothing you could do will ever let me down, please don't think that. We are both in this together. Even with magic it will take two of us to make this baby and if it takes a while, she will be worth waiting for."

They cuddled close for a while before eventually she spoke again, "Do you want me to ask Davina to take over lunchtime supervision?"

While part of Imogen wanted to feel sorry for herself and have Constance look after her, she knew it was pointless. "No, let's just stay here for a while and we'll go down and look after lunch when it's time."

Constance was pleased to hear this. "Well, firstly, take this" With a flick of her hand, she summoned a bottle of the potion that cured the worst of the symptoms. "Secondly, the toast I brought up is just cold enough for your liking and the tea is still warm so I want you to eat your breakfast. Thirdly, after lunch and if you're feeling up to it, let's go for a walk in the woods this afternoon, the air will do you good."

Imogen smiled, taking the potion and accepting the tea she was offered as well as a kiss. "That all sounds good baby. You forgot a fourth thing though. I love you."

With another kiss Constance responded, "I love you too."

Luckily the students were well behaved over lunch, all seeming keen to get back to their free time. They still found it strange to see HB in "normal" clothes at the weekend but they were getting more used to it. Once they had finished supervision the two teachers left the school, Constance reaching out for Imogen's hand to go for their walk. As they walked past some of the second years Imogen noticed Enid giving them a strange look, yet again. Even Ethel and Drusilla seemed to have less of a problem with them than this student did. She hadn't said anything and there was no real difference in her behaviour although she was never the most engaged of students. It was just a vibe Imogen was getting and this really wasn't the day to mess with her.

"Enid are you quite alright?", she asked tersely, feeling Constance hold her hand a bit tighter.

The teenager nodded with a fake smile on her face, "Yes Miss." She still thought this relationship was weird and gross but dare wouldn't say it to their faces. She didn't fancy the consequences.

Just before the teachers moved off Maud asked politely, "Is Abby coming to stay again soon?"

She wanted to diffuse the awkward situation and show that the rest of them were supportive and pleased for their teachers. Abby had been to stay for another weekend since their party and unsurprisingly was a hit with the students, especially this group along with Fenella and Griselda. Enid had been to only one not to engage with her and with the way she was acting, that was for the best.

To Mildred's shock it was HB who answered quite kindly, "We are going to see her next weekend but she be will coming to stay again in the next few weeks."

With a quick smile to Maud and the other, nicer, girls Imogen lead her wife off again on their walk. She was keen to have some time alone away from any negativity.

They walked to their lake, stopping to sit for a while in the autumn sun. "You do realise it's nearly our anniversary don't you Sweetheart?"

Constance did of course realise this. Just under a year ago they had started this relationship, in some ways it seemed like yesterday and in others it seemed like they had always been together. They spent the afternoon sharing memories of the past year and by the time they headed back to the school Imogen was feeling far more positive about things. No matter what else happened she had the greatest wife in the world and she felt more loved and supported than she ever could have wished for.

The following morning they rose earlier than normal to dress and prepare for the drill. At the agreed moment Amelia set off the alarm. For some reason Constance had asked Imogen to ensure the second years were out as well as looking after the first years with Davina. Amelia was looking after the older girls. All the second years were accounted for, apart from Mildred.

Imogen had come out to check for her, seeing her immediately as she tried to fly out of the window on her broomstick. _"What is she doing? Actually scrap that, what is Constance doing?"_

When she saw Mildred drop the bucket on her wife's head, for a second she was frantic and about to run over to her. Once she realised she wasn't injured she had to stop herself from laughing. It was so ridiculous. She was doing well right up until she caught Davina's eye and they both burst into giggles, necessitating having to move away from the students. They could see Amelia trying to hold back her own sniggers as a rather damp Miss Hardbroom walked past, glaring at the students who didn't dare laugh out loud.

_"Unlike Imogen and Davina. And Amelia needn't think I didn't see her laughing as well",_ she thought to herself. Normally she would have been extremely annoyed but this time not so much. She was glad to see Imogen and Miss Bat were friends again as their relationship had been tense over the last few weeks. Also, after yesterday she was just glad to see her love smiling. She knew she was still upset that pregnancy hadn't happened yet but it was worth the embarrassment to see that grin. After drying off she walked into the staffroom, head held high. "Have you three stopped sniggering like schoolgirls yet?"

Davina was trying to stifle her laughter but Imogen didn't care, she knew they weren't really in trouble. "Nearly. Honestly Sweetheart, what was with the special effects?"

Pouring herself a cup of tea Constance sat down sniffing indignantly, "I wanted to add a touch of realism." while her companions continued to laugh.

That night in bed Imogen needed to say something. "I am sorry that we laughed at you. It was more the situation and you have to admit it was pretty funny. Are you sure you're not injured?"

Constance folded her ams, sniffing again. "No I am not injured. I hope if I had been you would not have found the situation, as you put it, so amusing."

Smiling, her partner pulled her down and stroked her hair. "Of course not, I would feel better if I checked though. If you like I'll even massage your scalp and shoulders to remove the stress from today?"

The injured party did like this idea very much, she was feeling a bit stiff and uncomfortable after her ordeal.

"I won't even complain if you fall asleep this time."

**A/N Two things that definitely happened in this episode. Firstly, when Constance gives that speech about running a drill in the staff room, it totally sounds like she is repeating what someone (IMOGEN!) has said to her. **

**Secondly, Imogen and Davina are practically peeing themselves laughing when the bucket lands on her head. Watch it. **

**Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it greatly. **


	21. Frogs and Bugs

It was coming up to the end of October and a very special anniversary. Every day in the build up there would be some reminder of this time last year. "This was the date Amelia confronted me in the staffroom." or "This was the date we went to the supermarket together." As it happened their actual "official" anniversary was at the weekend and the music event that they had gone to the year before was on again. They made plans to recreate that night by going to dinner and then to the concert as they had twelve months before.

The difference was, this year they were getting ready together, stopping to exchange meaningful looks and kisses as they did. There was another difference as well.

"Darling, you do realise that you are ovulating again?"m Constance had pointed out a couple of days beforehand.

Imogen had realised and she was excited to keep trying. Perhaps the timing was some sort of sign?

"It's strange what can happen in a year Sweetheart. This time last year I was worried about saying something silly to you when we went out for the first time. Now we're married and soon we'll have a family together."

Kissing her and cheekily pinching her backside Constance responded, "I have noticed that at some point during the year you stopped worrying about saying silly things."

She wasn't forgetting her own insecurities from that time though. Every time they had arranged to meet she had been worried that Imogen would tell her that she had changed her mind, that she didn't want to go out with her anymore._ "I really was acting like a teenager."_ Now, she knew that what was between was forever and she was looking forward to many special dates in the years to come.

Their anniversary was wonderful. Amelia was on supervision and while she didn't say anything to the couple, she too was thinking of the year before and was so happy with the way things had gone. There had been no more mention of a baby but she knew it would happen sooner or later, hopefully sooner. She smiled at them as they left the school that evening, both looking beautiful. It was also amusing to see the students do a double take when they saw their teachers looking very different yet again and heading out for the evening.

When they returned hours later everyone was in bed. Feeling very sentimental they went to the staffroom where they had shared their first kiss, sharing some more, although not as shyly now. They did still check the stationery cupboard for old times sake.

"I wanted to kiss you so much baby, wished more than anything that you would tell me that you felt the same. When you did, I thought I was dreaming. I can't believe everything that's happened since last year, it's better than anything I could have dreamed of."

Constance recalled not wanting them to simply "try", how she had worried that it would seem like an experiment doomed to fail. As it was they had started something incredible that night that neither could have predicted.

Afterwards she lead Imogen up to their bedroom so she could show her how she truly felt. For both this was about them, not just trying to conceive, although that would be a very happy result. As they made love they were both so grateful to have taken that chance and for what had transpired since the previous year. They stayed awake for most of the night talking and laughing in between passionate embraces and as they eventually fell asleep they both wondered what their second anniversary would entail.

Unfortunately after that wonderful, peaceful weekend the usual Cackles madness was back in full swing. Within a few days Ethel had turned Mildred into a frog and it was only afterwards that they discovered the second year had been blaming Constance for it.

"Honestly, I try and try with that girl and she still thinks I would do that to her?"

Imogen stroked her wife's hand as they sat in Amelia's office. She understood that Constance really was making an effort, even though Mildred clearly couldn't see it and didn't help herself with some of her antics. She thought of Jamie's words from a few months ago and knew that as the potions mistress she needed to be tougher than the other teachers.

The students also had a tendency to aim for a mile when offered an inch which also didn't do them any favours. She had hoped that they would start to see the other side of the woman she loved but clearly that was not the case yet. She did think that it was slightly unfair that Mildred was being punished along with Ethel but when she heard what they were being banned from she would have gladly swapped places with the second year herself.

"Helliboring? That creep. Does he really have come here?", she fumed thinking of how he had offered his services to Constance when she went to get the conception spell.

Amelia was in agreement but knew that there was no way of avoiding a visit without causing major offence which would not help the school one bit.

Constance interjected, "Darling it's fine. He knows I have a partner. He doesn't know it's you, although I imagine he will after being around the girls for thirty seconds. Please don't worry. He's hardly going to proposition me in front of the students." Truthfully, she was not happy herself. Hellibore was a pain at the best of times but right now she was feeling especially tired as a result of the frog situation and didn't want to see Imogen upset by him.

Of course he discovered the relationship news quickly. "I must say Miss Cackle, I'm surprised that I wasn't invited to Miss Hardbroom's wedding."

Imogen rolled her eyes, it had been her wedding too and she was standing right there. Next he'd be saying he had expected to be invited to the wedding night. _"Yuk, I need brain bleach. Why did I even think that? I feel ill now?",_ she scolded herself.

Even though he wasn't talking to her she felt that she needed to answer. "With respect Your Honour, _we_ had a very private ceremony with only our close friends and family there, it was nothing to do with the school."

As he blustered about she added in her head, _"And you cracked onto my wife, you're lucky I haven't shoved your staff where the sun doesn't shine."_

Constance was doing her best to avoid their guest. She didn't like the way he looked at her, he didn't even try to hide what he was thinking and the only person she wanted thinking of her in that way was her wife. However she was pleased it had worked out that Maud was getting a lesson with him, even though she knew the girl was nervous it was a good opportunity for her. As they got ready to enter the hall she was further distracted by Davina's dismal counting skills, _"And I thought Imogen was bad?"_

Finally it looked like the numbers were correct. Constance was glad to sit next to Imogen for the display and moved her chair as close as she could to her, needing the closeness. Even if Hellibore was a nuisance, his skills were interesting to watch and she could see that even her wife was intrigued. Of course at that moment Mildred was discovered and started going on about some wizard she had met when she was a frog. Constance wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, even more so when it turned out the girl had been right.

"Can anything around here just be normal?" she sighed, feel utterly exhausted.

While the unexpected party carried on she was approached by their 'Illustrious Guest'.

"Ah Miss Hardbroom, I did not get the chance to congratulate you on your marriage, seeing as I was not actually at the wedding. Miss Drill, now that was a surprise"

She gave him her best fake smile, "Thank you Your Honour."

He carried on, "I presume that when the spell I made for you takes effect, if it has not already, you will let me know? Unlike your wedding."

At this point Amelia came over on a rescue mission. She could see that her friend was not in the right frame of mind to deal with Hellibore, not that anyone really ever was, except maybe Davina.

Constance walked over to where her wife was talking to Davina, "Darling I'm very tired. You stay here I'm going to go to bed."

Knowing that the past few days had been stressful for both of them Imogen could think nowhere she wanted to be more than in their bed together. They quickly said goodnight to Amelia and Davina and reluctantly Chief Creep Helliboring.

Walking away she could feel him watching them a bit too closely so she reached out to take her wife's hand, resisting the urge to turn around and make a face at the old pervert. They went to their room, where after undressing and washing they went straight to bed with just a little kiss and cuddle to help Constance feel better. Imogen had never seen her fall asleep so quickly. The last few days had taken a lot out of both of them and she sighed as she spooned up to her sleeping love wrapping her arms around her to keep her safe from even the thoughts of creepy annoying wizards.

Over the next couple of days Imogen felt her own stress levels rising. There was a bug going around the school and although she had only caught a minor version of it she had still felt rough for twenty four hours. Most of the students seemed to have caught it as well as Amelia and Davina. Everyone seemed to be on the mend now but it had knocked her P.E schedule right off course. Just as she thought they had turned the corner Amelia came to tell her that she had sent Constance to their room at lunchtime as she really hadn't looked well.

"She tried to deny it of course and I really had to force her to go. I think she's caught the tail end of what we had. Please don't worry, some sleep and she'll be fine. I do need to ask you though, will you cover the detention she was supposed to take now? I would but I have to give a spell tutoring lesson to a couple of the fourth years and Davina and detention do not mix as you know."

Of course Imogen would cover detention, she just needed to run up and check on her wife first. She felt awful that she hadn't realised she was ill. Looking back on it she had been a bit unsettled the night before but Imogen had been so busy checking on the students and still feeling drained herself that once she lay down she fell into a deep sleep. She had barely registered that Constance had been so restless.

Feeling guilty she entered the room to find the love of her life fully dressed, hair still in its bun and fast asleep on top of the blankets with Morgana lying next to her. Constance never fell asleep in her clothes, even if she was exhausted she would just use magic to change into her pyjamas or even nothing at all. She also never slept with her hair up like that as it gave her a headache. Imogen debated undressing her but didn't want to risk disturbing the badly needed sleep so instead she gently loosened the dark hair and pulled up the crochet blanket from the end of the bed.

Giving her sleeping love a soft kiss, she whispered to Morgana, "Look after her until I'm back", receiving a purr in response.

"Aghh, those girls", she fumed to herself as she left the classroom after detention. Apparently the fact that they were already being punished had not registered with them and she had to tell them four times to stop talking and generally messing around. It was only when she threatened them with a 5AM ten mile run did they settle down and write the lines they had been assigned.

Plus Enid Nightshade was still acting up. It was nothing specific, just more looks, but Imogen knew that the girl still had an issue with her marriage.

_"I just want to go to bed myself now"_, she thought even though it was only six o'clock. She just hoped that Constance was okay, she couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her and look after her like she deserved.

As she walked down the hallway to go up to their bedroom she met Amelia.

"Good, I was just coming to get you. Jamie is here to see you."

Imogen looked at her in surprise. He always called if he was coming.

"And he's brought someone with him."

She smiled, this was good news on an otherwise crappy day. "Abby?"

Amelia shook her head, "No dear, not Abby."

Confused and now feeling a bit worried she rushed into the staffroom to see herself who was there. As she entered the room and saw who it was she only had one question,

"What on earth are you doing here?"


	22. The Unexpected

**A/N Some (warranted) bad language below due to some emotional scenes. Thank you for reading and reviewing**

When he saw Imogen entering the room David stood up to greet her. Before anyone could speak Jamie walked over to her, looking to offer reassurance.

"What's happened? Is it Abby? Is she sick? Is she hurt?"

She was really panicking now. She hadn't been in a room with David in over two years. Apart from through a car window she actually hadn't seen him in that time either. They only communicated by text if they absolutely had to. If he was here there must be something wrong.

Jamie wrapped his arm around her. "No, it's nothing like that Im. She's fiine, she's at Lily's house. David needs to talk to you so I brought him here." He guided her to the couch and looked at Amelia who was still standing at the door. "Where's Constance?"

Amelia was concerned herself at this stage, Jamie had introduced her to the man with him as Abby's father, she was relieved that Abby was okay but there was something about this situation that did not feel right.

"She's not feeling very well so she's in bed. Should I get her?"

Imogen answered, "No, leave her be."

Looking over his best friend's head, Jamie indicated to Amelia that she should in fact go and get her.

She excused herself and left the room, running into Davina outside. "Davina, will you please go and wake Constance up. I think she needs to come down here." Just as Davina was about to leave she realised what she was doing. If Constance was still sick and woke up to Davina in her bedroom the older witch would probably be blasted as far as the village. "Wait. I'll go. You check on the girls. Put Fenella and Griselda in charge of the younger ones. I have a feeling we might be needed ourselves."

While this was going on Imogen was still waiting for an explanation. "You still haven't told me. Why are you here?"

David didn't quite know where to start. Despite the age difference Imogen had been one of his closest friends. He was looking at her sitting there and remembered the still shy, long haired eighteen year old he had met when he went back to study. Now she was a married woman and it made him sad that he had never met her wife. He knew he was to blame for a lot of the situation though and when he told her why he was here he was expecting a major backlash.

"I've been offered a consultation job by the army. It's long term and I can't tell you where it is. Suffice to say it's not an environment suitable for a child." He saw her face as he spoke, seeing the disbelief, the anger.

"What? You promised, you said if you took Abby back it would be forever. You're fifty six years old! You're officially retired. You're not an officer anymore why are you even talking about this? I thought you were doing well with her."

Jamie was holding onto her arm, he felt the same but had already vented on the drive here. He just hoped Constance wasn't too ill to come downstairs, they needed her.

At that moment, she walked in having been woken up by Amelia. She had slept for three hours but she still felt unwell. Fighting the remaining nausea and a sense of fear, she rushed downstairs with Amelia following her. She was still wearing her long black dress but her hair was down and she looked even paler than usual.

Seeing that Imogen was still speechless, Jamie made the introductions, he had already warned David not to touch this woman that he didn't know. As Constance sat next to her wife, seeing her extreme anger and clasping her hand, she looked at the man that she had heard of but never met. He was about her height with grey hair and bright blue eyes. He stood up extremely straight when he was introduced and when he spoke it was with a strange mix of nerves and authority.

"To answer your question. Yes, I'm too old for active service but not to consult. I've been doing it for years. Imogen, when I took Abby back I truly wanted her with me. I wanted to try and be a father, she's my only connection to Claire. The thing is though, I will always be a soldier, the army is in my blood and what I've been asked to do is important. Even when I was injured and went back to college I wanted to be serving. Claire always knew that and you know how many rows it caused between us both."

Jamie and Imogen both remembered this constant argument running through their friends' marriage.

"I do love Abby but it's hard. We wanted a baby but it took so long to happen, partly because I was away so much. Also, I never expected to be bringing a child up by myself. Maybe it would be easier if I was younger. I'm not the hands on type of parent she needs. I can't manage her hair, I don't think of holidays or of anything really beyond the essentials. She loves me but I think its more like an uncle than a father."

Imogen chimed in then, clearly angry.

"Don't blame Abby for this. Jesus! I should have known this was coming. You take her back and then something happens, the army comes calling and you try and get out of your responsibilities. And do you know what absolutely kills me? I knew you'd do this at some stage but I wanted to give you both a chance to have the relationship YOU had talked about having with her. To give you that link to Claire. That's why I moved away even though it broke my heart. And what did you do? You made me feel guilty for taking away your safety net. You told me that it was unfair on Abby for me to leave. You made me feel that I should keep my life on hold in case YOU got a call to go to some war zone. I tried to keep a balance not wanting to confuse her but now that I've started to see her more, now that my wife has welcomed her willingly into our life you're changing things, messing with things again."

Constance, who was still holding her wife's hand now squeezed it tighter. She had never understood exactly why the friendship had broken down so much until one day before they got married when she had suggested inviting David and Imogen had told her this final part.

Clearly Imogen wasn't finished shouting. "And even though I wasn't there you still left her with Jamie every single time you could, right now I'm thinking even more than I knew about. Even though she lives with you, you're still a part time father and a crap one at that." She was so frustrated at this stage that she needed to move so started to pace around the room.

As she walked David asked her a question. "Imogen, what does she call you?"

She stopped pacing and glared at him. "She calls me Mummy, most of the time. Which I never encouraged."

He nodded. "I know that. What does she call me?"

She shrugged, not seeing where he was going with this, "I don't know, Daddy I would imagine."

"No, she calls me David. She says things like 'My Dad', when she talks about me but she never calls me that and before you say it, I know that's my fault."

Jamie knew this already and was keen to stop a full blown argument from happening. Seeing Imogen's face that was on the cards, and so he tried to mediate. "Look, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. There are a few things we need to discuss. Why don't we take a moment. David, ring Lily's parents and make sure she's okay to stay over in case we get back late."

Imogen huffed, "See, someone needs to tell you to check on your own child."

He looked at his best friend. "And you need to calm down, why don't you make us some tea?"

David left the room to make the call while Imogen fussed around with the teapot not looking at her wife or her friend for fear she would snap at them. "There are no bloody teabags, I have to go to the kitchen."

She strode out in temper, barely noticing Amelia and Davina who were hovering around outside looking very worried.

Jamie looked to Constance who hadn't said anything since she greeted David. "I'm sorry, this is the last thing you need when you're sick but I needed to bring him here. Are you alright, you really don't look well?"

She sighed, she was currently using all of her legendary resolve to stop herself from throwing up. "I don't think we should be worried about me right now. I'm more concerned with Abby and Imogen. Jamie, what does he want? I am truly confused by this whole conversation."

Jamie reached out to touch her arm. "I think you need to prepare yourself to be asked to become a temporary parent."

Before she could reply the others arrived back in and once Imogen had made the tea they continued in a slightly more civilised way.

Jamie carried on. "David, you need to tell them clearly what you want."

The older man took a breath. "Imogen, I would like you to take her back. I know your life is different now. You're married. Your circumstances have changed. I know you and I'd be amazed if you weren't planning on a family of your own at some point and I understand that may impact your decision. And Constance, I realise I'm asking this of you as well but that is my first choice. Another option is that I send her to boarding school."

Constance stiffened at that and made a statement. "You haven't mentioned the option of you not going."

He looked her right in the eyes which was not an easy thing to do, this woman intimated him more than any senior officer he had encountered in his career. "That is not an option."

Imogen rose up again, furious. "This is total bullshit. You are the most selfish person I have ever met in my life. You have a wonderful, beautiful little girl and you are just casting her aside to go and play soldier again. Boarding school? Yes I teach in one but that is not the right thing for Abby. What about weekends, holidays. Where does she go then? Here? Or are you going to commute from God knows where you're going?"

Jamie interrupted, "The other real option is that I take her, full time or if we decide on boarding school, which I agree with is not the best option, at the weekends. Imogen, I will do it gladly, I love her just as much as you do but I think she needs a mother more than me. She loves you both, she would have two stable parents and given the choice she would want to be with you. I know that."

"No."

Constance and Jamie looked at Imogen in shock.

"No. We're not taking her."

Constance stood up gingerly and gently touched her wife's back as she stood, hands gripping the back of the couch, glaring at her former friend.

"Darling, please just take a minute and…"

Imogen cut her off angrily. "No, we're not taking her for a couple of months or even years until he finally decides to grow up and that he should be a Dad again. She's nine tomorrow and has been passed from pillar to post since she was a tiny baby. He's taken her off me twice now. I cannot do it a third time and I don't want you or Abby to go through it either. We are not doing that to her,_ I _love her too much for that."

David sighed, "I won't. Yes, I know I've said that before but you're right. I've moved her around so much and it's not fair on her. If you take her, you have my word that I will not do what I've done before."

Constance gently stroked her sobbing wife's back and asked David a question. "Would you allow us to adopt her?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes, however I would still like to be a part of her life, see her occasionally. I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I will always be her father, even if I'm not a great one. I do love her, despite what you may think."

There was a huge amount of tension in the room. Imogen had stopped crying and was staring at David with her mouth slightly open.

Jamie had a similar expression, he had not expected this. "David, are you sure?"

His friend nodded. "Yes. She loves the three of you. You've been her parents more than I have and Jamie you'll always be a part of her life. Imogen, you've been a mother to her and since you and Constance became a couple I know she thinks that she has another mother."

Seeing the protest coming he put his hand up. "Constance, she talks about you all the time, she loves you as much as she loves these two. We don't know each other and I'm sure I haven't given you the best impression of myself but from what Jamie and Abby have told me, she could not hope for a better second mother. I'm only sorry that we had to meet this way."

She asked him another question. "You do realise that I am a witch?"

Again he nodded. "I do and if I'm honest that seals the deal even more for me. I know what the world can be like and you can protect her and Imogen in a way that no army could."

Imogen still hadn't said anything and Jamie could see that she was struggling to process this conversation. "I think we should leave you two alone to talk it through. Clearly it's a lot to take in and you'll need to talk to Amelia as well."

Constance smiled at him. "You're correct. We will talk about it tonight and let you know what we think. I do believe that we should consult with Abby as well though, ultimately it should be her decision who she lives with."

Agreeing, the two men went to leave. Jamie stayed behind for a moment while David went straight to the car.

"Imogen, please don't be rash here. I know you want her to live with you. Just talk it through and I'll see you tomorrow. Phone me tonight if you want to talk some more."

It was Abby's birthday the following day and they could talk to her after her party. He privately guessed that this could be the greatest gift she would receive.

Constance walked him out, not allowing herself to think of anything beyond Imogen and Abby. Meanwhile, Amelia and Davina were still outside the door trying to look busy.

"You might as well join us. This will possibly affect you both as well as the school."

She reentered the room after a moment to find that Imogen had sat down with the two nervous looking witches across from her. "How much did you hear?"

They shuffled a bit before Amelia answered, "Enough. We weren't being nosy, we were just concerned about you both and about Abby and wanted to keep the girls away."

Imogen shrugged at them, "It's fine. It saves us explaining again."

After getting herself some water to sip slowly, Constance spoke, "Darling, you said no initially. What do you think now? Do you want to adopt her?"

Imogen looked at the ceiling, talking a deep breath before replying. "Of course I do but it's not that simple. We can't just expect her to come here. Her life is miles away, her school, her friends. Does that mean that we leave here? Do I leave and you stay and teach and we see you at weekends? What about our own plans for a family?"

Constance was not happy with this line of thought for several reasons and felt bereft at the thought of Imogen even talking about leaving. She couldn't manage without her.

Before she could say anything Amelia jumped in also not happy with the thoughts of anyone leaving.

"Imogen, forgive me if I'm overstepping the mark but let me say something. You are not thinking straight. She _can_ come here. Yes, she has a life miles away but she's a very adaptable nine year old. She can go to school in the village, I can get her in there with no problem and it's a very good school with lovely students. She will easily make friends and you can take her to see her other friends at weekends, I'm sure you'll still want to go to your house. As for leaving here. Why would you? There is no way Constance would stay without you, that is a ridiculous notion. We would be delighted to have her come and live here. She's no trouble. Davina and I are very fond of her..."

Davina was frantically nodding at this point.

"The girls like her and I'm sure they will be very good to her. She will be in school while you teach here, we will both help you two out with dropping her off and collecting her each day as well as generally looking after her. Whatever you need, we will do it. I'm sure the older girls can be trusted to help as well. And even if you have twenty children of your own we will want you to stay here. There is plenty of room and we can adapt your living quarters as required. You are our family and we would be delighted to add more to it."

With that she stood up and turned to Davina. "Now that they know our side of it, I think we should leave these two to talk. Please let us know if you need anything."

Before she left, Davina had one thing to say. "Let her come to live with us. Please?"

As the couple sat on the couch both of their minds were working overtime. Finally Imogen spoke. "Did you mean it? Do you want to adopt Abby with me?"

Constance took a breath and reached for her hand. "Yes I do Darling. The question is, does she want us, well me especially, to adopt her"

Her wife smiled at her, she knew how much Abby loved this woman and even though she had tried to ignore it there had been subtle hints at what her ideal living situation would be. "Oh, I think she would Sweetheart."

Looking at the smiling face in front of her, Constance asked the question back. "Do you want to adopt Abby with me?"

Imogen hugged her and whispered, "Yes". Still smiling she pulled back, "We'll be parents together, we'll have a child to care for."

'No Darling, we'll have two."


	23. Immeasurable Changes

Imogen kept smiling. "Well, yes obviously we'll have one together as well, at least one. This won't change our plans, maybe I'm pregnant now and if not, we'll keep trying."

"No, that's not what I mean."

Imogen was confused. "What _do_ you mean? We won't know for another week or so, unless you've developed psychic powers and not told me?"

Constance didn't know how to respond. She never thought that she would be saying this and was afraid of what might happen. Taking a deep breath she answered, "You're not pregnant Darling. I am."

After a moment of silence Imogen found her voice. "You mean… Are you sure?"

Her wife replied, "Yes. No. I'm relatively sure. Yes. I only realised yesterday and wanted to tell you but you were back late and then I was so sick today and now this has happened. Darling, I'm sor.." Before she could ramble any more she was stopped by hand on her own.

"Sweetheart, we need to be sure first. Then we can talk things through. Do you want me to go out and buy a test? I'm sure I can find somewhere. Or is there a spell, a potion?"

Constance nodded, afraid to speak but finally she whispered, "There is a potion."

They went to the lab where Imogen watched as the potion was concocted by the expert. Seeing that she was about to drink it she stopped her, "Not here. Let's go upstairs and do this in our bedroom."

As they walked to their room Constance was feeling a flurry of emotions. Guilt-Imogen had wanted to carry the baby. Annoyance- Stupid Hellibore and his vague instructions. How did this happen? Worry- Despite the magical safety aspect she still thought that Imogen was the better choice to carry their child. She knew more about babies, she took vitamins every day and was ridiculously fit. But most of all she was hopeful and happy, she wanted them to have this baby so much, wanted to be right with her theory, wanted to be pregnant, wanted a family with the woman she adored.

Imogen walked closely alongside her wife, not quite touching but near. She couldn't allow herself to think so she counted the steps to their bedroom from the lab. Fifty. _"Is she?_" Eighty. _"Is she?"_ One hundred and ten._ "Is she?"_

They reached the bedroom and sat on their bed. Feeling comforted by the hand on her leg and still sure in the love between them, Constance paused for just a moment before she drank the small bottle back.

Nothing happened for a moment and all of a sudden there was a yellow glow coming from her stomach area. Seeing that Imogen, her face filled with awe, was about to speak Constance reached for her hand.

"Wait Darling, just one moment."

Suddenly the glow began to flash one, two, eight times before disappearing.

"Does that mean?"

Turning to face her wife Constance answered in a whisper, "Yes and eight weeks." Not hearing any response she began to speak again, looking straight ahead now. "I don't know how. I asked him specifically. I told you what he said, it came down to age and fitness. I know how much you wanted to…."

With that Imogen cupped her face with her other hand, turning it gently to face her. There were tears in both of their eyes.

"Sweetheart, we're having a baby. You are giving us a child just like we wanted. As long as you're happy?"

Constance smiled tearily, squeezing her wife's hand and indicating that she was.

"As long as you are happy and healthy then I don't care that I'm not carrying her. I did assume it would be me but even the day that we decided we were going to do this I would have been happy if you said you would carry her. I wanted to experience a pregnancy and I will, with you. I am in love with you completely, we're having a baby and, hopefully, adopting Abby. I could not be any happier."

Still smiling Constance felt a weight lifting off her shoulders. Her own periods were so light that she hadn't noticed that she'd missed one but then again, she hadn't been paying attention. She'd known that she was tired over the past few weeks but had put it down to circumstances. She had felt ill on and off for the past week but put it aside to look after Imogen and the others so it was only last night that it struck her what it could be. Instantly she had known that her instinct was correct.

"I love you. I'm so happy too, happier now that I know you are okay with this. I hated the feeling that I depriving you of something."

Imogen, who was crying properly now, kissed her. "You're not depriving me. You're giving me more than I could ever have dreamed of baby. I'm just worried about you. You've already been sick. How are you feeling now? Can you take something for it?"

Thinking for a moment Constance replied honestly, "Still a bit queasy if I'm honest but now that we know I'm definitely pregnant, yes, I can take something. It's too risky to take a potion without being entirely sure what the issue is but it's fine now."

Imogen stood up. "Well, let's go back and make one?"

A smiling Constance pulled her back down. "I already did this morning, just in case. I was planning on telling you this evening but then well, things changed." She used her magic to summon another potion as well as some tea and toast. She hadn't eaten all day and guessed correctly that Imogen hadn't since lunch.

"So eight weeks? That means that it must have been that first weekend. Wow, it might have even been that first time. I wonder if we ovulated at the same time? Oh it doesn't matter anyway."

Constance thought about it, it was possible but she hated not knowing for sure, she prided herself on her magical knowledge. Hellibore was an idiot, a totally inept wizard. What she wouldn't give to take that stupid staff and impale him on it.

Practically seeing the thought process Imogen kissed her. "Stop thinking. The how doesn't matter. You are having our baby. There is a mixture of you and me, our little girl growing inside you right now Sweetheart. Now get changed, drink your potion and eat your toast before it goes cold. I'm going to be looking after you and making sure you eat properly even more from now on Sweetheart. No more half an apple for breakfast and you're going to be taking vitamins every day from now on."

Once the instructions had been followed they both sat back on the bed, grinning broadly. "Is the potion working?"

She received a happy nod in response.

"Good, what do we do next? I want you to tell me honestly, now that you know for sure. Does this affect how you feel about us adopting Abby?

Constance was horrified. "No Darling, not at all. When I asked the question even though I didn't know for sure, I had a good idea that this was the case. As long as she wants to come and live with us, I want the same thing. If I'm very honest I've wanted it for a while. It's strange, it's just a year since you told me about her but I feel like she has been a part of my life since before I even met her. I love her very much. I know she's not mine and I haven't been in her life as long as you have or have the same relationship that you do but I feel like we'll have two daughters."

Imogen realised that that they had yet again been having the same thoughts. She also understood why neither of them had said anything, it was too far fetched.

"How can he leave her?"

She pulled her wife closer, "Sweetheart, I've asked myself that question so many times. The only answer I have is that his job is his biggest love, maybe more than his wife was even. He can't walk away from it, even after he got caught in a bomb explosion he went back after a few years. I don't understand it either but I do know that we will both look after her and give her all the love and security that she needs. She needs to want this as well though. I think she will but if she doesn't then we'll have to respect that and help David find an alternative that will make her happier."

Constance hoped that wasn't the case. Now the the potential to adopt Abby was out there she knew she'd be devastated if it was taken away. She also had another thought, "What will she think about the baby, will she be upset?"

Again, Imogen had been thinking the same thing. "Honestly, I don't know. I hope not, I hope she's excited about being a big sister because like you just said, we will _both_ be mothers to two daughters fairly soon. Neither of us gave birth to Abby but we will be her mothers, equally. She's not a small child so I think, no, I hope she'll understand a bit more. Should we tell her tomorrow or wait a while?"

They were both stuck on this one. Due to the magical aspect of the pregnancy there was no real need to wait until the traditional three month mark to share the news.

"Yes, we should tell her Darling but I think she's got a lot to take in. It's her birthday tomorrow, we're going to offering to change her whole life around and I think the baby news on top might be a bit much. Besides, and I know this may sound selfish but I would like this to be our secret, just for a little bit"

Imogen stroked the long dark hair as she gave her wife a kiss. "Me too. Just between the three of us. We should really go to the doctors though."

Constance had already explained to her that there were clinics and hospitals that looked after both witches and non witches. Although their daughter would not develop her own magical powers until she was nearing puberty, she had been conceived and was currently protected by magic. Also of course, the mother carrying her was a witch so they would need to make an appointment with a maternity witch doctor to monitor things.

"We should. I'll contact the clinic on Monday. Let's wait until after we see the doctor to tell everyone Darling"

Imogen agreed, "I think we should tell Amelia soon enough, for a number of reasons and if we're doing that we might as well tell Davina too. Let's hold off before telling the students for a while though. We've given them enough of a shock since they came back."

Constance agreed with this idea. She was looking forward to telling Amelia but wanted this extra special secret, just for a while.

Despite or perhaps because of everything that had happened that evening they were both very tired. As they spooned, Imogen kept her hand on Constance's stomach.

"You can't feel anything yet Darling", she laughed knowing she was illogically finding it hard to keep her own hands from checking.

"You'd better get used to it. You and your magical powers can protect our little girl, let me protect you. I want her to know that I'm here too, that I will always be here. Sweetheart, Amelia was right earlier, I wasn't thinking straight. I'll never leave you or our family."

Constance moved her hand on top of her wife's, "We know."

They were both smiling as they fell asleep, their hands remaining clasped where their baby was already growing.

The following morning Imogen awoke to find her partner already sitting up and reading a book. As her head cleared from sleep, she remembered what had happened the night before and felt a flutter of excitement. She smiled even more as she read the books title. It was a pregnancy book she had picked up over the summer.

"Are you studying already Sweetheart?"

Constance who, thanks to her magical potion, was feeling far better than she had for the past couple of days looked down at her grinning wife before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Of course."

Once Imogen had been to the bathroom and checked the time she came back to the only place she wanted to be that morning. "I don't feel like running today, I just want to be with you two."

Constance put the book back down and laid her hands on her stomach. "It's strange, even without us knowing, so much has been happening inside me, she's developed so much already."

Imogen put her hands on top of the others. "Yes, it looks like we're going to get our June baby after all." As she continued to touch, she noticed that Constance was shifting around a little bit.

"Am I hurting you Sweetheart. Do you feel sick again?" She went to stop but her wife pulled her back, even closer.

"No, you're not hurting me at all. The opposite in fact. With your illness and me being so sick and tired we haven't been intimate for while and I was very much enjoying the touch."

Imogen smirked, she too had been missing a certain closeness over the past week. She started to remove Constance's pyjamas slowly before stripping off her own.

'Well, if you liked that, you're going to really love what I'm going to do next."

They made love slowly, enjoying the intimate contact. Imogen kissed every area of her wife's stomach, conveying her love and desire as well as her joy.

As she cupped Constance's breasts she whispered. "You're going to be even more beautiful when you start to show baby, even sexier. I can't wait to see you. I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Although she might change her mind in the future for now Constance was enflamed by the words as well as by the knee that was between her legs, just far enough away to tease her. She pulled Imogen down on top of her, "Stop talking and show me Darling. Please."

Not wanting to disappoint her pregnant wife Imogen did show her as well as reaping the benefits herself. Twice.

Afterwards they ate some more toast and fruit before sleeping for another short while. Once they had showered and dressed they ate lunch, including vitamins, before packing a bag to go and see Abby. As decided yesterday their plans had changed. They were going to go to David's house today which made Imogen nervous but it had to be done. They had plans to take her out for lunch the next day and she was still going to come to the castle the following weekend as Davina and Amelia had said they would like to do something with her around her birthday.

"She's technically getting three birthdays", Imogen mused, not quite sure how that had happened.

Constance laughed, "Well let's hope she enjoys them."

Imogen had insisted on carrying the bag out.

'I'm not an invalid Darling" Constance whinged, secretly pleased at the care. "And I don't mind flying us there."

Smiling as they walked past the first years Imogen responded."I know you don't Sweetheart but if I don't drive I'm going to forget how to and besides, we can't really talk when we're flying. This way we can plan on what we're going to say to Abby, we haven't had a chance yet. And I get to have you all to myself for a while. Well, almost but I certainly don't mind sharing you with this person."

Their lives had already changed immeasurably in the past twenty four hours. As they drove along the road, discussing the conversation they were about to have, they wondered if the offer that they were going to make would increase the change as much as they hoped.

**A/N Well, you asked and I (hopefully) delivered. Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, we won't be going straight to the new arrival, we'll be going through a lot of the journey with them including symptoms, adoption, scans, telling everyone and the associated reactions as well as Christmas, birthdays etc. Hope you stick around and enjoy. :D**


	24. Wishes

**A/N Wow, thanks for the response on the last chapter. You're all amazing. Time to see if the baby is going to have a big sister. **

During the drive to David and Abby's house there was one main topic of conversation. Both Constance and Imogen knew that David could be too blunt, they had seen that the night before. They were determined that Abby felt included in this decision and knew how much they loved and wanted her and that they were not taking her in under duress. They deliberately arrived at David's house just after 6PM when her birthday party with her classmates was winding up. Abby was saying goodbye to her friends when she saw her two favourite people pulling up.

Imogen waved at the girls she remembered from Abby's school and they both walked up to the door. "Happy Birthday honey." she smiled, noticing they were receiving a strange look but no words.

Eventually Abby spoke. "Why are you here? You never come here? Am I in trouble?"

Imogen could feel herself getting a bit upset so Constance spoke.

"Of course you're not in trouble dear. We were able to come today so we wanted to see you on your birthday. We're still going to spend tomorrow with you."

Feeling a little bit happier, Abby hugged them and led them back into the house where Jamie and David were clearing up.

Jamie gave them both a kiss and quickly whispered, "Have you decided?" They indicated that they had. Seeing that Abby was hovering around he called out to her, "Abs, lets pack your bag so you can come to our house like we planned. You can take some of your presents as well if you like."

She still looked suspicious as she walked off with him, leaving the others in the kitchen.

David asked immediately, "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, we have." Imogen responded, "We would very much like to adopt her as long as she is willing but it needs to be a formalised arrangement. You are her father and if you want to be part of her life of course we will allow you but not in a way that disrupts her. I do not want to hear you making noises about taking her back six months, one year or five years down the line. This has to be forever now."

He nodded. "Thank you both and I promise, I won't disrupt her life again. I'll begin the legalities on Monday."

Constance had a question. "When do you need to leave?"

"The beginning of January."

She thought for a moment. "I do not believe it would be beneficial for her to be uprooted during the school term. We will also need to make arrangements on our end. We suggest that she remains with you until Christmas, or just after if you prefer. She may benefit from spending weekends with us either at the school or at Imogen and Jamie's home here in order for her to get used to the idea."

David agreed, it sounded like the most sensible option and would hopefully allow Abby time to get used to the permanent change.

At that moment she arrived back down with Jamie. "I know there is something happening. Mummy, you never come here."

The adults looked at her, it was time to have a conversation. Jamie made some tea and coffee and to his surprise Constance took a large slice of the cake that he offered. He didn't realise why but she was absolutely starving. They went into the sitting room with Jamie sitting next to Abby so that hopefully she would not feel too overwhelmed.

After they had settled David began to speak. "Abby, I've been offered a job abroad with the army which starts in January and I've decided to take it."

Imogen resisted the urge to glare at him, no to slap him. He couldn't even try to soften the blow.

"Honey, your dad came to see us last night and we talked about this a lot. _If_ he were to go abroad again, Constance and I would be very happy for you to come and live with us on a permanent basis. Now, if you don't want that you can also live with Jamie and see us whenever you want to."

She didn't mention the boarding school option, that wasn't going to happen.

Abby looked at her father. "You said you've decided to take it?" Once she saw his nod in response she ran out of the room.

Immediately Imogen turned on David, "You just can't help yourself. This is just like when you found out about us and you told her that I wouldn't have as much time for her. She's your _child_, not part of your regiment. You don't need to be so blunt."

As she fumed Jamie went to go after his goddaughter but was stopped.

"Please, let me."

Following the sound of sobbing Constance found Abby's bedroom and went in to find her lying face down on the bed crying. She sat down and stroked the heaving back gently. After a while the sobbing subsided slightly and Abby looked up.

"I made this happen."

"What do you mean?" Constance had to strain to hear her but she could just make out what Abby had managed to think in such a short time

"I wanted to live with you and Mummy. I like living here, I love my dad but I wanted to be with you both all the time. I wished it to happen and that was bad, now he's going because he knows what I wished for and I've hurt his feelings. People die in the army. What if he dies? It will be my fault."

Imogen had often commented that she felt the girls in the school were sheltered. Even though they had access to media in their home lives they didn't seem to be as aware of the dangers of the so called "real world." Constance did read the newspapers but the witching world was a different place. Although there were still dangers the magical world didn't rely on weapons and warfare. Right now she could see what her wife meant when she said that she sometimes envied this innocence.

"Abby, I want you to listen to me. You did not cause this. I'm going to be honest when I tell you that I do not understand his job, the world I have existed in up until recently is a bit different. Your father has received a job offer and he feels that he needs to take it. His priority will be to remain safe and I'm sure that it's hard but you will have to trust him to look after that. On a similar note he wants you to be safe and well looked after as you are growing up.. He knows that you have been moved around a lot and that's not fair on you. He feels that Imogen is the best person to do that and I am honoured that he has asked me to do that with her. I am flattered that you want to live with us both but please believe me, you haven't made this happen, he has made this decision."

Abby looked up from her pillow again with another question, "So, it's his choice, he doesn't he want me to live with him anymore. Did I do something wrong?"

Remembering her own childhood, the times she had asked herself that same question, she pulled the child onto her lap. Even though she was nine now she was still small for her age and was a very light weight. Constance smoothed back her hair and began to reassure her,

"You've done nothing wrong dear. Your father loves you, he told me that and I believe him. He still wants to be in your life. He will always be your father. I know this is a big change and we're asking a lot from you but I also know this- Imogen and I also love you very much. We would like nothing more than you coming to live with us and Amelia and Davina feel the same. But if you don't want to we will understand and try and find a solution that makes you happy."

Abby hugged her, "I do want to. I've wanted to live with you for a while but I didn't think it would happen and I felt bad for thinking of it because I love my dad too. It was one of the things I wished for when I would go to bed. Remember you asked me before what else I wished for?"

Constance did remember that conversation from the day she and Imogen got engaged.

"I do love my dad but I know he's not happy here otherwise he wouldn't want to leave. Can I really come and live with you?"

At that moment Imogen walked in, wanting to make sure everything was ok. "You can honey, if that's what you want but please know, we want you very much."

Abby looked at her. "What did you mean permanently?"

Constance answered this, "She meant that we would adopt you, both of us would legally become your parents."

Imogen sat on the bed next to her two, soon to be three girls.

"There are a couple of things you need to consider Abby. This would mean a new school in the village near us, It would also mean living at the castle which can take a bit of getting used to. For example, we don't have a TV although you'll be able to use my computer we'll be limiting the use just like your dad does. And you know that the students will be there for a lot of the year and we'll have to look after them too. Of course, you would still be able to stay with Jamie, he doesn't want to lose you either so that means we will be coming here a lot or he might come and stay with us. You can still see Lily and your other friends when we're here or during the holidays."

Abby considered all of this. "I'll miss my school and Lily. But it means I will be living at the castle, with you. You'd really be my Mummy. And Amelia and Davina would be there as well?"

Both women nodded at her. Imogen continued, she knew Lily's mother quite well so knew what she was thinking was a safe bet, "And maybe Lily can come and stay in the holidays? And you'll make lots of new friends in the village school. Amelia says they're very nice girls and boys there."

"Okay" With that she hugged both of them tightly.

"Really honey, you want to live with us?"

Imogen received a big kiss in response. "Of course I do. The castle is cool. I already have friends there like Davina and Maud and Mildred and you two will be there, that's the best bit."

Constance resisted the urge to shudder at the fact that her soon to be adopted daughter considered Mildred Hubble to be one of her friends although she knew that it was a good thing really.

"When do I move?"

"Well dear, we thought it was best for you to stay here until near when your father leaves and then come back with us after the Christmas holidays. Is that suitable?"

Abby nodded, she wanted to go but not straight away. She really wanted to say goodbye to her friends properly and be in the class Christmas play.

"Can I still come next weekend?"

"Of course you can honey. We'd be in big trouble if you didn't. We'll see you a lot between now and Christmas so we're sure you're ready for the move."

After a while they went back downstairs where Abby hugged her Dad. "I'm sorry I got upset."

He hugged her back tightly. "Please don't think I don't love you. I do, but honestly, I think Imogen and Constance can give you something I never could."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, Constance can brush my hair properly."

As had been arranged they took her back to Jamie's that night, leaving David to begin making his plans. It was late by the time they got back but Imogen still asked, "Would you like your presents now?"

Abby thought for a second. "No thank you Mummy. I'd like to have them to look forward to tomorrow."

After Abby had said goodnight to Jamie Imogen went with her to her bedroom. Constance, guessing that they needed a little time alone held back. After Abby had washed and changed she got into bed.

Imogen lay down next to her for a while, holding her hand. "How are you feeling now?"

The now nine year old cuddled closer.

"Weird. I'm sad that my dad is leaving, his job is scary. But I'm happy that I'm going to live with you. You're my favourite person to live with because I know I'm safe with you but we still have fun. And now Constance will be there too so it will be even better. We'll be a proper family."

Imogen hugged her. "Oh honey"

Abby wasn't finished yet. "I was thinking when we were driving back here, if my dad was going to go away again why did he take me to live with him? But I think I know why. If I had always lived with you then you wouldn't have met Constance and you wouldn't be married to her like you're meant to be. Maybe this why this all happened."

Imogen hugged her even tighter. It was true, that had been such an awful time in her life but something amazing had come from it. Now she had Abby back and another wonderful thing was about to happen.

A voice came from the door. "I think that's a very clever way to look at things Abby." Constance walked towards the duo on the bed before sitting down on the edge.

"I know" the smug philosopher beamed up from her pillow.

After making sure that she was settled and not sad anymore they said goodnight and went to their own room. Again, they were both exhausted.

"Sweetheart, she is happy isn't she?"

Constance thought about it for a second. "I believe she is although there are some mixed emotions. We need to ensure that she is not blaming herself for her father leaving. It will be a change for all of us but I'm sure we can adapt."

Imogen agreed, her hands navigating down to where their happy secret was hiding. "There are a lot of changes ahead Sweetheart but they're all good changes. I"m so excited."

As she lay with her wife's protective arms around her, Constance was thinking of the months ahead, finding it hard to picture what was going to happen. She thought back to when her days were all uniform, each one an endless round of work, irritation and loneliness, change being something to fear and avoid. Now, she was nervous but so excited about these changes. Nothing would make her go back to her old life. She had dreamed of a family when she was a young girl. Now she had one, she had a wife she had never even allowed herself to dream of, in less than two months they would have one child with them and then, six months later another one.

Sunday was spent as planned with Abby on what had been deemed her second birthday. She opened her gifts, including a dress and her own crochet equipment. As well as yet more impractical toys, Jamie had also given her a framed photograph that he had taken of her with the married couple on their wedding day which she was very happy with.

"Thank you." she exclaimed already thinking of what she would make with her wool and where in her new bedroom she would put her photograph.

Later that day they took her out to lunch. Only Imogen knew why Constance was eating a bit more than normal and they exchanged secret looks across the table throughout the meal. They left that evening, finalising their plans for the following week and promising her they would tell her more about her new school then.

Driving away Imogen made a comment that Constance could not have agreed more with. "I know its been Abby's birthday this weekend but I can't help feeling that we have received the gifts."

"So do I my Darling, so do I."


	25. Our Special Secret

**A/N Let's go visit a witch doctor and find out what you can and can't do while pregnant with a magical baby. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

On Monday morning Constance called the clinic to make an appointment for the following Friday. It felt so strange for her to be referring to herself as pregnant, almost as though she was pretending or talking about somebody else. Then she immediately met with Amelia and arranged for her and Imogen's classes to be either rearranged or supervised for that day.

"Of course. If you leave the work that you want the girls to do Davina and I will cover your classes."

Pleased with her plans she went to locate her wife. "I hope you don't mind Darling, I just assumed that you'd want to come with me so it was easier to make the arrangements for both of us."

Imogen kissed her, not really caring that they were in the P.E shed, there were no students around. "Of course I'm coming with you. I'll be coming to every single appointment Sweetheart. I want to experience everything with you. Two questions though, did we really need the whole day off, not that I'm complaining? And what did you tell Amelia?"

Constance smirked back. "Technically no, my appointment is at 1PM but I thought thought that we could spend the morning together without rushing, eat a late lunch and then perhaps look at some baby things afterwards. We'll be back for when Jamie and Abby come that evening. As for Amelia, I said that we had an appointment, I believe she thinks that it is something to do with the adoption."

Imogen kissed her again, amazed that Constance was taking an entire school day off but to be fair, it wasn't everyday you went for your first pregnancy appointment and she certainly didn't have an issue with spending an entire school day focusing on them and their family.

Both Amelia and Davina and been delighted beyond belief that they were adopting Abby. In fact Davina's only issue was that it wouldn't be permanent until around Christmas.

"Thats WEEKS away", she had complained.

Amelia had already spoken to the principal of the local primary school and the arrangements were underway for Abby to join in the first week of January. They would bring her to visit in a couple of weeks so it wasn't completely new to her. She had also spoken to the married couple about their living arrangements but found that they were strangely reluctant to discuss too many changes meaning the topic would need to be revisited later.

On Thursday Constance informed all her classes that she would not be there the next day and that Miss Cackle or Miss Bat would supervise their work.

"Let me tell you now. I will be reading every single word and expect the highest quality. This is NOT a holiday."

The girls were all amazed. Nobody had ever heard of HB taking a day off and despite what she had said this was the closest thing to a holiday they could imagine.

"Wow, marriage has changed her.", Mildred commented at lunchtime.

The gang were wary of discussing the still massive news too much as Enid still had big issues with the relationship between their teachers. Some of the things she said made them feel very uncomfortable and other, more adult references, they didn't understand at all so it was safer to avoid the topic. This particular day she had been kept back after chanting to help Miss Bat tidy the room so they could talk about the classroom revelation without fear of invoking more nasty remarks.

"I wonder where she's going? It must be important."

Davina was looking after the first and second years while Constance was off and was receiving plenty of instructions.

"I do appreciate you doing this, however I am specifically asking you to stick to what I have laid out. There is no need for you to carry out any experiments, it will not benefit anyone. Least of all you."

"I am more than capable of supervising the junior girls. It's only potions, you make it sound so complicated", the chanting teacher huffed before she skipped into the cupboard.

Imogen only had one class on the Friday and as it was the fourth years, they were fine to go for a walk by themselves. That morning she left Constance fast asleep with hand on her stomach while she went out for a run. She returned an hour later to find that she was still asleep in exactly the same position but now with a small smile on her face. Imogen showered and then moved downstairs to the kitchen where she quickly added some breakfast foods to a tray and went back upstairs.

"Sweetheart, wake up."

It took a minute but eventually Constance opened her eyes, smiling when she saw who had woken her.

"What time is it?", she was amazed when she heard the reply.

"Nine."

After she had freshened up she came back to bed, laughing when she saw all that Imogen had put on the tray.

"How did you manage to carry that back up here?", she asked as she got back into bed.

"I am a P.E teacher you know, I'm strong. Anyway, I didn't know what the baby wanted to eat today."

Constance reached for a scone and a banana. "Well, this is what I want to eat. I think she'll be happy with the same." In fact the baby wanted a second scone as well as an orange before both she and her mother were full.

"Are you satisfied now?", Imogen asked, putting her cup down.

"No", she smiled, pulling her wife into a kiss. "I'm well rested and not hungry but I think I'd be more satisfied if we made use of our free morning."

Imogen had been so attentive and supportive in the week since they found out that she was pregnant. What was more, she knew that would be the case for the next seven months and beyond. There was nobody in the world she could imagine being married to or would want to have a family with. How had her life become so wonderful?

In between kisses Constance whispered. "I love you. You are the greatest wife I could wish for. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you. _ I_ am so lucky to have you You are gorgeous, so perfect and you're mine."

Imogen lay back as she felt the kisses along with wonderful touches moving down her body. She instinctively opened her legs and before too long felt the firm strokes that she loved before two and then three exceptionally talented fingers entered her. As she moved her hips to match the rhythm that was set she opened her eyes to see Constance looking at her with such adoration, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The sensations combined with that look were all she needed and she arched her back, moaning with extreme satisfaction as she came.

Once her heart rate had come down a bit she knelt so she was facing her very happy looking wife,

"You look pleased with yourself Sweetheart." she whispered, pressing close and kissing her neck.

"Oh, I am. I just got to see one of my favourite sights."

Imogen smiled as she gently bit her lovers shoulder, careful not to leave a mark.

"You caused one of your favourite sights. Now, I think it's only fair that you show me one of mine", she whispered as she moved her hand down, stroking her lover in the exact way she needed it. As she did that she kept kissing her neck and throat, using her other hand to keep her secure.

"Please Darling, please, please, please" Imogen heard after some very pleasurable time. Then, knowing what to do she moved her touch entirely to one specific place. Within a moment she was seeing exactly what she wanted to. Constance, her head rolling back, chest heaving, every bit of tension visibly leaving her body as she found release.

"I love you."

They stayed kneeling on the bed as they kissed.

"Just think baby, you could be teaching potions to the second years just about now." Imogen laughed.

Swatting her, Constance pulled a face. "Please don't mention the second years after we've just made love. Now, I need a shower. Are you coming?"

Imogen who had already showered definitely needed a second one and so happily followed her into the bathroom so they could begin getting ready for their appointment. Once they had dressed and taken their vitamins it was time to leave.

"Tell me again what the appointment will cover?", Imogen asked as she drove to the clinic in the next town.

"The doctor said that they would do some tests,confirm the due date and talk through some information that we should know." Constance hated going to the doctors with a passion. In fact she couldn't remember the last time that she had been, but she knew that she would have to face up to it over the coming months.

They pulled up outside the clinic just before 1PM and were soon filling in the relevant paperwork. Imogen looked around in surprise. It was very modern, she had been expecting an old musty building so this was a happy surprise. When the doctor came out for them she was further surprised that she was around her own age and not an older witch.

"Now Constance, you said you believe you are around nine weeks pregnant." Dr. Ravenscroft had completed tests, a mix of magic and conventional medicine and reviewed the information that she had been supplied with.

"Yes, I took a pregnancy indicator potion last week and it flashed eight times." She was holding onto Imogen's hand as she spoke as the situation was making her slightly nervous.

"Well, I believe you are absolutely correct. All looks very well, you are healthy and your tests are all fine. Judging by what I can tell your baby is due around June 17th."

Imogen, who was already buzzing with excitement was fit to burst now. "That's wonderful. Now, what do we need to know moving forward?"

It was clear that the baby's other mother was very keen to make sure her wife and child were well looked after.

"Firstly, even though I am your doctor magical medicine follows a different format to the non magical world so I will be your midwife as well. Later on we'll talk about birthing plans but I suggest you start to think of what you would like to do from now. I will give you some information before you leave today. Aside from that there are a few things you need to be aware of. As you know, magic will protect the baby in regards to developmental or miscarriage risks. However, you do still need to take care of yourself and avoid unnecessary danger. You have already been taking the anti-nausea potion which is good, you'll probably find that in a few weeks you will no longer need to take it although sickness can occur at anytime.

"Fatigue is a natural part of pregnancy and there is no safe potion you can take to prevent that so you will need to ensure that you are getting adequate rest, eating properly and avoiding stress. You may also experience aches and pains as the baby grows. A painkilling potion is ok in moderation but be cautious about taking too much. Exercise will help and things like massage are fine as long as it's not anything too intense like deep tissue."

Imogen was relieved to hear this as she wanted to do what she could to help and this was something she knew her wife enjoyed.

The doctor continued, "As you move past the first trimester you will likely find your energy returns and remains high until the third. At the moment flying is fine but most women feel that they can no longer balance safely as they near their final stages of pregnancy. You'll come back in three weeks when we will do a scan and you should be able to hear your baby's heartbeat."

Both future mothers were very happy about this.

"Now you teach potions, if I remember correctly that also includes transformations."

Constance nodded, she had already read about this. "Yes, I understand that I cannot do any practical demonstrations on myself."

This wasn't an issue as she generally spent the first term concentrating on theory and basic work and she rarely used herself for demonstration purposes anyway.

"That's correct, however, based the abilities that you have highlighted on your form, there are other elements of witchcraft that I strongly advise you to avoid once you move to the next trimester."

As they got back into the car, Imogen was trying but failing to cover up her sniggers. Constance's face when the doctor had told her what she could not do was priceless.

"Baby, it's not that bad."

Constance was seething. "That is easy for you to say. You will not be affected like I will."

Imogen was laughing loudly at this stage. "So you won't be able to transport yourself around with magic for the next few months?"

Turning around her wife replied angrily, "Exactly, how am I supposed to monitor the students?"

The doctor had explained that with a magical pregnancy, this was the riskiest thing a woman could do once the baby was more fully formed as she would not know how to disappear and reappear in the same way that the mother did. Even if it was done successfully, studies had shown that it caused distress. As such it was strongly advised not do carry out this act once the baby moved from an embryo to a foetus which was about to happen. The ability to transport oneself wordlessly in the way that Constance did was rare and tended not to be covered in standard witch pregnancy books, therefore the doctor had wanted to ensure that she was aware of the risks.

"You will monitor them the same way I do, by using your legs and walking around. Sweetheart, I know you rely on that power but it's not the end of the world. Besides, I don't want you stressing about what the students are up to. Remember, when we thought I was carrying her you were worried about the second years causing me distress. Well I fell the same way about you. You heard what the doctor said, no stress. You're going to have to take a step back and allow the rest of us to take on the more disciplinary jobs. Your health, as well as our baby's are paramount and I'm not having you take a chance with either. Those girls will be gone in a few years, replaced by new ones but we're going to have this family forever and we need to start off properly. Does this change how you feel about being pregnant?"

She knew the answer but wanted to make a point.

"No. Of course it doesn't." Constance immediately felt guilty and reached down to stroke her currently non existent bump for fear the baby had heard her and needed reassurance. Imogen was completely right. "I'm sorry Darling, I know I'm being silly, it's just that it's as natural to me as running is to you. It will be strange but you're correct, it's not worth any risk to the baby. I'll stop straight away. Mildred Hubble will think all her Christmases have come at once."

Agreeing and pleased that the issue had been resolved faster than expected, Imogen drove them to lunch. As they went to enter the restaurant she whispered, "It could have been worse, she could have told us we couldn't have sex."

Constance stopped dead and shuddered, yes that would have been far, far worse.

After lunch they looked around to see what type of items they would need for the baby. "Darling, there is just so much. Will we need all of it?"

Imogen thought back to what she had needed for Abby although she hadn't actually lived with her until she was a bit older. "No, we will need some basic things, a crib, a car seat, a pram, clothes, blankets, a changing table or maybe just a mat, sheets, changing bag, a bath. Then when she's older we'll need a high chair, a buggy maybe a playpen. We'll make a proper list later on, it's just good to get an idea of what's here and what colours we might like for her nursery set."

Constance didn't even really know what all of these items were and it still seemed like an awful lot. Then something struck her. "I don't know how to change a nappy."

Imogen, who had plenty of experience with nappy changing gave her a quick squeeze. "Oh Sweetheart, you'll be doing it in your sleep by July. Literally."

As Imogen went to pay for a few things she had picked up, Constance wandered around the baby department again. She looked at the prams and imagined herself pushing one around the castle grounds or the park next summer. Rather than thinking it strange the thought was very appealing to her, she was so curious about this little person inside her and could not wait to find out more about her. What would she look like? What would her personality be like? In both cases she hoped primarily like Imogen but she couldn't deny that she loved the idea of their daughter being a combination of them both.

"What do you think? Will we wait until after the scan to tell everyone?"

Constance, who previously had no exposure to pregnancy and had only recently found out about scans, was highly excited that they would see their daughter growing inside her throughout the pregnancy. And they could hear her heartbeat? This was better than any witchcraft, even transportation.

"Why then Darling?", she asked Imogen as they travelled back to the school.

"Well, I double checked with the doctor and she told me that we can have a picture printed at every scan. I think it would be nice if we can tell them and show them the scan. I think Abby especially will benefit from that."

This sounded like a very good idea to the witch. Plus, it meant that they could keep the special secret between the two, well three of them for another few weeks which she was very much enjoying.

At around 6PM Jamie and Abby arrived at the castle to find Imogen and Constance waiting for them in the hallway.

"Hello honey", Imogen beamed as Abby ran into her arms. They had invited Jamie to come for tea as they were keen that Abby would know that she could still see him even when she moved here permanently. As it was Friday the students had a relatively free evening so the teachers were also free although Constance would still do a bedtime check later. They brought Abby to the staffroom where Davina and Amelia were waiting and had arranged a belated birthday tea and gifts for her.

Amelia smiled at their soon to be permanent resident. "We're very happy to have you come and live with us dear and I know you're going to like your new school very much."

Abby was relieved to hear this. Even though she had already been told that this was the case, she was glad to hear Amelia say that it was okay for her to live here, after all it was her school.

"And you can use my cupboard anytime you want", Davina offered, again to Abby's excitement.

"We will expect you to sleep in your bed though, unlike some people.", Constance retorted to the amusement of almost everyone at the table.

It was a lovely little party and Abby felt even more excited to be moving to her new home after Christmas but wanted to wait until everything was finalised before telling her other new friends at the school. Later on Imogen brought her up to her bedroom while Constance did the nighttime supervision round, promising to come in and say goodnight to her when she was done.

Once it was just the two of them Amelia and Davina sat in the staffroom chatting about the day.

"Things are so different around here now Amelia, not that it was bad before but I feel Constance and Imogen's relationship and the changes that it has brought to them and to the school have been such a good thing."

Amelia, who had her suspicions regarding where the two teachers had been that day smiled back at her friend.

"I agree Davina and if I'm right, I don't think we've seen the last of the changes to come."


	26. A Secret Shared

**A/N. Time to see their tiny baby awww. Family is finding out here so it's a big one, students will find out in the next chapter. Thanks for your comments and reviews, especially my guest reviewers who I can't PM. Let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see coming up, you never know what I might be able to work in. **

Over the next few weeks the non-stop education at Cackles continued. For the students, they discovered that the only thing worse than detention with HB was the three thousand word essays that she had taken to giving out as punishment instead.

"It's not fair", Jadu complained one afternoon. "Detention is only an hour, unless we've done something terrible. This is going to take way longer."

They didn't know that their teacher could not supervise detention because she needed to lie down immediately after classes and she wasn't keen on having anyone else supervising the punishments she doled out.

For Imogen she learned that having a pregnant, hormonal Constance as her wife was a mixed bag of experiences. Although the anti nausea potion was working, she could no longer stand the smell of the shower gel that they used so that had to change. The taste of apples had started to make her gag but she developed a craving for bread as well as kiwi fruit which had to be kept in supply and away from a certain chanting teacher.

She went through stages of being absolutely starving and wanting to eat a lot and others where food did not interest her at all. Imogen was just happy she was eating, even though it was irregular, that would balance out. While her mood was generally good she was prone to outbursts of emotion in private including one morning when she could not find her hairbrush and angrily accused Imogen of taking it as she entered the room.

"Sweetheart, I barely need a hairbrush, much less the one you use."

Eventually she had found it, on the dressing table where it should have been. The irony of this situation was not lost on either of them.

These were all only minor things though. Although they had been close throughout their courtship and now in their marriage, this secret had brought them together even more. Constance was craving affection and Imogen was only too happy to give it. She wanted to be the little spoon every night which allowed her wife to caress and protect her stomach, whispering words of love to both her and the baby as they fell asleep. Taking an afternoon nap meant that she was not too tired for another type of affection as well which also did wonders for her mood.

They rigidly stuck to their 'no classroom' rule but she had to retrain herself from seeking Imogen out during the day for a kiss and a cuddle, she just wanted to be near her all the time. She was also getting used to walking rather than transporting herself around. Luckily, though not for all, she was very light on her feet so still managed to keep the element of surprise going.

Constance was beginning to learn about all the bodily changes that came along with pregnancy. The frequent need to use the bathroom was an inconvenience to say the least, especially when Imogen was insisting she needed to drink more water. Still, it was better than the nausea. There were some other changes that were also unappealing. "I'm forty two years old, I should not be getting spots." she whinged to herself one morning as she tried to cover one up.

Her breasts had started to swell to the point where she guessed she may need to buy some bigger bras soon. She had a feeling that Imogen would enjoy this particular symptom quite a lot which, when she thought about it would potentially have some very interesting benefits for her as well.

There was no sign of a bump yet which in a way was disappointing although it _was_ more convenient. Right now it just looked like she had eaten a large meal, when she was dressed, especially in black, you could not tell the difference at all. One evening before bathing she was standing in the bathroom, looking at herself from all angles in the large mirror over the sink, Imogen watching from the door was enjoying the show.

"I really can't see anything yet. I just look bloated", Constance pouted.

"It might take a while Sweetheart, you've read the books, you're tall, this is your first pregnancy the baby is only the size of a lime. When we go for the scan tomorrow you can ask the doctor but honestly, you'll start to show soon enough." She walked over to hold her gloriously naked wife, looking into the mirror over her shoulder and laughing kindly when she heard the next question.

"Will you still want me when I'm as big as a whale?"

Imogen kissed between her shoulder blades. "Yes. Nothing could stop that. Even when you can't fit into your sexiest dress for a while I'll want you, you will always turn me on. I _will _still expect you to wear the apron though."

Wanting to prove her point she then showed them both in the mirror just how deep her desire was.

The following day was the twelve week scan. They had been able to arrange for a late afternoon appointment which meant there was no need for anyone to cover their classes. It also meant that they were both suffering through the longest day in history.

"Sweetheart, I feel like time is standing still."

They were in the staffroom at lunchtime. Constance was getting her marking done while Imogen made her some tea.

"I know, it's ludicrous. Time does not simply stop but I could swear that I was teaching the second years for five hours this morning, not one."

Her wife came up behind her, leaving the tea on the table and dropping a kiss on her head. "It's so exciting, we'll get to see her. Did you read in the book that she's almost fully formed now? A tiny little person is right here." With that she reached down to place her hand where their daughter was, moving her kisses down to the neck area and smiling as Constance rested her own hand on top.

At that moment Amelia walked in. "They're still newlyweds alright." she thought to herself as she saw the display. She doubted that would ever change. They never kissed in front of the students, in fact even in front of her and Davina it was only really pecks, sitting closely together, affectionate touches or hand holding but she had definitely noticed more closeness over the past few weeks as they settled into their marriage. Or perhaps it was something else?

"Hello." she greeted, watching with amusement as Imogen jumped back while Constance flushed as she went back to her marking.

"Hello Amelia."

As the headmistress settled down to eat her own lunch she chatted easily. "Imogen, do you want me or Davina to do anything for this evening?"

The couple had invited the two witches to eat with them. This had happened a few times before but there was an extra special reason today.

"Not at all. I've already made a casserole. I'll just heat it up once we get back. We'll eat at about eight if that's okay?"

"Fine, Davina is on supervision but seeing as it's Friday it doesn't matter so much if it's a bit later."

As she spoke she watched Imogen move around. She was wearing a loose hooded top so it was hard to see but she couldn't help wondering if what she suspected was the case? Was she pregnant? It would certainly explain quite a few things that were happening at the moment, Constance not giving out as many detentions in order to spend time with her, the amount of fruit that was being eaten and the way that it seemed like these two had a big secret. And neither had said where they were going that afternoon, just that they would be out for a couple of hours.

They left immediately after the last class. Imogen handing the large bottle of water that the pregnant woman had been told to drink to Constance as they got into the car.

"Fine, I'll drink it, just don't drive too quickly over any bumps in the road."

Before long they were in the room where the ultrasound would be carried out. At the doctors request she unbuttoned her dress and shivered as the cold gel was placed onto her stomach. She looked at Imogen, reaching for her hand seeing she was smiling more than ever and practically vibrating with anticipation. Constance was also excited although she did not know what to expect. For a moment there was silence and then they heard the most wonderful sound.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. It's very strong." Dr. Ravenscroft had carried out hundreds of these scans and still enjoyed the reaction of the expectant parents at this moment, these two were no exception as they looked at each other with amazement.

"Now, let's have a proper look at her shall we?"

Imogen had seen pictures of scans before but nothing compared to this, their own child. She held onto Constance, who was also staring at the image, looking with wonder as the doctor pointed out their little girl's head, spine, hands, legs, everything showing that she was forming perfectly. The scan confirmed the dates even more, she was measuring perfectly for 12 weeks.

All too soon it was over although they would see her again in eight weeks or so. As Constance redressed and excused herself rapidly to use the bathroom the doctor printed off a few of copies of the scan pictures.

"Usually grandparents like to have one as well I find."

Imogen laughed, "I know that will be the case here. Can I have one more please?" she was thinking of a soon to be big sister who may also like one.

Once Constance had returned, feeling a lot more comfortable, they had another quick consultation. Again everything looked fine and most of the time was spent by Dr. Ravenscroft answering questions.

"In regards to showing, it varies but I would imagine a couple of weeks. You may want to begin considering maternity clothes and underwear shortly in order to remain comfortable though."

Once their appointment was over and they had made a quick detour to pick up some maternity bras.

"Stop looking at me like that Darling, this is not the place."

Eventually she made her choices and they were on their way back to the castle.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen Sweetheart."

Constance was in full agreement, thinking of how they had so clearly seen the baby inside her. "It was." She was looking at the picture in her hand the entire drive back, thinking that apart from Imogen and Abby, this was the most beautiful person in the world.

She went for a nap once they got home. Although she was nowhere near as tired as she had been, she was hoping to "stay up" late after dinner. While she did that Imogen busied herself with finalising their meal and setting the table. She was so excited to tell the news both to Amelia and Davina tonight and to Abby and Jamie the following day. Tom was still in Australia but she was planning on calling him and emailing the scan to tide him over until she could give him the printed copy. He would be over the moon, a new baby and Abby officially becoming his granddaughter, she was going to make him so happy. Again, she felt a pang of sadness that her mother wasn't there but she consoled herself with the thought that she may somehow be able to watch out for them.

At that moment Amelia and Davina walked into the room, snapping her out of her thoughts. Davina was in a flutter of excitement as usual. She poured them both a drink and as they were chatting Constance entered. She had changed into loose, comfortable clothes and was feeling full of energy.

After Imogen had served the meal she began to speak. "We wanted to do something for you both to thank you for your help as we're adopting Abby. We do realise that this is a change for you as well as the school and we are so grateful for your support."

The adoption was well underway. As it was considered a private adoption and David was willingly signing custody over to the couple it was relatively straightforward.

"There is however something else we have to tell you."

With that she looked at Constance who smiled and nodded at her. Imogen took out a copy of the scan and pushed it across the table towards the two older women.

"What is it?", Davina asked

Amelia knowing straight away answered, "It's a baby Davina, they're having a baby."

The couple nodded confirming her words. "A baby? A real baby?"

Constance rolled her eyes, "No, a plastic one. Of course a real baby."

Forgetting her dinner for a moment Amelia rushed across to hug both parents. Davina was still looking at the picture, trying to figure it out.

"Imogen, how are you feeling? Do we need to talk about your P.E schedule, you mustn't push yourself too much. Now, how far along are you?"

Reaching back for her wife's hand Imogen smiled and pointed to the scan. "Look at the name on the top."

Amelia took it from Davina and looked again. "C. Hardbroom" "But, I thought?" This was amazing.

"So did we.", the expectant mother replied. "We haven't quite figured out how yet but I am currently twelve weeks pregnant."

Davina's jaw was practically on the ground now. Constance? Pregnant? With a baby?

Amelia was concerned, "And you're both happy with this? I mean I know you wanted a baby but this change. It's not a bad thing is it?'

Imogen spoke. "No Amelia, it's a wonderful thing. We could not be happier. Next June we will we be bringing another little girl into our family."

While Imogen was serving dessert, Davina went to do a quick bedtime inspection, she couldn't wait to get back and find out more. This was huge.

Left alone Amelia went to sit next to Constance, taking her hand. "You are okay with this my dear? You would tell me if you were in any way unhappy or unwell?"

Looking at the closest person she ever had to a mother she replied honestly.

"At the very beginning I was surprised and a little worried about how Imogen would take it but I was always happy. I was ill but the potion helped and I think it's passed. I want this baby very much, we both do. Imogen could not be any more supportive and she really doesn't mind which one of us carries her."

Amelia gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you. A baby that is part of both of you? How wonderful"

She looked at the scan picture again, amazed at what she was seeing, she could make out the head and the arms and the little legs. She went to hand it back to Constance who shook her head.

"That's for you. The doctor said that grandparents often want a copy of the picture for themselves."

Amelia wiped away a tear. She was going to be Granny Cackle herself now.

As they ate their dessert Davina had a question. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but from what you said earlier I'm guessing that you used the conception spell?"

Imogen answered, "Yes", not really sure where this was going.

"My sister and her wife used that as well. They've had three children from using it."

Constance was intrigued, "Did the same one of them carry each time?"

Davina shook her head, she knew something that Constance didn't. This was great.

"Nope. My sister carried the first and last, her wife carried their middle girl."

Amelia asked. "How did they control it?"

As she ate her kiwi meringue the chanting teacher continued. "Well, most people will tell you that it's age and fitness and that's probably true in a way but it's also the luck of the draw, the spell can actually increase fertility in both partners where there is extreme compatibility. Apparently you can tell as soon as that happens although as you know it can still take a while to conceive."

This seemed to explain the sensation that they both felt but still didn't answer the question and Constance was getting annoyed. "Yes but how do you control who conceives?"

"Contraceptive spell." The others looked at her agog. "If one of you would specifically prefer to carry you cast a contraceptive spell on the other. I'm surprised Chief Wizard Hellibore did not know that. I shall tell him when I see him You should have come to me Constance I know a very reliable one. "Seeing the looks around the table she carried on. "What? You didn't think I was a virgin did you?"

Davina loved children but after growing up with nineteen siblings and the associated nieces and nephews she never wanted one of her own.

Constance was staring at her open mouthed. That was it? Davina Bat had just given her a lesson in contraception. In front of Amelia? The bucket incident paled in embarrassment insignificance to this.

Seeing that this could potentially impact their evening Imogen stepped in. "Thank you Davina, that's good to know for next time. For now though we are both very happy that Constance is carrying our daughter and I will be with her every step of this pregnancy. We couldn't want anything else isn't that right Sweetheart?"

While this was almost correct but there was one thing that Constance did want, "May I have another slice of cake please?"

Over tea and coffee they discussed when to tell the students, Amelia agreed with Imogen that before the Christmas holidays would be time enough to tell them. They would also be telling them about Abby's permanent move when it was finalised which should be around the same time. Without question there would be talk and they were keen that the couple of weeks coming up to the holidays were stress free for the pregnant woman.

After they had said goodnight to the others Constance lead Imogen up to their bedroom. Davina's revelation had, thankfully, not impacted her libido which was currently very high. The looks Imogen had given her while they had been shopping had not helped and Constance was dying to feel her lovers naked skin against her own.

After they had made love they lay together on the bed, Constance lay on her back while Imogen spooned against her, stroking her hair and her stomach.

"Baby, don't worry about what Davina said. It really doesn't matter to me and I know you're enjoying being pregnant. If you weren't then it would be different."

So far this was certainly the case, she loved this feeling of growing a life but she knew that if they were to have a second baby she would certainly be giving her wife the option of carrying so she could have the same experience. It seemed that knowing about the spell was one thing but you actually needed to have used it or know someone else who did to understand it. Luckily they now had that knowledge.

"Now, roll over and let's go to sleep. We have rounds two and three of the announcement happening tomorrow."

They set off after breakfast the following morning, stopping at the supermarket halfway. Apparently grapes and plain biscuits were todays requirements. Imogen was just relieved that it was nothing disgusting or smelly.

Then a little later they collected Abby, listening to her excited talk as they drove to their house.

"Lily said she can definitely come visit."

Imogen already knew this having called Lily's mother to explain the situation, both were keen that the two best friends remained in touch.

Once they had greeted Jamie, who had made some tea and bread much to Constance's relief, they sat down to make the announcement. Imogen was passing the reigns over for this one as Constance had specifically asked to be the one to tell. She wanted to convey that even though she was carrying this baby she still wanted Abby to join their family too.

"We wanted to come and see you both today because we have something very exciting to tell you. Abby, as you know things are well underway for you to come and live with us at the school."

Abby nodded, her father had been keeping her informed in his usual blunt manner.

"Well, after you come there will be a very special job for you."

Abby looked confused. "Am I going to have to do the dishes?", she asked to everyones amusement.

"No dear, we are going to ask you to help us by becoming a sister."

Imogen was holding her breath, hoping for a good reaction.

"A sister?"

Constance nodded. "Yes, we are having a baby. We want you to know that this does not affect our decision to adopt you at all, in fact we have known all the time but we wanted to wait until we could show you this."

At that Imogen handed over the scan image. "Look honey, this will be your little sister."

Abby was still speechless. She was going to live with Mummy and Constance? In a castle? With Witches? And she was going to be a big sister? And she had thought being a flower girl was good!

Knowing his goddaughter needed to gather her thoughts, Jamie asked Constance a question. "When are you due?"

Imogen looked at him in surprise. "How did you know it wasn't me"

He smirked at them both. "Well, even though you're both glowing I figured that it was the mother who has put away half a loaf of bread since we sat down who was actually carrying your baby."

He got up to hug them both Imogen was getting the family she had always wanted, he was so happy for them.

Abby was still staring at the scan. "I can't see anything."

Constance moved over to her pointing out the body parts. "Can you see here, that's her head?"

Jamie had a question. "How do you know it's a girl? I thought they couldn't tell until later?"

Imogen winked at him and whispered, "Magic". Than she sat on Abby's other side. "Honey, you haven't told us what you think. Are you happy? It's ok if you're not just now, we can talk about it."

The nine year old grinned at her, "I'm very very very happy. I always wanted a sister, or a brother, but a sister is cooler." With that she hugged them both. All her bedtime wishes were coming true.

Jamie and Imogen went out to collect some things for lunch. As he drove he asked a question that had been on his mind since the magic comment, he hadn't known about the spell, just that were trying somehow.

"I'm using my best friend status to ask you a question that I never thought I would. Is it your baby as well. Biologically I mean?"

She looked at him from the passenger seat, beaming with pride. "Yep, well with a bit of magical help"

He shook his head, magic really was amazing. "You know what this means? You have actually gotten someone pregnant."

She did realise that and had been having the same thought herself. "Not 'someone'. My wife. The love of my life is carrying a baby that we both made and I cannot wait to meet her."

While they were gone Abby and Constance were having a little talk. "Are you sick, doesn't having a baby make you sick?"

Constance shook her head. "I was, but I could take a potion to help and it's gone now. I was very tired too but I feel better now."

Abby nodded, "That's good. You don't look pregnant though." This was all very interesting to her, she hadn't really been around a pregnant woman before.

"Not yet but in a few weeks I will. The baby is still very small. Picture a lime in your head, she's about that size now."

A lime? That was tiny. Abby giggled as she imagined a lime sized little girl growing in Constance's tummy.

"She's getting bigger every day and soon you'll see my stomach growing to hold her. The doctor said that within a couple of months we'll feel her move."

This was very exciting. "Will I be able to feel her?"

Constance smiled there were very few people she would allow to touch her in such a way but Abby was certainly one of them. She wanted her to feel included so went with her instinct.

"Of course, give me your hand. We'll practice." She pulled her black jumper up slightly and placed the small hand on her almost normal stomach just at the point the doctor said the baby was. "She's right in there."

At that point Imogen slipped into the room, ecstatic with what she was seeing. "Are you saying hello to your sister?"

Abby whispered, "Yes" before reluctantly pulling her hand back.

Imogen knew that she was a naturally curious child so while they had been out she popped into a book shop and found a book designed to explain pregnancy to children. It gave just enough information without going into graphic detail. Abby poured over it for the rest of the day and loved sharing the information she had learned.

"She'll be the size of a peach next."

That night Jamie had gone out with some friends, wanting to leave the new family alone. Having spoken to a delighted Tom who was unsurprisingly overjoyed with the news, Imogen was laying with her head on her wife's lap, enjoying having her scalp stroked gently while Abby was busy drawing and half watching TV.

"Constance?" she asked suddenly. "You know the squares we've been crocheting? Well, I was thinking, they might make a good blanket for the baby. Maybe that's what we should use them for?"

Constance, who had started making those squares for the baby in her belly when she was only a fledgling dream wouldn't have dreamed of taking the credit for this plan.

"I think that's a lovely idea dear, I have some with me so tomorrow I'll show you how to stitch them together. We can do more over the coming months."

Very pleased with her idea the soon to be big sister smiled broadly. "Cool. I hope she likes them. We can tell her that we made them for her before she was even here."

Imogen turned her head slightly, kissing the soon to be bump. "See, we all love you already."


	27. Two Things To Tell

**A/N Another bombshell for the students, guess who won't be too happy? I hope I'm not ruining a favourite character but I had to pick someone. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Constance was now fourteen weeks pregnant and very excited to see the beginnings of a proper bump. She had thought it was wishful thinking but that morning as she had dressed her wife had looked at her with undisguised glee.

"Sweetheart, I think you're definitely starting to show.", Imogen grinned before moving over to caress the tiny protrusion.

"I think so too Darling. It's probably a good job we're telling the students in a couple of days, It's going to become rather hard to hide soon.

Giving her a kiss Imogen asked, "Do you mind?"

Before kissing her back Constance replied, "Not at all. It's further proof that she's really there."

There had been a time in her life, up until quite recently, when anything that drew attention to her body would have embarrassed her. For years she had been told that she must alway wear black. That her chest was too large and should be covered. That she was too vain about her hair and it should be tied back fully, apart from important occasions. That people only wanted her and would use her for her body. All those barbs had a massive impact on her confidence. Then she met Imogen, who loved her completely. Yes she loved her body, certain parts especially but she taught her how much pleasure could come from the acts that they did together. Her wife helped her to gain confidence with her appearance and enjoy her own body. The love they shared had allowed them to create the precious life that was currently being nurtured by her body. Her breasts, as well as being an source of pleasure for them both, would allow her to feed their daughter in the future.

She didn't care who could see the changes.

It was exam time and the pupils were frantically studying and not really paying any attention to Miss Hardbroom or her changing appearance . That year it had been structured so that the most difficult tests were done at the beginning of the exam timetable. This meant that Potions was completed which was a relief to all concerned, It also meant that Constance did not have any exams to supervise so was free to attend a very important appointment with Imogen. This was where they would finalise their adoption of Abby. They drove to the family court office, meeting David in the lobby.

After a few moments they were called in to complete the paperwork. Imogen was just focused on getting through this meeting. As much as she wanted Abby she still couldn't believe he was dumping her again. Although now that it was becoming official, this was the last time.

"Now, the only thing left to discuss is maintenance." The solicitor shuffled some paperwork and looked across the table.

They had already been clear on this but apparently it needed to be discussed again.

David spoke, "I know you said you do not need money but I would like to contribute."

After counting to ten, Imogen was about to reply when Constance addressed him.

"Thank you, but seeing as she is legally becoming our child it does not seem right that we take money from you. We would rather keep the boundaries clear. Perhaps you could consider setting up some sort of fund for when she is an adult. That way it will be her choice whether to accept it, we certainly will not stop her."

David agreed to their relief and would make the necessary banking arrangements.

It wasn't that either of them had a huge amount of money, Constance in particular had never had anything beyond what she earned herself. Teaching certainly wasn't well paid although they did save on living expenses but they wanted to support both of their girls. and any future additions, equally themselves.

They signed the last documents, relieved that this part was over. David had requested that Abby spend Christmas with him before having her traditional second Christmas with Imogen, Jamie and now Constance. The couple had agreed to this, wanting the transition to be as easy as possible. They would collect her on the 27th as arranged. She had visited her new school and had already made friends with a couple of girls in her class. Mainly she was just excited to be with her new parents and soon to be little sister.

As they left the room David stopped them. "I just wanted to thank you both. I realise you didn't have to take on Abby, especially now that you have your own baby on the way."

They had told him about the pregnancy after they had let Abby know, not expecting her to keep the news a secret.

"You see David, this is the difference between you and us. We are not 'taking her on'. We are happy to do it, to have her join our family along with this baby."

He sighed at Imogen's words. "I know that. Anyway, I'll see you next week."

Nodding goodbye Constance led Imogen back to the car. "Darling, don't allow him to irritate you. Ultimately he has done a good thing. He knows that we will look after her, that we love her. It's all official now. Once we collect her next week she is our daughter, forever."

Imogen smiled, her whole face lighting up with the movement. "You're right Sweetheart, that's what I need to focus on. "As she started the engine she added, "I can't believe that you told me not to allow someone to irritate me. How times have changed."

Sniffing, her pregnant passenger replied. "Well, when you've quite finished mocking me, our other daughter and I are hungry so can we please go for lunch now?"

Over lunch they discussed how they were going to tell the students their news. Exams were due to finish on Tuesday morning and the pupils would be collected by their parents later that afternoon following the end of year lunch.

Amelia had suggested that would the best time to tell them. "That way you'll send them off in the same way you welcomed them back. With a massive piece of news."

They had agreed that this was the best idea and hopefully the holiday period would give them time to digest the news.

Imogen was worried about one student though. "Sweetheart, how has Enid been acting in your classes?"

Constance hadn't said a lot about this particular girl and Imogen wasn't sure if she hadn't noticed the attitude as much as she had herself or was choosing to ignore it.

"The same as ever, easily distracted and seems to make it her mission to distract others."

Not wanting to go on about it too much and potentially cause stress, Imogen didn't ask any more, she would handle this one herself if she had to.

Over the weekend they attended the same carol service as they had the previous year. This year it wasn't as much of a surprise to the pupils to see Miss Hardbroom attend along with Miss Drill and Miss Cackle. They were always keen to see the married couple interact. During the school day they rarely saw them together and at the weekends, when they stayed at the school, the most you might see is them holding hands if they were going for a walk.

"They must kiss." Mildred whispered to Maud as they walked back to the school. Enid didn't come come from a religious family so hadn't attended the service, which if they were honest her friends were grateful for.

Maud actually had seen them kissing that day in the park but didn't want to gossip about the couple, even with her best friend. "I'm sure they do Millie but they're both pretty private, even Miss Drill. I just think it's so nice that they have each other. They get to work together and live together, they're lucky."

Mildred agreed, HB still scared her but she had also, occasionally, seen the kinder side to her. She was sure that was what Miss Drill, along with Abby saw all the time.

Tuesday lunchtime rolled around quickly, although not fast enough for the pupils. Usually the last lunch before holidays was a step up from the usual food they received, which nutritious or not, was boring. Also, even though it didn't happen often, their teachers were all going to eat with them today.

Miss Cackle stood at the top of the room to make her traditional end of term speech. "Girls, as you know I normally give a little speech before you break up for the holidays. Today, I am not going to do that, I am however going to ask you to listen to something that Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill have to tell you."

Enid looked to her friends. "Divorce, hopefully HB will leave."

The others glared at her, just glad that HB hadn't heard her. Actually, she looked a little nervous- and there was something else, she looked different, sort of glowing and now that they looked, not quite as thin as she had been. Before they could dwell too much on what the difference was, Miss Drill spoke.

"We won't take too much of your time. There are two things to tell you. The first is that, you have all met Abby, well due to a private change in circumstance we are happy to say that we have adopted her and when you come back in January she will be living here with us permanently"

There was some murmuring at this but it was a happy reaction, especially from Maud, Mildred and most of their group. Although she was younger than them they all really liked her and she clearly loved the couple who were adopting her. Maud just hoped the circumstances weren't bad ones.

"I'm glad to see you responding so well. She is excited to come and live here permanently and I'm sure you'll continue to watch out for her as you have been already."

One Imogen had finished her part of the announcement she looked to Constance who was to make the next part. They had discussed this already and she had asked to tell the news again. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to be pregnant, she was a happily married woman and they wanted this baby so much. She was however a little nervous and so reached for her wife's hand before she spoke, taking a deep breath before using her most even tone of voice.

"That is the first part and let me reiterate, we are _both_ happy about this addition to our family. There will also be a second addition." At this she took another breath, looking over the heads of the girls above her, feeling Imogen tighten her hold on her hand. "We are having a baby." There was a loud gasp at this announcement. "That is to say, I am currently almost fifteen weeks pregnant with our child and again, neither of us could be any happier."

Then the most surprising thing of all happened, not only did she smile, not a smug grin or a mean smirk but a genuine happy smile, she also took her wife's hand towards her stomach where it rested for a moment along with her own.

Imogen hadn't expected such a public display of their happiness but was so proud of Constance, of how keen she was that this baby and Abby felt their love right from the start. They had no reason to cover it up, not even in front of the students.

Amelia and Davina watched from behind them, both worried that they would receive the same reaction that they had after their marriage announcement. The pupils did look shocked but the mood was broken by Fenella and Griselda who stood up and started to clap, followed by Mildred and most of her gang who were at the same table. Finally the other students joined in. The only one who didn't was Enid. Both teachers smiled and blushed and after thanking the girls, sat back down.

"That went well." Davina commented.

The parents to be agreed. They guessed there might be some questions and they planned to address them after lunch, if anyone plucked the courage to ask.

"Well, that explains the glow.", Millie exclaimed.

This was just as big as the marriage news. HB was pregnant! Wow. For most of the meal, they chatted happily about the announcement. Fenny quickly figured out that the baby would be due in June, maybe this would get them out of exams?

Enid was playing with her food while her friends talked. _"Why was this such good news? Who wanted a little mini me HB floating around the place? The baby would probably be miserable and dressed in black for his or her entire life."_

As the meal ended the girls began to congregate in groups, still chatting. Imogen lead Constance around the room, telling her it was better to address the questions now.

"Yes, the baby is due in June. Yes, you'll still have exams. Yes, Abby is very excited, she will be a big sister. Yes, we'll still live here, well during term time. No, we haven't decided on time off yet."

They were both pleased to see the genuine interest and how Abby was included. Also, everyone knew well enough not to get too close. Imogen noticed Enid in the corner with Mildred and Maud, as she was watching. Fenella and Griselda walked over to them. Deciding to get this one over with she led her wife in that direction. They talked about the baby for a minute before Fenella asked what they would be doing for their holidays.

Imogen answered happily. "We'll be here until the 27th, then we collect Abby and we'll spend some time at our house with Jamie." She explained how they used to live together and he still lived there full time.

Before they moved away again, Mildred spoke up shyly. "Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill. Congratulations, I'm sure you'll make great parents."

Before her wife could answer Constance spoke and with another genuine smile answered, "Thank you Mildred."

As soon as their teachers were out of earshot Enid spoke with a mocking tone. "Great parents? Did you forget who you were talking to? Who would want that old bag for a mother?" Her face was scrunched up in disgust.

Mildred was shocked, she knew her friend wasn't happy but this was going too far. "Enid, why are you being so nasty. It's a baby and they're clearly delighted about it. We should be happy too."

She may as well have been talking to the wall. "You're all crazy. Firstly, why are they adopting Abby? Her parents must have been desperate to get rid of her. Poor kid, not even a witch and stuck here in this place with Miss Hardbroom. And now this baby. Who the hell got her pregnant, hardly Miss Drill? Yuk, probably that friend of theirs. That whole set up is strange. That baby is going to have a miserable life. Especially when they break up, which is bound to happen."

Mildred, who was still exceptionally innocent didn't have a clue with Enid was talking about. Before she could ask or Enid could rant a bit more Maud, who had benefited so much from Miss Drill and from Jamie walked away in disgust after telling Enid what she thought of her. "I've had enough, until you stop this disgusting nastiness we can't be friends anymore, not that we ever really were. Have a nice holiday."

Griselda then grabbed Enid by the arm and dragged her none too gently into the hallway.

"Right, you and I are going to have a little chat. You've had issues with Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom since September. Yes, it was a surprise but we're all used to it now and are happy for them, except you. Yes, Miss Hardbroom is a tough teacher but that's her job. We don't know what she's like in private but from the little we've been allowed to see I'm sure she's a wonderful wife and will be a great mother. Did you not see how happy she was when she told us she was pregnant? How happy she is around Miss Drill and Abby? She clearly loves them both a lot. Maud has already walked away from you and you are making your other friends very uncomfortable.

"I know you think you know a lot about sex and adult relationships but let me tell you this, you don't. You are a childish, immature brat and you are showing that in the way you are acting. I don't really care what your problem with them is, if it's because their women or your teachers or whatever. I am telling you now, if you don't stop I am going to go to Miss Cackle and tell her every single revolting thing that you have said over the past few months. And we all know that they are like family to her. She gave Miss Hardbroom away at her wedding for goodness sake. If she finds out you will feel every one of those consequences she talked about. Do I make myself clear?"

Enid kept her eyes averted and shrugged.

Grissy didn't want to waste her time, it was clear that Enid had serious issues. She had meant her threat though, as embarrassing as it would be she would go to Miss Cackle. Also, she and her girlfriend was keen on accumulating spell knowledge and had found something regarding witch pregnancy that may be interesting in the distant future when they were much older They had thought it was a legend but she wondered if they were seeing the proof in front of them.

She certainly wouldn't be asking HB but she was really pleased for them both, in fact she looked up to them. They were in love, married, adopting a child, having a baby and still able to do their jobs. Leaving the second year in the hall, she went back to Fenny and her friends. She wasn't surprised to see Miss Drill waiting, she had obviously seen her dragging Enid out, though she was pleased that Miss Hardbroom clearly hadn't judging by the small smile that was still on her face as she talked to Miss Bat.

"Is there something I should know about?", Imogen asked.

Griselda replied honestly. "Not right now but if it becomes that way I will tell you."

Imogen wasn't happy, she had seen Enid's reaction and she knew that she was even less happy. "Grissy, I expect that you do. Anything that affects my wife or my children I want to know. Understood?"

Receiving a nod in response she went back to her, thankfully oblivious, wife who was waiting for her looking radiant and absolutely delighted with herself.

"You look happy Sweetheart."

Constance moved closer to her. "Of course I am. We've had a favourable response to our news. We're collecting Abby in a couple of days. I have more energy than I've had for the past couple of months and we've got over two weeks off for which I have a lot of plans."

Imogen took her outside the door and down to a quiet part of the hallway where she kissed her soundly. "It will be our first Christmas together baby."

"I remember hoping last year that I would get to spend this Christmas with you. Now I am and it's more than I ever could have wanted."

As they kissed and whispered about their plans, neither was aware that they were being observed by a miserable second year who no longer felt welcome to join her friends and thought that there was only one person to blame for that fact.


	28. A Family Christmas

**A/N Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. Not much Enid for the next couple of chapters due to holidays but we will revisit. Still quite a lot of pregnancy to go so expect quite a few chapters before baby arrives. Hopefully thats ok. Quite a few of them are written already so no big delays. Also, someone's birthday is coming up in the next chapter. **

**Big mention to the lovely Hermione Jean McGonagall, based on a review you might see something you like towards the end of this one. :D**

Christmas at Castle Overblow was very different to previous years. All four teachers were going to stay for Christmas Day. There was a small tree in the staffroom that Amelia and Imogen had decorated the day the students left, losing some tinsel to Davina who decided that even though she had no interest in the holiday she needed to, 'jazz her cupboard up a bit'.

They had also had spent the day before preparing Christmas dinner, luckily Constance wasn't suffering from any major food aversions that week so it was an easy task.

On Christmas morning Imogen woke up early out of habit. Creeping out of bed she went to the bathroom and quickly cleaned her teeth. For some reason Constance never had morning breath but she was always conscious of it. On her way back she quickly looked out the window, excited to see the snow outside the door. She was however freezing so hopped back into bed. Her wife was still fast asleep but had just moved onto her back, hand on her stomach.

Imogen lay on her side looking at her thinking about how lucky she was, how full her life was already and about to get even more so. "_Next year there will be four of us in our bed on Christmas morning"_, she thought.

Unable to resist any longer she leaned down to kiss her partner awake. "Wake up Sweetheart, it's Christmas."

Pregnancy was no longer making Constance as tired, although did take her longer to wake up than before. "Mmm, is it?"

Imogen smiled, "Yes and it's snowing and I really think you should wake up so I can kiss you properly."

Nobody could resist that so she opened her eyes fully, seeing the look of love that was aimed towards her. Their kiss started off slowly, becoming deeper before suddenly stopping when Constance went to hop off the bed.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Imogen was worried, the sickness seemed to have gone but she knew it could come back.

"Yes, wait there."

She rushed into the bathroom, yes the sickness was gone but unfortunately the other undesirable symptom of pregnancy was still there and would only get worse and after seven hours sleep she badly needed the toilet. After washing herself she was very keen to get back to what they had been about to start. She pulled off her night dress and climbed back into to bed kneeling over her eager wife. "Now, where were we?"

Both quickly forgot about the cold as they was thoroughly warmed up by some vigorous exercise. Currently, things in that department were extremely active, it could be attributed to pregnancy hormones for one half of the couple but truth be known they both had high sex drives when it came to each other and were keen to enjoy it while they could. Satisfied they lay together, kissing, cuddling and enjoying the closeness.

"Darling, do we really have to get up today?'

Imogen laughed, "I'm afraid so. I offered to cook dinner, something I believe you were very keen on at the time. Tomorrow however, we are only getting out of bed to get you and our apple sized baby some food." As soon as she said it she heard an answering rumble. "I think that's a hint, come on baby. Let's shower and get dressed for breakfast."

Amelia was in charge of breakfast and unsurprisingly, it consisted of quite a lot of sweet pastries and cheese. "Well, it is Christmas" she laughed. Agreeing,for once imogen helped herself to a Danish pastry after getting Constance some scones and jam. After breakfast they exchanged gifts, although the married couple had agreed that they would exchange their main gifts that evening. Although Imogen didn't feel that Christmas was about presents she was pleased that Constance was getting into the spirit. Davina had presented them with a book entitled "Witch and Non Witch Names for Girls", having highlighted her own, ridiculous, suggestions for future reference.

After breakfast Imogen continued her dinner preparation, happy that her wife wanted to help and ignoring the fact that she was picking at most of the prepared food. The four women ate together that afternoon, discussing Abby's upcoming move as well as Amelia's trip to see her brother and nieces. Davina wasn't going too far afield herself this year, just to one of her sisters, as she was keen to be back for her little friends permanent arrival. Imogen had done a great job with the meal and she was pleased to see that Constance still managed to eat everything, despite her earlier picking. Everyone voted that any magic used in doing the dishes would not be selfish or trivial, in fact it was necessary. Then, while Amelia and Davina went for a nap, Constance and Imogen wrapped up to go for a walk outside- both needing some fresh air.

A quick spell meant that it was safe for them to walk in the snow without any danger of slipping. They didn't stay out for long, just enough to feel refreshed and invigorated. Walking back down the hallway they could hear two lots of snoring coming from the staffroom.

"Come on Darling, let's go to our room, I want to give you your gifts."

This year it was a bit easier to decide what to buy for each other, they knew what the other liked and needed. Imogen was delighted with the delicate earrings her wife had bought her and she put them on straight away, knowing that she'd be able to wear them every day. She was also most pleased with the scarf that had been made for her in a pretty mint green colour.

"Thank you Sweetheart, I love it." She had thought a lot about what to get Constance, apart from her wedding and engagement rings she didn't wear any jewellery. Perfume was out because she made her own and nothing could smell any better. She eventually decided on a new robe and some loose pyjamas. She had also made something. Knowing that her wife still looked at the book she had made her last year several times a week, she decided to do something similar. In fact she was hoping to do the same every year as sort of a memory book collection.

The book was filled with pictures, words of love and reminders of special days. It also contained the poem and reading from their wedding day. The photographs included wedding and honeymoon pictures, more from various weekends at the house, including one very sneaky one that Imogen had taken of Constance and Abby asleep in bed together, looking adorable. The final picture was of course one of the scan images. Below it was a note.

_Each day gives us a new memory and makes me love you even more Sweetheart. You are currently carrying one of the greatest gifts we will ever receive and I promise that I will love you and our family for the rest of my life and beyond. _

Constance sniffed as she read it, this time for completely different reasons than normal. To see this incredible year captured in such a precious book was the greatest gift she could have hoped for. Before she could say anything Imogen stopped her.

"There's one more thing, it's not technically for you but I want you to open it."

She opened the small package, finding a tiny soft white babygro and hat inside.

"I saw it the first day that we went to the doctors and I couldn't help myself. I know she's not here yet but I wanted her to have a present, like the blankets you and Abby are making."

"Darling, its a wonderful thought and a beautiful gift. This will be our little girl's first outfit." Constance pulled Imogen close, kissing her and conveying appreciation for all her gifts, from both her and their tiny little apple.

The following day neither was seen outside their room although Amelia didn't think that mice had taken food from the kitchen. Again, she didn't need to know what they were doing but she was just glad that they were so happy. Before they left both she and Davina made sure that the gifts they had wrapped for Abby were left where they would be seen along with a note wishing them a happy couple of days away. Constance and Imogen were rather busy at this stage so didn't see the gifts and note until they were leaving the following morning. Thankfully the snow had melted so it was safe to drive. They set off early, keen to collect Abby but not wanting her to feel rushed.

They arrived to David's house just after ten. Abby was waiting in the hallway, surrounded by bags and boxes while her father was fretting.

"I didn't realise how much stuff she had. I can have it set to the school afterwards, you won't fit all of this in the car."

Constance walked over to her Abby, reaching out to gently stroke her hair. "Do you have the items you'll need for the next few days in one bag?"

She nodded back, pointing to the bag at her feet.

With that all the other bags and boxes were shrunken down and dispatched to the boot of the car.

"No need to send anything." she said to an astounded David. "We'll wait for you in the car dear, please take your time."

Before they could leave, he called Imogen back while Abby ran upstairs to make sure she hadn't left anything behind.

"I know what you think of me. I just want you to understand that I'm so grateful, we couldn't have picked a better godmother and now, you're really her mother, like you should be. I know she'll be happy with you and Constance. You'll love her and give her everything I couldn't."

Imogen could feel her eyes filling with tears. Although their friendship had been damaged, probably beyond repair, she still remembered the happy times they had shared. She hugged him tightly, "Just don't get yourself blown up"

Hugging her back he whispered, "I'll try not to. Tell me when the baby arrives?"

Promising that she would, she left Abby to say her goodbyes.

Ten minutes later a sniffing Abby was escorted out to the car by her Dad. As she climbed into the car she was wiping her eyes but didn't want to show how hard this was.

Constance didn't want her to feel like she couldn't be sad so she got out and joined her in the back seat, holding her close as Imogen drove away. "Shh, it's okay, we know you're upset and that's alright."

Abby got as close as her seatbelt would allow her and whispered, "But I'm happy too."

As they pulled up to the house the crying had almost stopped and after a couple of cuddles on the couch along with the opportunity to see how the baby bump was progressing, she was feeling a lot better.

Jamie arrived back from his parents later that afternoon. "Have you been up to your room yet?", he asked the couple.

They had been busy comforting Abby and starting dinner so hadn't had the chance. When they did, followed by the others, they found a cot, bath and changing table waiting for them. "David thought you might like them. They were Abby's as I'm sure you'll recognise. He knows you'll need your own things but thought you might want to leave them here."

Imogen knew she could have been petty but the fact that they had been Abby's meant a lot. Plus it would be convenient to have baby items at the house as they would probably spend a lot of time here. They were very keen that the baby get to know Jamie as much as possible and also that she had a good understand of the "non-witching" world.

"That was nice of him", Constance said as she looked at the collection with excitement. There were a few other things as well like clothes and blankets and she couldn't wait until their baby was there to use them all.

To Abby it was all seeming more real now. She would have a sister in a few months. Rather than being jealous, she liked the fact that some of her old things could be used by the baby, like it connected them.

After they had dinner they exchanged gifts for the second time. Jamie had framed another picture from the wedding for them, along with some other bits and pieces including a cookery book for Constance. Abby was very happy with the "proper" hairbrush set she had received along with her new books, clothes and and a paint set. She opened her cards as well. Jamie had given her a funny one in which he had enclosed some money, telling her she had to save half of it. She also had another card to open.

"We hope this is okay honey." Imogen whispered.

Abby opened it seeing, '_To Our Daughter' _and hugged them both. "Yes, it is."

While Jamie made some tea Abby had a question, "What will the baby call you both?"

Constance hadn't actually considered this yet. She didn't remember ever having a mother to address.

Imogen guessed there may be another reason behind the question. They hadn't been sure so had signed Abby's card from Mummy &amp; Constance. "What do you think she should call us?"

She thought for a second. "Well, I call you Mummy so I think thats's what she should call you"

Her Mummy agreed although she guessed as Abby got older that would change to Mum as had been the case for her.

"OK and what about Constance?"

"Well, Lily calls her mother Mama, that's kind of nice."

Imogen smiled, thinking of the Italian lessons she had been giving her wife and was hoping to start with Abby. "That would be easy for the baby to say and differentiate us both. Sweetheart, what do you think?"

Constance liked it. When she was in school the other girls had referred to their parents as 'Mother and Father" which was very old fashioned sounding. "I would be very pleased with that."

There was still a question lingering. "What will I call you?"

Imogen held her wife's hand, hoping she would handle this as well as she did the pregnancy announcement and the comforting that morning.

"Well dear, you may continue to call me Constance as you have been. Or, if you would like you may call me Mama . Or something else if you prefer. Whatever makes you happy"

Abby replied. "I think it will be very good if the baby and I both call you the same thing. Once she can talk that is. It says in my book that she will be able to hear in a few weeks so it's probably a good thing that she hears me say it a lot so she can copy me."

As they tucked her in that night she had something else to share. "It's not because the baby should hear me. It's how I think of you."

It wasn't the hormones that were making Constance emotional as she held their new daughter close. "That makes me very happy."

Imogen watched from the end of the bed. She thought back on the last time she had taken Abby, not knowing how long it was going to be for, nearly afraid to get too close but knowing she already loved her far more than just a goddaughter. She remembered how her girlfriend at the time hadn't understood why she was "giving up her life for a child that wasn't even hers?"

Now, she would never have to give her back and what was more,she was going to bring her up with her amazing wife, who was pregnant with their baby girl. How did she get so lucky? The feeling was reenforced when she heard the final thing Abby had to say before allowing herself to sleep.

"I love you Mummy. I love you Mama."


	29. New Years & New Homes

**A/N A little spooning suggestion from typicalRAinbow below. Thank you :)I hope you enjoy. If anyone else has ideas you think will work, you know where to find me.**

The choice of where to spend New Years Eve had been given to Abby, after a couple of hours deliberation she decided, "I think I'd like to start the year in my new home."

So, for the second year in a row, Imogen was packing up her car on the 31st, ready to head back to the castle. Of course this year was a lot different, she was driving her family back to their home and she was so looking forward to getting Abby settled into her now permanent room.

The night before they had had a chat with her regarding how things would be once she was living at the school. Although she was very well behaved, she was still a child and needed rules and guidelines. Some of the rules were to be expected, bedtimes, chores, homework. Others were rules that Imogen never expected to be giving a child of her own. Abby was only allowed to go on a broomstick that was flown by Constance, Amelia or Davina, none of the pupils. The potions lab was completely out of bounds apart from if she was with Constance. She could engage with the students as she had been but was not to leave the grounds with anyone without the express permission of her mothers or Amelia if they were not available.

Also she had been warned that if the pupils did any magical experiments around her she was to tell her parents, the students had already been told that this was not allowed. They were conscious that she didn't feel like she was sharing them all the time so where possible, they would eat together in the morning and evenings although Amelia and Davina had each offered to look after her at least one evening a week so they couple could have some time alone. Abby was very happy with that idea as she loved spending time with the other two witches.

She would be walked to and collected from school by her parents, Amelia or Davina depending on the schedule for the day. Constance had panicked for a moment about lunch before Imogen had explained that she would bring it with her and eat there like most day school children did. They had also checked some after school activities that she might want to do to make non-witch friends. Once her new principal had discovered that Imogen taught P.E she asked if she might be free to supervise one of the sports activities the school ran. She was happy to do this and so based on Abby's interest and her own skill in the sport she had offered to run a basketball group once a week after school. Abby would also attend scouts as this was something she was already involved with and she was keen to keep up the activity.

For now, the main thing to do was to get her moved in. Once they had pulled up to the school and she had exchanged hugs with Davina and Amelia, they started to get her room set up properly. Wanting it to be even more of a young girls room, Imogen had painted it a warm yellow colour and added some extras like a larger rug, a lamp and some extra storage.

The reason a lot of parents made the choice to send their girls to Cackles was for the basic facilities, thinking it would be good for them but Abby was not a witch and neither of her parents expected her to live in a way that was completely unnatural to her, including without electricity which even Constance used since they began to live together. Magic did help in getting her unpacked although she would have to keep her room tidy herself. Soon she was surrounded by her clothes, games, toys and art supplies. Amelia had also arranged for Frank to clear out an old storage room downstairs near the staffroom that she could also use for playing or drawing. She could also entertain her older friends there as generally the teachers' living area was out of bounds to the students except in the case of emergency- not that any student would dare go near Miss Hardbroom's bedroom unless they really had to.

By the time that everything was sorted out it was nearly time for dinner. Imogen and Amelia started it while Constance went for a lie down and Abby showed Davina her collection of teddy bears and Disney films. With Imogen's permission Jamie had bought her a portable DVD player for Christmas so she could still watch her favourite cartoons at the castle. A couple of hours later they sat down to eat, discussing what they had done while they were away and what they would do in the little under a week until the students returned.

"Please can I stay up 'til the bells ring?" Abby asked as she ate her pasta.

Her mothers looked at each other, it was far later than she was normally allowed to stay up but it was a special occasion.

"If you stay awake you can honey but if you fall asleep we're going to bring you up to bed ok?"

She grinned, she was nine now. there was no way she was going to fall asleep.

Taking advantage of a moment alone after dinner, Imogen wrapped her arms around her wife. "How do you feel now that we're back?"

Constance smiled, "Very good, Abby seems to have settled in well and I think we've covered everything that she needs to know."

She smiled even more when she heard a teasing whisper in her ear. "Do you remember last New Years Eve?"

How could she forget? They had made love for the first time and it had surpassed every hope and expectation that she could ever have had.

"Well, I know that this year is different but I was thinking, once everyone is in bed we could maybe take a trip down memory lane?"

Grateful that her energy levels were back to normal and for the nap she'd taken earlier, Constance whispered, "I am going to hold you to that", as she caressed her wife's hips and backside

Abby did manage to stay up and as the time came close to midnight, they wrapped up warm and took her outside to hear the bells ring and see the fireworks display from the village below. At the stroke of midnight they exchanged new year greetings between themselves and with Amelia and Davina. When the two older witches went back inside the little family stayed for another few moments, watching the display and thinking about what was going to happen in the year ahead. Imogen had her hands on the growing bump, both were feeling so excited that this was now the year that their baby would be born were and eagerly awaiting the kicks they should be feeling soon.

By this stage Abby was exhausted and it was time for her to go to bed. After saying goodnight and tucking her in, Constance led her wife back downstairs to their bedroom.

"I believe you made me an offer earlier Darling?"

Imogen sat on the bed just as she had last year, pulling Constance down onto her lap and into a kiss. No matter what other intimate acts they did together, they both still loved kissing. The time they had been together had allowed them to discover what each other liked. Imogen knew that her wife enjoyed having her hair and neck stroked and tickled as they were kissing. Constance on the other hand knew that Imogen often enjoyed slightly rougher kisses during foreplay so nipped at her bottom lip before trailing kissing along her jawline up to her ear. As they kissed they allowed their hands to roam, loosening clothes, removing what they could, standing to remove the final pieces before moving back to where they had been on the bed.

There was no doubt any more that Constance was pregnant, she was now seventeen weeks and had a very clear bump showing. There was also other clear evidence. Her breasts, which had never exactly been small had also increased in size and were even more sensitive. Imogen, who had always been unashamedly drawn to this part of her wife's amazing body couldn't resist reaching out to gently caress them. The touches were lovely but nowhere near what was desired.

"Darling, I need more. Touch me, please. You won't hurt me,"

This was the encouragement that was needed, she increased her touches, also using her mouth and teeth to suck and bite in the way that she knew her partner loved. While she was doing that, she moved one hand down to caress the precious bump before moving further down again, feeling what was waiting for her.

"Always for you."

Imogen spent a couple of moments teasing the sensitive area before interpreting what the pants and moans were telling her and moving her fingers inside, using her palm to provide more friction and soon both seeing and feeling the results.

No matter how many times she did this, it still awed her, still made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world when she got to hear that little whimper and that, 'Oh', sound that always came out right before her wife orgasmed. She made it her mission to hear that sound as much as possible.

Soon they were back to kissing before Constance started to whisper in her ear, telling her that she loved her, that she wanted her, things that she wanted to do to her. Before long her lover had moved off her lap, looking her in the eye as she dropped to her knees and used her hands to open the legs in front of her. As she stroked along the toned, golden thighs she kept eye contact, smirking deviously before she finally bent her dark head down to taste what she was craving most in the world at that moment, needing the special taste on her tongue.

Imogen gasped loudly, not able to take her eyes off what was happening. She leaned back slightly, putting her hands on the bed to keep herself up. This was so incredible. The sensations, the extra stimulation that the long dark hair tickling her thighs was adding, the noises her lover was making and the feeling of being loved so thoroughly drove her to an incredibly intense climax which her wife made sure she saw through until the very end.

Once it was over she flopped back on the bed, reaching out her hand to pull a very smug looking Constance up next to her. Again, they could not stop kissing and touching, needing the contact with each other. Eventually the cold meant they had to dress so they got up to put their nightclothes on and get ready for bed. Getting under the covers Imogen opened her arms to her wife who shook her head.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

Constance lay facing her, stroking down her arm and gently kissing her forehead before whispering, "I love it when you hold me and I've needed it so much. I will need it even more in the months to come. You protect me so well but I need you to know that I will always look after you, even when I'm massively pregnant. We are both experiencing this together and when we decide in the future that we will do this again with you carrying our third daughter, I promise I will be just as supportive to you as you are to me. So tonight, while I still can, before I do get too big, I want to hold you and feel you in my arms and my lap. Would you mind Darling?"

Imogen reached for her face, sneaking another kiss before turning around, shuffling backwards and pulling her love's arm around her.

She didn't mind which way they slept but this was lovely. She loved her wife's arms, especially because she was usually the only one who got to see them uncovered. Despite just wearing a vest and shorts she felt warm as well as safe in the embrace,shivering happily as she felt little butterfly kisses on her neck and the top of her back. This wasn't a sexual type of kissing, it was a different sort of intimacy.

For Constance she was taking the opportunity to inhale that wonderful sweet citrus scent as she kissed the soft skin and whispered words of love into her smiling wife's ear. Tomorrow she would probably want to be the little spoon again but for now, she had everything she wanted, right in her arms.

Over the following days everybody began to get used to the changes that having a child around brought. The January weather was cold and miserable so Abby had to keep herself amused within the castle walls. She did this by drawing which was still her favourite hobby, along with Lego. Part of the reason she got on so well with Mildred and Maud was that as well as being really nice, they also liked art. She also carried on with her crochet and helped her Mama sew together two blankets for her baby sister.

In the evenings she watched some of her Disney DVDs. Amelia and Davina were fascinated by the technology and Amelia had used a spell so that the image could be projected and they could all watch. Davina was very taken by the songs and the little animals that featured in many of the films. She made the suggestion that perhaps when the girls came back they could do a film night every so often. Constance sniffed slightly at this idea but didn't say anything against the plan. As long as it didn't interfere with their studies and she could still watch some things privately with her wife and child she didn't mind too much.

Of course, in the first week in January, there was another special event- a certain birthday was the day before the students came back.

Imogen took Abby aside a couple of days before. "Honey, it's Mama's birthday this week. She doesn't like a big deal but I think we should do something special to show her how much we love her. What do you think?"

Abby was very excited by this, she loved birthdays, even when it wasn't her own. "Should we have a little surprise party?", she asked. "Just us, Amelia, Davina and maybe Jamie if he can come?"

Her mother thought that this was a great idea. She knew that it wasn't that Constance disliked her birthday as such, just that she had never experienced anyone making a fuss of her when she was younger so didn't expect anything now.

On the morning of her special day, Constance was woken up in much the same way she had woken Imogen up for hers. Pregnancy dictated that there had to be minor break in procedures but the end result was the same and she was extremely pleased with her first gift of the day. She thought it was slightly strange when after they showered Imogen insisted she put on her new pyjamas and go back to bed for breakfast but she was happy to go with whatever her wife had planned.

After a short while the bedroom door opened and Abby ran in, hopping into the bed to give her a big kiss and a hug while Imogen set out the breakfast she had brought up on the bedside table. As Constance drank her tea they insisted that she opened her birthday presents. While she would generally say that there was very little she needed, right now she was in dire need of clothes as her growing bump meant that most of what was in her wardrobe was a bit too tight. She could have used magic to change the sizes but she liked the idea of having some specific maternity clothes and, strange as it may seem to some, she didn't want to wear all black for the next six months.

Imogen had guessed well with her choices and had gotten her some still modest but comfortable prices in a variety of neutral colours. They were all items that she would have chosen herself and far from caring what the students thought, she was just looking forward to being comfortable for the next few months. She had also bought her some chocolates that she knew she liked and would arrange for them to go for a few nights away once things had settled down with Abby's move and the girls returning.

Once she had opened the gifts from Imogen, Abby shyly handed over a package. "I bought you this. I hope you like it."

She opened it carefully, finding a book that detailed the history and uses of plants and flowers. She was thrilled with it, she loved horticulture and knew she would enjoy reading about the historical aspect. Before she could say thank you, Abby remembered something.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, I made you a card too."

She handed over the card she had spent hours making the day before, wanting it to be perfect. Constance looked at the front, clearly the drawing was of her, Imogen and Abby, she looked at the back to see a likeness of Davina and Amelia as well. The inside was covered in pictures of various flowers but it was the message that brought tears to her eyes.

Happy Birthday Mama, I love you loads and hope you have a special day. Lots of love Abby

She pulled Abby closer on the bed, hugging and kissing her, receiving a big squeeze back. "I'm already having a special day, thanks to you and Mummy, Thank you for the lovely gifts and cards. I love you both."

Imogen leaned down to give her a kiss before climbing back in with her girls. "You're welcome Sweetheart, we both think you're worth it, we love you."

She placed the card on her bedside table alongside the one she had received from her wife. Once they had eaten breakfast Abby went to lay out some food for Morgana.

While the birthday girl was getting dressed, her wife watched from the bed, pleased that the clothes she had bought went down so well and looked as good as she thought they would. "She bought the book herself you know?"

Constance looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

Imogen nodded, "Yes, really. I offered to give her the money yesterday when we went to the bookshop but she completely refused, said that she had her own money and she wanted to spend it on you."

Seeing that the emotion on the face across from her, she stood up, wrapping her arms around her love. "Yes. She loves you and I was extremely proud that she found something that she knew you would enjoy and wanted to get it for you."

Still emotional Constance agreed, she had loved the book when she opened it but now it meant even more.

By the time they were dressed, it was nearly time to leave for her planned birthday lunch. She vaguely noticed that Amelia and Davina weren't milling around but she guessed they had other things to do. It was a much nicer day, cold but dry and fresh so Imogen drove the three of them to their favourite restaurant where they had a lovely lunch followed by a long walk in the nearby park. After a few hours they arrived back to the school where to Constance's surprise she found a tea party set up for her in the staffroom with Jamie, Amelia and Davina waiting with more cards and gifts.

"We always wanted to do something for your birthday", Davina said. "But we knew you'd never let us. Once Imogen told us it was okay we were very excited."

Constance knew that her former nemesis was right. Two years ago she would have ignored the day completely and spent the time doing unnecessary work. Things were different now and she was very touched by the thoughtful gesture. Jamie had made the bread he knew she liked, along with some others that they could freeze for later which they ate along with cheese and the tomatoes she was currently craving. Amelia had made her a lemon cake, knowing that she was also very keen on citrus tastes at the moment. For someone who had never had a birthday party as a child this was an entirely new experience but one that she thoroughly enjoyed.

That night she made love with her wife again, they had shared a wonderful day with their family and she was very keen to show her appreciation to this incredible person who was the catalyst to all her happiness. She lay in their bed afterwards, feeling the hands resting on her stomach, the gentle breath softly tickling her neck but unable to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. They were both bringing Abby to her new school in the morning and then later on that day the students were going to arrive back.

This was where she felt a slight sense of unease. She hadn't acknowledged the problem out loud but she knew that Enid Nightshade had an issue with them, specifically her. When Imogen had mentioned it before Christmas she had contemplated discussing the matter in more detail but had decided not to make a big deal out of it.

The girl hadn't expressly said or done anything but it was clear that she was unhappy. Constance had noticed the looks she gave her, she wasn't blind. However, it was very hard to address a look without sounding paranoid or weak. She was really just grateful that the other students seemed to have come to terms with the changes. The looks did bother her though. A couple she had seen reminded her of the looks someone in her past used to give her, like she was dirt, like she was disgusting, like she was a whore.

She could feel her heart start to race, _"I mustn't think these things, that's over now. I am loved, Imogen loves me, Abby loves me, our baby will love me."_

She repeated this over and over in her head, taking a deep breath and shifting back slightly into the warm embrace. After a moment she heard a sleepy whisper from behind her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Constance placed her hands on top of the others, "Nothing Darling, go back to sleep."

Imogen held her tighter, kissing her shoulder. "Only if you will. I love you."

Feeling the security of her wife's love and allowing herself one last look at the two special cards on her bedside that the moonlight was highlighting, she let herself fall asleep.

This was the start of another new year for her, the year their baby would be born, and she needed to be ready for it.


	30. Different Types of Girls

**A/N Special mention here to the lovely Princess Sammi, I just can't wait to share things or keep people waiting. (not that I think anyone is anxiously waiting for updates) Thanks for your and everyone else reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

For any student who thought that they may have imagined Miss Hardbroom's pre Christmas announcement, the proof was right in front of them when they returned from their holidays. The bigger surprise was in fact the lighter coloured clothes their teacher was wearing which further highlighted her rapidly growing bump.

"Well, it's definitely true. That baby bump has grown so much over the past few weeks.", Ruby whispered to Mildred as they left assembly. Mildred didn't respond.

"What's wrong Millie?", Maud asked, "Please don't tell me you've going to be acting weird about this as well?"

Following on from their argument in December, Maud was keeping her distance from Enid and had noticed that Ruby and Jadu were also a bit cooler with her. Mildred, as ever, was trying to please everyone and act as a peacemaker.

Hanging back from the others a bit, Millie opened up to her best friend. "No, I'm still very pleased for them, it's just, well she's definitely pregnant."

Maud looked at her with confusion, "Yes, she told us that on the last day of term, she wasn't lying."

Sitting on the steps Mildred held her head in her hands for a second before looking back up. "I know but Maud, you know how accident prone I am and how much I annoy her at times. What if I do something that harms her or the baby? She was probably pregnant when I dropped the bucket on her head. I could have really hurt them. And there's Abby to consider as well."

She had been dwelling on this for the entire holiday and by this stage she had really worked herself up into a state thinking of all the things she could do to cause problems for her pregnant teacher.

Maude gave her friend a hug, "Oh Millie, don't think like that, you won't do anything." She could tell that her reassurance wasn't working. "Look, if you really feel like that, why don't you talk to her?"

She received an incredulous look in response. "Ok, well if not Miss Hardbroom, why not speak to Miss Drill or Miss Cackle. I'm sure they could advise you."

This was making more sense. Miss Hardbroom had definitely changed since falling in love but Mildred was still afraid she would irritate her which was the last thing she wanted to do. "Maybe I'll talk to Miss Cackle. I don't want to put ideas in Miss Drill's head and risk upsetting her." Even though they had very limited insight into their teachers marriage, anyone could see that both were very protective of each other.

That afternoon Mildred gathered her courage and knocked on Miss Cackle's door. Even though she had been on the receiving end of her tougher side at times, she really liked the principal, she knew that she was a kind soul and obviously very fond of the pupils and teachers. Once she had been invited in she immediately explained her concerns before she could chicken out. Having blurted it out she took a deep breath and sat in the seat she was offered.

"Mildred, I have to firstly say how impressed I am that you are taking such an adult approach to this and I'm very pleased that you have come to see me. However, I don't want you to be worrying about this, I can see you already have been. In regards to what you can do to help Miss Hardbroom, just follow her instructions and ask for help when you need it. Keep on top of the classwork that she sets you and you'll be fine."

Her student nodded, starting to feel reassured. Amelia continued, "You have the makings of a fine witch Mildred and you have a very kind nature, that's a good combination. Miss Hardbroom and the baby will be fine, you don't need to worry about them, I promise."

Glad that she had talked to her headmistress Mildred got up to leave. "Thank you Miss Cackle. if you don't mind, please don't tell her I came to you about this? I don't want to worry her."

Amelia smiled. "Of course not."

As she left the room Mildred turned back. "It's great news isn't it? You must be very happy as well."

The future Granny was beside herself with joy, Constance was happily married with one child and another on the way. "I don't think I could be happier my dear."

Mildred may have asked her not to tell Constance but had not mentioned Imogen.

"She did that? What a lovely thought"

She was really touched. Yes she was always going to worry about Constance, especially now, but Mildred really was a lovely girl and obviously cared about her, unlike a certain other second year who was keeping a low profile today. She had already noticed that there seemed to a rift within the group. Before she could mention it to Amelia the door opened and her wife walked into the room.

"Constance, I've been meaning to say, you look exceptionally nice today."

She smiled at Amelia. "Thank you, Imogen bought me these for my birthday." She was still wearing a long dress but it was a mid grey colour and designed to adjust to the bump, she was also wearing a darker grey cardigan over it as she was feeling the cold a lot more than she normally did. "Are you ready to go Darling?"

It had been Abby's first day in her new school and they were both going to make the short walk to collect her, hoping that she had settled in well. They arrived to the building just as the students were leaving, Abby immediately seeing her parents and ran over after she said goodbye to her new classmates.

"Did you have a good first day honey?"

She smiled brightly at both of them. "Yes, everyone seems nice and we didn't get any homework tonight."

Her mothers held hands on the walk home, happily listening as she chatted about her day. When they arrived back she immediately went to say hello to Maud, Mildred, Fenella and Griselda who were walking through the hallway. Knowing that she was in safe hands they left her with the older girls while they went to the staffroom, Imogen coming back out straight away with a banana and a bottle of water for Abby.

Abby was enjoying talking to the girls. Even though they were older, they didn't treat her like a baby. She wanted friends her own age but it was nice to have these girls around as well. There was however one girl who never said anything to her. She knew she was friends with Mildred and Maud and thought it was a bit strange that she wasn't as friendly as them but she knew not everyone was a nice person, her father had made sure she was clear on that-wanting to make sure she was't too trusting. Also, there were many different types of girls at the school, they wouldn't all like her. Today she looked really miserable though which she pointed out to the others.

"Your friend doesn't look very happy. Is she okay?"

Griselda looked over, she could see that Enid was still smarting over the words she'd had with her before Christmas, well, that was her own doing. "Don't worry about her Abby, she'll be ok. Now tell us, how do you feel about being a big sister?"

This was a topic she could happily talk about, she was still very excited. Her parents had told her that she could talk about the baby they would like to keep the fact that she was girl secret outside their family for now, at least until they told Granddad Tom who still wasn't back from Australia. Abby was very good at keeping secrets, as long as she was warned in advance not to actually tell, a lesson that Constance had now learned.

After they chatted about the baby for a while it was time for the girls to go off for their tea which Miss Hardbroom was supervising. They moved off quickly when they saw her coming. Abby smiled as she walked towards her. She remembered being a little nervous the first time she had seen her now mother in her witches clothes, she had felt the same whenever she saw her father in his uniform. She knew that for both it didn't make them any different to her but she really liked the lighter clothes that Constance wore outside of school and now that she was pregnant

"You look very pretty today Mama."

Constance smiled back, bending down to her daughter and stroking her face."Thank you dear that's very nice of you to say. Now, why don't you go and change out of your uniform, we'll eat in a couple of hours unless you're hungry now?"

Abby shook her head, the banana had been enough.

It wasn't that her parents had an issue with the food that was served to the girls but they tended to eat a bit later and were keen to have as much of a family life as possible. If necessary Abby would eat with the students but it wouldn't be often.

"I had better check on the students, after you've changed why don't you go and see Morgana, she might be hungry."

She could have fed the cat herself but Imogen had suggested that giving their daughter some jobs to do would be good for her and help her feel more at home. Abby gave her a kiss before walking up the stairs, she found not running around everywhere like she normally difficult but she knew she had to behave herself.

As Constance walked down the corridor she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Enid Nightshade, why are you loitering in the hallway and not at tea where you should be?"

Enid rolled her eyes, HB was still a bitch. That little display she had seen had made her want to be sick. Mama? She wasn't her mother, she had probably cast a spell on the kid as well because no sane person would call her that. Everyone else could pretend that they were okay with what was happening but she wasn't. It was strange and the sooner everyone else realised it the better. She followed Miss Hardbroom to the dining hall, taking advantage of her angle to give her a dirty look, even HB couldn't see behind her.

Constance could not see the look but she could feel it. She had quelled the tiny part of her that was angry that Enid had seen her moment with Abby, not that she was embarrassed by the affection, but because the second year was not where she should have been and she knew there was another underlying issue.

Stopping before they entered the room she decided to take a leaf out of Imogen's book and say something. Imagining that it was Abby she was speaking to she spoke kindly. "Enid, I've noticed that you haven't been with your friends much today and you don't seem to be very happy the last few months. Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Enid stared back at her form tutor. If you didn't know her you'd think she was nice but luckily she knew better. "No Miss Hardbroom"

Constance paused for a moment, "If you don't want to talk to me you know you can talk to one of the other teachers."

The girl shrugged, she didn't want to talk to any of them, they were as blind as her classmates. The only person she would ever talk to would be Miss Drill and she'd been brainwashed by this evil witch. "If I need to I will."

Feeling herself getting irritated at the petulant response Constance opened the door allowing the troubled teenager to enter the room. She wasn't going to get anywhere, not this evening so instead she would just concentrate on making sure everyone else was behaving themselves before she could get back to her family. Enid sat at a free place at a first year table, eating in silence and still shooting looks at her teacher whenever she got a chance.

She stood by what she had said in September, Miss Drill must be desperate, she was now landed with two kids that weren't hers and married to HB, what a sad existence. She deserved better than that. The sooner more people came round to Enid's way of thinking the better, she just needed to come up with a plan to show them how wrong they were. Her friends would soon come running back, thanking her when she was proved right.

Once the girls had cleared up after their tea Constance moved swiftly downstairs where they would eat. She knew at this stage that she would have to mention the Enid situation. Maybe when Abby had gone to bed she would bring it up? Walking over to the stove she wrapped her arms around her love's waist from behind, bending down to kiss the neck that was tempting her so much.

Imogen leaned back a bit, enjoying the kisses and reaching her hand up to touch her wife's hair. "Everything ok Sweetheart?"

Already feeling a lot better just for being there Constance whispered back, "Yes, it is now that I'm with you." After a few moments she went to set the table, "Where is Abby Darling?"

Imogen laughed, "She's in the cupboard with Davina, I'll go and get her in a minute, Davina said she'll eat later so I'll leave some food for her."

Amelia had gone to see a friend so it would just be the three of them for dinner. Imogen went to fetch Abby while her wife served dinner, the sound of laughter coming down the stairs indicating that they were on their way back. Both were glad that her first day had gone so well, luckily she was an easy going child who made friends very quickly. She also had a very good sense of humour and both her mothers were laughing over dinner as she told them some funny stories about her day.

Constance was smiling as she got up to clear the plates, as she stood she felt something happening and immediately sat back down, her hand moving to her stomach.

Imogen stared at her, concerned until she saw the smile getting bigger.

"Sweetheart?"

Abby looked between them both, "What? What's happening?"

She looked over to her wife and child and laughed "I believe I just felt the baby move." She had been waiting for this but knew it could take a few more weeks, it had felt like fluttering, almost like butterflies in her stomach.

Imogen knew she wouldn't be able to feel anything yet which was a bit disappointing but she was still very excited. They explained to Abby that in a few weeks she would be able to feel the baby kicking, which like her Mummy she really couldn't wait for.

When Abby had gone to bed her parents went to their own bedroom to bathe and get ready for bed. As they lay in the bath Imogen caressed where their other daughter was lying.

"She's moving again Darling. I think she knows you're here" Constance whispered as she leaned back into the embrace, she was enjoying the flutters inside her stomach and the gentle touches outside.

Maybe it was true, maybe not but Imogen chose to believe that it was and kissed her wife's shoulder before beginning to talk to the baby. She had started to do this a lot more, keen to ensure that the baby was hearing her voice, as well as Abby's.

The thought of bringing up the Enid situation crossed Constance's mind again but now wasn't the time, they were too happy and focused on the baby to dwell on a moody adolescent. She sniggered as her wife kept talking, explaining that Jamie thought that she would be born a fully fledged witch and capable of using her powers , potentially on him, from birth. They were having a lot of fun encouraging this lack of understanding, they'd correct him at some point, maybe. They went to bed still laughing and talking to the baby.

Yes, there was an issue that needed to be resolved but nothing was more important than this. Anything else could wait, for now.


	31. Passings and Movements

**A/N Some loose ends from the past need to be tied up.**

Over the next few weeks everyone had settled back into a routine after the holidays. Classes were well underway and a certain PE teacher was on her way back from a session with the third years when she met Miss Cackle outside her office.

"I was just coming to find you. Do you have a moment?"

Imogen was finished with classes for the day so followed the headmistress into her room.

"Sit down please." Amelia looked at the smiling woman across from her, she just hoped what she was going to tell her wouldn't wipe the smile off her face too much. "I've asked Constance to come in a few moments but I wanted to talk to you first, I've had a bit of news."

This didn't sound good. Before Imogen's imagination could run wild Amelia continued, "It's about Mistress Broomhead."

Imogen felt her heart stop. Surely not again, not now. "Please don't tell me that she's coming here again, especially not with the baby on the way."

Amelia shook her head. "She's not coming anywhere dear. She's dead. I've just received a phone call to tell me and now I need to tell Constance. That's why I wanted you to be here. How do you think she's going to take it?"

Imogen really didn't know, she wasn't sure herself how she felt. She would never wish anyone dead but she hated Broomhead so much for what she had done to the woman she loved. She had verbally abused her and made her feel worthless. It was clear that even though Amelia didn't know the full story, she felt the same. "I'm not sure but the best thing you can do is tell her and no matter what her reaction is, we'll be here to look after her."

There was a bit more to the story but before Amelia could tell finish it her Deputy, prompt as ever walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" Constance was surprised to see Imogen there as well, but she was pleased and gave her a sweet smile as she sat down next to her.

Knowing that the best way to tell Constance anything was straight out, Amelia took a deep breath and began the story. "It's about Hecketty Broomhead."

Seeing her wife go rigid, Imogen reached over and squeezing her hand she whispered, "Sweetheart, I'm here", feeling relieved when she squeezed back.

"Constance, apparently she had a heart attack, she's dead. I received a phone call from your father a little while ago."

Imogen did not know this part.

"Dead? Are you sure? When?"

Amelia cleared her throat. "She was found in her home yesterday but apparently she had been dead for quite a while, perhaps a month. It was only when she missed a couple of OFWitch meetings that someone went to look for her. When they got into the house they found her."

Constance stared across the table. "Why didn't her cat raise the alarm?"

Witches cats were meant to look after their owners and get help in the case of emergency.

"She didn't have one."

This didn't make sense, Mistress Broomhead had always had a cat. Constance remembered the particularly vicious one that she'd had while she was studying under her, the one that would scrawl her and try to trip her at every opportunity, not that his owner had ever done anything about it. For her not to have any sort of familiar just showed how truly alone she had been.

"My father contacted you?"

This was the part that was bothering Imogen as well.

"Yes, he thought you should know, considering and I'm quoting here dear, 'How good she was to you in your youth.' The funeral is on Friday and he feels that you should go to pay your respects. I will be going so you won't be alone if you do decide to go."

Unlike her wife, Constance was not surprised by this. She hadn't heard from him in over twenty years but now he felt that he could tell her what to do. Typical Wizard.

"Well, that was not news I was expecting to hear today. Thank you for telling me Amelia. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and tutor the second years."

Every year in the run up to the main exams it seemed that every student picked up the courage to ask Miss Hardbroom for help at the last possible minute. Knowing that she would be about to give birth before exam time she had taken action this year to prevent this by setting up tutoring groups to cover the common areas of confusion. She was pleased to see a number of students taking her up on her offer and to her surprise she was enjoying it herself.

"Sweetheart, if you want to skip this evening the girls won't mind?" Imogen was worried, Constance hadn't really had any reaction to the news, she wanted to make sure she was okay.

"No, I have made the promise to them, it wouldn't be right to cancel. I will see you later. Amelia, I will let you know if I am going to attend the funeral." She bent down to give her wife a quick kiss before leaving the room to meet her students.

"Is she alright?"

Imogen really didn't know how to answer the question and she wasn't sure what type of reaction her wife should have had. "I hope so, I'll talk to her later after she's had time to take it in."

Amelia had never told Constance about the letter her former tutor had sent all those years ago, it would have done no good. She had an idea of how badly treated her friend had been through things she had heard from others and what she had picked up in conversation over the years, especially after the last visit. All of this meant that she found it very hard to regret the death of the older witch.

Trusting that her wife was the best person to look after the woman she considered her daughter she asked to be kept informed but wanted one thing to be made clear, "She does not have to go. In fact, I think it would be better if she didn't- especially not when she should be avoiding stressful situations."

Imogen agreed and spent the evening thinking about how to approach the conversation.

"Mummy, you're quiet, are you okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at her daughter who was sat at the end of her bed, they'd eaten dinner together and were now in Abby's bedroom with Morgana. "I'm fine honey. I'm just thinking of a couple of things."

Abby moved closer, sitting in her mothers lap and hugging her. "Ok, I was just worried that you were sad."

They cuddled for a while talking about the baby and Tom, who would be home in a couple of weeks. Imogen was glad that she didn't know her father in law, he sounded like a pompous prat. She thought of Tom who loved her unconditionally, what was more he loved Abby and Constance too and would adore the new baby no matter what. That was a real father. Even David loved Abby, she never questioned that. Seeing that the child in her arms was getting tired she gave her a kiss,

"Time for bed honey."

Once she'd tucked her in she went to find her love, surely the tutoring session was over by now.

There was no sign of her in their bedroom or the lab so she tried the staffroom and the library. Davina, who also hadn't seen her, was on bedtime duty so she wouldn't be around the girls rooms. She tried their room again and still couldn't locate her. Following a hunch she went back to Abby's room, finding her wife sat on the bed with their fast asleep daughter cuddled up to her lap, stroking her curly head gently.

"I was looking for you Sweetheart."

As she walked closer Constance looked up, "I'm sorry, I thought you might be here, I came up the backstairs. I wanted to say goodnight to Abby."

After a few moments Imogen held her hand out. "Come on baby, let me look after you."

As they left the room they heard a sleepy whisper from the bed, "I love you Mama."

Once they got into the room, Constance changed into her night clothes and sat on their bed, stroking her bump while her wife made some tea. As Imogen walked back with the cups she saw the anguish on the face in front of her. Putting the cups on the bedside table she sat back down, opening her arms for the love of her life to crawl in. That was when the tears came. She rocked her gently, thinking how it was just a year ago that they had been in this exactly same position with tears over the same person.

"I've got you, it's ok to be upset."

Constance pulled back a little. "No, you don't understand, it's not that she's dead, thats not why I'm crying."

Imogen reached down to wipe the tears away, "Tell me. Please don't bottle it up, you know you can tell me anything."

She did know that, this person knew all her deepest darkest secrets and still loved her.

"I'm not sorry she's dead. I know that's awful and I would never admit it to anyone else but I feel relieved. Now she can't come after you or our daughters spouting her poison. In the back of my mind I was always afraid that she would find out how happy I was and try to ruin it."

Imogen could understand this, not that anything that the old cow could have said would have made a blind bit of difference to her but she had been worried about Abby and the baby.

"That's not awful, that's a very normal reaction."

That wasn't all though, there was more.

"That's what would have happened to me- if I hadn't met you. I would have died in the same way. Old, bitter, alone with nobody finding me for weeks. I would have had to leave here eventually and who knows where I would have ended up but I would have been alone."

Imogen's heart broke as she heard this but before she could say anything Constance continued, the floodgates opening now.

"What if I die when the baby is young, like my mother did? I never got proper time with her. When I was younger and so alone there were times when dying seemed so much easier, now I can't think of anything worse. What if something happens to me and I don't get to enjoy the family we've created together?"

She was verging on hysteria now, a mix of emotions, hormones and pent up anger causing the reaction.

"Sweetheart, take a deep breath, it's okay, I'm here." She waited while her wife took some air in. "Now, that's a whole lot of 'what-ifs'. You are never going to be alone. You have me, our girls and your friends. We love you so much. I worry about something happening to me at times as well but we can't dwell on things like that because if we do, we're missing all the good things. And we have so many good things happening right now baby, we have each other, Abby is ours and our baby is on the way."

She reached her hand down to join Constance's which was still on the bump, kissing the dark head and using her other arm to draw her closer.

After a while Constance spoke, "You're right as always, I'm sorry Darling."

"Oh Sweetheart, you never need to be sorry for telling me how you're feeling. I'm just so proud that you can open up to me like this."

They stayed as they were for quite a while, Imogen whispering gentle words of comfort, conveying all the love she could to her wife both from herself and from their girls.

After a while Constance sat up a little bit, reaching for a tissue and wiping her eyes. "Thank you, I love you too, all three of you, more than I could ever have imagined loving anyone."

After using magic to reheat their tea she sat back against the pillow, feeling weary but better.

"Sweetheart, do you want to go to the funeral? Amelia and I will go with you."

She had been thinking about this, "No Darling. I am not going to be a hypocrite and mourn for the woman who made me feel like dirt for all those years. Certainly not because my father tells me I should, although a part of me would enjoy parading my happiness in his face. Also, we have the scan on Friday and while we could reschedule I really don't want to. I feel like it's a sign in a way, I want to see our baby with you more than anything else."

Imogen completely agreed with all of these points. Broomhead was gone and she certainly wouldn't be mourning her, not when she could be loving her wife instead.

On Friday Amelia did go to the funeral, even though she also wasn't mourning Mistress Broomhead she knew she had to play a careful political game. After the service she was chatting to a few old acquaintances when she saw someone approaching her. Making her excuses she turned to face the man who had contacted her.

"Good afternoon Chief Wizard Hardbroom."

Constance's father was very tall and imposing, although he wasn't very old, having only been in his early twenties when his daughter was born. He still had dark hair and his face was relatively unlined. He lacked the flamboyance of Hellibore, always choosing dark robes which made him more striking.

"Miss Cackle. I did not see Constance, where is she?"

Amelia answered evenly, "She decided not to attend."

The wizard appeared irritated, "I told you to tell her that she needed to be here."

That was it, there was a time and place for being political and for the one person who had ever been a parent to Constance, this was not it.

"With respect Your Honour. Your daughter is forty three years old, a grown woman with a life and family of her own. She had somewhere else to be today and despite what you might think, she has no reason to mourn Mistress Broomhead. That is why she is not here."

"A family of her own?"

She hadn't meant to say that but it wasn't a secret and she saw no reason that he shouldn't know how happy his daughter was, despite his treatment of her. "Yes, she is married to a wonderful woman, they have one daughter and another on the way."

Chief Wizard Hardbroom was shocked by this, although he masked it well, from the little he knew of his daughter, she seemed destined to be a spinster for the rest of her life. The fact that she was homosexual didn't surprise him, especially with what he had heard from Mistress Broomhead, but that she was married with children did.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my school. Is there any message you would like me to give Constance?"

He quickly regained his composure. "No Miss Cackle, no message."

She wasn't surprised and was very glad to leave this gathering. Nobody was there for any reason other than obligation, she had done her duty and never wanted to hear the name Hecketty Broomhead again.

While her father was getting an insight into his daughters life, Constance and her family were having a much happier experience. She was now twenty one weeks pregnant, it was time for her next scan and this one was gong to be extra special for a number of reasons. Abby left school that afternoon to find her mothers waiting outside in the car, she knew that the were going to spend the weekend with Jamie so this wasn't too big a surprise. However, she soon noticed they were going in a slightly different direction.

"Oh no, are we going to the supermarket?", she whined from the back. Abby hated the supermarket, it was so boring.

Constance turned around in her seat. "No, not the supermarket, I have to go to the doctors for a check up, we won't be long."

It still sounded boring but at least she could sit down and read her book she supposed. They pulled up to the medical centre and while her mothers went into see the doctor she sat outside reading.

After a while her Mummy came out, "Honey, follow me, there's something you're going to want to see."

Abby followed her, she was very curious now. She shyly said hello to the doctor, not really sure why she was here. She went over to the table that her Mama was lying on and took the hand that was held out to her. "Is something wrong?"

Constance smiled at her, "No dear, the doctor is gong to do a scan of the baby and we thought you would want to see her as well"

Her little face lit up. Of course she wanted to see, this would be so much better than the picture. She stood with Mummy while the doctor put some weird gel on Mama's tummy explaining that the machine would show them her little sister.

Constance smiled over at her two loves indicating that they should come closer, holding her hand out to her wife while Abby peered over the table. At that moment the image came up on the screen. Imogen could feel herself welling up. She'd grown so much, she looked like a proper baby now. She looked down at Constance who was mesmerised by the image, they could now see their daughter's nose, her legs and arms, everything just seemed more detailed.

"Look, she's waving", Abby exclaimed. That was really what it looked like, the tiny baby waving at her family.

As before the baby was developing perfectly, she was small but still in the standard range so there was nothing to worry about. Dr Ravenscroft had also discussed the birth plan before Abby joined her mothers and agreed that their plan to have the baby at the castle would work. Constance would have been very uncomfortable in hospital, even a witches one and Imogen liked the idea of them all being together after the baby arrived. They were booked in for a home birth and they left with a further list of requirements and some additional reading material as well as copies of the scan images for themselves and the future grandparents.

They arrived at the house about an hour later. Jamie was very excited to see the new scan images. He was also delighted to see Abby, although he was glad that things had worked out this way he missed seeing her so much so was very keen to spend time with her. While they were catching up her parents went to their room to unpack, taking the opportunity to look at the image together.

"She's beautiful Sweetheart, so beautiful."

Constance leaned over to kiss her baby's other mother, "Of course she is, she's yours."

Imogen smiled back. "She's ours and we're now over half way to meeting her. I can't wait."

Her wife agreed, she was so glad that they hadn't changed the appointment, she wouldn't have missed this for anything. The irony that while Mistress Broomhead was being buried in the ground, they were looking at the new life that was growing inside her was not lost on either of them and Imogen couldn't help feeling that it was some sort of retribution.

They had briefly discussed it that morning, both agreeing that they would be glad to never have to hear that name again, Constance adding her father to that mix. Now was the time for happier things.

"What shall we do tomorrow Darling?" She enjoyed these weekends when they were away from the school, they were so much more free. She loved her job but she loved her family more.

Imogen beamed at her. "Well, Jamie wants to take Abby ice-skating in the morning, he's going to look after her breakfast so you and I can stay in bed." She winked at her love, she had plans for tonight and tomorrow morning. Pregnancy was only making her wife sexier and she couldn't get enough of her, which luckily was proving to be a mutual situation. "I thought we could go into town and look for some baby pieces, maybe meet Jamie and Abby there before we come home where you will be taking a nap. Then tomorrow night, you and I are making the most of having a willing babysitter and going out if you don't think you'll be too tired?"

Constance knew that there was no way she would be too tired, it sounded like a perfect day and just what she needed.

After a while Abby came up to tell them that dinner would be ready in thirty minutes and they needed to stop kissing. Imogen grabbed their cheeky daughter and thew her onto the bed where she proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

Abby could barely talk but managed to squeak out, "Mama help me."

Constance was too busy laughing herself to help. The baby in her tummy appeared to be enjoying the fun as well and her movements felt different, more purposeful. She wondered…_"Let Mummy and your sister feel you little one, please"_

Eventually the tickling stopped and both parties were getting their breath back. Moving next to her still giggling wife on the bed she lay down, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach. "Abby, do you want to see if you can feel the baby?"

She did but was a little nervous so wanted to see Mummy do it first. After a moment Imogen jumped a bit grinning madly. "I felt her. Oh Sweetheart, I really felt her."

Abby couldn't wait any more, this was too cool. She hopped off the bed and moved over to the other side asking shyly, "Can I feel her now?"

Hoping that the baby would do it again, Constance took the small hand and placed it where the last kick had been. They were in luck, instantly there was another movement, almost as though the baby sensed her sister.

"Wow, did you feel that?"

Her Mama, who was very aware of the movement certainly did feel it. And this was only the beginning of the kicks. She didn't mind though, it was all just further proof that the predictions of a certain old tutor were completely wrong. She was not unloveable, she was in fact very much loved. Every day she was told and shown this several times by her wife and their daughter. If she needed further proof it was currently moving around in her stomach.

Constance was alive but what was more important, she was really living and it felt wonderful.


	32. Too Many Questions

One negative force in Constance's life had gone away forever but there was still another lingering in the background. The family weren't really aware of this though as they went about their daily lives.

For Abby, she was interested in school, her new friends, her family and her baby sister. Her parents were concerned about each other, their daughter, work and of course the baby that was growing and moving a lot more every day. They had created a routine and the family life that they had been hoping for was working out very well.

Not everything was perfect of course. Abby was a child and played up at times. Imogen had known that this would happen but she also knew Constance thought Abby was almost perfect and found it difficult to give out to her, afraid that she was overstepping the mark. Their daughter was fantastic but Imogen had known her for her entire life and she definitely had her moments. Just wait until she wouldn't get out of bed one morning and the person who had the unfortunate job of waking her was "the meanest person in the world."

Imogen took her wife aside one day and gave her a little advice, she could see the potential for them to argue about this and wanted to try and avoid it if possible. "Sweetheart, she's your child as well. If she's doing something she shouldn't, you're perfectly within your rights to tell her off. It's not being harsh, tell her she's doing wrong and if she needs to be punished we'll handle that. She knows the rules."

Abby never did anything too bad, just not keeping her things tidy or delaying her homework and bedtime. Constance knew that Imogen was right tough, they needed to show a united front in regards to discipline.

It would have shocked the students to know that their strictest teacher was worried about being seen as too harsh but Abby was her daughter now, it was different. Plus she already had a father who had been very strict with her and she had been raised mainly by Jamie and Imogen who also had different approaches. As a result it was taking her a while to carve out her own role in the child's life. She wanted Abby to always love her but deep down she knew that discipling her in the right way was was showing love. She would get the balance right with Imogen's support and they would both do the same with the new baby when they had to.

Teething troubles aside they were a very happy little family. Abby had settled well at school and was enjoying her after school activities and making lots of friends. She was proud of the fact that her Mummy was their basketball coach and tried to make sure she played as well as possible. She had also fitted in well to her scout group and was learning lots of new skills. It was a little strange having boys in her class and she didn't quite know how she felt about it. From what Imogen could tell it probably wouldn't be long before Abby was happier to have boys around. She obviously didn't care either way but she had a strong feeling that Abby would be into boys rather than girls when that time came.

Abby had continued to bond with a group of the Cackles girls as well. Sometimes Mildred and Maud would come to her playroom where they would draw together and she had picked up a lot of tips from them. She liked their other friends Ruby and Jadu as well, they were funny. Fenny and Grissy always stopped to chat to her or would pop into her playroom and tell her lots of funny stories about the school. She wished she'd seen the bucket landing on her Mama's head. It sounded really funny. She wondered if Jamie knew about it? She was going to ask him when she next saw him, he'd love that story.

There was still a massive rift amongst the second year gang. Maud, Ruby and Jadu had completely cut Enid off. They gave her a chance after Christmas but seeing that her attitude hadn't changed they had stayed away. Maud in particular had a feeling that something bad could happen so she wanted to distance herself. She thought about talking to Miss Drill but there was nothing solid she could tell her.

Mildred had grown very fond of Abby, she had a lot of younger cousins so got on well with children. She had offered to show Abby her latest illustrations one evening, an offer that was eagerly accepted. Maud had been given permission to go home for the weekend so she was going on her own. On the way she ran into Enid who was keen to see her.

"Hey Millie, do you want to hang out in my room?"

She really didn't want to fall out with her friend, she knew that Enid had been cut off by the others and although she understood why, she hated fighting with anyone. "In a little while maybe. I'm going to show Abby my drawings, I've already promised."

Enid didn't understand why anyone their age would want to hang out with a kid but this could be a good opportunity for her. "Great, I want to see them, I'll come too."

Mildred wasn't sure about this. Enid had made no effort to engage with Abby and she was so negative about Miss Hardbroom.

Seeing the look Enid smiled reassuringly. "Relax Millie, I'm not going to do anything to her. I just want to spend some time with you and maybe I should get to know her. It's not her fault she's stuck here with HB, poor thing."

Still not convinced she decided that as long as she was there it would be okay so lead the way to Abby's playroom.

"How come she gets her own special room?" Enid thought to herself. Plus, she'd bet that her bedroom was a lot nicer than theirs as well. It really wasn't fair.

They walked into the room, it was basic enough but filled with drawings, lego, teddy bears and some photographs. Abby's current favourite photo was one that Amelia had taken of her and her mothers on New Years Eve and it was in pride of place on her wall. She loved it because she knew that her sister was in there was well. There were others, including ones of her father, Jamie, Lily, Granddad Tom and her Uncle Stephen. She looked up happily when she saw her older friend walk in. Her smile froze a little bit when she saw who was also there

"Abby, this is Enid, she asked if she could hang around with us, is that okay?"

She was unsure, she didn't trust this girl but Jamie had taught her to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"It's fine, sit down.", her smile returned.

They spent some time looking at Mildred's drawings, she was very good and Abby's aim was to be as good as her friend. After a while they started to chat. Enid was quiet initially but began to look around the room picking up objects. She started off by being very friendly, complimenting the Lego Abby had made. Then the questions started.

"Where are your parents?"

Abby was still looking at the illustrations so didn't look up as she answered. "They've gone out, this is their date night so Amelia is looking after me."

So, she was allowed to call Miss Cackle by her first name? Of course she was. And a date? Why would Miss Drill want to be seen in public with _her_?

"No, your real parents."

Mildred drew a breath at that, she had never asked about the circumstance that brought Abby to the castle.

The younger girl kept scanning through the drawings, "My mother died when I was a baby and my father is away with his job."

This was just the type of information Enid was looking for. "So when is he coming to get you back?"

Abby looked up at this, "He's not, I live here now. I was adopted." She didn't hide her father's job. He was dressed in his uniform in a picture on her wall but she didn't feel like talking about it. Besides, everyone knew that her mothers had adopted her.

Enid sat down to ask her next question, "Oh right, yes of course you were. Do you like living here?"

Of course she did. "Yes, I love living with Mummy and Mama and I'll be a big sister soon."

This part was so weird to Enid. She could understand Miss Drill being referred to as Mummy, just, but HB was not her 'Mama" and that baby would be nothing to her. She wanted to know what they were really like, "So what's it like living with them? What do they do, what do they talk about?"

Mildred thought she should stop this but she couldn't deny she was a bit curious.

Though the question was a bit strange, Abby answered. "It's great. They talk about lots of things. The baby, school, books, music, films, family things. We go to the park or out to places to eat, sometimes we just stay in their room and talk or play or I draw. We go for walks, I go swimming or cycling with Mummy. Tonight they've gone to see a film."

Enid was incredulous at this. "At the cinema?"

Was this girl a bit slow? "Yes, at the cinema. They go when there's something they both want to see. Sometimes we watch films together too but more when we're at the house than here."

She didn't tell her about the more private things, the Italian lessons Imogen was giving Constance that Abby had started to join in with, the yoga that was helping with some of the baby aches, the crochet she did with her Mama. She also didn't talk about the cuddles they had, how they would dance sometimes or how if she had a bad dream about her Dad in a war zone she knew she could tell them about it.

"And are they affectionate with each other? Do you see them kissing and things?"

That was too much for Mildred but before she could say anything, Abby answered. She could be just as blunt as David when needs be and this girl was getting on her nerves.

"Did you come here to talk to me or to ask about my parents? I don't think they'd like the questions that you're asking about them. It's none of your business what they do in private." Her parents were very affectionate both with her and each other but this nosy girl didn't need to know that.

Before Enid could reply Miss Cackle stuck her head in. "Oh hello girls. Abby, dinner is almost ready."

Imogen had already prepared some food for her daughter and the two other teachers, Amelia had just needed to pop it in the oven when they were ready to eat.

Glad of the chance to leave Abby said goodbye to Mildred who was gathering up her drawings. Enid looked again at the photographs not really caring that the child had stopped her questions. Looking around at all the things in the room had given her an idea. If only she could get into their room, she might find something? It would soon be half term, she could use that time to come up with a plan.

Mildred did care about what had happened. "Enid, that was embarrassing and uncalled for. I just hope that you haven't upset her because if you have, you know that HB is going to go mad at you. I'm going to find Ruby and Jadu, you can hang out by yourself " She would speak to Abby the next day and apologise for what had happened.

"Did you enjoy spending time with the girls?", Amelia asked kindly as she and Abby waited for Davina.

"Mildred yes. That Enid girl is nosy and a bit rude. I don't like her as much. Sorry."

Amelia hugged her. "Did she say something to upset you dear?" She had her eye on Enid, she was doing very well in spells at the moment but there was definitely something going on. She had tried to speak to her as had Davina but they had quickly been rebuffed.

Abby hugged her back, "No, she didn't upset me. She was asking silly questions about Mummy and Mama I just don't want to spend time with her if thats ok?"

"Of course you don't have to, don't worry about Enid, she's just a bit troubled at the moment."

With that Davina burst in, excited to be spending the evening with her favourite little person. They were going to have such fun.

They did have a lot of fun. The following morning Abby crept downstairs to her parents room. She didn't come in every morning, just at weekends.. After knocking she let herself in to find Mummy was just getting out of the shower after a run. Her Mama was still asleep so she quietly got in to bed and snuggled next to her, breathing in her special smell.

Imogen had gone to make some breakfast and had every intention of going back into bed. She had been up rather late with Constance once they got home and although she wouldn't go back to sleep, the thought of lying down was very appealing. She smiled to herself as she thought of the night before, they had enjoyed the film they had been to see, it certainly hadn't been a children's film. One part in particular had given her a couple of interesting ideas and she had been very eager to get her wife back home so they could put them into practice. The results had been incredible and she was still tingling a little bit.

Once both her parents were awake and had eaten the pancakes that Mummy had made them, Abby considered telling them about nosy Enid but decided not to. Amelia had said that she didn't have to hang around with her and besides she didn't want to spoil their morning. They were both in very good moods and the baby was moving around a lot. That afternoon they were going to go for a long walk and then out to dinner later on and she didn't want anything to change their plans. Besides, Mummy was singing to the baby now and she wanted to listen to that, not worry about a nosy girl who too many questions.


	33. Mothers, Fathers and Babies

**A/N Time for a more detailed look at pregnancy and family life. Also, a certain second year has a number of questions and thoughts. All will be revealed with time**

Annoying. That was the only word that Amelia could use to describe Constance right now. In fact she was very annoying. It was currently lunchtime and the three witch staff members were in the staffroom where Constance's sighs had reached a whole new level. She was sat on her chair with one hand caressing her bump. A few minutes ago she had been poking around the cupboards, before that she had been in the kitchens.

Eventually after approximate sigh number ninety two Amelia asked again, "What's wrong dear?"

Sigh ninety three followed. "I'm hungry and there is nothing to eat."

There was lots to eat. Imogen had been very particular in making sure all the foods that her wife liked were available to her.

"There is plenty of food there. Would you like bread? Cereal? Soup? Cake? Eggs?"

Every suggestion made was met with another sigh and a shake of the dark head.

Davina was loving this. It was rare that she wasn't the one accused of being annoying, although in this case it was a fair accusation.

Amelia rolled her eyes. One day in the near future Constance's daughter was going to do this to her and she would remind her of this moment and the fact that she was forty three when it happened, not a toddler.

"Well, I can't think of anything else, I'll go and check the kitchen for you." She was just happy to leave the room.

As she left she met Imogen who was walking down the corridor. "We need to talk about Constance." She saw the panic immediately. "Calm down, she's fine. Just, well, irritating and you are the only one who can talk to her."

Imogen smiled, she knew what Amelia meant. "I'll sort her out." She entered the staffroom, smiling at Davina before giving her sad looking wife a kiss on the head.

Davina pretended she wasn't listening but of course she was. She loved watching these two interact, they were very sweet really. This particular conversation was especially cute.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat something. What would you like?"

Constance looked up with a mopey look on her face. "I don't know, nothing is appealing."

Stroking her head Imogen whispered, "You both need to eat baby, there must be something."

Suddenly Davina spoke from the corner. "You can have some of my noodles if you like?"

Resisting the urge to gag, Imogen was about to refuse the offer when her wife brightened up.

"May I?"

"Of course. I bought extra for Abby, she loves them and she won't mind sharing with you. I'll make them."

Not quite believing what she was seeing Imogen felt her stomach churn a bit as she saw what her wife and child had taken a liking to. There was only one thing she could say as she left the room. "You'd better clean your teeth before you come near me again. Twice."

_"At least she's eating"_, she thought as she walked to her class. She was amazed at how well her wife was coping with pregnancy. She really didn't complain, even when she had been getting up three times a night to go to the bathroom. You could tell how much she was enjoying the pregnancy. Imogen would watch her sometimes, caressing her bump and smiling broadly, always addressing the baby as, "Little One."

The only time she got a bit well, annoying, was when she was hungry. The pregnancy yoga they had started after their first doctors appointment was also going very well. She loved the fact that this was something that she could help with and it seemed to be effective in dealing with some of the typical pregnancy pains.

Actually she could do with a bit of peaceful yoga herself right now, she was dreading this next class.

As well as P.E, it fell to Imogen to teach Health Studies, including Sex Ed. She had never minded delivering the topic, having done so in other schools she had taught in as well as at Cackles. However, she hadn't had a pregnant wife in previous years. A wife who, technically, she had gotten pregnant. Knowing that this topic was coming up she had spoken to Amelia to ask for advice.

"I would advise you to stick to the curriculum that has been set out for standard schools dear. If anyone has any 'magical' questions then send them to me."

What Imogen and Constance had discovered about the conception spell was that you really only knew about it when you needed it or if you knew someone who had used it. It didn't appear to be very common knowledge,even though there were many lesbian witches hence its 'legend' status. It was unlikely she would be asked about it but she had wanted to be prepared, last year and the year before she hadn't even known about it.

While she was happy to stick to the basics, she was still worried about this class Primarily about the second years. She tended to start with puberty and body changes with the first years, then move to pregnancy, contraception and sex discussions with the older girls. In many ways the girls were very innocent and both she and Amelia were worried that they would get pregnant, or worse, due to this innocence and the fact that many of their parents avoided the topics. Taking a deep breath she walked into the classroom, seeing the mainly smiling faces greeting her. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad?

Half way through the double class she had explained how pregnancy occurred, the symptoms, the male and female body parts and she was now was talking through the stages of pregnancy. "Any questions?"

Ruby raised her hand, "If you don't mind me asking, what stage is Miss Hardbroom at?"

Imogen smiled, it was an innocent question and she didn't mind answering. "She's twenty five weeks right now, so she's coming to the end of her second trimester."

Mildred asked shyly, "How big is the baby?"

Again, she didn't mind answering this question and she didn't think Constance would either. Laughing she answered, "The book we have says it's the size of a cauliflower."

They had decided not to tell the girls the baby's sex wanting to keep it with in the family. She was so looking forward to telling her Dad when he came to visit at the end of the week.

There were more questions. Was the baby kicking? Had they been to scans? Could they see the baby moving? Were they excited? She answered in the affirmative with the basic details but was pleased that the girls were being so kind. Then came another question.

"What you told us about how babies are conceived. Is that the only way? Men and women make babies together, a mother and a father?" There was an awkward silence in the classroom. The nice atmosphere vanishing almost instantly.

Imogen sighed internally. "No Enid, that is however the most common way and so that is what we are covering."

"So there are other ways?" This was news to Enid but she had said it was most common.

Before she could answer Gloria Newt who was normally very quiet, raised her hand. "My parents couldn't have a baby themselves so the hospital helped them and they went on to have me and then my brother."

The class became very interested in that so Imogen explained how scientific advances had helped many people who may not otherwise have been able to have a family. And due to the fact that the spell she and Constance had used could only be used between women she was happy that she wasn't being untrue as they discussed IVF. It was clear that Enid was annoyed that her question hadn't been answered directly but she decided not to address it in any more detail. When the bell rang the girls thanked her and began to file out.

"What was that about?", Maud asked, speaking to her former friend for the first time since before Christmas.

"What? We were learning about pregnancy. You all asked questions. Why am I not allowed?", Enid smirked back.

Nobody was convinced, least of all Miss Drill who was behind her. Seeing their teacher the others scattered, leaving a brazen second year behind.

"Is there something you'd like to say Enid?"

The young girls heart was beating faster as she looked at the woman across from her. Her eyes were very green, she really was so pretty. "No Miss. I was just interested in Miss Hardbroom's pregnancy, that's all."

She knew that was not all but didn't want to give this little troublemaker any more attention. "Well, I suggest you consider your questions very carefully and if I hear of you asking Miss Hardbroom any nosy or embarrassing questions you and I will be having words. Am I being clear?"

Enid gave her best smile back but felt a bit unnerved. "Of course. I'm sorry you think I was doing something wrong. I wouldn't dream of upsetting Miss Hardbroom."

How could Miss Drill, who seemed so clever, be this excited about a baby that wasn't even hers? How had HB managed to convince her to be with her, especially when she was pregnant with someone else's baby? It had to be a spell.

Imogen walked away. She knew the girl had been stirring, as usual. Still she didn't have time to dwell on it now. She'd be amazed if Enid would have the nerve to ask Constance anything pregnancy related but she'd better give her a heads up anyway. It would have to be later though, she had to go and get Abby from school and take her to basketball practice.

She was enjoying coaching the younger girls. As much as she loved her job and of course her wife's witching abilities, it was nice to be able to play a game and know that magic wouldn't be involved.

Constance had enjoyed her lunch rather a lot, in fact she'd had two portions which had set her up well for potions with the first years. She knew that Abby and Imogen would be back later that day so she was planning on getting her marking done before cooking dinner for her wife and daughter. Davina's noodles had satisfied her craving for something different at lunch so she would be cooking something normal for dinner. Imogen's face had been hilarious but she had cleaned her teeth-three times in fact.

As she walked to the staffroom she passed the second years. They all smiled brightly at her before looking at her bump, something she was used to by now. Just before she entered the room she saw Enid, also looking at her but not in the same friendly way.

Instinctively, like she did every time she saw this girl alone, she placed her hand over her stomach and hurried into the room. She felt cowardly but she just could not be bothered asking what the issue was. She had tried a second time since they returned and again received no response. What else was she to do?

Soon she had worked through her marking and began dinner. She was quite liking potatoes at the moment and knew that her girls would be hungry. So, only using magic to peel the vegetables, she made a simple cheese and potato pie from the book Jamie had given her for Christmas.

Dinner was almost finished when Abby stuck her head in. "We're back but we need to shower. When will dinner be?" Hearing the reply of thirty minutes she headed back up the stairs calling, "Thank you Mama." to a bemused Constance.

She was an extremely powerful witch. How had she become so domesticated?

Showered and changed, Imogen and Abby arrived back down after twenty minutes. Abby set the table while Imogen gave her wife and baby a kiss and hug.

"Did you have a good day Darling?"

Imogen smiled back at the woman in her arms. "It was ok, basketball was good. Class with the second years was interesting."

As they ate she mentioned that the girls had been asking some questions. Constance didn't mind that she had answered them, it wasn't any information they couldn't have found in a library book.

"I made you something today", Abby had been excited to share her latest creation but wanted to wait until she had her parent's full attention. "In art class we were told to draw something or someone we loved. I drew both of you. I was going to draw the baby but I don't know what she looks like yet."

With that she handed her parents another drawing to add to their growing collection. She had always been creative and talented but they could both see the progression she was making and were touched by her reason for drawing them.

"Abby, this is wonderful. Thank you dear,we'll put it up in our room later." With that Constance gave her happy daughter a hug before sending her to her other mother for a second one.

Later that night, after they had displayed their drawing, the subject of Enid's questions came up.

"What do you think she was getting at Darling?"

Imogen shrugged. "I think she was just stirring as usual. She was probably hoping I'd tell her the child had some random father or something."

Her wife smiled, she was very glad that their baby did not have a father but rather a wonderful second mother. Imogen was right, Enid had been a stirrer since day one. She was probably trying to get her friends back on side, it was nothing to worry about so she decided not to mention the look. The girl had probably been annoyed that her plan hadn't worked.

As the week moved to an end, everyone was in a good mood. It was half term and that meant a week off. As it was a longer one the girls were all going home for the holidays. Amelia and Davina were making sure they had been collected as the resident Cackle's family were expecting a very special guest.

"Is Granddad here yet?", a hyped up Abby asked as she arrived back from school with Constance.

Her Mummy laughed, she was just as excited. "In about an hour honey. Go get washed and changed, find the drawings you've made for him and then he'll probably be here. But before you go, where's my kiss?"

Abby kissed her before walking briskly off to get ready.

Imogen's dad had been in Australia for almost five months visiting her brother Stephen. She'd been delighted that he'd gone but this was the longest she'd been without seeing him since she'd been traveling herself and she'd really missed him, as had Abby. She was waiting at the window when her wife came and wrapped her arms around her.

"Excited Darling?"

She pulled Constance as close as the bump would allow. "Of course. I've missed him so much and he's going to be here for four whole days." She knew that her wife was eager up see her father in law as well. They'd gotten along very well anytime they'd been together.

At that moment Abby raced past the door, "He's here, he's here."

Imogen ran off behind her. Constance was not capable of running, not that she would have anyway, so she left them go on ahead.

Tom parked his car, smiling broadly as he saw a little whirlwind coming out of the door. He opened the door and swept her up into his arms.

"You're here. I missed you Granddad."

He had missed his little Abby as well. And now she really was his granddaughter, not that he'd ever thought of her as anything else but he was so glad it was official now. Putting her down carefully he opened his arms to hug his daughter who was impatiently waiting.

"Hello pumpkin."

Imogen felt herself welling up as she saw her father interact with her daughter. Sniffing she smiled up at him. "We're so glad you're here."

They stayed like that for a minute before he looked up, seeing his daughter in law walk out of the building. "Well, you look a bit different since I last saw you.", he grinned at her.

Constance smiled, "Just a bit.", before walking over to give him a hug and kiss. She really liked this man, he'd made her feel like part of his family from the first time they had met, he had never been anything but respectful to her and of course he was partly responsible for the existence of the woman she loved.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't need to answer that. Her little spokesperson had it covered. "Well, the baby is the size of a lettuce now. Mama was very tired at the beginning but she's okay now. She'll get tired again though. We had a scan a couple of weeks ago and the baby was waving at us."

Her mothers were amused by "Doctor Abby". As Tom listened he was warmed at how Constance was referred to as "Mama", Imogen had told him but it was lovely to hear it.

While he went to get his bags from the boot Amelia and Davina came over to say hello. He really liked the two older ladies. Davina was exactly as his daughter had described her, slightly crazy but lovely and he had really enjoyed spending time with Amelia at the wedding. She was very warm and interesting to talk to.

As he greeted them he noticed someone in the background. "Looks like you've got one left over."

Amelia tutted, "Yes, poor girl, her mother is late collecting her. Everyone else has been gone for at least thirty minutes."

"Very inconsiderate.", Davina added. Imogen looked over, Enid, of course. Still, it couldn't be very nice to be left behind.

As they walked past Tom stopped and smiled at the sullen girl, "Hello".

Enid was surprised, she hadn't expected anyone to say anything to her and she was still a bit in shock at the exchange she had seen. All of her teachers and that child were fawning over this man.

'Enid, this is my father. He's come to see us for a few days. Would you like to join us while you wait for your Mum?"

Yes, Enid would like to have joined them, except _she_ would be there. HB was walking past, hand on her stomach again. Everyone knew she was pregnant, no need to show it off.

"I'm fine." Seeing Miss Cackle's look she reluctantly added, "Thanks anyway."

Imogen shrugged, she'd offered. Davina would wait with the young girl while the group went to have some tea. Amelia had made a coffee cake for the occasion, having been told that it was Tom's favourite. She'd also made another lemon one for Abby and more than likely Constance as well though she'd probably have both. Once Enid had been collected and they had settled down Tom gave them all some gifts he'd brought from his trip, including a small didgeridoo he'd brought for a delighted Davina. He ignored the look of horror he received from his daughter in law.

He had wanted to give the two witches something for all they had done for his family and so had also given Amelia a lovely silk scarf. He knew from what his daughter told him that they looked after them very well and had been extremely welcoming to his granddaughter who was currently busy with a special Sydney Opera House lego set.

Once his daughter and her wife had opened their own gifts he had one more to give them. "This is for the baby."

Nodding at Imogen to unwrap it, Constance watched as she pulled out a beautiful bed set in a pale green colour with white trimming.

"I bought it here so you can return it if you don't like it."

He had already insisted on paying for the cot and Imogen knew there was no point in arguing with him, they were just deciding which one they wanted. "It's perfect Dad."

Constance agreed, she ran her hands over the soft fabric, not quite believing that their baby would be needing this soon. "Thank you Tom. It's beautiful. We're very grateful."

He was pleased they liked it. "I wasn't sure what colour to get."

They hadn't told Tom about the spell or the fact that it guaranteed one gender only but Imogen could tell that their daughter was dying to share the one thing she did know.

"Would you like to know the sex Dad?"

Of course he did, "Yes please."

After getting the nod from her mothers Abby announced. "It's a girl."

He was thrilled, a boy would have been lovely too of course but he knew that Imogen would love having another daughter. He couldn't ever imagine her with a son. He hugged them both again. He was so pleased for his little girl. She was happy before but now she seemed to be brimming over with joy. And he had liked Constance from the moment he'd met her. Yes, she was a bit different but she was a kind, witty woman. Seeing how she treated Imogen and Abby and the fact that they were giving him another granddaughter, he could honestly say he loved her.

As Imogen and Amelia fussed around serving tea he noticed Constance shift around a bit in her seat. "Are you alright?", he asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh yes, fine.", she answered with a small smile. "She's just moving around a bit. Teatime and bedtime are currently her most active moments."

Tom remembered similar times from when his wife had been pregnant with Imogen and Stephen.

After a moment Constance asked shyly, "Would you like to feel?"

Imogen nodded at her father. Constance would only ever allow people who she was comfortable with to touch her bump. Amelia and Davina had both felt the baby kicking, as had Jamie. It was only right that her grandfather did.

He placed his hand on her stomach, instantly feeling a movement he hadn't felt for over thirty years. He blinked back a suspicious drop of moisture from his eyes, wishing his wife was here but grateful all the same that he was. "Thank you for letting me feel that. I'm very much looking forward to meeting her."

Amelia smiled across the table at him. They were all looking forward to it of course but she could see in Tom what she felt herself, this baby was going to be an extension of two people they loved very much. She also saw how at ease Constance was with him and was pleased that she finally had a father figure who cared for her and he was such a nice man. She had decided in regards to her meeting with her real father at the funeral that if Constance asked she would tell her about the conversation. The topic hadn't come up as yet so Amelia had kept his indifference to herself. However she had told Imogen who had agreed that there was no point in telling her. Constance had a family and certainly didn't need him.

As he ate his sandwiches and cake and listened to Abby talking about her new school, Tom was so pleased to be here. He felt welcomed which was important because now he was back and wanting to see his family as often as possible, he could see himself being here an awful lot in the future.


	34. Parents Together

**A/N. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, parts of it I found very easy to visualise. I hope you also enjoy.x **

Tom's visit was going extremely well. He had insisted on helping out around the castle on the Saturday and a few jobs that Frank Blossom had put off were sorted easily. He was followed everywhere by his little shadow Abby who was making the most of having him there. Imogen was never far away either, she didn't care how old she was, she'd always be a bit of a Daddy's girl. He had always been there for her and she adored him. When she had to finally give Abby back to David three years before Tom had been there, giving her the shoulder she needed to cry on. Now he was sharing in a much happier experience with her.

On Sunday she woke up early and feeling the need to run she left Constance still sleeping. On the way down the corridor she met a pyjama clad Abby. "Go and keep Mama warm honey, just try not to wake her okay?"

Agreeing, Abby slipped into the room deciding to get some more sleep.

Imogen was full of energy that morning and invigorated by the nice day and the music she was listening to, she ended up running fifteen miles around the area. By the time she arrived back she was tired and sweating but very pleased with herself. She showered, noticing that there was nobody in the bedroom and after dressing again she headed downstairs.

Entering the staffroom she found Davina reading the newspaper. "Morning. Where is everyone?"

Davina smirked as she looked up from the page. "Constance is in the lab and your father and Amelia have taken Abby for a walk into the village."

Imogen started to make some coffee as well as some tea for her wife and her friend. "Have they been gone long?", she asked as she waited for the water to boil.

Still pretending to read, the witch answered, "Oh, about an hour or so. They were in very good spirits. You know, they looked exactly like two grandparents taking their granddaughter out."

Where was she going with this? "Well, I suppose in a sense, that's the case."

Davina smiled even wider. "I agree. I also think that maybe it wasn't me you should have told not to crack onto your father at the wedding."

Feeling a bit perplexed, Imogen walked the short distance to the potions lab. Constance was sitting on a high stool working on some potions. Forgetting everything else for a moment, she watched her wife work- she always looked so serious when she concentrated. Not wanting to frighten her she knocked gently on the door before opening it, feeling her heart leap when she saw the smile that was aimed directly at her.

"You're on holidays Sweetheart, why are you working?", she asked as she put the cups on the counter and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, it's not work as such. I'm just getting ahead of myself. I'm making some potions in case I need them later in the pregnancy. I'm also making sure there is enough period pain relief potion for you when you need it."

As she sat and watched the process Imogen shared what Davina had said. "Amelia and my dad have gone for a walk."

Constance made a noise of agreement as she mixed her ingredients. 'Yes, they took Abby after breakfast, I said it was okay." After a moment she added something else, "They seem to be getting on very well."

"Davina implied that maybe there was something between them."

Her wife wasn't fully listening, she was sure she had some dried hemlock somewhere, ah there it was. "Like what?"

"Like maybe something romantic."

That had her attention. She looked up abruptly. "Romantic, as in a couple?"

Imogen had to laugh, apart from their own situation Constance was rather oblivious when it came to others relationships. Despite Jamie mentioning a girls name in nearly every conversation for weeks she had been surprised when he finally admitted he had a new girlfriend. She had nearly fallen off her chair when her wife had told her that she thought two certain third years were a little more than friends and started to be even more thorough when it came to their bed checks. This was different though.

"Would that be such a bad thing Darling?"

Imogen wasn't sure. There had been a time, soon after her mother died when the thought of her father meeting someone else would have devastated her. Now nine years later she hated the thought of him being lonely. She had Constance, Stephen was in Australia, possibly for good.

"No, it's just a bit, well, weird."

They sat in silence for a moment contemplating the idea. Constance wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. It was slightly close to home but if it hadn't been for Amelia she and Imogen may never have gotten up the nerve to approach each other. Also, considering the source of the idea it may be nothing. She finished up her potions before holding out her hand to her wife, pulling her into a standing position in front of the stool to kiss her.

As their kisses continued Imogen whispered, "What about our rule?"

Constance kissed the tip of her nose, 'We're only kissing, which we have done in the P.E shed before. The rule applies to other things. Besides, as much as I love who I woke up to this morning, I missed you."

Not being able to resist the soft kisses Imogen let herself enjoy the slightly forbidden moment, although she was hoping for some "other things" later. They had purchased a new larger bed which had arrived the day before and although it was comfortable to sleep in she was dying to test it properly.

When they had finished in the lab Constance went to store some bottles in her birth kit while Imogen started Sunday dinner. As she was chopping vegetables Tom walked in.

"Morning pumpkin. Can I help?"

She handed him some carrots to peel. Now, where was her own knife? "Did you have a nice walk?"

He smiled brightly. "Yes, it was lovely. I enjoyed the company too."

As she washed some green beans she asked him, "What would you like to do tomorrow? We've got the doctors in the morning but we're free after that."

He cleared his throat. "Well, actually Amelia was telling me about another castle in the next town and we thought we might go to visit it."

Tom loved old buildings and had dragged his children around many during their own school holidays much to their annoyance. Never did his daughter think she would end up living in an old castle as an adult.

"You two seem to be getting quite close."

Tom looked at her, he had always been able to see right through his oldest child, "Imogen, spit it out."

She sighed, "Sorry Dad. It's just that Davina made a comment that you two might like each other, romantically and I don't know, I just wondered?"

He reached over and touched her hand. "Pumpkin, we're going out for the afternoon. We'll probably go for lunch and then to see the castle. We're becoming friends, good friends I hope. I like her a lot. As for anything else, if anything were to happen I would tell you but I'm enjoying having someone my own age to talk to."

Imogen was a bit embarrassed. She hadn't meant to put him on the spot. She moved around to give him a hug. "Well, I'm sure you'll have a lovely day"

While this was going on her wife was having a similar conversation with a bushing Amelia.

"Constance, we're going out for the day. He's a lovely man, we have a lot in common but I have no expectations. It's just nice to spend time with someone of the opposite sex who isn't Helliboring or Frank Blossom."

This was not a satisfactory conclusion to the questioning, but it was interesting. She was dying to see what happened the next day. It was still a bit strange but she was so happy herself that she couldn't help wanting the people she cared about to be as happy. As if in agreement, the baby gave an enthusiastic kick.

Lunch was an lively affair with lots of laughter and conversation. Amelia had to kick a certain chanting teacher under the table several times. Davina would never change, the word discreet wasn't in her vocabulary. After they had eaten Davina took herself off on her broomstick, claiming she needed some fresh air. Abby went to play with her lego set while Constance started making noises about needing air herself, suggesting that Imogen join her for a walk.

As they left the building Imogen looked at her, "Smooth move."

Taking her wife's hand Constance smirked back. "Well, I do need some air. I know you had a long run earlier so we'll just go for a short walk. We can go return through the back door and go straight up to our room. Nobody will even know we're back and we'll have time to do some, ahem, other things including testing our new bed."

Suddenly this idea was sounding a whole lot better.

The following day they had an appointment with Dr Ravenscroft. It wasn't a scan this time so Abby had decided to go with Davina to visit her sister. Her Mama couldn't help feeling intrigued about Davina's family and was eager to hear what their daughter came back with.

"Nosy more like." Imogen had commented as they showered that morning.

"I prefer to think of myself as interested."

They left just as Tom and Amelia were heading off for their day out. Discussing it on the car journey, both were still unsure how they felt about the situation but agreed that it was lovely they had become friends and it would be far worse if they didn't like each other, especially with Abby and the baby on the way.

Everything was fine at the doctors appointment. They would have one more scan but apart from that it would just be regular check ups from now on. Although she liked the doctor Constance was very pleased when they left the building but happy that everything was alright with the baby. She reached for her wife's hand as they walked back to the car. "Darling, may we go and look at prams please?"

Imogen was very excited to do this, they had seen a couple in a magazine but it would be nice to see them properly.

They wandered around looking at the ones they liked. Imogen had thought that Constance would prefer a more old fashioned style but she surprised her by picking a more modern combination one.

"The others are nice but they're very heavy. We can use this for a longer time. Besides, this one is better for when we take her walking in the woods."

Deciding on a grey and white one they ordered that as well as the car seat. They also chose the cot that Tom would kindly buy for them.

"No, not a black one Darling. Don't be so smart."

Taking down the details of the pine adjustable one, they left the shop very happy. Between these pieces, what David had given them and the other bits they had been picking up they had quite a lot. The next step was to organise it all. She would be in with them for the first while but they were already making plans with Amelia for the rooms next to theirs to be converted so they had a more proper living area for both themselves and their children.

They arrived back just as Davina and Abby did. Their little girl could barely keep her eyes open as she hopped off the broomstick. Whatever they'd gotten up to had exhausted her so, even though it was only 7PM, she went straight to bed after a quick shower and a kiss for her mothers. As the hours passed there was no sign of Tom and Amelia and Imogen was starting to get a bit worried. She called his phone but got no answer.

Eventually, after looking out the window many times she heard his car pull up. Not wanting to be seen as waiting up, they quickly went upstairs, Constance temporarily bemoaning the fact that she could no longer transport herself even though it was worth it. Feeling slightly childish they watched from the landing as the door opened. Both of the other parties were smiling as they walked in, clearly having had a good time.

Not wanting to be too nosy Imogen took her wife by the arm. "Come on Sweetheart, let's leave them be."

Constance followed reluctantly, wondering if she should tell that she had just seen Tom kiss Amelia and not just on the cheek? Maybe not.

Tom was leaving the following day and although Imogen was sad she had enjoyed having him to visit and she wasn't the only one. Constance, who couldn't keep a secret from her, had blabbed about the kiss that morning. It was still weird but she had come to the conclusion that as long as they were happy she was okay with it. Right now she was too busy getting Abby packed to think about it too much. Tom was going to drop her to Jamie's as it was on his way. She was conscious that her best friend didn't see his goddaughter as much as he would like anymore so she was going to stay with him by herself until Friday when her mothers would come to stay for the weekend.

They walked out to the car to say goodbye. Constance noticed that Tom had said goodbye to Amelia behind the closed door of her office although she had walked out to wave him off. She herself was sad to see her father in law go and she was already missing Abby, this was the first time she'd been away since moving in with them. She knew that Jamie deserved some time with her and it would be nice to have Imogen to herself for a few days, well, nearly, as the little kicks were reminding her.

Both said goodbye to Tom, having arranged to go and see him during the Easter holidays again and gave Abby extra long hugs and kisses before making sure she was safely in the car. They waved as the car drove away. Imogen giving her wife's hand a squeeze. She knew she had found it hard to say goodbye to Abby, even for a couple of days. Still, they would certainly make the most of their childless time.

Imogen still owed Constance a couple of days away from her birthday and now seemed like the perfect time to take it. She told her wife to pack some comfortable clothes, they wouldn't be going out much. She also suggested that a certain apron should be added to the mix, knowing it was a little kinky but really not caring. This was mutually one of their favourite fantasies.

She had rented a little cottage near the sea for a couple of days. The plan was for walks along the beach, meals cooked at home and plenty of cuddles for the bump, amongst other things. The drive took about two and a half hours and Imogen was only slightly disappointed that Constance had slept for half of it. She amused herself by singing softly along to the music that she was playing and thinking of the days and months ahead.

The cottage was very nice, clean and bright but compact. Imogen had gone grocery shopping before they set off so their fridge was well stocked with her love's favourite foods. The first thing they did was go for a walk along the beach. It was relatively deserted as they walked on the sand, holding hands and laughing. Imogen, feeling romantic, had taken a stick and drawn a heart with their initials in the sand. Constance felt a warm glow at the gesture. It still amazed her that anyone could be so demonstrative of their love for her. After their walk they went back to cook dinner. Imogen insisting that her wife relax while she cooked salmon and rice with vegetables for them to eat. The only thing that was missing was wine, Constance could have had one glass but preferred not to and Imogen didn't like drinking by herself. They did miss getting a bit silly together but it was a small sacrifice to make.

After dinner they snuggled on the couch, chatting, giggling and enjoying the little kicks that the baby was adding to the mix. Constance felt so cherished but after a while she needed to feel something else as well, she wanted to be the sexy lover that drove her wife crazy.

"I want you so much"

Imogen was never able to resist those words. She knew that her wife wanted to feel like more than just a pregnant woman. That certainly wasn't how she thought of her, Constance was every fantasy she had ever had right there in front of her. Their kisses became more heated with hands wandering underneath clothing. After some time they moved to the bedroom, losing their clothes along the way.

As the bump had grown they had had to change things up a bit. Certain positions were no longer comfortable and Imogen was worried that she would hurt her love. She had however bought a very interesting book that had given them several new ideas and this was definitely the time to use them.

She looked at her wife lying naked on the bed, dark hair fanned out on the pillow, caressing herself, daring her lover to join her. This was a picture that would remain with the other hundreds of sensual images of the sexiest woman in the world that were now imprinted on her brain. She couldn't wait any longer and climbed onto the bed, joining in with the touching knowing they both wanted to achieve the same results. They made love slowly, one time merging into the next until they were both fully satisfied and fell asleep wrapped up in each other with just a sheet covering them.

The following morning Imogen woke, unsurprisingly starving. She sneaked out of bed to prepare breakfast, guessing that if she was hungry her partner would famished. She had guessed correctly, Constance's eye lit up as she re-entered the room, both at the sight of her wife and the eggs, toast and fruit that she had prepared, along with fresh orange juice and tea. Not needing to be anywhere they lay in bed, still naked and now full.

As they cuddled Imogen had a question. "Sweetheart, don't think I'm jealous when I ask this, I'm not, just curious. What does it really feel like? Being pregnant? Not just the kicking and the need to pee, the other things."

Obviously there were some things that they could share but there were others that only her wife could experience, although Imogen did her part by writing everything relevant in their baby book each week. The only things that made her feel slightly left out were the fact that she couldn't feel the baby inside her and that she wouldn't be able to feed her.

Constance thought for a moment, "Sometimes it's a bit strange, don't get me wrong, I am enjoying it very much but at times I find myself remembering that there is a little person inside me and it shocks me. In a way my body is no longer my own, or yours. Giving up control of it and it's functions has been a bit disconcerting. That being said it is completely worth any discomfort. I love that there is always someone with me. What's more, our little one is half you, which makes the experience even more wonderful.

"I know I have you and Abby but when you're in class or away I have our other daughter with me. As much as I cannot wait to meet her, I will miss that feeling. The only way I can describe it is special, I feel such a responsibility to look after her but I can do it, thanks to you, because I know that you trust me to do this. Maybe that doesn't make sense but right now that's how I feel."

Imogen kissed her, it made total sense. Maybe one day she would experience it all herself but as long as she had Constance, Abby and this baby she didn't really mind. "Sweetheart, you are taking such good care of our baby girl, I know you'll always keep her safe."

They passed the next couple of days in much the same way, sleeping, walking by the sea, eating and making love- the apron making the requested appearance and causing the desired effects. Both felt completely relaxed by the end of their break. They had however missed Abby terribly and were excited to collect her on their way home. She was waiting at the window as they pulled up running out to meet them with hugs and kisses, chatting about her few days away from the castle and what she had gotten up to with Jamie and her friend Lily. They stayed at the house for two nights catching up with Jamie although they still hadn't met his mysterious girlfriend.

He was highly amused when Imogen told him about Tom and Amelia but he thought it was great news. He had been very fond of Imogen's mother and nearly as upset as his best friend when she had died, he was also very close to Tom and felt that he deserved happiness and Amelia was a truly lovely person.

That Sunday the family drove back to the school. All were a little sad that half term was nearly over but it wouldn't be long until the longer Easter break and then it would be summer holidays. For Constance they would come even sooner as she was due to begin her maternity leave at the beginning of June. Right now she was still feeling very energetic so wasn't sure she would need to finish up before the baby arrived. She knew that Imogen and Amelia wouldn't agree with her but it was still a little while away. There was also the Enid situation which still hadn't resolved itself.

Somehow she had the feeling there was more to come with this particular girl and couldn't help thinking the next few weeks would tell a lot.

She wasn't wrong.


	35. The Uninvited Visitor

**A/N Some very mean behaviour below (but we do get a chance to nose around a certain bedroom) A lot is going to happen in this weeks four updates, possibly even some more cliffhangers ;P**

It was another Monday afternoon and everyone was busy with school activities. Constance had double potions class with the fourth years and for Imogen it was P.E with the second years. The weather was getting a lot better so she was taking them for a cross country run, enjoying the chance to get some extra exercise herself.

Sometimes it was just too difficult to leave her wife in the morning and others they would do yoga together so she tried to catch up with any missed runs during lessons. She knew that most of the girls weren't happy with her plan but she also knew they'd feel a good sense of achievement once they had completed the activity.

Maud had gotten into running following her counselling sessions, she found that it helped to clear her mind and she enjoyed the fresh air. Ruby was also a good runner so they both went on ahead with some other girls. Mildred and Jadu stayed behind a bit, they could run if they had to but they were not as fast as the others. Miss Drill was leading the group and would loop back occasionally to check on them. For Enid, this was the perfect opportunity to carry out her plan. She hid behind a tree while the others set off, guessing she had about an hour which would hopefully be enough time.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her shorts pocket. Over half term she had visited her grandmother with the specific intent of finding a book that she knew was stored away. Quickly she had found the simple transformation spell that she had been hoping to locate. Her mother hadn't paid any attention to her whereabouts as usual so she spent the remainder of the holidays and her free time back at school practicing. Her work had paid off and she felt that she had perfected it. If she was right it would take her exactly where she wanted to go.

Checking there was nobody around she spoke the words out loud, feeling the still strange sensation as she began to disappear. Within seconds she was exactly where she wanted to be, in her teachers' bedroom. Originally she had thought she could be able to unlock the door but that wasn't an option. This was easier than expected, and better with less chance of being seen. HB was in lessons, Abby was in school and Miss Drill wouldn't notice that she was missing.

Enid looked around the room. It wasn't huge but it was bigger than the students bedrooms. It was a mix of cream colours and there was a colourful crochet blanket on the large bed. There was also a very nice, fresh smell like flowers and citrus with a sort of honey scent mixed in. They also had electricity which really was not fair.

It was strange, she would have imagined that HB slept in a cell with plain stone walls. She still couldn't believe they actually shared a room but to her surprise the evidence was there, including a couple of drawings on the wall, clearly depicting the couple.

One side of the bed was obviously Miss Drill's. On the bedside table there was a running magazine along with a couple of books, was one in Spanish? There was also a clock and a music player. There were some other little pieces as well, lip balm, hand cream and some sort of oil. In the drawer there was a nail file, tweezers, a notebook and pen, some kind of potion and interestingly enough a prayer book.

Time to go to the other side, this must be HB's. There were antenatal vitamins, what looked like a home made body lotion, a book about boring flowers and a pregnancy book, marked at twenty nine weeks, on top of two pretty notebooks. _"Probably where she writes down her evil plans."_ She would come back to them later.

Randomly she opened the drawers, not even sure what she was looking for. Apart from a few essential items there were drawings by Abby in a folder and some other papers in neat ordered piles. She looked quickly through them, home birth information, doctors details and notes. There was a large envelope that was sealed but in Miss Hardbroom's clear writing had been marked. "Marriage certificate and adoption papers." There was no way she could reseal it if she opened it so she put it back. Another sealed envelope was marked, "C. Hardbroom- Parental Information". So HB had parents? They were probably as horrible as she was.

The bookshelves didn't reveal a huge amount. There were some novels, boring history books, another couple of baby books. Based on a number of the novels she realised that it had been an Italian, not Spanish book that she had seen before, although one looked very new and was titled "Italian for Beginners." The only other books of interest were music books including ones with guitar music. That would explain the guitar in the corner, hardly HB's. Enid had known that Miss Drill could sing from when she took over from Miss Bat the year before, the guitar was cool though.

Hoping to find something else, she opened the large wardrobe. It was very neatly organised. She was surprised to see the amount of pretty skirts and dresses that were clearly Miss Drill's. She could see Miss Hardbroom's boring black dresses that she obviously couldn't fit into now, there were other lighter coloured items as well. In the very back she found their wedding dresses but didn't want to waste time looking at them having already seen the pictures. Maybe she should look in the other drawers?

There were two chests of drawers on either side of the large window. On the top of each there were bottles of perfume, a variety of cosmetics including that awful lipstick HB wore and an old fashioned hairbrush set. She started to rummage through the one on the left, blushing as she realised what she was looking through. Miss Drill certainly seemed to have a large collection of very sexy underwear along with some other pretty pieces. There was also a book which she flushed even more at when she realised was about lesbian sexual positions. She looked at a page that was marked and gasped.

"Oh."

The other three drawers were filled with more clothes, these seemed to be primarily sports items. The bottom drawer was different though. There were baby pieces here, clothes, a couple of blankets and another book, this was not like the last one, it seemed to be a name book. There was a second book as well, one where you filled in details about a pregnancy, flicking through it she could tell that Miss Drill had been writing in it. The words and details were very sweet but surely the baby's actual mother should be filling that in?

Moving to what had to be HB's, she tried to look through all five drawers. Again, there was underwear in the first drawer and to her surprise HB had quite the collection as well and in a variety of colours, not just black. She thought back to a comment she had heard her mother make about someone, "You can always tell a whore by their underwear drawer." This was obviously true. Who would have thought it?

Enid wasn't rational enough to realise the double standard in what she was thinking about her two married teachers. "_Clearly pregnancy does make your boobs huge."_, she thought as she looked at a rather large cupped bra that appeared to be in the 'everyday' side.

_"Why is her potions apron in her underwear drawer? Weirdo."_

There was nothing else of interest in the drawers, although the bottom one was locked. She had a quick look under the bed. There wasn't much under HB's side just her slippers and what looked like two yoga mats. Under Miss Drill's there were slippers and trainers, a computer, a suitcase and several boxes. She looked at the boxes seeing that they were dated. Looking at the earliest one she saw pictures of what was clearly a young Miss Drill with her family. She wanted to look some more but was running out of time so skipped through the others until she came to the more recent boxes.

_"I can't believe that HB allows anyone to take her picture"._ Clearly she did. There were lots of pictures of the couple together along with pictures with Abby. Some others were with Miss Cackle and Miss Bat. There was a number of Miss Drill's father, none of her mother, maybe her parents were divorced as well? She was surprised to see a number of Miss Hardbroom with Jamie, they did look very friendly which further fuelled her theory that he was the baby's father. Had she cast a spell on him as well? Did she want both of them?

There was one other large box, this was a lot fancier as rather than cardboard it was made of glass and brass. She lifted it up carefully and looked the contents. There was an album along with several loose wedding photographs and a couple of scan images. She looked at what was clearly the more recent one. _"Poor kid, born to a mother who's going to make your life a misery."_

Enid looked at the wedding pictures again. It was hard to deny that HB was very pretty when she wasn't dressed so severely, it was just a pity it was all a charade, inside she was ugly. Why were the pictures all under the bed anyway? Most people would have had some on display.

Quickly checking the time, she realised that she needed to hurry if she was going to transport herself back. She had put things back as she went so she could get straight out. She was just about to put the box back when a loud hiss caused her to drop it on the ground.

"Shit!" She quickly realised it had been a cat, Miss Hardbroom's if she had to guess, who had come through the open window. She looked down to see that the box had bent badly but wasn't broken. "Shit shit shit.", she was panicking now and that evil cat was still hissing at her.

There was nothing she could do about the box but they wouldn't know it had been her. Quickly she picked up the pictures and dumped them as best she could back in the box before shoving it under the bed. Glaring at the cat, she quickly recited her spell again and found herself near the end of the running route. Once Mildred and Jadu passed she ran behind them making it look like she had been there all the time. She passed Miss Drill making sure she was seen. She couldn't have been in two places at once could she? Still, the snooping had been disappointing, she still hadn't found the proof she needed to show everyone that this marriage was ridiculous, in fact everything seemed to show that the opposite was the case.

However, she still hated HB and would find something on her. Miss Drill deserved lot better.

Meanwhile Davina had collected Abby while her mothers finished their working day. Once they arrived back to the school Abby went to their rooms to feed Morgana. Her Mama had told her when she moved in that there was a special spell on the door that meant only she, her parents or Amelia could open it. She didn't know that Constance had put a second spell on it that meant if she and Imogen were being intimate Abby wouldn't walk in and see something she shouldn't.

That afternoon she opened the door easily, finding Morgana near the bed. "Are you hungry?", she asked as she walked over to pet her feline friend.

The cat was clearly distressed and as Abby looked down she saw that the special box that her Mummy stored their wedding pictures in was damaged. She pulled it out a bit more and saw that it was totally bent. This was weird.

After she gently petted the agitated cat she laid out some food and went to find her parents. It didn't take long.

"Mummy, your wedding picture box is broken."

Imogen followed Abby into the room, sure enough finding that the box had been badly damaged. She certainly hadn't done it, in fact she had seen it that morning when she hadn't been able to resist looking at the scan image again. It had been fine then so clearly something had happened in the meantime.

"Honey, what happened. Did you drop it?"

Abby shook her head. "No, it was like that when I came in. Morgana showed me."

Her mother was a bit incredulous. She was irritated enough that the box had been damaged, It had been her own mother's and she only stored very special things in it. If her daughter was lying she would be really annoyed. "Abby, tell me the truth. Did you break it?"

Abby was starting to get upset now. She had only pointed out the damage, she hadn't caused it and now she was getting the blame. That wasn't fair.

Just as she started to cry Constance arrived back. "What's going on?" As she spoke she could tell that someone had been in their room, everything was a bit 'off' and there was a sense of magic that wasn't her own.

Abby was snivelling now. "Someone broke the box that your wedding pictures are in and Mummy is blaming me. I didn't do it." She buried her head in Constance's lap when she sat next to her.

Imogen sighed, she wasn't blaming Abby as such, just trying to find out what happened. She'd be even more annoyed if her wife just assumed that Abby was telling the truth without asking questions. "I'm not blaming you, I'm asking you a question."

The child was crying loudly at this stage, not used to being accused of something she hadn't done.

Constance looked up from the bed, "She didn't do it." Seeing Imogen was about to say something she held her hand up. "Darling, she didn't. Someone was in here."

"But how? You have a spell on the door. It was hardly Amelia."

Constance was irritated at herself, she should have put a spell on to stop being being able to transport in as well but she hadn't thought anyone would dare. "I don't know but we should check and see if anything is missing." She dropped a kiss on Abby's head. "We know you didn't do it."

Imogen felt awful. "Honey, I'm sorry."

Abby glared at her. She wasn't one bit happy with her Mummy right now. Knowing she had some making up to do Imogen decided to check the room first, then make things better.

They checked through their bedside tables. Her wife had been right, everything was just a bit off. Constance was mainly worried about her bottom drawer, she always kept it magically locked and luckily it didn't appear to have been opened. This was where she kept her magic mirror and her most important witching books and papers, including the conception spell, not that she would ever forget the words. Normally she kept their official documents in there as well but she had taken them out as Imogen was planning to copy them for their solicitor. Luckily those envelopes still appeared sealed.

She also kept more personal things here, the couple of pictures she had of her mother, including the only one she had of both of them together. These pictures had only ever been shown to Imogen and Abby as they were so precious to her. There were also some very private items that belonged to her and her wife and she would be livid if she thought that anyone had seen or touched them. It was bad enough that she believed someone had looked through their papers, books, clothes and underwear although she didn't think her books from Imogen had been moved. She had thought about locking them away but she looked at them so much it didn't seem worth it.

For a moment she considered destroying everything that had been touched, especially her lingerie. Then she thought about it. Why should she? There were items there with some very happy memories, the navy set she had worn the first time they made love, her white wedding day set and the slip she'd worn the night she thought the baby had been conceived. There were also other items that her wife had bought especially for her and she couldn't bear to part with any of them. If she did that the awful girl she had her suspicions about had won.

Someone had been there alright but nothing was missing. Deciding that they needed to get Amelia involved Imogen went to get her while Constance sat on the bed next to Abby who was still smarting from the unfair accusation. After a while she realised that her Mama was more upset than she was so she moved over to snuggle with her. That's how they were when Amelia arrived.

Wanting to avoid any danger of speculation getting back to the girls Constance turned to Abby and asked her kindly, "Dear, will you take Morgana outside where she can run around a bit. She's still a bit agitated. Let's not tell anyone outside our room about this okay? There is nothing for you to worry about, we'll sort it out."

Abby agreed and picked the cat up, stroking her carefully and bringing her to the front of the school.

Knowing there was no point in asking if they were sure Amelia only had one question. "Do you think it was one of the girls?"

Constance had been thinking just that, there was nobody else. "I do."

Imogen agreed, it had to have been.

"Do you have any names in mind?", the principal asked as she sat down.

There was only one but Constance was loath to say it. "The only girl I can think of who would have the nerve and the possible motive to do it is Enid Nightshade."

Imogen sat down next to her, holding her hand, "I would agree except she was with me, well her class running."

This was a dilemma, she couldn't have been in two places at once although she may have had the opportunity to leave. It was a possibility, they had been gone for quite a while and Imogen could only say she had definitely seen her at the beginning and the end of the route. The difficulty would be proving it. Although there was a sense of magic in the room none of the girls had a fully developed magical signature just yet so it was impossible to identify the owner.

"What do we do?"

Amelia spoke, "Abby mentioned something to me, I should have told you. Apparently she had asked her a few questions, about you and your relationship. Abby told her off. I put it down to a typical student being a bit curious about her teachers but I'm thinking now that it was more."

It seemed they had all been holding a couple of things back but it all came down to proof. Without catching Enid out it was looks some comments and theories, nothing very solid. Amelia would still talk to her but really they would have to bide their time. They could have addressed the issues in a number of more aggressive ways however Constance did not want the students to know and start speculating about why someone had been in their room, that would just make it worse.

Abby returned with a slightly calmer cat but was still very annoyed herself. Speaking directly to Constance she shared what happened on their short walk, "Morgana saw that silly girl Enid and started hissing at her. She looked really scared."

It was further proof but they couldn't rely on a cat, even Morgana, to give evidence.

After a while Amelia left the family alone, offering to take Imogen's dinner supervision which she gratefully agreed to. As soon as she had left Constance cast two spells on the room. One to clean it throughly and one to stop anyone transporting in. She also cast a third spell to repair the box, knowing how much it meant to her love. Right now was exhausted and disgusted by the fact that someone had been in their private space. Though she now had a lot more in the way of possessions than she used to, she was still very particular about her things and hated the thought of someone outside her family touching them.

There was another issue as well. "Honey, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Abby sniffed, she was still pretty hurt.

Imogen moved closer to her, touching her arm gently. "I was upset. That box was my mother's and its very important to me. I knew you wouldn't ever have damaged it deliberately and I know that I accused you unfairly. Please forgive me."

Abby looked at her Mama who nodded to her. She knew Mummy was sorry and so she decided to forgive her, opening her arms up for a hug and accepting a kiss, "It's alright. I know you were upset."

Glad that one problem had been resolved Constance joined them on the bed, stroking her active bump to give reassurance. "It's okay little one."

Nobody really wanted much to eat so they just stayed in the room and had tea and toast. Afterwards they brought Abby up to bed and kissed her goodnight, wanting to make sure she was okay. Morgana decided to stay with her which her parents were happy about. As soon as they got back to their own room Constance showered, she felt dirty and needed to feel the warm water washing the day away.

Imogen joined her, wrapping her arms carefully around the bump and whispering, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Constance had finally mentioned the looks that evening. "I didn't know what to say. It sounded like nothing. It still could be nothing, she's a teenager, I'm a grown woman. I wanted to ignore it as much as I could."

Considering she hadn't shared everything either, Imogen understood. "I know baby. We just need to keep more of an eye on her. The more I think about it, the more she could have gotten away while we were running. I should have checked more thoroughly."

They could have both blamed themselves but neither was at fault, all they had wanted to do was protect each other.

Constance kissed her wife. "Can we stop talking about it? Just for tonight. We'll revisit it tomorrow Darling but for now I'm very tired and I want to go to bed with you, feel your arms around me and our baby and go to sleep. Please?"

That was exactly what they did with Imogen staying awake while her wife fell asleep quickly. Constance was in her third trimester now and the evening had been emotionally draining, it was no wonder she was tired. As she held the bump Imogen could feel the baby moving a bit under her hands before she too seemed to settle down to sleep.

The only good thing was that their concerns were out in the open now and they'd all be keeping an eye on Enid. That girl clearly had issues and while normally Imogen would be concerned about a student with problems, she was far more concerned about her pregnant wife. No kid was going to mess with what they had.

While her teachers were curled up in bed together, Enid lay in her own bed staring at the ceiling. Miss Cackle had asked her some awkward questions that evening, how had she found the running route and had she been back at the school for any reason. Though she hadn't directly asked if she had been in her teachers' room, she guessed that's what she had been hinting at. There was no proof though and if she'd been accused she would have been on to her mother straight away, she wouldn't be long stepping in. She had lied through her teeth and thought the old witch had believed her. Regardless she figured that she have to take a different approach to her plan, she needed to hold back slightly. That cat had freaked her out a bit as well if she was honest, if she didn't know better she would have thought Morgana was part human the way she had acted.

As midnight rolled around the teenager continued to stew. Since Miss Hardbroom had done whatever she did to get Miss Drill to fall for her Enid's life had taken a turn for the worse. She had lost her friends, even Mildred was cool with her. Once she came up with a new plan she'd feel better. What she had seen in their bedroom made it look like Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom were very happy together, but that couldn't be the case.

Could it?


	36. Sick Kids and Wizards

**A little bit of a detour but I thought some Mummy/Abby bonding was something we don't see enough of, its all going somewhere though.**

It was very hard to remain professional as a teacher when you had serious suspicions regarding one of your students.

For the first time Imogen was really struggling with this. She'd dealt with students who were more difficult to like and others who were badly behaved but this was different. The worst thing was there was no proof or, thankfully, nothing that suggested any danger. If Enid had been in their room, and it was still an if, it could have been any of the typical boarding school pranks. Nothing had been missing. She just found the whole thing infuriating and a bit creepy and she hated the looks that Constance had mentioned. Her wife had come so far with her self confidence and she was worried that something could knock that.

Even though Imogen was finding it hard she remained focused on teaching the entire class. The rift in the group was highly apparent, although Ethel and Drusilla also appeared to have fallen out so Enid had started to pall around with Drusilla. She had hoped that Maud may have reached out to her to tell her what the arguments had been about but so far she hadn't. Imogen was reluctant to ask directly, not wanting the girl to feel under pressure to talk.

She had spoken to Tom who had been a policeman before retiring. His advice had been to stay calm and they would catch the girl out. He'd known his daughter for her entire nearly thirty five years on this earth and knew she tended to overthink. She did feel better having spoken to him and knew that she just needed to stay vigilant.

In the meantime Constance, as class tutor, along with Amelia had spoken to Enid to see what she might say. They had addressed the fact that she seemed to be isolated and they were conscious that she was spending a lot of time alone. She had shifted uncomfortably in her seat as they spoke. It was easier to deal with HB when she was shouting and being mean. Right now her tone of voice was even and calm although she seemed very tired.

Enid had bluffed her way through the conversation as best she could, "We've just grown apart. I'm concentrating on my school work. Besides, I have more in common with Drusilla."

Both teachers knew that Ethel and Drusilla would be as thick as thieves again next week, that was the way they operated. As for Enid's studies, yes her work in spells had improved vastly but neither Constance nor Davina had noticed any other changes in her academic work and according to Imogen she was still barely active in P.E.

"What do you think?", Amelia asked when the girl left the room.

Constance sighed as she got up from her seat, her back was beginning to ache and she needed to move around. "I think that she is hiding something. I also think she believes she is far more clever than she actually is."

Amelia agreed, Enid had been trouble since the day she arrived. During the meeting she hadn't been rude enough to warrant a rebuke but she had been skirting on the edge all the time. That was a common theme with this girl, she was always just on the line. One day she was going to cross it and Amelia just hoped it wouldn't be too far.

All they could do right now was observe, at least that had been Tom's advice on their most recent nightly phone call. Amelia had found herself much more conscious of security and made sure her office was magically locked at all times. She also thanked God that she had destroyed Mistress Broomhead's letter when the evil witch had died. She was however very impressed at how calm the other teacher was staying following such a blatant invasion of her privacy.

Noticing Constance was rubbing her stomach rhythmically as she paced she asked, "Are you alright dear?"

She was now thirty weeks pregnant and seemed slightly more uncomfortable.

"Yes, thank you. She appears to have hiccups, it happens occasionally." Constance was also feeling a bit breathless. According to the doctor this was normal and when the baby's head dropped in a few weeks she should feel some relief.

For now she was concentrating on the breathing exercises Imogen had shown her and trying not to let herself get stressed. That included not worrying too much about the actions of a petulant second year and instead being more focused on getting things ready for the baby. This included ensuring her classes had completed as much of their coursework as possible before she finished up.

Regarding school matters she was to attend a meeting the following day with Amelia and other potions and spells teachers. This was where they would standardise the end of year examinations.

As for their baby set up, the cot and pram they had ordered had arrived the day before, much to their excitement. While they were away at Easter there were to be some changes made to their living arrangements. The room next to theirs was currently empty and this was to be made into a sort of living room area. The room at the opposite side had been Miss Gimlet's and was to become the baby's bedroom, although she would be sleeping in their room for the first couple of months. Abby was happy upstairs in Constance's old room so it made sense for her to stay there. There was another spare room on their floor that sometime in the future may be required but for now, it was time to get ready for this baby.

The following morning Constance was woken up early by an active daughter in her belly. It surprised even her but, pregnancy aside, it wasn't often that she woke before Imogen. Since they began living together she found that she slept more, probably due the fact that she was so content and getting so much more exercise one might say, but Imogen was still an early riser.

This particular morning the kicks woke her around half an hour before she had planned to get up. It didn't seem worth going back to sleep so after using the bathroom she got back into bed, taking the chance to look at the sleeping woman in front of her. Imogen's long eyelashes were fluttering as she slept, her hair was sticking up as usual and she looked very young.

_"She's mine."_, Constance thought with a thrill, as she did most days. She moved as close as she could to her love, stomachs touching, just wanting to be near her. After a couple of moments Imogen was woken up, not by her wife but by a very swift kick delivered from her daughter.

"What was that?," she asked as she jerked awake.

"I'm sorry Darling", Constance genuinely hadn't wanted to wake her but she couldn't help laughing at the fact that her baby's other mother had discovered what it was like to be kicked awake.

'It's okay Sweetheart, I needed to get up anyway to drop you to the train. Wow, she's energetic today." Imogen smiled, kissing her love and stroking the moving bump, feeling the little foot hitting her hand.

Constance could no longer balance on a broomstick so they were to get the train to the nearby meeting. Imogen would drop them off that morning and Frank Blossom would pick them up that evening. She was looking forward to her own day with Abby although she would miss her wife. Maybe they would go swimming?

After a kick free cuddle and some tummy kisses from Imogen, they got up to shower and dress.

In some ways Constance missed the days where dressing simply involved choosing a black dress. Today she wanted to look her best, she would be the only pregnant witch there as the others were older than her. She wanted to show off the fact that she was so obviously loved but she still had a reputation to maintain. After some deliberation she chose a dark green long wrap dress that was flattering and looked "witchy" enough but more importantly was very comfortable.

It seemed strange to be putting her hair up in a bun on a Saturday, she had stopped doing that once she began to spend her weekends with Imogen and she was already looking forward to getting home and taking it down. Realising that they were going to be late if they didn't leave she handed Imogen her car keys, knowing that she didn't have a clue where they were. She decided not to go to Abby's room in case she woke her but knew she'd miss her throughout the day.

After dropping them off and leaving her wife with a kiss. Imogen was on her way home. She made herself some coffee and looked around for Abby, if she had been up they would have brought her along with them but as she hadn't been she'd decided to leave her sleeping, knowing that she wouldn't be alone. There was no sign of her in the staffroom and Davina, who was in the dining hall with the girls hadn't seen her.

Enid of course was hanging around and had the absolute nerve to smile at her nicely as she walked past. After what she had done? It surpassed belief.

There was also no trace of Abby in her playroom. It was way past the time she normally woke so Imogen went upstairs. Entering her room she was greeting with a sight, and a smell, that made her heart sink.

"Mummy, I'm sick." Abby was one of those children that had always picked up every bug going and right now she was suffering. "I couldn't make it to the bathroom so I puked in my bin. I'm sorry."

Imogen was just glad that it hadn't been on the floor or her bed. "Oh honey, you did the right thing. I'm sorry you were on your own." She moved over to the bed, her first priority to comfort her daughter.

"It's okay, I only woke up a couple of minutes ago. I got sick then but I knew you'd come soon."

She was pale, clammy and shivering. Imogen smoothed her sweaty hair back, reaching for a bobble to tie it up loosely. She was about to move the bin away but soon realised it would be needed again, she whispered reassurance as her little girl lost the little that was left in her stomach. Once she was sure it was over she took the bin into the bathroom, resisting the urge to gag herself as she cleaned it out. She then brought a glass of water back for the miserable girl in the bed.

"Drink this, you'll feel better."

The only thing that was making Abby feel better was having her Mummy look after her. She hated being sick, especially at the weekend and what was worse was that her Mama wasn't here, although she didn't want to get her or the baby sick. She drank a small amount of her water and lay back against her pillow. Imogen had wet a face cloth and placed it against the clammy forehead.

"Close your eyes, you'll feel better if you sleep a bit. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

Abby nodded as she drifted off. Once she had fallen asleep her mother ran to let Davina know where she would be. She took a basin along with some crackers and a stomach settling potion back up with her. She also took her book and some Italian magazines she hadn't read yet. The child was still asleep so she took off her shoes, sat on the bed and began to read. After an hour Abby woke up heaving again. Quickly reaching for the basin she waited until the sickness had passed before cleaning up.

'I'm sorry Mummy. I don't want to be sick. I'm spoiling your day.", the pitiful voice whispered from the bed.

Imogen moved quickly back to hold her girl. "Honey, you're not spoiling my day. I don't want you to be sick but I'm very happy that I can look after you. That's what I'm here for. Now, this is a potion that Mama made. It will make you a bit better. Can you manage it?"

Grimacing, Abby took a little sip. After a few minutes she still felt weak and unwell but the sick feeling in her tummy was gone. There was something else bothering her. "I feel smelly."

Imogen smiled, Abby had always hated being dirty. "How about a bath? I'll change your sheets and we'll get you in some clean pyjamas."

That sounded good to the patient. Leaving Abby on the chair Imogen ran the bath as well as quickly changing the sheets and opening the window to air the room. Although she normally didn't have to do it anymore, she helped her daughter wash, knowing she was still a bit too weak. She then wrapped her in a fluffy towel so she could clean her teeth before dressing her in fresh nightclothes.

She had just gotten her back into bed when Davina popped her head in. She'd been worried about her little friend and was glad to see that she was feeling a bit better. Imogen politely declined any home remedies but did accept Davina's offer to stay for a couple of minutes. She quickly grabbed something to eat and changed into her own pyjamas, deciding they would both have a lazy afternoon. When she arrived back Abby was asleep again so she claimed into the fresh bed and continued her reading, reaching out to stroke the curly head occasionally. After a while her own eyes grew heavy and she allowed herself to drift off, just feeling Abby move a bit closer before she fell asleep.

They both slept for a couple of hours waking in the mid afternoon. Abby felt well enough to have some crackers and water but not well enough to get up.

"Can we watch a film Mummy?"

They curled up together to watch The Jungle book. Even though Abby hated being sick she did love the cuddles. Her Mummy was a great nurse plus she was always warm and she smelled lovely. The only thing that would make her feel even better right now would be if her Mama was there too.

While all of this was going on Constance was suffering through a rather boring meeting. Why did people make things so complicated? She knew that in previous years she could have been accused of doing the same but this year she just wanted them to create an exam that challenged the girls but reflected the areas that they had studied. People were trying to be too clever and she could feel herself getting irritated.

Seeing the frustration Amelia whispered to her, "Why don't you go and get some air dear?"

Normally she would have refused but she was very uncomfortable. Unfortunately as she left the room she became even more so when she saw who was walking towards her.

_"No, no, no, no, no"_, she thought as she saw the purple robes out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, Miss Hardbroom. My, you certainly have grown."

Constance grimaced, hopefully he thought she was smiling. Amelia had informed Hellibore of her pregnancy but she hadn't seen him herself since they had started to tell people. He was already getting on her nerves, especially as even though she was heavily pregnant he was still ogling her.

"How is your pregnancy progressing? You must be due soon?"

She nodded at him. "Well, thank you Your Honour. The baby is due in June."

He moved closer to her. "We must be careful. If people see us together they may think I'm responsible. Well, I suppose I am really."

Laughing at his own unfunny joke he looked her over, fixating on her even larger chest for a moment before looking up and stopping when he saw the expression on her face. If a look could kill he would be six feet under. Unfortunately for Hellibore, now that she was in her third trimester Constance was even faster to anger when people were being stupid and right now her anger was aimed right at him.

"Excuse me? I am a married woman, a very happily married woman. I am also married to a female, that should give you a clue to my preferences. And the woman that I love is responsible for my pregnancy. This is _our_ daughter. You simply provided me with a spell. How dare you imply that there is anything to be 'careful' about. The only person who needs to be careful around here is you. I have had enough of you looking at me like I am a piece of meat. It is disrespectful and disgusting. We may need to deal with you on a professional basis but I will no longer allow you to stare at me in that way. Do I make myself clear?"

By this stage Amelia had come up behind them. Knowing that Constance was right but seeing the potential for her to lose her temper even further she took her by the elbow and guided her outside.

"Let's go outside dear."

As they passed a somewhat shaken Hellibore he gathered himself and shrugged. "Hormones."

Feeling her dearest friend tense even further Amelia kept her walking, knowing that she needed to get her away before Hellibore ended up as a snake for the rest of his natural life. Clearly picking up on her mother's anger the baby was moving rapidly in her home, even Amelia could see the movement. She quickly magicked up some water and sat Constance down on a nearby bench.

"You need to take some breaths and calm yourself. What you said was correct and if I'm honest, I'm glad you finally said it. Now you can forget about him."

Constance took her mother figure's advice and used her yoga breathing techniques to calm herself. After a few moments she felt better and moved her hand to her stomach.

"I'm sorry little one. Don't fret, the silly wizard is gone."

After a while once the baby settled down again the two witches moved back into the building, avoiding Helliboring. There were only a couple of hours left she could manage-just.

Eventually they finished their discussions and made their way to the train station. Even though she was clearly tired Amelia was struck by the difference in Constance in regards to social niceties. Whereas previously she had been almost institutionalised and extremely awkward in public places she now blended in well. She remained calm and even smiled at the man who offered her his seat while they were waiting for the train. Imogen's influence was clear.

Not wanting to focus too much on the afternoons events she steered the conversation to topics that she knew were much happier. They spent the journey back talking about Abby's latest antics and of course the new baby. The extreme excitement was so lovely to see as was the pride that the younger woman clearly had in her family and in Amelia's opinion nobody deserved this happiness more.

On their return Constance was surprised that her wife and daughter weren't there when she entered the staffroom. Not that they should be waiting for her but normally they would be nearby. Instead she met Davina who was just back from supervising dinner.

"Now, don't worry but Abby's been a bit sick, she…" Before she could say anything else Constance was gone, moving as quickly up the stairs as her condition would allow her. She burst into Abby's room, catching her breath as she saw her two loves curled up together and whispering to each other.

"Are you alright dear?", she asked as she moved towards the bed to check on her pale looking daughter.

"I puked in my bin, twice and again later. I feel better now, Mummy looked after me so well." It was unnecessary detail but Constance was just glad that she seemed better now.

Imogen was worried about her love. "Sweetheart you look exhausted, come lie with us."

Right now nothing could have sounded better. She used slightly trivial magic to change into her pyjamas and lay on her old bed.

"How was the meeting. Did you get the exams organised?" Imogen asked as she kissed her and stroked the bump before unpinning the long dark hair and rubbing her scalp with those wonderful hands.

Constance sighed, "It was boring and unnecessarily long Darling. It was also made worse by the fact that I ran into Helliboring."

Nobody needed that, least of all at over thirty weeks pregnant. "Did he say anything?"

Not wanting to say much in front of Abby Constance responded, "Yes but so did I and I don't think he'll say anything again."

Wanting to know more but knowing it wasn't the right time her wife made a note to ask for more details when they were alone.

For now, the family just wanted to relax together. Magical toast was required again. Abby, like Imogen would only eat cold toast so that's what she got along with some tea. The baby was a lot more settled than she had been earlier and after a while Constance felt herself drifting off with a sleeping Abby curled on one side against her bump. Imogen looked down at her two girls. She didn't have the heart to wake Constance and she also wanted to make sure that Abby was ok, she was sure that the bug had passed but knew she could do with some more comforting.

Deciding it wouldn't kill them to sleep here for one night she crept downstairs to get their blanket, it was silly but she found it hard to sleep without it. Morgana followed her back upstairs and curled up in the corner. Settling down next to Constance who had moved into the middle of the bed Imogen turned off the lamp, snuggled up and allowed herself to sleep. Her day hadn't been as planned, she hated that Abby had been sick and that Constance had suffered a Helliboring encounter but she couldn't deny that the three, nearly four of them being in bed like this was very lovely indeed.

Right now Constance was keeping their unborn baby safe and doing a wonderful job of it. Imogen knew she didn't have magic but was taking her own role in looking after her family very seriously, while they were together nothing could harm them.


	37. Trust Your Feelings

**A/N Slightly different approach here. We are looking at an event from two different stages and perspectives. Title is a reference to what some of you have been saying to me in the comments as well as something else.**

**5AM.** Constance looked at the clock on the bedside table. She wasn't surprised at the time having woken up every hour since she went to bed. Right now she needed the bathroom yet again so she crept out from under the covers, grabbing her robe on the way. It didn't seem worth going back to bed, the baby had also woken up and was moving around a lot so she wouldn't go back to sleep now despite the tiredness. Also, she had a strange feeling but she couldn't describe exactly what it was. Deciding to walk downstairs and make some tea manually without waking Imogen, she put on her slippers and slipped quietly out of the room.

It was Monday morning, the final few days before Easter holidays. She was so looking forward to the break. They were going to go to Tom's house for over a week and then spend time with Jamie. While they were gone their rooms would be renovated and her wife planned to paint and organise them when they returned.

The day before Imogen had been away for the day. A friend of her and Jamie's from University had been in touch and they were keen to meet up. Constance had been invited along but she knew that this was a meeting for old friends to catch up so had stayed behind. Abby decided that she wanted to stay with her. To her relief the plan meant that her love would not be gone overnight, normally she wouldn't have minded but right now she would have struggled to be without her all day and night.

Still, she and Abby had managed to have a nice day together. They had stayed in bed late and then gone for a walk before curling up to read some books. It had been very pleasant, especially when the soon to be big sister had insisted on reading to the baby and shyly giving the bump a little kiss when she was finished. Constance had missed Imogen though, especially once their daughter had gone to bed. She kept herself busy by taking a bath and crocheting some toys and hats for the baby. She hadn't felt alone due to activity in her tummy. Although she had felt a bit silly at the start she now talked to her with ease when they were alone, talking about her day, their family and how they were all looking forward to meeting her.

Tea made she went back upstairs, hoping to snuggle up to Imogen who hadn't arrived home until 1AM. She had been dozing at the time but remembered being relieved that she was home safe and smiling when she received a kiss and was told she was loved so much. To her disappointment Imogen was already up and getting dressed for a run. Feeling that she couldn't ask her to stay behind simply because she wanted a cuddle and that she needed something that she couldn't describe, she said nothing. Enjoying the kiss that was offered and confirming that she was in fact okay, she got back into bed and reached for her pregnancy book.

Thirty two weeks. Their daughter now had nails and hair, according to Davina probably a lot of hair due to the heartburn Constance was suffering from. Apparently her little one could dream and the activity level was normal for now. Currently she was around the size of a coconut. Once she had read up on the latest developments and finished her tea it was nearly time to get dressed. She still couldn't shake that horrible feeling but surmised it was just her tiredness. She only had classes that morning so maybe she could go back to bed once they were over?

Knowing that she looked tired she took her time doing her make up, wanting to look a little bit more alive. Tying up her hair took a while as there seemed to be so much more of it but eventually she managed and went to dress, choosing a navy skirt and cream blouse to wear. It was a comfortable outfit which was just what she wanted today, also wearing a skirt rather than a dress meant she could lay her hand directly on the bump when she felt she needed to.

When she was ready she walked upstairs to rouse a sleeping Abby. What she had discovered since their daughter had come to live with them was that when she woke up by herself, even if tired, she was fine- happy, cheery, a real morning person. If she was awoken by someone else she was ratty, slow moving and a bit of a nightmare until she adjusted to being awake. Unfortunately that morning it was the latter.

After convincing her that it was in fact Monday, not Sunday, she resorted to pulling the covers back, ignoring the fact that the squirming child was complaining about the cold and telling her that she was mean. Eventually Abby got up to wash her face and clean her teeth. Leaving her to dress, Constance went downstairs to make breakfast. She wasn't hungry but she had to eat both for the baby and as an example to her other daughter who had arrived downstairs, still scowling as she ate her Weetabix. After they had eaten and made sure that Abby had all her school things they set off for the short walk to the village school. By the time they arrived it was a different little girl who said goodbye after kissing her, telling her that she wasn't mean and that she loved her before running into the yard.

Although it wasn't a long walk, today Constance was struggling on the way back. She had gained around twenty six pounds and today she was feeling it. The baby's head hadn't dropped and she was still carrying high so at times breathing was difficult. Also due to her growing stomach her gait was off and she had to concentrate more to stay balanced as she walked through the woods. Happy to be home, she entered the staffroom where she found Imogen talking to Amelia and Davina. She joined in the conversation for a moment while drinking some water, glad of the hand that was holding hers under the table and briefly moved over to stroke their daughter's home. Just before nine she gathered up her things and after stopping at the bathroom again she went to meet with the second years for their morning briefing.

Why? Today of all days when she wasn't up to it, why were they fighting? She could hear them as she walked down the corridor, Enid especially, shouting at Ethel and Drusilla who in return were screaming back, referencing the fact that apparently everyone hated Enid, even her old friends. She marched to the top of the room demanding to know what was going on. In hindsight that was a big mistake that just resulted in them shouting back at her. Eventually once she pulled out her scariest look they were silenced. After asking again calmly nobody was giving her any real information. Her patience was severely lacking at this stage so she did the only thing that she could think of and gave them all detention that afternoon, hearing the moans from her class, It hadn't been her best idea, now she would have to supervise them which was a punishment for her also, and if she was honest she knew they hadn't all been involved. It was too late to back down now so after making the general school announcements that Amelia had given her she let the room to take potions with the fourth years.

Thankfully they were on their best behaviour. This group were concerned about their final exams and they knew that they would only have access to her for another few weeks so were keen to learn as much as possible. The double class went quickly and she was soon on her way back to the staffroom. Glad to be able to sit on a comfortable chair for half an hour she accepted the tea that Davina made for her as well as a couple of plain biscuits. There was no sign of Imogen which was was a pity, she would have liked one of her wife's comforting hugs. Once Davina left she was alone. Not wanting to read the newspaper which was full of bad news she decided to do some breathing exercises. They weren't helping today, she still felt uneasy- in fact it was getting worse.

The baby seemed to feel the same and she was moving rapidly, it almost seemed that she was doing somersaults. Conveying as much reassurance as she could through her words and her hands she eventually had to get up, it was time for her next encounter of the day with the second years. Hopefully they were now on their best behaviour although she wouldn't have bet on it.

On her way down the hallway she was distracted by a loud noise from Davina's class and by seeing her colleague take a snivelling Sybil Hallow outside the door. Feeling that as deputy head she needed to step in she reenforced what the chanting teacher was saying. The girl needed to show some more maturity, she had to participate in chanting even if she didn't like it. Chanting was a part of any witches life because it strengthened the diaphragm and helped balance her voice for casting spells. If an even tone of voice wasn't used when reciting a spell, the affect could be disastrous. Also, this wasn't college, Sybil couldn't pick and choose her classes no matter who her father was. Leaving Davina to handle the rest of the conversation Constance carried on to her potions lab, she was already late which she hated.

The feeling of unease was getting worse with each step. She wished that Imogen was there, telling her not to be silly while giving her a kiss. Looking down at her left hand she decided to leave her wedding and engagement rings on during class today as she couldn't bear to take them off.

As she turned the corner she stopped, it seemed the rapid kicks were trying to tell her something. Knowing it was possibly paranoia and feeling a bit silly she cast a protection spell. She had never used a spell like this before, they were only used in times of real danger like a threatened attack. In fact she only knew one but something was telling her now was the time to use it. Carrying on the few steps to the lab her heart sank when she heard the loud voices coming from the classroom.

"Shh little one. Mama will look after you, it's just silly girls playing up. We can handle this. Settle down, I love you."

Opening the door, she could only hear one voice, one that appeared to be casting a spell. What was standing out to her were not the words but the pitch, it was shaky and getting louder. In a flash she realised the spell was being aimed directly at her but she couldn't move. As she opened her mouth to stop it she realised it was too late, the spell had been cast. She was thrown up and backwards, slamming into the wall behind her with extreme force with her hand on her stomach and her last conscious thought being,

_"My baby."_

For Enid the day had started off badly. Ethel and Drusilla were best friends again so she had been dropped. She really missed Mildred and the other girls, they had been the only friends who she felt truly cared for her. Even at day school other girls had only hung around with her because she was fun and would do things on a whim knowing she would never get in trouble at home. Her mother would just laugh when she got notes home about her behaviour. They soon got sick of her. The gang were completely fed up of her now though, apart from after their sex-ed class Maud hadn't spoken to her since December, Ruby and Jadu only spoke when they had to. Mildred was civil but Enid knew that she would always lose out against Maud.

What had it all been for? Ever since Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill had announced their marriage and the baby that was on the way she had felt jealous. Jealous of HB of all people. The person who up until September seemed to have the emptiest life in the entire world. Now she had everything. Enid had hoped to be able to prove that it was entirely undeserved but if she was truly honest that did not appear to be the case. From watching the little family she could see how happy they were, Abby was so lucky.

If only someone cared about her.

Now a few weeks after her trip to their bedroom she felt sort of guilty when she thought about what she had done. Apart from the fact that she had found nothing incriminating, the worst thing was she was sure they knew she had been there. That was apparent from the questioning and the fact that Miss Drill had been civil but very cool with her during P.E classes which had really upset her. She didn't want her teacher to dislike her, she wanted the opposite in fact.

There was nothing she could do now but try and redeem herself, starting with her former friends. Before their morning meeting with Miss Hardbroom she had tried to talk to the four girls, telling them a funny story about Miss Bat. Maud, Ruby and Jadu had ignored her while Mildred barely acknowledged her. Of course Ethel was hovering around, looking for an opportunity to crow now that she and Drusilla were friends again. The taunting had caused a huge argument which, once HB had arrived, resulted up in detention for the entire class. Enid was smarting, it had been Ethel's fault really but she knew that the other girls were blaming her for the punishment. She received dirty looks the entire way through spell class and by the end felt even more isolated.

Really, Miss Hardbroom was to blame as well, if she hadn't given everyone detention they wouldn't all blame her.

Not alone was she in the doghouse with everyone, Ethel was changing the story to make it look like she had been completely innocent. That cow had started the entire thing. The only thing in her favour was that apart from Drusilla everyone was rolling their eyes as the stuck up girl was rewriting history to suit herself. Seeing the opportunity to show off her spell skills and hopefully impress her old friends she threatened to move Ethel magically across the room if she didn't stop. She smirked as she saw the incredulous looks that were being aimed at her, they didn't think she could do it. They didn't know that as well as the self transportation spell she had learned from her Granny's book she had also been practicing moving items and had graduated to transporting her cat around. If she could do that she could also move Ethel out of her personal space. It would be worth the detention she would probably get to wipe the smug look of Ethel Hallow's face when she found herself pushed against the other wall.

As she recited the words she was barely aware of two things. One, Ethel for the first time in her life moved quickly and away from the door. Two, the door was opening to show HB, frozen with a wide eyed look of horror on her face. Enid couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth but the panic that she felt also meant that she couldn't control her tone or pitch. Even though it was only a matter of seconds it felt as though time had slowed down completely so she was well aware of the fact that her plan had gone completely wrong. Miss Hardbroom hadn't simply been moved across the room, instead she had been lifted high up into the air before crashing quickly back against the solid stone wall that was about six feet behind her.

Enid watched along with the rest of the class as their teacher slid down the wall like a broken doll, her eyes were closed and her left hand was resting on her pregnant stomach.

After a couple of seconds they all realised with horror that she wasn't moving.


	38. Help Us

**A/N. I know this is a super long chapter but there was no way for me to cut it or split it without damaging the story. Think of it as a double episode- I hope you stay with me. Also, typicalRAinbow, I borrowed something from your ****wonderful "Ugh!" story **

"Somebody get Miss Cackle."

The second years had stood in silence until Mildred spoke. Ruby went to find the principal but she was already running down the hallway having heard the noise from her classroom.

"Oh my goodness, Constance." Reaching her unconscious friend Amelia looked at the class crowded in the doorway. "I don't have time to find out what happened now but believe me I will." Knowing the thirds years were behind her she called over her shoulder, "Fenella, get Miss Bat. Griselda find Miss Drill, she's out with the fourth years. Quickly girls."

They were both gone like a shot.

Amelia was frantic, there was still no movement from the woman on the ground. The second years were hovering as she checked her over for injuries. Suddenly Constance jerked awake. She called for Imogen before turning her head and vomiting onto the ground. Amelia moved her as best she could not wanting to cause any additional injuries-she still didn't know what they were dealing with.

As soon Constance had finished being sick she slipped back into unconsciousness after whispering, "Help my baby" and "Imogen", one more time.

"She's coming dear, we're getting her. Please hold on, both of you.", Amelia whispered. With that Davina came running down the hall, being given instructions as she came closer. "Take her bag. The number for their doctor is in her notebook, call and tell her it's an emergency. Then come back here, I'll need you."

Davina took the book and ran quickly to the phone, this was one emergency that she wouldn't fall to pieces over.

Realising the second years were still there and knowing that Constance would be mortified at what they were seeing she told them to get back into the lab. "Nobody is leaving until I find out exactly what's happened."

As they closed the door Dr. Ravenscroft appeared. All licensed witch doctors had access to a special type of magic that transported them long distances instantly. She immediately checked Constance who was still unconscious, looking for broken bones and thankfully finding none.

"Is there somewhere we can move her so I can lay her down properly?"

Amelia directed her to the medical room which was close to the lab. Although it was thankfully rarely used there was a bed in there. The doctor used medical magic to move her patient to the room, it was almost as though she was on an invisible stretcher as she passed her classroom door.

Davina had arrived back at that stage and as directed by the doctor went into the lab to find someone who had witnessed what had happened. She knew Maud was reliable so asked her to come with her. The other girls were still in shock, there was nothing that she could say to comfort them, she was too upset herself. Constance hadn't been moving when she had seen her and what about the baby? Trying to keep the dark thoughts from her mind she took the girl outside to Amelia.

Sticking to the facts, Maud told Miss Cackle what had happened. "Enid cast a spell and it accidentally hit Miss Hardbroom. Her pitch was totally off as she cast it. Miss Hardbroom flew back against the wall and hit it hard. I don't think she banged her head but she did hit her back."

By this stage Maud was crying, the enormity of what she had seen having hit her. It had broken her heart when she'd heard their teacher calling out for her wife, she sounded so scared.

At that moment Miss Drill came speeding down the hallway. "Where is she? What happened?"

Amelia knew that they didn't have time to waste, she needed pass Maud's information on. "She had a spell thrown at her. Davina will tell you the rest, let me tell the doctor that you're here."

Imogen was frantic, she wanted to be in there. Why did she have to wait?

Davina was holding on to her, reminding her to breathe. "Please calm down, you'll be no good to her in this state." She also nodded at Maud, "Thank you, go back in now. Miss Cackle or I will come and talk to you all in a while."

As Maud walked past Imogen processed what Amelia had said. A spell? But Constance taught potions? She'd had a class with the second years..?

"Who did it?"

Seeing the anger on her favourite teachers' face and feeling so much guilt herself for not having said anything, Maud whispered, "Enid."

There was white hot anger running through Imogen's veins. Just as she was about to burst into the classroom and find the girl who had hurt her wife, the medical room door opened and Dr. Ravenscroft came out.

"Imogen, I need you."

She ran into the room her breath catching as she saw Constance on the bed. She was deathly white, her blouse had been loosened and her hair was dishevelled. Not even aware of the tears running down her cheeks she went to her side. "Sweetheart, I'm here. Please wake up. I love you so much. Please."

As she sat on the bed and took her hand, Constance's eyes fluttered open.

"Little one?", she whispered softly.

Imogen felt awful, she had been so focused on her wife she hadn't asked about their daughter. "Shh Sweetheart you'll be okay, both of you will be." She didn't know if it was the truth but it was all she could say.

Constance squeezed her hand before drifting off again.

As she looked up Imogen begged, "Please, tell me what's happening."

Dr. Ravenscroft smiled kindly at her. "I've run some tests. Constance is currently suffering from an overload of magic. She had a powerful spell cast on her incorrectly, she also appears to have cast a spell on herself, plus there is the magic that is protecting the baby. The good news is she is not physically injured but she is in magical shock so I've given her something to balance her magic levels. She will wake up properly shortly but now her body needs to let the extra magic leave her system."

Imogen didn't really understand. "What about the baby?"

This was where the doctor was unsure. She had checked and not felt any movement. There was also no heartbeat although the high level of magic could be blocking that sound. "Has she been very active?"

Her other mother nodded frantically. "Yes, she's been moving constantly."

Not wanting to panic anyone Dr Ravenscroft decided to try a simple approach first. "Imogen, I believe your daughter will respond to your voice. It's very possible that she's surrounded by too much magic and that is why she isn't responding to me. I want you to talk to her and tell her that everything is okay."

At this moment Amelia had to leave the room, she was overwhelmed with emotion. Also, as much as she wanted to stay and make sure things were going to be alright there were issues she had to deal with. She also needed some help.

Lifting up the top she had bought as a gift a couple of weeks before, she laid her hands directly on the bump and began to speak to their baby. Days before Constance had been teasing her that she would have to find a pet name for the baby. She had already started to use "little one", she herself was "Sweetheart" or "baby" in more private moments" and Abby was "honey". Imogen had been stumped about what to call their little girl. Suddenly it came to her.

"Poppet, it's Mummy. We need you to wake up please, Mama and I need to know that you're ok." As she stroked her wife's stomach she was holding her breath. After a moment she felt a kick right against her hand. Crying now with relief she bent down to kiss the same spot. "We're here, you're okay. We love you."

The doctor was also relieved. She hadn't been able to get any physical response due to the shock, now with her Doppler tool she could hear a strong steady heartbeat.

The baby's movement was also what was required to help her Mama wake up properly. "Darling?", she whispered as she saw Imogen holding her stomach.

"She's okay Sweetheart. You both are. Do you remember what happened?"

It was fuzzy for a second but then it came back to her. "Enid. A spell?"

Imogen nodded as she moved to the top of the bed to hold her, not wanting to let go.

The doctor spoke in a soft voice, "You've suffered a magic overdose. You'll feel a bit strange for a while but you will be ok once it passes fully from your system."

Not wanting to push things but needing to know more about what had happened, Imogen asked a question, "You cast a spell on yourself Sweetheart. Why?"

Constance cuddled closer. "I was frightened. I had a bad feeling all day and as I walked down the corridor it got worse, the baby was kicking like she was trying to tell me something." She looked at the doctor with anguish. "Did I cause this? Was it the Fosters effect?"

At this point Amelia slipped back in, so relieved to see Constance was awake but horrified at what she heard next.

"No, in fact you did exactly the right thing. When it comes to protection there is no Fosters effect. If you hadn't cast that spell you would have been seriously injured by the other one, in all likelihood killed. At the very least you would have broken your back. The spell also protected your daughter, without it she would not have survived the impact."

At that point, not even caring who was in the room Constance burst into tears.

Imogen held her as they were left on their own, kissing her and whispering as she cried herself, "Shhh baby, you did the right thing. You're going to be okay. Shhh." It took a while but eventually the sobs subsided, the baby was safe, that was the main thing.

Quietly, Amelia reentered the room and handed Constance a glass of water and some tissues.

"Thank you, my mouth feels disgusting. Did I throw up?"

Amelia nodded, "Yes but don't worry about that. The main thing is you are both okay. We were so worried."

Imogen started as she looked at the time. She'd forgotten to collect Abby. "She'll be waiting in the yard all alone."

"I've sent Davina, don't worry dear."

Amelia had been busy. Knowing that they would need some help she had also made a call to someone she knew they could rely on. Davina had gone to collect Abby with a strict instruction not to tell her what had happened.

The second years had been spoken to. Enid had admitted that she had cast the spell, insisting it had been an accident. Amelia would be speaking to everyone individually but in the meantime she had left them go, seeing how shaken they were. Enid was left in the lab, the principal would be going straight back in after she checked on Constance. The girl's magic had also been temporarily suspended by her other teachers.

As an underage witch who was still studying this was allowed in extreme cases. Amelia could not think of a more extreme example. The student had not been qualified in any way to cast that spell. The witches code, which had been broken, dictated that in situations like this two senior witches had to agree and cast the suspension spell. Davina could not have agreed more as she did her part with her employer before going to collect her precious friend from school.

The young girl had looked so forlorn as Amelia locked the door. As much as she wanted to care more, right now she could not forget the image of Constance, lying on the ground looking dead. She would deal with Miss Nightshade when she felt more capable of doing so professionally. She stayed for a few moments needing reassurance herself before going back to her duties.

Imogen followed the principal after whispering to her wife, "I'll be back in a moment Sweetheart."

She stopped Amelia outside the door. "Where is she? What are we going to do about the evil girl that nearly caused Constance and our baby to die?"

Amelia felt exactly the same way but knew they had to stay calm. "Imogen, I know how you feel, believe me, but you have to let me handle this. I want you to look after your family, let me deal with Enid."

Before she could argue back a hysterical chestnut haired tornado flew down the hallway, followed by a mousey brown one.

"I want Mama, where is she? They said she's dead and the baby."

Davina, who was out of breath managed to get out, "I didn't tell her, she heard some of the girls who have exaggerated as usual."

Imogen bent down to her daughter. "Honey, she's not dead. She's been hurt by magic but both she and the baby will be alright. Now, before you go in I need you to calm down, she won't want to see you like this. Please honey."

_"Look at what that horrible girl has caused."_ Imogen cuddled their daughter close, needing a hug herself. After a few minutes Abby had calmed down and holding her Mummy's hand she entered the room.

Constance felt more tears running down her cheeks as she saw the sad face entering the room. "It's okay dear. We're fine, come and give me a hug."

Abby climbed onto the bed, holding her Mama tight, wanting to make sure she was really alright, relishing the kisses to her hair and face and the whispers of love in her ear. Imogen sat back on the bed with her girls, needing to be as close as possible to them, to protect them from any more danger, hating that she had let them down.

Dr Ravenscroft held back, giving the family a minute while the two older witches watched from the doorway. Once the little girl had been suitably comforted the doctor made a suggestion.

"Constance, the best thing you can do now is rest and I think you'll be more comfortable in your own bed. Before that though I think you all need some extra reassurance." She had brought along a portable scan kit. It wasn't something she used very often, preferring to see her patients in the clinic but this was the perfect time.

Constance asked Davina and Amelia to come closer, knowing that they had also been shaken. She lifted her top up further, shivering as the gel was placed on her belly. The doctor cast a safe spell and as she rubbed the machine's wand over the bump the image was projected into the air. There was their baby, moving again, looking healthy except now with her head pointing downwards. Everyone was in tears. She was really okay.

"Since her head has moved down you'll find breathing is easier."

Constance didn't care if she struggled to breathe until the baby was born-just as long as she was okay. Promising she would print out some pictures and give them to the couple at their next appointment, Dr. Ravenscroft packed up and got things ready for her patient to move back upstairs.

Amelia and Davina made sure the hallways were clear while as a precaution Constance was stretchered up to her bedroom with her wife and daughter following behind. They went up the backstairs and were soon in their room. She looked at her book on the bedside table, had it just been this morning she had been reading it? It could have been days ago.

"Apart from going to the bathroom, I want you to stay in bed until tomorrow morning at least. I know you have some things to sort out here but I do not want you getting stressed. If you feel you need to for any reason at all I want you to call me, otherwise, I will see you in my office on Thursday. Is that clear?"

Constance nodded at the doctor from her bed. She had been glad to clean her teeth, wash and change into her pyjamas, now she just wanted to lie down and feel the love of her family.

Imogen walked Dr Ravenscroft out. As the medic vanished she looked out of the window, crying with relief as she saw a well known car pull up. She ran to the front door and into Jamie's arms, sobbing, "I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose her, both of them."

He held his best friend, he'd been pretty frantic himself when he received the call from Amelia. Thankfully things seemed okay but she had been right to call him. He could help out with Abby and Amelia had wanted to talk to someone with a knowledge of psychology and young people. He had known from Maud that there was a girl with an issue with his friends but confidentiality agreements prevented him from saying anything. Hopefully this would be the end of it.

As they walked into the building the source of all their problems was being escorted to her room by the headmistress. Amelia had called the girl's mother and despite the urgency been told, "I'll try and be there by tomorrow. I'm very busy."

She had also tried Enid's father who was away on business, the best she could do was leave a message. Enid would be kept in isolation until they decided what was to be done with her.

The girl froze when she saw her teacher, the look of hatred on her face was frightening.

'Miss Drill, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Jamie whispered in her ear. "Im, don't say anything you'll regret."

Imogen walked right past, not wanting to listen and knowing if she spoke she would forget it was a student she was speaking to. Right now she needed to get back to her wife and so she led Jamie upstairs. He had never been in their bedroom here but he wanted to make sure his friend was truly okay. He hugged and kissed her, as well as Abby who still looked shaken.

Lifting his goddaughter up into his arms he whispered loudly. "I hear there's food around here somewhere Abs, let's find it."

She looked reluctant but Constance smiled at her. "Go get something to eat. When you come back you can tell me all about school today."

After one more kiss and hug she went downstairs with Jamie.

Imogen lay on their bed with her wife, needing to hold her properly and make sure she was really alright. She placed gentle kisses over her face and on her belly, tears falling again as she did so.

"I love you, I love you both so much. I thought my heart would stop when Griselda told me you'd been hurt. I should have been there, I should have looked after you."

There was something else also, "My first thought was for you, not the baby. I'm a terrible mother, I was so scared I couldn't think straight. I'm so sorry Sweetheart."

It was Constance's turn to hold her love now, knowing she needed to let her anxiety out. "I love you too Darling, we both do. We're still here. And you are a wonderful mother. My reaction would have been the same. I had to be alright for her to be, please, please don't cry. We're safe."

They lay together for a long time, smiling with relief when the baby made her presence known again.

"I'm so glad to feel that poppet", Imogen smiled as she stroked the bump for the thousandth time that afternoon.

Her wife raised an eyebrow. "Poppet?"

Smiling, Imogen kissed her nose. "Yes, I found a pet name."

By this stage Abby was back, helped by Amelia to bring some food up to her mothers.

"I'm sleeping here tonight.", she announced.

They knew it was pointless trying to talk her out of it. She needed the closeness and to be honest they both wanted her near, especially while Enid was still around. Jamie was going to stay overnight, he could use Abby's room. The girls would be assigned study days, holidays would be starting on Wednesday anyway. Leaving the family behind Amelia and Jamie went to talk about their problem.

They discussed the matter over tea. Amelia had met with the other girls, including Fenella and Griselda who had come to see her, and they had filled her in. Enid had been jealous since her teachers had announced their marriage and pregnancy. Her hatred of her potions teacher was well known. She had been saying terrible things, including speculating that Constance had put a spell on Imogen and Abby, that the marriage was a show and that she made her wife, "do things" that the second years didn't want to elaborate on. Amelia could guess though and the third years confirmed her horrified thoughts.

The most embarrassing thing of all for her to repeat was that Jamie was their baby's father due to some three way relationship. She needn't have worried, he already knew this and although he was disgusted, he knew what teenagers were like. They had all said that the spell had been aimed at Ethel, Constance had just been in the wrong place.

Jamie had questions about this. "Excuse my ignorance but how did it go so wrong and if she saw Constance there, why didn't she stop speaking?"

Amelia sighed, it was complicated. "She knew the basic spell but is nowhere near the level that she needs to be to cast it. To do that she would need to control her pitch, apparently she panicked and her voice got louder which is where the real danger lay, it caused the spell to be a lot more powerful than it should have been. As an untrained witch she also didn't know how to stop the words coming out. It's a bit like learning to drive a car and not knowing where the brake is."

That made sense to him. It sounded like it had been a terrible accident but there was no doubt that there had been incidents leading up to this. Amelia also shared their suspicions that the girl had been in her teachers' bedroom. This horrified him. He had lived with Imogen on and off for over thirteen years, they had owned a house together for nearly eight, never would he have entered her room without permission.

They decided that the best thing to do was talk to Enid. Although Jamie wasn't a staff member Amelia knew that he could be trusted and she needed someone to help her. Davina was looking after the students, Imogen and Constance were not an option. They entered the girl's room after knocking, finding her staring at the ceiling. She sat up when they entered.

"How is Miss Hardbroom? And the baby?"

Amelia, trying to keep her voice even answered. "She will be fine. Luckily she had an instinct something would happen and cast a spell on herself before your class. I don't know how but you should be very grateful, if she hadn't she would be at best crippled and at worst dead. The baby would not have survived."

She knew she sounded harsh but it was the truth, Enid needed to realise what her stupidity had nearly caused.

At her principal's words the young girl gasped and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I didn't mean for that to happen, any of it. I just wanted my friends back."

Sitting down on the bed next to her Jamie began to speak, he used all his training to block out his feelings about this girl. "Enid, you don't know me very well but if you feel you can, why don't you tell me what's been going on?"

After a few minutes she began to open up. She had been jealous, she wasn't sure why. It had caused her friends to turn against her. She sobbed as she released months of pent up jealousy and aggression.

As she finished talking she looked at Jamie. "I'm so sorry about the baby. Will it really be okay?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Why are you saying sorry to me."

Blushing, she answered, "It's your baby too isn't it?"

This was concerning to him, it almost seemed like she couldn't quite tell what she had made up and what was true. He couldn't let this speculation go.

"No Enid, it's not my baby. If it was, if I had helped my two closest friends to have a baby, I would no problem in admitting it. You need to realise something, when you start rumours like these there are consequences. You have put ideas in people's heads that aren't true. All anyone needs to know is that Constance and Imogen are having a baby that they desperately want, how it came to be is nobody's business but theirs.

"It seems to me that over the past few months you have been looking for answers to questions that are none of your concern. I'm not exactly sure the reasons why. I will however tell you this. I have never seen a couple more mutually in love. They are perfect for each other and they are wonderful parents to Abby and will be to this baby. Today you nearly took that away from them due to your ignorance and immaturity. I'm not saying this to upset you but because you need a dose of reality. I suggest you sleep and hopefully tomorrow when your mother arrives you will be able to articulate yourself in a better way. I will be here in the morning if you want to talk again."

With that he got up leaving the shocked girl on her bed. She had a lot to think about.

Agreeing with everything that he had said, Amelia followed Jamie out of the room. She could see that the girl was in turmoil but a lot of it had been of her own doing.

"What do you think we should do with her?"

He ran his hand through his hair and replied. "Honestly, I think she needs professional help, a clinical psychologist. It's not my area but I can help you and her parents find someone. It seems that she feels ignored by her parents so in a way has been looking for attention. Clearly she's taken it too far but that appears to be the root cause."

As she had spoken Enid moved between blaming herself, her parents, the other girls and her teachers, namely Miss Hardbroom. She appeared to be a deeply disturbed child. Amelia had tried her parents again but tomorrow was still the earliest the mother would get there, even though she lived relatively nearby. The father still wasn't responding.

Nobody got a lot of sleep that night. Constance kept waking, remembering the horror she had felt when she knew the spell was coming, the feeling as she had slammed into the wall. Every time she woke Imogen was right there, holding her, whispering words of love and reassurance. Abby woke quite a few times as well complaining of nightmares and needing cuddles.

Amelia didn't sleep a wink, she'd never had anything like this happen in her school. She spoke to Tom, who Imogen had already contacted. She wanted to reassure him that his family were alright but she also needed the support and reassurance herself.

He had been all for getting into the car and driving to the castle that night but his daughter had told him that they would be mainly sleeping but that they would come to his house on Thursday rather than Saturday as previously arranged. Amelia would have loved for him to have come but felt she couldn't contradict what Imogen had said.

Eventually she wandered downstairs at 5AM after another check on Enid, finding Davina and Jamie in the staffroom. Apparently they couldn't sleep either.

After a couple of hours the door opened and Imogen entered, looking exhausted. "I saw the light was on, I'm just going to get her something to eat."

"Are you alright dear?" Amelia asked, knowing the answer and so bringing the devastated wife and mother into an warm embrace which was gratefully accepted.

"No, I'm not." She replied honestly, running her hands through her hair, "I can't be until we get this Enid situation sorted out."

They all felt the same.

"I'm not going to send Abby to school today, she's been awake most of the night with bad dreams and she's very clingy, they won't be doing much in the build up to the holidays anyway."

She knew that Constance would want to be involved in the Enid discussion so she arranged to meet the other staff members at eleven. Jamie would look after Abby. Amelia had met the girls in their year groups to let them know what had happened and most importantly that their teacher and her baby were okay.

After Imogen had fed her wife and children they dozed for a little while. Abby was relieved not to have to go to school, she didn't want to leave her Mama for a whole day. Imogen had made a call to explain and been told it was fine, she was already ahead of the class and they would finish the following day anyway. She would go back after Easter. Jamie took her down to the village while her parents dressed and went to their first meeting.

Imogen held her wife's hand while they walked slowly downstairs, keeping hold of it throughout the meeting. She had dressed in a smart blue dress, wanting to look professional. Constance was wearing her green wrap dress and had tied her hair in a plait for their meeting with Enid's mother.

Along with Amelia and Davina they shared what they knew. They knew or had guessed most of what had been happening but they were horrified by the speculation about their sex life, especially the rumours involving Jamie. How could such a young girl know about these sort of things? What killed Imogen was the speculation that her wife did not love her, Abby and the baby. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Miss Cackle had taken notes throughout the meeting, wanting to make sure she had all the facts. All four teachers agreed with Jamie's assessment. The girl clearly needed help.

Davina had been dispatched to get Enid. Her mother had finally confirmed that she would be there around lunchtime. As they walked downstairs Jamie and Abby were coming back from their trip.

Nobody had told Abby exactly what had happened but she had picked up some bits and pieces and kept hearing a certain name cropping up. She ran straight towards the girl, aiming a sharp kick at her shins.

"I hate you. You hurt my Mama, you're a horrible, nasty girl."

Enid didn't even feel the kick, she was numb.

Jamie pulled Abby back. "Hey, we don't kick people and we certainly don't hate."

She didn't care. "I'm allowed to hate bad people and she is bad." Giving one last glare she marched away from the older girl.

While this was happening Constance was feeling a bit angsty. Needing to walk she excused herself, reassuring Imogen that she just needed a drink and the bathroom. On her way back she halted when she saw Enid sitting outside Amelia's office. The girl looked up in shock when she saw her standing there, Davina went to move her somewhere else but she was stopped by a simple gesture.

"May I sit down?", she asked as she indicated the empty chair.

Not wanting to leave the pregnant woman alone Davina stayed nearby. Enid nodded, afraid to say anything. They sat in silence for a moment with Constance gently rubbing her stomach.

Eventually Enid spoke. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Her teacher looked straight ahead as she spoke.

"The fact is you did and I do not understand why. You may not have intended to do so yesterday but you have been hurting me for months. You have been giving me dirty looks, talking about me, my wife, our children and our friend. We all tried to help you but you did not allow us. Why Enid? What did I do that was so terrible? I know I'm a tough teacher but I need to be. Magic is dangerous, you proved that yesterday. I think I deserve to know. I have my suspicions but I want you to tell me why you nearly killed me and my baby?"

The second year looked at the woman next to her. She looked exhausted, there were dark circles under her eyes and with no make up she was paler than usual.

"I was jealous."

Constance sighed, "That's what I thought. I am not great at analysing people but I think you have been jealous for a couple of different reasons. I believe you have feelings for my wife, I don't want to belittle them, but a crush. I also think that due to your own family situation you are jealous of our marriage and the family life we have created. Am I correct?"

Enid was mortified. HB, of all people, had articulated the feelings she had battled for the past number of months. She thought Miss Drill was beautiful and sometimes she thought of her in a way that made her feel flustered. When she had gone through her underwear drawer and found that book she thought of her teacher in a very sexual way. Other times, even before she knew about Abby, she'd seen her maternal side and had wished she was her mother. It was very confusing. Blushing, she nodded, nearly feeling relieved that it was out in the open.

"Believe me Enid, I know what it feels like to be confused. There is nothing wrong with being attracted to girls, even older girls. But, and I am not being cruel telling you this, Imogen would never look at a student in that way. What's more, no matter what you may think or how much you may disagree, she loves me. Even if you were older she would never, ever look at anyone else."

Enid was crying silently now. She knew this. It had been apparent over the last few months. When she had gone to their bedroom it had been blatantly obvious, the photographs, the baby book, the domestic setting. Even what she had found in their underwear drawer proved it. In was a true marriage with both parties as madly in love as the other.

"I know."

Constance nodded. "Good. One day you will meet someone who makes you feel the ways she makes me feel. Loved. Special. Worthy. And you will love that person back like I adore my wife. And I do love her Enid, I worship her. But in order for you to do that you need to sort yourself out. It took me a long time to find the person who was meant for me, but I did and she was worth waiting for. Remember that."

With effort she lifted herself up, she could see an unfamiliar car pulling up outside. "I believe that is your mother. I have another question. You did transport yourself into our bedroom didn't you?"

There was no point in lying. "Yes Miss Hardbroom and I truly regret it."

Not really knowing how she felt about having it confirmed Constance entered to the office to wait for the others.

As the meeting progressed Miss Cackle read out a list of incidents to the girl's mother who laughed a number of them off. "All teenagers gossip, you can't blame Enid for that."

Her teachers were shocked by this woman, Enid was not. Her mother would always defend her but she really didn't care about her. But they discussed the spell incident her response was shocking even to her daughter.

"Well Miss Hardbroom, it is your choice to work while pregnant. If you can't defend yourself against a spell that's not my daughter's fault."

Imogen was furious and stood up from her seat. "Your daughter could have _killed_ my wife, the most powerful witch I know, as well as our baby and that's all you can say? Are you serious?"

Not paying attention the woman carried on. "You're not even a witch, what do you know about power? She can't be that powerful if a teenager knocked her over so easily. Everyone knows that all the students dislike Miss Hardbroom, not just my Enid." She looked at Miss Bat. "You can't stand her. She drove that other teacher away."

Enid cringed as her mother repeated things she had said.

Davina was livid. "If I can't stand her then why did I perform her wedding ceremony? She is my friend. And by other teacher I presume you mean Miss Gimlet? She did not leave because of Constance, in fact you see that package over there? It arrived yesterday and in it I believe are baby clothes that she has sent for her former colleagues. And the students both care for and respect her. They were devastated by what happened yesterday."

Amelia stepped in. "Mrs Nightshade..", she was interrupted.

'I go by my maiden name now."

Miss Cackle couldn't care less. "Your daughter has broken the witches code, she caused harm to one of my staff members and she has been trouble for months. You need to stop defending her and listen to us. Miss Hardbroom is well within her rights to prosecute in both a witch and non witch court of law. Is that what you want? Enid needs help."

As she spoke there was a knock on the door and a man entered having been shown in by Jamie. It was Enid's father.

"I apologise for being late, I just got your messages."

His ex-wife looked shocked to see him and began to shout, "This is all your fault."

Amelia interjected. "Enough." before filling Mr Nightshade in on what had happened.

He walked over to where his daughter was sitting. "Is it true? Did you do those things?"

His former wife spoke, "They're exaggerating. She's high spirited, not what they're making her out to be.

Enid looked at her father, crying as she replied, "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He held her as she cried. He had wanted to be more involved with Enid and her sisters but his wife had won custody and tried to poison his girls against him. He was hoping it wasn't too late for his youngest child.

"Oh Enid. What are we going to do?"

Having remained silent for the meeting Constance spoke up. "I believe Enid would benefit from professional help. We have a friend, the man who showed you in, who may be able to put you in touch with somewhere who can help her. Her issues are psychological, not magical so I would recommend a non witch environment."

Mr Nightshade agreed. "What about her studies? And are you going to press charges?"

Amelia looked at Constance, this was her decision. "No, we will not prosecute. I will however be filing a report with OFWitch. In regards to her studies. Enid, do you feel you could come back here after everything that has happened?"

The girl, being honest replied, "I don't know."

Her teacher nodded, "If Enid makes the progress she needs to and can honestly return here a changed girl then we would have her back after her treatment." Imogen went to say something but was stopped by her wife. "However, from her reaction and based on what has happened, she may be better off making a fresh start. We would need to revisit this option in the future if necessary. I am a teacher but I am also a mother and a wife and I cannot have anyone around my family who poses a threat."

Enid's mother was outraged. "If you expel her having suspended her magic she won't get into another school."

Davina and Amelia looked at each other. "If Enid successfully resolves her issues and does want to continue towards becoming a witch we will lift the suspension and write to whatever other school she may wish to attend. She has broken the witches code and for that reason we will not lift the suspension now."

Her father was in full agreement, his daughter clearly could not handle her powers.

Looking over her glasses at the teenager in front of her Amelia asked, "Is there anything you would like to say."

Enid looked directly at the married couple and after taking a deep breath spoke. "I am sorry. If I could turn the clock back I would. I wish there was something else I could say." She wasn't surprised to see Miss Drill was still furious and wouldn't meet her eyes.

Miss Hardbroom did look at her and although she didn't smile there was a kinder look in her eyes. "We hope you get the help you need. Don't let what has happened define the rest of your life."

With that she stood up and held her hand out to her wife. "If you'll excuse us, we need to check on our daughter. Goodbye Enid."

Enid's father spoke to Jamie and arranged a residential programme for the girl to attend. It was Miss Bat who helped her pack, her mother having left immediately claiming she needed to be somewhere else. Davina was as kind as she could be considering the circumstances but was glad when the room was packed up. As she walked Enid downstairs she was surprised to see Mildred, Maud, Jadu, Ruby, Fenella and Griselda waiting.

Before she had gone to be with her family, Miss Hardbroom along with Miss Drill had made a detour to Mildred's room where the group were meant to be studying. To their surprise she kindly explained that Enid was leaving and suggested they should say goodbye. It was an awkward situation, they were no longer the friends that they had been but they were all lovely girls. Even Maud could relate to having feelings that would have seemed abnormal to anyone else. They each hugged Enid goodbye, Mildred was crying as she saw her friend looking so lost.

Griselda was also very upset, although she had confronted Enid she thought that she could have done more and had needed lots of hugs from her girlfriend since the incident. The two third years had been very shaken by what had occurred the day before, not even wanting to imagine that happening to each other

They asked her to stay in touch. Enid promised that she would write, "When I'm better."

With a nod to Miss Cackle and Miss Bat she got into her father's car blinking back tears as she left the school.

As she left her teachers were back in their bedroom curled up on their bed with Abby, their baby giving gentle reminders that she was there too. If it was down to Imogen Enid would have been punished even more however Constance had told her about their conversation outside Amelia's office. Imogen had known students to have crushes on teachers, she herself had realised she could be gay that way, but this had been different, more disturbing. Really she hoped Enid would be able to work through her issues, she had her whole life ahead of her. She was so proud of how her wife had handled the situation, she really was kind and cared for other people, that was one of the reasons she loved her so much. She leaned over Abby to kiss her beloved's forehead gently.

"What was that for Darling?"

"Because I love you, because you are the most incredible person in the world and we are all so lucky to have you."

Constance smiled, "I feel the same about you."

Abby, not wanting to feel left out piped up from between them, "Me too, about both of you. What about me though?"

Her Mama tickled her gently. "We'll keep you around for a bit longer."

Knowing she was joking Abby out on her best outraged face. "I'm telling Granddad on you when we get there.", she giggled as she received more tickles from her parents.

Imogen was laughing , "Well, I've known Granddad for longer than anyone else so I'll be the one doing the telling."

With Enid gone a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Right now she was just looking forward to getting away from the castle for a while and having her dad look after them, it was just what they needed.

**Well, there you go. It was a long one, even for me. I hope what I tried to do translated. Sometimes when you're a mixed up, lonely girl things you do have nasty consequences. I didn't want to make Enid a total baddie, just confused. I'd love to know what you think. **

**After this we're going to look at recovery for a chapter and then baby countdown, not long to go. Next part will be up once people have had time to digest this one. **


	39. Recovering

**A/N I thought it would be foolish to show everything as being back to normal straight away after such a traumatic incident. Our girls have a few things to deal with so let's see how they get on.**

Luckily everyone very slept well on the Tuesday night. Abby was still refusing to sleep in her own bed but had promised that she would once they went to Tom's house the next day. Jamie stayed an extra night having offered to talk to some of the second year students who were still traumatised by what they had seen.

Perhaps surprisingly Ethel was feeling strong guilt that the spell that had been intended for her had caused so much damage. There was also of course the realisation that had she been hit, the outcome would have been far worse for her. The normally snobbish girl had been too upset to stay in school so her parents had collected both her and her sister a day early.

On Wednesday morning Imogen was in the shower leaving Abby and Constance in bed. As her curly hair was gently stroked Abby had a question, "Mama, why don't you use that protection spell all the time?"

They had told her as best they could what had happened but she was still struggling to take it all in. Jamie had also told them about the kicking incident, they had addressed it but neither had pressed the issue. It wasn't her normal behaviour and Imogen especially understood the anger and fear that their little girl had felt.

Bringing her closer Constance responded gently, "That can be dangerous as well dear. If I used the spell all the time it would no longer be effective and might not work when I needed it."

"I hope you never need it again.", Abby whispered as she cuddled up to the bump, feeling her baby sister kick in response.

An hour later everyone was up and dressed with no real plans for the day. The students were meant to be studying or packing and were due to be collected that afternoon by their parents. Abby had gone to her playroom to finish the Easter card she was making for her Granddad and after making sure that Constance was alright Imogen had run out to get petrol and a few other bits for their trip the following day. She had only been gone a short time when there was a knock on the door.

It opened to reveal Jamie. "Your wife is such a flake, she's been looking for her sunglasses for five minutes. They were on her head. I could have told her but it was too funny."

Smiling, Constance invited him to sit down.

"Nope, you're coming with me. There's something I want you to do."

Not sure where they were going but trusting him, they walked downstairs together. The hallways were strangely quiet with most of the students being in their bedrooms. She froze when she realised they were headed.

"If you really don't think you're up to this then that's ok but that potions lab has been your classroom for over twenty years and I think you need to go there now, with no students around. Otherwise it could become much harder in a few weeks. I'll be right here." Jamie was hoping he was doing the right thing, Constance had become a kind of older sister figure to him and along with Imogen she was his most trusted friend. He would do anything to make sure she was okay.

Seeing the logic in what he was saying she took a deep breath and started to walk down the corridor. The baby was kicking but not as frantically as she had been two days beforehand. As she reached the doorway she stopped, looking at the wall that she had hit, almost surprised that there was no evidence. Turning the handle her breath caught in her throat and she looked back to Jamie who walked towards her.

"Don't think of what happened on Monday, you must have happier memories here."

She did. She thought of her first couple of years teaching, the pride she felt when students developed skills in potions. There were the tutoring groups she had run over the past few months. The first time she had brought Abby with her while she was making a potion, seeing the look of amazement on her daughter's face as she worked. There was half term when Imogen had visited her and they had spent a long time just kissing like when they first became a couple.

Walking into the room it was clear that nothing had changed here either. Her books were lined up on the shelves, her teaching cauldron was on the counter and her, non-bedroom, apron was hanging up on it's hook. Jamie was right, this was still her room and would be for a long time to come.

"Thank you.", she said as she hugged her friend,

"You're welcome. Let's go get something to eat.

They walked, not to the staffroom but to to the dining hall where the other teachers were. Many of the students were finishing their breakfast and were pleased to see their teacher enter. She nodded shyly at them and joined Amelia and Davina while Jamie got her some fruit and toast. After a moment Abby arrived, taking the seat next to her Mama. They were still eating when Imogen came back from her errands. To the surprise of the students, who were subtly pretending not to look, Miss Drill leaned down and kissed Miss Hardbroom gently on the lips before sitting and pouring herself some coffee.

As breakfast was finishing Maud, Mildred, Fenella and Griselda approached the teachers table. They were still intimidated by HB but not so much when she was with her family, she was far more relaxed then.

"We're glad to see you Miss Hardbroom. How are you?" Fenny genuinely meant what she said.

Constance gave a small smile to the girls, "Thank you, I will be fine once I have rested. More importantly the baby is well."

Miss Cackle had already told the girls this but seeing Miss Hardbroom and hearing her say it it was a relief to them all. HB would never lie about anything.

"Will you be back after Easter Miss?", Griselda asked politely.

That had been briefly discussed by the couple that morning. Imogen would have been happy for her to go on maternity leave now but Constance did not feel ready just yet. She knew that after enough rest she would be able to come back for the remaining few weeks.

"Yes, I believe so, not for very long but enough to get you ready for your end of year exams." As she spoke Abby moved even closer to her side.

Grissy smiled as she responded, "That's good to hear. We were wondering, if it's ok with you, if Abby wanted to come with us? We have our work done and we were going to maybe play a game or go for a walk around the grounds."

Imogen grinned at them, "Thank you for offering. Honey would you like to go with the girls?" She was surprised when their daughter shook her head, moving as close as she could to her mothers.

Her parents exchanged glances, guessing what the issue was.

Constance bent down to whisper, "You don't need to be afraid of these girls dear, we trust them to look after you but if you don't want to go that's alright too."

Abby had been reluctant, knowing that Mildred in particular had been friends with Enid. But if her Mama trusted them she could too. "I'd like to go, thank you."

After a kiss for her parents she went off with her older friends, glad that they had included her in their plans.

"Let's go for a walk Darling." Constance stood, holding her hand out. Jamie's plan had made her think there were some other things she needed to confront as well.

Hand in hand they walked the short distance to "their lake". At the spot where they had become engaged almost exactly a year ago, Constance magicked up a rug for them to sit on and indicated that Imogen should join her.

"Darling, there's something we need to talk about."

Imogen looked at her with concern. She was pleased that Jamie's idea to revisit the lab seemed to have worked but had it been too soon? How was this trauma going to affect Constance? How would they deal with the rumours Enid had spread? "What is it Sweetheart?"

"I know you my Darling and I know how your mind works. You're worried about me but I know you're also worried about the things that have been said about us over the last few months, namely my reaction to them. Am I right?"

She was. Imogen had felt sickened by the rumours that Enid had spread, especially because she knew that this was not the first time her wife had been the victim of someone talking about her sexual activities. Her worry was that it would be too much on top of everything else that had happened. She nodded sadly.

Still holding her hand, Constance continued. "I thought so. Well, I can't say I'm happy about it but I made a decision once we started to sleep together that I would never regret anything we did, no matter what. I love you madly and I would even if we never made love. That being said, it is an important part of our relationship. I love being intimate with you. I crave it and I am completely comfortable with you and what we do together. That's because I trust you." Seeing her wife begin to smile she carried on.

"We are both adults, we waited until I was ready and we have a happy, healthy sexual relationship. The rumours that Enid spread were not nice. I don't know which was worse, that you were my sex slave or that we needed to bring a man, our friend at that, into our relationship. Actually the worst was that I had to cast a spell on you and Abby to make you both love me. I truly don't think that anyone believed her though, even the childish first years.

"The point is, we know the truth about our relationship Darling, it's built on love and trust and that translates to the bedroom as well."

Smiling now, Imogen moved closer. "Thank you Sweetheart, I feel the same but it's so good to hear you say it." They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again cheekily. "I don't mind being your sex slave you know?". She received a warm laugh in response.

"I know you don't. We will need to work on your discipline though, you are rather loud at times."

They were both laughing now. Imogen knew she was a bit of a screamer but found it hard to care when it was so good.

"I'm loud? I have several examples where I was exceptionally glad that you had cast a silencing spell, otherwise the whole school would have heard us, well you."

Constance couldn't deny it. "Yes well. You're missing the point Darling. It doesn't matter what we do together, even things that others might consider slightly deviant. The fact is that it's entirely consensual and wonderful. Once I have recovered a bit more, I fully intend on resuming that part of our marriage and taking advantage of the time we have before the little one arrives."

Before kissing her wife, she whispered, "And I will be your willing slave any time you want. Pleasuring you is a privilege that I will never tire of."

Once they had finished talking and cuddling they walked back to the school. The rest of the day passed in a blur of naps, packing for their trip, laying out things for the renovations and saying goodbye to Jamie until after Easter. Imogen had spoken to Tom again that morning and before going to bed made a trip to a certain other bedroom.

Amelia was reading when she heard a knock on the door. "Imogen. Please come in."

She had only been in the principal's room a couple of times previously. It was exactly as you'd expect it to be, clean but cluttered with lots of books.

"I wanted to invite you to come to Dad's with us tomorrow. I know he'd love to see you and I know that you want to be with Constance as well. I realise how upsetting the last couple of days have been for you also."

Amelia was touched by the invitation, she really wanted to go, she would love to see Tom and Imogen was right, seeing Constance injured had been horrific. "It's a family visit, I can't-"

"Amelia, you should know by now, you are family."

There was no argument to that.

The next morning they said goodbye to Davina who was going to see her own family over the holidays. Imogen also met with Frank to go over the detailed list of instructions for how they wanted the rooms done. She was looking forward to painting them herself when they got back.

They made a quick stop at the medical centre where Dr. Ravenscroft completed a couple of tests, confirming that everything was fine for both mother and baby.

"Any extreme tiredness from the magical overdose will pass in the next day or so, as long as you keep resting. After that it's pregnancy fatigue which is to be expected at this stage."

She had also printed off the scan images from the other day, the baby was still on the small side but would gain the majority of her weight over the coming weeks. "I'll see you again in a couple of weeks."

The couple went back to the car to make the trip to Imogen's home town. Constance sat in the back with Abby. She had brought her pillow and used the time to sleep while the others chatted. She did wake up at one point, smiling when she heard Abby sing-song from next to her,

"I heard what you said Mummy."

Imogen, who was normally very good at not swearing in front of Abby had cursed under her breath when they had been diverted. She should have known her daughter never missed a chance to show off her excellent hearing.

Eventually they arrived at Tom's house. He was waiting with hugs and kisses, including a very chaste kiss on the cheek for Amelia. It was relief to see his girls, he had been so worried for Constance and the baby. The sobbing phone call he had received from his daughter had broken his heart. However, apart from looking tired, his daughter in law seemed well and the baby kicking in her belly also appeared to be in full health, the new scan picture confirmed this.

Imogen showed Amelia to Stephen's old bedroom where she would be staying during the visit. Once she had settled their guest in she went down to the kitchen were she found her father making dinner. Tom was a good, plain cook and was currently making cottage pie which he knew was a favourite of hers. Right now the idea of comfort food was very appealing.

"Are you alright pumpkin?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm better now that we're here. We just needed to get away for a while." To her surprise she started to cry again.

Wrapping his arms around his daughter Tom kissed her head. "Let it out, I've got you."

Her body was wracking with sobs now. Although she had shared her initial worry and guilt with Constance there were still fears and memories lingering. While she hoped Enid got help she was finding it hard to consider forgiveness.

"We nearly lost them Dad. Both of them. I have everything I ever wanted and a stupid teenager nearly took it away from me. And Abby? Her life has been so mixed up and now that she finally has stability, two parents who love her, everything that we promised was almost ripped away from her. What would we have done?

"I hate that girl, I can't even say her name. I hate her and I don't ever want her back at the school. I know she's got problems and I should be more sympathetic but she nearly killed my wife and baby Dad. How can I teach her and pretend it never happened?"

Tom held her as she ranted and cried, remembering how she had done the same thing when her mother had died so suddenly. He agreed that having the girl back in the school may be too much, however from what Amelia had said it seemed that her issues were quite deep rooted and nobody knew exactly what would happen in the future.

"If that happens and you still feel the same then you'll have to let your feelings be known pumpkin. Your family is the most important thing here, however you might have changed your mind by then. Don't get caught up in hate, it's a waste and you're too good a person to let that eat you up. Constance is still here and and as in love with you as ever. The baby is fine and healthy and nearly with us and Abby has the family she deserves, so do you."

She snuggled closer to him, feeling exactly as she had when she'd been a little girl and upset after yet another day in school when she couldn't bring herself to approach the other children.

"How did you do it Dad? When Mum died, how did you go on?"

"I had to, she wouldn't have wanted me to give up and she was right. Look at all I had to live for. Stephen is doing so well for himself. And as for you? You've given me another daughter and two granddaughters, more than I could ever have wished for. I miss your Mum every day pumpkin. I wish I could have told her that I loved her one more time but she knew it, and do did I. Right now she's watching over us and I know she's happy, for both of us."

Knowing what else he was referring to she hugged him tighter. "I know. I love you Dad."

"I love you too. You're home now, let me look after you all for a couple of days."

Having released her overwhelming feelings Imogen felt a lot better and after a few more minutes shared with her father she felt ready to go back to her two girls who were sitting in Tom's large garden with Amelia, enjoying the sunshine.

Dinner that night was lovely. The family atmosphere helped to banish the bad memories from the previous days. The food went down well and Constance, who hadn't eaten a huge amount since Monday found herself having a second portion as well as a large slice of the apple tart that Tom had also made. After dinner they watched a film before she was banished to bed at the same time as Abby.

"I'm not a child." she sniffed, secretly pleased that her father in law was so concerned for her.

"No, you're not but you look tired. Get some sleep now and you'll feel a lot better in the morning. Imogen, you look like you could do with some sleep too. Off you go, the three of you."

Knowing he was right, the two mothers brought Abby, who was highly amused that they had also been banished to bed, to what was considered her bedroom before heading to bed themselves in Imogen's childhood room.

"I get the feeling that he was almost glad to get rid of us.", Imogen pondered as she put her pyjamas on.

"Of course he was Darling. Remember when we first started going out? I would happily have pushed Davina out the window if it meant I got to spend time alone with you."

They were laughing as they lay together, quickly falling asleep.

The next couple of days were very quiet. Abby, who was a playground connoisseur had voted the one near her Granddad's house the "greatest one ever." so was taken there by Tom and Amelia on Friday and her parents on the Saturday. Apart from that they didn't do a huge amount beyond reading, sleeping and eating, although Imogen managed some runs and the couple had got back into their pregnancy yoga.

On Easter Sunday, Imogen and Amelia were taking Abby to church as they had the year before. Constance stayed in bed while her wife dressed and made sure Abby was eating a proper breakfast, not Easter eggs which would be rationed to avoid her having too much sugar.

"We'll be back in a few hours Sweetheart, they normally have a children's event after the service so if she wants to we'll take her to that as well. I love you. And I love you poppet."

She gave the baby bump a kiss before giving her wife a proper kiss, pleased to see her looking a lot more refreshed.

"I love you too Darling. So does the little one."

Constance spent an hour or so reading her book and talking to the baby before she showered and dressed. She left the bedroom to find Tom coming down from the attic carrying a large box. 'Do you need help?"

"Certainly not. I hope I didn't wake you. These are some bits down that you and Imogen might want to look through later. Now let's have some breakfast."

As they ate she asked him a question. "Did you not want to go to church?"

He smiled at her as he poured tea. "No, I always had quite loose religious beliefs and after Rose died I stopped going altogether. I do believe in God but I don't feel the need to go to church."

Over breakfast they had an interesting conversation, he told Constance more about his wife as well as Imogen and her brother when they were children.

"She was so shy, it used to break her mother's heart sometimes. She found it so difficult to mix with other children and it stopped her from doing a lot of things. Stephen was different, he was louder and more outgoing but Imogen lacked any confidence, even as a child. It was only when she went to college that she came out of herself, I think coming to terms with her sexuality helped."

"Did you mind that she was gay?'

He thought for a moment. "A little bit. Not so much that she liked girls but I worried that she wouldn't have the family life I also knew she wanted. Luckily I was wrong about that."

Smiling at the person who had made his daughter's dreams come true he asked, "Do you feel up to a little walk?"

She did, feeling the need for some fresh air. As they walked they met several people who Tom knew, it was a relatively small town and everyone seemed friendly. Constance felt very proud as Tom introduced her to people as his daughter in law and Imogen's wife.

"And they're having a baby in June." His excitement was lovely to see.

While they continued their walk she found herself opening up to him about her own lack of family and how she had been left in school for all those years.

"I don't wish to speak badly about anyone I don't know but I have to say, your father sounds like a piece of work. I was devastated when my wife died but even if the kids had been young I would have done anything possible to look after them. I'm very sorry that you weren't looked after in the same way."

Constance smiled at him. "Thank you. I have Imogen now, she looks after me very well."

Tom thought to himself, _"She won't be the only one."_ By that stage they had arrived back to his house where the others were also there and had started Easter dinner.

After they ate and had cleaned up Tom brought out the box that he had taken from the attic. "These are some of the baby and toddler clothes your mother kept in case you had a little girl of your own one day. I don't think they're too old fashioned and I know she would want you to have them."

Feeling very emotional Imogen started to go through the box with Constance's help, watched by the others. Inside were a number of little dresses and babygros along with some hats, blankets and a couple of toys. She cried a little when she found items that she knew her mother had knitted herself. There was nothing there that they didn't want.

"I can't believe you fit in this.", Abby laughed as she held up a pretty yellow sundress.

"Well she did and pretty soon your little sister will be fitting into it. Now, stop being cheeky and share one of your Easter eggs with me." Tom said as he sat, closely, on the couch next to Amelia.

Constance and Imogen were not entirely sure exactly what was going on with the older couple. They seemed to have become very close, there were nightly phone calls and obviously this trip but neither had specifically said anything, apart from Tom's allusion to his daughter the day before. That night they were apparently going to the local pub for a drink.

Amelia came into the sitting room where the two mothers and their daughter were watching TV. Abby looked up from her spot on the floor. "So, are you my Granddad's girlfriend now?"

Blushing profusely, Amelia spluttered, "I believe I'm too old to be referred to as anyone's girlfriend."

Neither of her parents could bring themselves to reprimand Abby for being nosy, they themselves wanted to know the same thing. They didn't want Amelia to feel uncomfortable though.

"Honey, remember we talked about asking embarrassing questions."

Abby looked at her Mummy, "It's not embarrassing when they like each other. Like you and Mama do."

At that moment Tom entered the room, hearing the tail end of the conversation. "We do like each other. And as long as you three are okay with this, I would be very pleased to call Amelia my girlfriend."

Having had some time to get used to the idea and following their conversation the day before, Imogen was truly pleased that her father had met someone. She knew nobody would replace her mother and was very glad that he was so happy. It was a bit soap opera like in terms of family dynamics but a lot of their life was a bit strange anyway.

Left on their own, Abby had a very serious issue she wanted to discuss with her mothers. Serious enough to warrant her turning off the TV.

"What are we going to call the baby?"

This had been a constant topic of conversation for her parents over the past couple of months. Neither could settle on a name. Constance was aware that her own surname was quite harsh and wanted something softer to go with it. For that reason a name that began with "H" was out

She had however been very touched when her wife had said, without question, that their daughters surname would be Hardbroom, not that she had any loyalty to her father. Though sometimes she did wish they all had the same family name.

Also, the more traditional witch first names were rather old fashioned but they needed something that wouldn't sound ridiculous if their daughter did embrace her witch heritage.

"Well Sweetheart, with a name like Imogen I'm not in a position to talk old fashioned names."

They had agreed that they wanted a short name, one that would go with the longer surname and couldn't easily be abbreviated, although Jamie would probably try.

Both were pleased that Abby wanted to be included in the decision. "We don't know yet dear, do you have any ideas?"

Abby did in fact have some ideas, some weren't quite to her parents taste, others were possibilities. "There is one that I really, _really_ like but it's okay if you don't want to use it."

Once she shared the name her parents looked at each other with delight. "I think we've found your sister's name honey."

Later on in bed they discussed it in more detail, testing it out on the bump. Both were deliriously happy to have made a decision.

"Thank goodness for Abby, we'd still be searching for a name if it wasn't for her. I didn't expect it to be so hard."

Imogen had a question in response. "How on earth did you manage to name Morgana?" She strained to hear what her wife had mumbled as a response. "I didn't quite get that Sweetheart, say again?"

Constance sighed loudly. "I named her after a girl I liked when I was a teenager." It was her turn to blush now.

To Imogen, this was very endearing. "Well, I'm glad we're not doing the same thing for our daughter. Are we?"

Once it was confirmed that this was not the case she kissed her love, enjoying the little kisses that began to trail down her throat and towards her chest.

"I'm not tired Darling."

Knowing that this was true and not wanting to question anything when she was so desperate to feel her lovers nakedness against hers, Imogen lay back smiling as every part of her body was worshipped, running her own hands over the soft skin above her.

There was nothing deviant about anything they did that night. They made love gently, sharing kisses and intimate touches. There was some loud noise but luckily Constance had cast a silencing spell so nobody else was disturbed by their activities.

Afterwards they lay together, enjoying the close feeling and pleased to have resumed an important area of their marriage.

They stayed in Tom's house for nearly two weeks, glad that the Easter holidays were long this year. On the Wednesday of the second week they were leaving to spend a few days with Jamie. Amelia had decided to stay behind.

"I brought my broomstick with me so I can make my own way back."

The couple were amused by this turn of events but happy that things had gone so well. Abby was sad to say goodbye to Tom but cheered up when he told her, "I'll be down to see you in a few weeks, don't worry."

Sneakily she replied, "To see us or your girlfriend?" before running quickly behind her Mama before he could catch her.

While they stayed with Jamie, they finally met his girlfriend. Her name was Sarah and she worked at the medical office that Jamie operated from. She seemed very nice and clever, withstanding a grilling from Constance well. Also, she was friendly to Abby without trying too hard and she also seemed genuinely interested in the baby.

This was enough for Imogen. She liked this girl. There had been cases for both her and Jamie in the past where their own relationship had caused them issues with girlfriends. The fact that she was gay had meant that some girls had assumed that she automatically fancied them or for others it didn't stop them thinking that there was something more than close friendship between her and Jamie. Thankfully this was not the case here. There may be a time in the future when they needed to change their home owning situation but for now everyone was content to leave things as they were.

"So have you come up with a name for the baby yet?", Jamie asked as he spent an evening alone with his friends.

Abby, who was eating her allocated chocolate allowance for the day smirked at her godfather. "Yes, I came up with the name and we're not telling anyone until she's born. Including you."

No matter how much he begged and bribed her, she wouldn't tell him, taking the promise her mothers had asked her to make very seriously. This was their secret for now and she loved being part of it.

Very early on Saturday morning they left to drive back to the school. Imogen wanted to spend the rest of the day painting their new living area and the baby's bedroom. Constance was looking much better and although they all had mixed feelings about going back to school, they knew that Castle Overblow was their home and they needed to deal with what had happened and leave it in the past.

"I like Sarah, she's nice." Abby spoke from the back seat. "Not as much as I liked you when we first met though Mama."

Constance made a noise of disbelief as she turned around in the front seat. "Excuse me? I believe someone is rewriting history. You did not like me immediately." She was smiling though, remembering that first meeting with Abby.

"I did too like you, I was just shy and worried about sharing Mummy. I love you now though."

"I love you too dear. That doesn't mean you're getting extra chocolate today though."

Abby sighed from the back. They were always one step ahead of her. "Even if I help with the painting?"

As they pulled into the driveway her Mummy laughed. "Somehow I'm questioning your version of 'helping'. However if you follow my instructions you can have some additional chocolate but only if you eat all your vegetables later. Deal?"

"Deal."

It was pretty good to be home.

**Sooo, bit of an advance warning. The next chapter is set directly after this and is pretty M rated- nothing too "deviant" but more than normal, all done with love though . If that's not your thing then that's cool, the next one will be up in a couple of days and is the start of maternity leave and baby ? week so you won't miss any plot. **

**And yes, I do know her name ;)**


	40. Another Quiet Saturday Night

**A/N As told/ promised, this is pretty much total R/M/NSFW, more than anything I have written before. I decided they needed a last big hoorah before baby comes along. (Not that they will be celibate after this, just that we probably won't know as much about what they're doing ;) **

Imogen had been very busy all day on Saturday. She loved decorating and with the help of Abby she had painted their new sitting room and the baby's bedroom in no time. By 8PM the painting was finished ,leaving just the furniture to be arranged and an exhausted Abby was already in bed.

Constance was still not allowed to see the rooms, apparently she had to wait until they were completely finished. That day the most strenuous thing she had done was fold and organise baby clothes in between naps.

What she had seen though was the outfit Imogen was wearing for her task. Although she had teased her about looking like a stereotype with her dungarees over a white vest she couldn't deny that for whatever reason she had become very excited by the vision. Right now she was certainly not tired, not troubled by any aches or pains and wanted to make the most of this opportunity for a little something extra. She guessed she wouldn't be alone.

While she waited she changed into her robe and made sure the lighting was as she wanted it. Finally she cast a silencing spell, hoping it would be needed. For a moment she'd debated wearing the apron but decided not to be _too_ obvious. As she stroked her bump she whispered to the baby inside, "Stay asleep little one. Mama and Mummy are going to have some grown up time."

No, sex was not harmful to the baby and it wasn't like she knew what was happening but it was a little strange to feel the kicks at a critical moment.

When Imogen entered the room she found Constance waiting on the end of the bed. "Hey. Just let me have a shower and I'll join you."

"No Darling. You're going to stay right there and do what I tell you."

Imogen raised her eyebrows, this was interesting. "But I need a shower Sweetheart."

Constance rose and walked the couple of steps towards her. "No, you do not. You smell wonderful and I want you right now. Besides, when I'm finished with you another shower will be in order. Why waste water?" With that she kissed the woman in front of her, backing her right up against the wall as she did so.

Since Constance's recovery from the magical overdose, sex had been very much back on the table. She definitely fell into the category of women who did not lose their drive during pregnancy. It had been great- gentle, loving and very satisfying but she always felt more free when they were in their bedroom here rather than staying elsewhere. Right now she needed something else and judging by the responses she was getting from her kisses she guessed she wasn't the only one.

If she could have written a description for her perfect partner when she was younger it would not have been Imogen. The reason being that this woman far exceeded any dream she may have had. She was kind, intelligent, a wonderful friend, daughter and mother. And the greatest wife Constance could ever want.

There was no doubt that she was beautiful. The bright green eyes conveyed her emotions so well. That breathtaking smile lit up her entire face and her skin was perfection. Her hair, which Constance could confirm was naturally blonde, was soft, shiny and even nicer now that it had grown out a bit.

Also, there was no denying that the body that was currently pressed up against hers was pretty magnificent as well. With its defined muscles combined with feminine softness it was more than she could ever have imagined. Imogen was so sexy, made even more so by her comfort with nudity and her adventurous spirit when it came to love making. She was relying on this attitude right now.

"I want you to do exactly as I say.", she whispered as she undid the denim straps, pushing them down and kissing the exposed throat.

Eagerly Imogen nodded. "Anything baby."

She knew that if Constance had initiated this there was no need to ask if she was up to it. Clearly the rest had done her good. Neither was into dominance games but they both enjoyed a more colourful or directive session at times. This was looking like one of those times and she was completely aroused at the thought of what might happen.

Constance smirked as Imogen stepped out of her first item of clothing. Through the vest she could clearly see the blue bra outline and the erect nipples that were showing through the two thin layers. Slowly she removed the top and while she kissed those toned shoulders she unhooked the bra, keen to get her hands on the firm breasts inside. They were a lovely size, not as large as her own and possibly not quite as sensitive but she knew Imogen enjoyed when she touched and played with them. The gasps and moans were certainly indicating this was the case.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

Imogen complied without question. As she faced the wall her wife continued to squeeze and roll her nipples in the firm way she loved while kissing the tanned neck and shoulders. Then, in that sexy firm voice Constance paused to whisper,

"I'm going to make you scream."

That was her only intention. Continuing her kisses downwards, she moved towards the sensitive spine. She concentrated on the top part where spine and neck met which was one of Imogen's most erogenous zones. Her hands moved even lower down, stroking and scratching gently before reaching the firm backside.

Unlike herself, Imogen had a much fuller bottom, not large but certainly more defined and it was definitely an area to pay attention to. Right now her touches were certainly having a positive affect. There was no screaming at this point but there were plenty of loud moans and she had only just started.

The perfect backside was currently covered by a tiny scrap of blue lace. While she was very interested in what lay beneath, Constance wanted to tease a little first. Reaching for one of the hands that were currently pressed against the wall she brought it downwards, making her wishes very clear,

"Touch yourself."

Imogen moaned even louder, They loved teasing each other this way, neither ever getting very far with their game as they were always too keen to pleasure each other. Keeping her promise to do what she was told she slipped two fingers into her knickers, running them over herself, closing her eyes at the touch but knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"Tell me what you feel Darling." Constance wanted to get every bit of pleasure they could from this encounter.

"So wet, I need you." Imogen gasped. She wasn't exaggerating, she was so turned on that her pants were absolutely soaking.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I believe you, I don't think you're ready." With that Constance pulled the hand up and turned her so they were facing each other again. Then she did the most arousing thing Imogen could have imagined.

Taking the two fingers she brought them to her own mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time, seeing the expression of sheer desire in her partner's own eyes. Then she licked both fingers clean before whispering. "You taste so good Darling."

Almost ready to cry with need now Imogen spread her legs, hinting that the last item of clothing she was wearing needed to be removed. Luckily her lover was very perceptive and so pushed them down as far as possible, leaving the wearer to step out of them. The air hitting her most private parts only increased Imogen's desire, something Constance was keenly aware of.

"Now my Darling, you have a choice. I can take you here or on the bed. What will it be? "

Imogen gasped, right now there was nothing she wanted more than the wanton feeling of being taken up against the wall. Knowing that the mood wasn't one of gentle lovemaking she whispered what she wanted, slowly and seductively,

Even though she herself would never use it, there was a time and a place for the language Imogen had used and this was more certainly it. Constance felt herself becoming even more aroused at the dirty words and quickly dropped her robe onto the bed, pressing as closely as she could to the shaking body in front of her,

"As you wish."

Mindful of the bump, Imogen raised her right leg and placed her foot on the low stool that had magically appeared to help take her weight. She wrapped her arms around Constance's neck, looked her in the eye and whispered, "I'm not screaming yet."

"You will be."

As they kissed frantically Constance teased over the swollen clitoris, feeling the excitement for herself. She could make Imogen orgasm like this but that wasn't what had been requested. At just the right moment she plunged two fingers right inside, using her other hand to stoke and scratch the pert backside which she knew drove her partner wild. Months of practice had allowed her to perfect a variety of rhythms, including the fast and hard one that was required now.

Imogen's head was spinning, it could have been banging against the wall but she wouldn't have cared. The pace was just right and the touch was right on her most sensitive spot. Her focus narrowed to two things, her climax and the woman who was bringing her to it.

Constance knew what was about to happen and gave the direction required,

"Scream for me."

Imogen had promised to do as she was told and dutifully followed orders. The orgasm she was riding out was amazing, every part of her body was feeling the effects and she couldn't stop herself from roaring her release.

Holding her up as best she could Constance kept stroking until the very end, seeing the flush on her wife's face and feeling very proud that she had put it there, along with the smile that was starting to spread.

"Oh Sweetheart, you are so good at that. I think you deserve a reward." Imogen was still recovering but could think of nothing she wanted more than to return the pleasure she had been given. As she spoke she was already caressing certain sensitive areas. "However, I believe you are taking the lead here. Show me what you want."

Constance knew exactly what she needed. Pregnancy had meant a few changes so one of her wife's favourite positions had now become one of hers. She crawled onto the bed and when she reached the top, still kneeling, looked enticingly over her shoulder. "I'm waiting."

It wasn't that she had not enjoyed this way before being pregnant, she had, but right now it was the perfect position and very comfortable for her. She held onto the headboard and spread her legs wider as Imogen moved up behind her.

"What a sight. You are just pure sex baby. And you're all mine", she whispered hotly as she moved the long hair aside and kissed the pale elegant neck. While she did this her hands moved downwards, stroking the slender shoulders and arms before moving forward to reach those stunning, full breasts again, enjoying the weight of them in her hands as always.

This was where she took her time, knowing that her touches were both desired and appreciated. As she did this she whispered, "I am going to make you forget everything except my touch all over your beautiful body. Your body that's carrying our baby. There is no hotter vision than what I'm seeing in front of me right now. Nobody will ever get to see you like this, do this to you like I can because what we have is just ours and I love you so much Sweetheart"

As she heard the responding groan, she skimmed her hands downwards, over the bump and towards where her fingers were needed.

Due to her own love of this position, Imogen was very good at knowing what worked. She used one hand to tease in front while she moved the other around to enter her lover from behind, hearing that gasp of joy that indicated the pleasure of initial entrance.

For Constance, being exposed in this way was something she would only ever have done with Imogen. There was something about this angle that worked so well, it allowed for deeper penetration which she loved. It also felt slightly wicked which, along with the naughty whispers in her ear, added to the pleasure she was feeling. As she rocked back and forth she moaned with pleasure. "So good Darling, so good."

Imogen was entirely focused on her task, she could tell Constance was nearly there. She was gripping the headboard hard, her breath coming in short pants.

Her dark eyes were closed and then, suddenly that little "Oh" noise came out before she went rigid, letting out a long, loud moan. Her head tossed back, hair cascading downwards so she looked like the most the most erotic vision on earth.

Once Imogen was sure that the aftershocks were over she was there to hold her wife, knowing that she couldn't just flop downwards as she would like to. Gently she helped her onto her side where she immediately lay next to her, kissing every part she could access.

"Sweetheart, that was just what we needed."

Having gotten her breath back, Constance could agree. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know I certainly did. You were incredible Darling."

Imogen sighed happily, "I was? Baby, when you pushed me against the wall I thought I'd come right then. I love when we get a little wild sometimes. It feels so good." She knew they may not have much of a chance to act like this again for a while but that didn't matter, it had definitely been one for the memory banks.

Smiling, Constance kissed her smiling wife on the forehead, "It felt wonderful for me too, I love you so much. This is what I meant that day, everything we do is based on love and trust. I adore you."

"I adore you as well." As they kissed again the baby woke up and kicked to signal her presence. "I think we woke her."

Constance laughed, "I believe so." While Imogen kissed and stroked her stomach, she in turn went to pet the soft blonde hair, noticing something. "You have paint in your hair."

"Well, I was painting for hours. If you remember, you stopped me as I was on my way to the shower, a shower I badly need now by the way."

"I think we both need a shower Darling. Come on, you can help me wash."

Imogen watched her the woman she loved rise up from the bed. Even at this stage of her pregnancy she was graceful. "Do you really need help washing?"

As she picked up her robe, Constance smirked, "Maybe I do or maybe I just want your perfect body wet and naked alongside mine. You'll just have to join me and see won't you?"

Hoping for the latter Imogen ran into the bathroom with a laughing Constance following closely behind her.

This was love and they were both so lucky to have their match in all areas.


	41. End of an Era

**A/N. Right, now that that is out of my (writing) system its back to normal. Time for maternity leave to start. To see our favourite potions teacher off I have taken a classic episode and adapted to suit my timeline, including a well known line. **

Throughout May the focus in Cackle's Academy was primarily the end of term exams. The fourth years were studying extra hard as these would be their final school exams and they all wanted to do well. The other years were busy too, especially in Potions. Miss Hardbroom had worked them especially hard but now they were at the stage where all topics were covered and it was time for revision. The students were just glad to see her back and looking so well, if not a little tired. Her classes were now the mornings and she would still do some study groups two evenings a week from six until eight. They had no idea what she did in the afternoons but they guessed that she was resting.

That is exactly what she was doing. Constance now understood what the doctor and her books had meant by pregnancy fatigue. After her recovery from the magical overdose she had experienced a burst of energy for a number of weeks but that had started to drop now. The baby was moving less as she was growing larger in Mama's stomach although there were a good ten or so kicks a day. In theory this should have meant that she was sleeping more but unfortunately the little one was lying very close to her bladder so she was back to needing the bathroom several times a night. Still, they were both healthy and it was all worth it.

One afternoon Constance was making her way back upstairs after classes had ended. Rather than going straight to bed she couldn't resist going to the nursery. Imogen had done a marvellous job with it. The colours for this room were cream with green and light purple accents as Constance had requested. The furniture was pine and included shelves and a chest of drawers that had been filled with clothes and blankets. The cot was also ready, dressed with the set that Tom had bought his granddaughter. Jamie had bought them a changing table which he was bringing on his next visit. He was also going to bring a Moses basket that had been Abby's which would be the baby's bed in her mothers' room for the first couple of months. Looking around the room she felt so excited. It was nearly time.

She walked through the door into what was now their living area. Again, her wife had done wonders here. Like the nursery and their own room the walls were cream and Imogen had added blue through the couch and chairs they had bought. Over the past few months they had picked up cushions, a throw and other bits in a variety of colours. There was a large desk so that the couple could do their markings and reports or Abby could do her homework in more comfort. Luckily the room was large and also allowed for a table where they could eat. In the corner was enough room for a playpen later down the line. Already the family had enjoyed spending time here, it was nice to have somewhere besides their bedroom to be together.

Right now she needed to be in her bed so she walked through the other door straight into what would always be a sanctuary for the couple. They had both agreed to put Enid's invasion behind them, the good memories they had here were more important than anything else. After popping to the bathroom Constance took down her hair and removed her navy dress and underwear before getting under the covers for a much needed sleep.

This was how Imogen found her a couple of hours later. She had finished her class and collected Abby from school. Their daughter had been dispatched to her room to change and begin her homework.

_"She looks so peaceful."_

Constance was still fast asleep and what made the sight even more wonderful was that she was clutching Imogen's pillow as she slept. Tempting as it was to wake her, it was best to leave her be, she'd wake up soon enough. In the meantime she went to help Abby with her homework, hoping it wasn't maths tonight. It was embarrassing when you were told that Davina was, '_way better at sums than you are'_.

The following days passed in much the same way until it was suddenly Constance's final day before maternity leave. Where she had previously thought that she would work right up until the baby was born she could admit that was no longer the case. After what had happened before Easter she felt more tuned into her body and right now it was telling her to stop working.

She had confirmed her intention to Amelia who was happy to hear the decision. At one stage she and Imogen had thought they would have to fight the stubborn witch to finish up. While she would of course leave a massive gap, luckily Amelia's own niece was training to be a potions teacher and was delighted with the opportunity to spend the beginning of her college holidays supervising study and exams.

The girls had mixed feelings when they were reminded that morning at assembly that this was officially Miss Hardbroom's last day. They knew that it was coming, the baby was due in June and she had started to look more exhausted daily. As tough and scary as she was, even though she was no longer dressed all in black every day, HB was a wonderful teacher and they just hoped they would do well enough in their exams to make her proud of them. Although she would still be on the premises their other teachers had warned them specifically that she was not to be bothered.

Post assembly the married couple reverted to the staffroom while Davina and Amelia went to teach.

"How do you feel Sweetheart?", Imogen asked as she poured some tea.

Constance thought for a moment. "Ready. I feel ready Darling."

She'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the past number of weeks, including last night and while she knew they weren't the real thing they were were another sign that her body was preparing for birth.

They had been to see the doctor the evening before. Dr. Ravenscroft had given them additional pieces they needed for their home birth kit with instructions to call her when the contractions were five minutes apart or Constance's waters broke. She believed it would still be a couple of weeks yet but you never knew. No matter, she would be seeing them weekly until the baby was born.

Imogen was very glad that Constance was slowing down. She had promised herself that she would be doing everything possible to make sure that the mother of her child would be comfortable and entertained while she was resting. A visit to the bookshop had meant that there was plenty for her to read over the coming weeks. This weekend certainly wouldn't be boring as it was her own birthday the following day and Tom and Jamie were coming to stay. Still though, on that Friday school had to go on.

Well almost. The weather was horrible for June, very cold and raining with hail showers as well as what almost looked strangely like snow. Imogen's P.E classes could not run outside so she was trying to utilise the indoors as best she could, wanting the girls to still focus on exercise while they were studying. As she ran down the stairs behind the second years she noticed a number of them weren't doing what they should be.

"Mildred, Maud What are you girls doing down here?"

Mildred spoke, "Please Miss, there was someone at the door."

As she began to berate them for giving silly excuses the door opened to reveal one of her least favourite people. Hellibore, along with his students and his sidekick. Rowan Webb wasn't so bad, he was weird but Davina level weird as opposed to Helliboring who was a creepy pain in the ass. Apparently they had been throwing blizzard spells. Well that explained the snow in June. Did they not have any consideration for others? Imogen had already called Abby's school to see if she needed to be collected but apparently the bad weather hadn't reached the village. She now understood why. Apparently they were "Seeking shelter from the bitter weather."

"Weather they have caused. Fools." Imogen sighed as she saw Amelia running around trying to ensure that the invading Wizards were fed but knew that she had to help out. Davina was of course falling over herself in front of the two men, discussing the merits of layers. The main thing that Imogen needed to do was find her wife. She found her about to supervise lunch although that was difficult when there was no food.

"What are these boys doing here?"

Too late, before Imogen could explain, along came Helliboring installing heating devices and his sidekick declaring half days. Constance was glad that she had worn her black dress today. She hated feeling exposed when it came to Hellibore although he appeared to be on his best behaviour so far.

This was the time for her to be recapping with the third years. Not for Fenella and Griselda to be playing teacher. That wasn't even the worst thing. The worst part of this farcical class was that Constance and Imogen were not allowed to work together.

"We believe you both need to be separated. You're too distracted by each other and we wouldn't want your work suffering would we? Find other partners."

Constance was hardly going to work with one of the wizards so moved as quickly as she could towards Amelia leaving Imogen with Davina.

The only non magical person in the room was also irritated. It was silly but she had wanted to work with Constance for two reasons. The first was that of course, she loved her. The second being that her wife was super competitive and in this environment she would be a million times worse, it was easier to be with her than against her. Although she _was_ wearing her classroom version of her sexy apron so maybe it was better not to sit next to her.

Sighing again, she sat next to Davina who whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, we'll beat them."

"This is a ridiculous idea for a potion". Constance didn't even believe that an anti gunge potion was a real thing. It already looked like theirs was going wrong, it was far too black. "Let's see what Bat and Drill are up to."

As much as she loved Imogen this was her territory and she was going to win. She could tell her wife knew what she was up to as she cast her eyes back. How dare Davina accuse them of cheating? She was only looking.

Before they sipped the potion Imogen had a question for their alleged teachers.

"Is it safe?", she indicated in front of her as she asked.

Griselda smiled, as much as she was enjoying their temporary role they would never do anything to endanger Miss Hardbroom or the baby. "Of course. Now sip"

Feeling a glow at the concern her love had for her, even when she was being a "competitive pain in the neck", Constance went to take a sip of the disgusting looking liquid.

"What would anyone want that for in the first place." In a sudden moment of realisation she understood why.

"I would like to remind you Fenella Feverfew, that this day will, in the fullness of time come to an end. Also, in time, I will no longer be pregnant and will in fact be able to come after you. A fact that I will be taking full advantage of if you do what I believe you are planning to."

Fenny didn't care and carried out her plan. Sending a large spoonful of gunge right at their scariest teacher she grinned at the look on her face. Any threats for the future were entirely worth it. Even Miss Drill was laughing and she thought Miss Bat was going to fall off her chair giggling.

What was nearly as funny was when Wizard Rowan-Webb turned around in his chair and asked a gunge covered Miss Hardbroom,"Are you really pregnant?" Someone clearly needed stronger glasses.

Once Imogen was sure her wife was alright, and had used her phone to snap a sneaky picture, it was time to collect Abby from school.

"But Miss Drill. You cannot leave now. It's an upside down day, rules do not apply." Algernon could not understand why anyone would want to leave the fun.

These Wizards had no idea of real life. "I'm afraid I must. Our daughter will be waiting for me to pick her up." Still laughing, she left the room thinking that she would not want to be Fenella come September.

Oblivious to what was going in the lab the other girls were enjoying the unexpected freedom. Mildred was having fun but was still troubled by what had happened with Enid who would have loved today. Could she have done more to help her? Miss Drill had spoken to the girls when they returned and had told them that Enid would be entering a residential programme to help work through her issues. She was not currently allowed visitors beyond her father and sisters but the girls could write to her. Mildred had done so, hoping her letter would be of some comfort to her friend.

The weather had calmed down which hopefully meant the Wizards would be on their way home soon. Abby was enjoying her walk back to school with Mummy. Even more so when she heard what had happened.

"No way did Mama get gunged. You're pulling my leg."

Imogen took out her phone and showed the picture. "Proof. Now let's not tell her about this, at least until we show Granddad and Jamie. Okay?"

Giggling uncontrollably Abby just about managed to agree. This was possibly the funniest picture she had ever seen. Once she calmed down she picked up her pace a bit, she was keen to get back to the school to see what was going on and also get ready for their visitors. Plus, she had to finish Mummy's birthday card. It was going to be a busy evening.

By the time they got back Constance had cleaned up but feel felt like there was something sticky in her ear an hour later. She smiled as she saw Abby coming downstairs having changed out of her uniform into a pretty dress and cardigan.

As she hugged her daughter she asked, "Have you done your homework?" She raised her eyebrows when she heard there was none to be done but knew that the other school was also winding down for the year.

"I did finish Mummy's birthday card though." Abby had used her normal homework time productively and was very happy with the results. As mother and daughter were walking towards the staffroom they ran into the two older Wizards.

"Well Miss Hardbroom, we must round up the troops and take our leave. Now who is this?"

Constance held her daughter's hand, partly for herself, as she answered. "This is our daughter Your Honour. Abby, say hello to the wizards dear."

Hellibore was confused for a second, then remembered Miss Cackle mentioning an adoption of some sort.

"Ah yes, the little non witch girl. You must be very pleased to meet two wizards. I'm sure none of your non witch friends have experienced such a thing."

While Helliboring may not be looking at her in the same way since her words a couple of months ago, he was still a pompous pain in the posterior_. "Why is he saying non witch like it was a bad thing?"_ Even as she had the thought, Constance was cringing internally at the way she used to think herself.

Abby moved closer to her Mama. There was something about this man that annoyed her. The other man seemed a bit nicer, he was smiling kindly and reminded her of Davina."Hello", she whispered.

Not wanting to lose her temper in front of her child, Constance moved her forward, "We mustn't keep you both. Good evening."

As they entered the empty staffroom she noticed that Abby was very quiet and pulling at one of her curls as she tended to when she was worried. "What's the matter?", she asked as they sat down to wait for their visitors.

"Is it bad that I'm not a witch? The baby will be one won't she? What does that mean for me?" Abby was beginning to get upset. She was so looking forward to her sister coming but had never really considered the witch aspect.

Constance brought her as close as possible, kissing her and wiping away the tears that were falling down the heart shaped face.

"Abby, you not being a witch is in no way a bad thing. Just in the same way that Mummy not being a witch does not bother me at all, I still fell madly in love with her. You both have talents and abilities that I do not. Yes, your sister will be a witch but she will not get her powers until she is a little bit older than you are now. You are a special, wonderful girl and I love you very, very much. I will love your sister as well, I already do but it will be equal to you, not any more or any less."

Seeing that her wife was hovering in the doorway she added, "And I know I am speaking for both of us."

Walking closer, Imogen stroked Abby's hair. "She certainly is honey. We're all a family. Mama and I love you and your sister will be so lucky to have you to look up to."

As she hugged their daughter she mouthed to her other mother "What happened?" She shook her head in anger when she saw the reply, "Hellibore." Still, she didn't have time to be angry, there were two much nicer men on the way.

As Abby was washing the tear stains off her face Amelia bustled into the room.

"They're here."

The couple in the room were highly amused to see her fixing her hair in the mirror. Constance had never known Amelia to be that concerned about her appearance in the twenty something years she had known her. Apparently that had changed.

Tom had collected Jamie on his way and driven them both to the castle for the weekend. They had also brought the final pieces of baby furniture with them. After everyone had been greeted they brought the table and basket upstairs and helped set them up, admiring the new rooms, before settling down to dinner. Abby clung to Jamie a little bit. She loved living at the castle but missed seeing him almost every day. She whispered in his ear what had happened to her Mama that day.

"You got gunged? Please tell me there is documented evidence of this?"

Constance was about to deny it when her traitorous wife pulled out her phone to show that there was indeed evidence.

"That will teach you to be so competitive Sweetheart."

She was highly miffed about the whole thing, it really wasn't that funny. Apparently she was wrong judging by the fact that everyone around the table was crying with laughter. She concentrated on eating her chicken, feeling a little kick from inside.

"You'd better not be laughing as well little one."

Eventually she came down of her high horse and enjoyed the evening. They played games and talked, the conversation flowing easily. She and Abby were the only ones not drinking but Constance didn't mind, she was still having a lovely time.

Imogen had two glasses of wine before declaring that that was her lot, not wanting to repeat her birthday experience from the year before. She felt very mellow and was enjoying sitting close to her love as Jamie and Abby bickered over what was the greatest Disney film. Davina had gone to complete bed check and said she would probably go to bed herself afterwards as the day had tired her out. Tom and Amelia also appeared to be sitting very close together and were whispering to each other.

At 10PM it was way past Abby's bedtime and her Mama's so, after she hoisted herself off the couch, Constance held her hand out to her daughter. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Imogen decided to go as well and after seeing who he would be left with, Jamie left Cackle's latest power couple alone.

Constance and Abby went ahead leaving the two friends behind sitting on the stairs.

"Well, they certainly seem to be an item."

Imogen agreed, her father and Amelia were still speaking each evening on the phone and she knew that the Witch had been making use of her broomstick and visiting him in her free time, bringing Abby once or twice.

Smirking, Jamie asked, "So does he have a room here or.." then flinched from the slap he received.

"I beg you not to finish that sentence."

Although it was childish she was still shuddering slightly as she entered her own bedroom. The thought of her father and Amelia together in "that way" was disconcerting although she was sure they would say the same about her and Constance. Still, any such activities were definitely of the table tonight. Her beautiful wife was already fast asleep, curled up on her side. Imogen got herself a glass of water and knowing she wasn't tired enough to sleep she went to the sitting room and filled in the baby book. Once that was done she walked to the nursery, looking at the changing table that had been set up. They would move it to their own room once the baby arrived but for now it was in here and stocked up with nappies, powder, swaddling cloths and everything she would need. There was also a very cute teddy bear on top courtesy of her grandfather.

As she got into bed and moved into their usual spoon position Imogen thought, "_You'll be here in just a few weeks poppet and there is no belated birthday present that could be as good."_


	42. Role Models

**A/N Originally this was part of the last chapter but i split it out and added some extra bits so it's a bit of a bonus. This is for HB lover who said it would be nice to see more of another Cackles couple. Well, here's one of them but I promise to do a separate short story about them in the future if people want to see it. I know at least one other person who might :)**

**Baby ? will be on the way v. soon.**

On Imogen's actual birthday there was no running allowed. She had woken first and lay in bed just looking at the woman next to her, thinking yet again how lucky she was.

After twenty minutes the dark eyes opened and Constance smiled when she realised what day it was. "Happy birthday Darling, I love you." Knowing that if they started what she wanted to there would have to be a break very soon, she excused herself to freshen up before removing her nightdress and returning to the bedroom.

"Wait a moment baby. Let me look at you. Please"

When they had discovered that Constance was pregnant, Imogen had said that once she started to show she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off her. That prediction had turned out to be extremely accurate. At nine months pregnant she was still so sexy, it seemed that pregnancy had increased her body confidence even more which was such a turn on.

As was normal at this stage she had begin to lose a little weight, According to the doctor the overall gain now was around twenty five pounds and that had mainly gone to her stomach and breasts although her face was a bit more full. Her skin looked glowing which was possibly due to the lotion that she had made and used throughout the pregnancy. Yes, she had a couple of stretch marks around her hips but neither minded at all.

"If you want to look at me Darling, you'll have to return the favour."

Constance laughed as her lover whipped off the duvet, showing the nearly perfect naked body. She was still smiling as she moved onto the bed, ready to make love to the birthday girl. She had to say, that book Imogen had bought months ago had been a wonderful investment. Although she had been doubtful at the time she was more that willing to admit she had been wrong, several times since.

An hour later, once the sheets had been changed by magic and after they had showered, Abby arrived into the room to find both her mothers looking very happy.

"Did Mama give you her present already?", she asked in annoyance. She had specifically said they should give their gifts together.

"No honey, not quite."

Why was her Mummy laughing so much? Grown ups were strange. Shrugging, Abby handed over her card, she was especially pleased with this one. The tips from Mildred really helped and she was delighted when she saw the smile on her mother's face as she looked at the card. It was covered in musical notes, a guitar and some Italian phrases Abby had learned, in fact she had written the greeting in Italian with only a little help from her Mama.

After expressing her thanks, Imogen drank the coffee that had suddenly appeared along with some tea and fruit. The presents she received were wonderful but secondary to the happiness she felt at having her family with her. She did shiver with excitement when, after Abby had gone to dress, Constance carried on a tradition she had begun last year.

As she handed over a final package she whispered seductively, "If you wear this for me later I might give you another present."

Beyond dinner cooked by Tom, and Amelia, that night there were no real plans. Everyone had offered to look after Abby but Imogen knew that even though Constance had suggested going out, she would be more comfortable at home. Besides, she had had everyone she loved under one roof and wanted to enjoy it. Though maybe Jamie would take Abby for a little while that afternoon. That way she could try on her birthday gift and surprise her wife after her afternoon nap? Pleased with her plan she was about to walk upstairs when she met Griselda who had been nominated to bring the gifts from the students.

"Oh thank you and make sure to thank the others. You really shouldn't have but I appreciate it." Realising that she couldn't manage the flowers and chocolates along with the other gifts in her hands she asked, "Would you mind helping me?"

Grissy didn't mind at all and walked to the teachers living quarters. Their sitting room was very cosy and she complimented the decoration as she put the flowers down. "I really like this room Miss Drill."

Her teacher grinned, "Thanks, I did it myself. I love decorating. Would you like to sit down?"

She hadn't expected the invitation but definitely wanted to accept it.

"That's a lovely necklace. you always have very nice jewellery" Griselda had always admired her P.E teachers engagement ring, it was very unique.

Imogen's smile got even wider as she ran her finger along the delicate necklace. Even though it wasn't an everyday piece she had really wanted to wear it today.

"Thanks. It was a birthday gift. From the same person who gave me my engagement ring on my birthday last year."

There was no need to ask who from, clearly Miss Hardbroom knew her wife very well.

"Did you get engaged on your birthday? Oh I'm sorry, I am being nosy now, Fenny is always telling me off for asking so many questions."

"I don't mind Grissy, there's a difference between curiosity and nosiness. Anyway, to answer your question, no. We got engaged just before Easter last year. I had given Constance my mother's engagement ring, and later her wedding ring. She gave me mine on my birthday and she could not have made a better choice. I love it."

Griselda continued the conversation, from what Miss Drill had said it seemed that her mother had passed away which was sad so she didn't want to dwell on the topic.

"I met your father with Abby earlier. He's a very nice man."

Sitting across from her Imogen agreed, "He is. I'm very fortunate. He's so good to us and he's very excited about the baby of course."

Taking advantage of the opportunity Grissy asked a question. "You and Miss Hardbroom make things look so easy, marriage, work, family. How do you do it?"

Remembering being that age herself and not really knowing any gay people she could have spoken to Imogen was happy to talk to her student. She knew there was no malice in the questions.

"Hmm, well it's not always easy. We have to find time for each other to be wives. We both work hard and Abby is a full time job, not that we would swap having her for anything. I suppose when it comes down to it, we love each other so it works. We also have supportive family and friends, which is even more important when you have children. Being a lesbian couple is no different to a straight couple. I was lucky, my parents had a great marriage so I guess I base a lot on what I learned from them. We've had some downs but we've gotten through them because of that love and the fact that we're equal partners."

This made sense to Grissy. "I think you're very lucky and about to get luckier with the baby coming."

The older woman beamed,. "So do I. Now it's my turn to ask a question. You and Fenny, you're girlfriends as well as friends, am I correct?".

Apparently the two third years definitely weren't as discreet as they had thought. Blushing, Griselda nodded,

"We are. Please don't say we're too young, we hear that from our parents all the time." Secretly she wanted a bit of advice from her role model.

Smiling kindly Imogen spoke again, "I wasn't going to. Are your parents supportive of your sexuality?"

Apparently neither set minded that they were gay. They just felt that they shouldn't settle down at such a young age but were supportive of their daughters.

Pleased that this was the case the teacher continued. "Well that's good, so were mine. Whether you are too young or not isn't for me to say. I wish I'd met Constance when we were younger for lots of different reasons although for us there is an age difference so it wouldn't have been exactly the same. As long as you are both happy with each other then if you want my advice I would continue on as you are. Have you been together for long?"

Not that Griselda realised it but Imogen was amused to discover that the two students progressed in their relationship around the same time their teachers did.

"Clearly you are great friends and I personally don't see that changing. Any other elements to your relationship will come from this if that's what you both want. I think you need to be friends with your partner, even even though we were slightly different. We were attracted to each other but didn't know how to approach things. Once we managed that we became instant friends and that allowed us to build our relationship. There is nothing I could not or would not tell Constance and the reverse is the same. She knows every one of my secrets, including the embarrassing ones that even Jamie doesn't know and he's been my best friend for twenty odd years."

Understanding exactly what Miss Drill meant, Griselda smiled. "Fenny and I tell each other everything, I can't imagine having a secret from her. I just want to be with her all the time."

Imogen could relate. She also felt that she had to speak as a sensible adult as well as a confidante.

"That's important too, that you want to be near each other. Just make sure you have keep some of your own interests as well. If you're anything like Constance and I, there will be times when you annoy each other and need some space so make sure you have that."

This was interesting to Grissy, "Do you annoy each other, even when you're so happy?" She and Fenny argued sometimes, it was a relief to know this was apparently normal.

Thinking back over several tense moments Imogen laughed, "Of course we do. It never lasts long though. I'll go for a run or a drive and she'll go to the lab or for a walk. By the time we come back here we're usually ok. We never go to sleep on a row though because we both hate fighting with each other."

That seemed like a sensible approach. "That makes sense. It's hard sometimes with school work and rules. I know it's not the case but sometimes it can seem like things are conspiring to keep us apart."

The sensible adult needed to make a an appearance again.

"Grissy, please don't think I'm saying this because of my role as your teacher and I do understand what you're saying, but those rules are there to protect you. There may be certain things you wish to explore and for those things, I would wait. Not only because of your ages although that is an element but it's something I would suggest you don't rush, especially when there is no need just yet. Enjoy the closeness you have first and make sure you don't have regrets in the future."

That advice did not come from her own experience but rather from someone else who she knew wished that she'd waited until she found someone who really loved her.

Blushing even more Griselda spoke in a rush. "We haven't. I mean we've kissed but we're not ready for anything else. We both know that. I do know we're young Miss Drill but I find it hard to imagine a future without her in it. It seems like every plan we have, college, jobs, everything includes each other but neither of us are going to rush into anything, especially not while we're in school."

Glad that this was the case Imogen continued chatting to her student as she made them some tea. Griselda shared the plans her and her girlfriend had for the future. The both wanted to study more obscure magic and see how they could fit older, more forgotten potions and spells into the modern world. They had plans to write books that would hopefully be studied by young witches in the future.

"I'm sure it sounds silly but we would both love to do it."

Thinking of her own plans to one day write an Italian text book, Imogen shook her head. "It's not silly at all and I have no doubts that you will both achieve anything you set your minds to."

After about thirty minutes Constance entered the room smiling. "Darling, you should have seen what Davina and Abby just did. They.. Oh, Griselda, hello."

Standing up, Griselda smiled nervously at Miss Hardbroom. She was worried she would get into trouble for being here. "I was just giving Miss Drill her presents from the students. I'm sorry, I'll go now."

Although she had been surprised to see her Constance didn't have an issue with the student being there, clearly she had been invited.

"Please don't leave on my account.", she said as she looked at the flowers and cards.

"Don't even think of stealing my chocolates." Imogen smiled at her from the chair before turing back to Grissy. "Honestly, I'll have to hide them from her and Abby if I have any hope of eating them myself."

Griselda laughed, still with a touch of nerves but she sat back down. It was hard to imagine HB eating chocolate. Apparently she did though and judging by the small smile on her face she didn't mind that fact being shared. To her surprise she found that she did not feel she had to leave immediately and as she finished her tea she took the opportunity to really observe the married couple.

They sat closely together and listened very intently to what the other was saying, their bond was clearly very strong. Miss Hardbroom in particular looked completely different. It wasn't just that her hair was in a loose ponytail rather than a bun but she looked younger and friendlier as she recounted what was obviously an in joke about Abby, Miss Bat and a refusal to eat anything else for lunch on a Saturday but noodles.

"Ha. Look who's talking." Miss Drill had responded to the tale.

Her wife shrugged, "They really are not that bad once you get used to the texture.", but she touched the hand next to hers as she did so.

Soon it was time for Grissy to leave if she was to meet Fenny for a walk as they had arranged. "Well Happy Birthday again and thank you for the chat Miss Drill. It was very encouraging. Goodbye Miss Hardbroom, I hope you enjoy your rest before the baby comes."

To her surprise Constance had not felt uncomfortable with the student being in their living room. This was different to the last time a pupil had been in their space and she guessed that there had been a reason behind it. Besides, she was on leave. Was it really so bad if someone outside her family saw her relax a bit? Most of these girls had already seen her at her very worst moment and while she would never change in the classroom, in her own time she would be her true self.

Imogen walked Grissy to the door and gave her a hug. "If you ever want to talk again you know where I am, or we are. We both understand what this is like. The same goes for Fenny."

Just before the student left Miss Hardbroom walked to the door behind her wife. 'Goodbye Griselda. Oh and tell Fenella that it was a fascinating lesson you two provided yesterday. I'll be sure to remember it in the future."

As the door closed she was laughing and leaning down to kiss Imogen who smiled up at her. "You're evil sometimes Sweetheart."

"Of course I am but only sometimes. It wouldn't do for them to think that I'd gone completely soft would it? It sounds like you had an interesting conversation?"

When she heard what they had talked about Constance felt very proud of her wife and glad that the two younger girls were being sensible and mature about things. It wasn't as easy for her but she would try and help them if they needed her, knowing how she had needed help herself when she was that age.

Taking her love by the hand Imogen lead her back to the couch. Yes, they would be interrupted soon by their family but for now, a few minutes kissing and snuggling sounded very nice.

Griselda walked downstairs to meet her girlfriend, dying to tell her about what had happened, They still had some growing up to do but when they did, if they ended up like Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill she would be very happy.


	43. Waiting

She would never admit to anyone apart from one, maybe two people, but for Constance the first week of maternity leave was a massive novelty. There was something very different about being in the school but not having to teach. Being able to stay in bed while Imogen got up felt very decadent, although it would of course have been better if they were both staying there.

Once Abby had come in to say goodbye she would have some tea and fruit before falling asleep again for a couple of hours, usually being woken again at around 10AM by a little kick. After waking for a second time she would shower, dress in her loosest clothes and maybe read one of her books , sometimes she would crochet. She also had some important paperwork to complete before the new arrival so took the opportunity to do this. All the time Morgana was right next to her. At 12:30 it was time to go downstairs and eat lunch with the other teachers, recapping anything that Amelia's niece Gabrielle was unsure of.

Then came one of her favourite times of the day.

With all the study and final classes that were happening, Imogen only had P.E classes in the morning. That meant that she was free after lunch to spend time with Constance. They would go back upstairs to their living quarters and just spend time together. They would talk, maybe organise baby things, read, practice Italian and a couple of times, when energy levels allowed they went back to bed, not to sleep.

At 3:15 they walked together to collect Abby from school. Constance knew that she needed to keep somewhat active. The school was only a fifteen minute walk away and the weather was just right so she was very much enjoying this stroll every afternoon. Then came her second favourite time of the day. One or both of them would stay with Abby while she did her homework. Imogen had arranged with Davina that she would take breakfast supervision if the chanting teacher took dinner. That suited Davina just fine.

This meant that the family were free to eat dinner together in their living area. Imogen was cooking simple protein filled foods like chicken, salmon or omelettes with plenty of vegetables. Constance wasn't eating a whole lot, she found that with the baby taking up so much space she would get very full quickly so tried to eat small portions on a more regular basis. Sometimes Amelia or Davina would join them, if not for dinner they would normally wander up at some point in the evening.

Her day would normally end at around 9PM when she would begin to get ready for bed. While there were normally a couple of kicks during the day, for some reason at this time every night there were six or seven kicks close together.

"It's like she's getting her exercise in before she goes to sleep.", Imogen had laughed after it happened for the third night in a row.

Constance didn't want her partner to feel that she had to go to bed so early but apparently she wanted to.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to want to get as much sleep as I can in the next few days. Once our little poppet arrives I'll be glad of these early nights. Now roll over and let me hold you."

This novelty lasted about a week. As it became closer to her due date Constance became bored. She had a strong feeling that she would be going beyond the June 17th due date she had been given and needed to find something to do. The whole nesting symptom was something that she had not expected to happen to her but she suddenly felt the need to organise things.

She was a tidy, clean person by nature, so was Imogen so there wasn't much to do around their rooms. Abby was relatively tidy but her Mama still spent some time putting her books and DVDs into alphabetical order and organising her wardrobe, removing all the more wintery items and storing them away. Once that was done she made her way to the potions lab, refusing the offer from her substitute to help. This was still her territory and she was going to organise it herself. She spent a good three hours sorting and cleaning the bottles and potion ingredients. To the amazement of Amelia and Davina she did not use magic once.

Imogen stuck her head in to check after a while. She wasn't worried, her wife knew her body and right now it was telling her to nest. She did help with some of the lifting and carrying, happy to spend some time with her love. That evening she ran Constance a bath and gave her a gentle massage, hoping that her prediction the baby would be late was going to be wrong. Her mothers were both highly punctual and she was hopeful that this trait passed straight to their daughter.

It didn't. Only the mothers to be knew the exact due date. They had told everyone else "mid June". The seventeenth came and went and no labour symptoms came with it. The nesting instinct stayed though.

On Saturday evening Imogen was walking along the corridor when she found Abby coming towards her. Over the past six months Abby had picked up even more of her Mama's expressions and habits, including what Imogen deemed a "nervous laughter face." It was the face they both made when they really wanted to laugh but weren't sure they were allowed.

"What's happening honey?" she asked as she reached her daughter.

As Abby saw Davina enter the staffroom she moved closer to her mother, "I think you're going to find out."

It didn't take long.

"Constance Hardbroom. What have you done to my cupboard. And WHERE is my didgeridoo?" Davina's screeching could be heard throughout the school.

Deciding she had better intervene Imogen went to the room. Abby skipping along behind her, there was no way was she missing this. They entered the room to find Constance calmly sitting on the chair facing a frazzled Davina.

"What? I simply organised it in a more logical manner. I believe once you get used to it you'll find it much more beneficial. And I have no idea where that instrument is."

Davina knew she couldn't lose her temper with the heavily pregnant woman. Instead she flounced out of the door, passing Amelia on her way in to see what the noise was about. Constance wasn't worried. The cupboard was far better now, really Davina should be thanking her. And actually everyone should thank her for hiding that headache inducing gift.

On Monday she had another visit to the doctor. Things were still looking good with the baby. The fact that she was overdue wasn't surprising. In Dr. Ravenscroft's experience many first time mothers went a week or so over their due date.

"Please don't worry about it for now. If you go to two weeks we will look at bringing you in to induce you and in that case you'll have to have the baby in hospital."

She explained that even with a magical induction it was better not to give birth at home as in a similar way to the overdose Constance had suffered, there was a risk of magical shock to the baby so she would need to be monitored for a couple of days. However it really was a last resort.

Constance was devastated at the idea of going into hospital. She was very quiet on the drive back and after a few minutes Imogen realised that she was crying. At the first safe spot she pulled over and reached out to give some comfort.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry. I don't want you to go into hospital either but the doctor said it's a last resort, it might not happen. And if it does, its only a couple of days and we need to do what's best for the baby. I know you're worried about the shock but the hospital will the right place for both of you."

"Four days, not a couple, four whole days away from our home, away from you and Abby with people I don't know around me and not knowing how to look after our daughter properly. I need you to teach me." Constance knew she sounded pathetic but the thought of not having the home birth she'd planned so well was killing her.

"Hey. It won't be like that. If you have to go to hospital, I'll stay with you. Abby will come visit and in a few days we'll be home. And as for looking after our little poppet, you are a fantastic mother already. It's only a couple of things to learn and even in the hospital I'll help you. We're both in this together. Baby, it might not happen, we still have a few days. She could come anytime."

Constance wiped her eyes. Imogen was right and in the meantime she was going to do everything she could to get this baby out. "Please little one you'll have a much nicer arrival if you come out by yourself. We don't need any magic to bring you into the world."

After things had calmed down, the couple drove to the supermarket to stock up on supplies. She had already been drinking raspberry tea for a number of weeks but had to stop now she was officially overdue. Even though it wasn't her favourite fruit she added some pineapple to the trolley and they also bought some spices and chillies that Imogen would add to their meals. They were both ready to try every old wives tale that was related to inducing labour.

Over the coming days Constance discovered a number of things. She hated pineapple and never wanted to eat it again. Spicy food was fine, normally she quite liked it, but not in the middle of an exceptionally hot June week. The castor oil that Davina had advised her to take was disgusting but she made herself take a spoon each morning.

Not all the methods they tried were so bad. Even with the heat the foreplay and sexual activity was as always, lovely. If it took several orgasms courtesy of her talented lover to get this baby out, Constance was willing to suffer.

The look of disappointment on the students face every time they saw her was not lovely. Neither was dragging yourself around when even the old stone castle felt like a sauna. She found herself staying in their rooms even more, only venturing out for a short walk with Imogen once the students had gone to bed and it was slightly cooler.

It was beginning to look more and more like their baby was going to born in hospital. Neither mother was happy but they were trying to make the best of it. Dr Ravenscroft had told them to come in on the Saturday morning if there was no movement. On Thursday night Constance was making the most of her time with their eldest daughter. Both were lying on the bed in their lightest nightdresses, eating ice-cream and trying to cool themselves down.

"It's so hot." Abby complained as her Mummy came into the room.

Imogen agreed. Still, she had an idea. "Come on, lets go for a swim."

Constance looked at her with horror. "Where? I can't go to the lake, the girls will see me looking like a whale. My swim suit doesn't even fit me anymore."

At this stage Imogen was pulling towels and her own swimming things out of the wardrobe. "You're not a whale and yes you can. The girls are all studying and not allowed down there anyway. As for togs, you can wear your bra and knickers. Its only the three of us. Come on, you'll feel better, I promise."

Abby looked up at her with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please Mama, it'll be fun."

Still not sure but tempted by the cool water, Constance agreed. While Abby ran to her room to change she did the same, putting her loosest dress over the top. A couple of minutes later the family were making their way to the lake. It was still bright and although not as warm as during the day the temperature was still high.

As she pulled off her dress and stepped into the water Constance knew Imogen had been right. She already felt better, the water was cool and refreshing and helped to ease the heavy feeling she had been suffering from. She cut across the lake, not as fast as she normally could but still with ease. Abby had come a long way with her swimming but seemed to be more focused on splashing her mothers this evening. They spent over an hour in the water and by the time they left all three were feeling cooler and ready for sleep.

On the Friday morning Constance woke up early with the usual morning bathroom requirement. This was the final day that the baby could come by herself but she wasn't going to dwell on this. She got back into bed with her wife who had just woken up. They decided to focus on one of the natural induction methods they had read about. The nipple stimulation was very nice but whereas on previous occasions it had lead to other things, this morning she really wasn't feeling up to anything else. Still, she was enjoying the closeness, the gentle kisses to her neck and the loving whispers in her ear.

She was a bit upset when Imogen had to get up but knew Abby had to get to school and there were exams to supervise. The P.E teacher was covering the basic English language tests that were happening that morning.

"I love you Sweetheart, I'll be back as soon as I can but I'll send Amelia or Davina up with some toast in a while. Try and sleep."

Constance pretended to agree. She wasn't hungry, in fact she now felt a bit sick but didn't want to worry anyone. Could she have caught a bug from swimming? That was the last thing she needed. A few minutes later Abby came in to kiss her goodbye, telling her sister, "If you come out today I'll give you one of my teddy bears." before running off to school.

The plan to stay in bed wasn't going to work either. After about five minutes her stomach lurched and she had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. The nausea passed quickly enough but she felt rotten, crampy and yet again needed the toilet.

Eventually after washing as best she could she left the bathroom to find Davina waiting. "Imogen asked me to bring you something to eat. Are you alright?"

Constance sat on the bed, "Thank you but I'm really not hungry. I think I might have some sort of bug. I've just been sick, my stomach is still bothering me and now my back hurts."

With all her worry about the following day she had forgotten all the symptoms of labour. Luckily Davina with her myriad of sisters had not. After asking a few more details of the illness she sat next to the upset and embarrassed woman and patted her arm.

"You're not sick Constance. Your baby is coming."

**A/N She is coming. On Sunday all will be revealed regarding Baby ? name, weight etc. It's going to be a long one. :)**


	44. Delivery Time

_"This has been the strangest couple of hours of my life."_

As she had this thought Constance was sat on her bed, propped up against several pillows while Davina sat on the chair next to her talking endlessly. Normally the relentless chatting would get on her nerves after a while but right now she was glad of the distraction.

Although she had been doubtful when the older witch had told her she was going into labour, she now knew that it was definitely the case. It was coming up to 11AM, she had been sick one more time but the nausea seemed to have passed now. The cramping however had increased and she now knew what real contractors felt like although she had only experienced a couple. How strange to be excited about pain but that's how she felt. Davina had offered to fetch Imogen but had been asked to wait in order to avoid panic.

Davina waited until the third proper contraction passed. Constance was managing the pain so far very well but the older witch knew she needed something or rather someone else now.

"I think the exam will be over by now. I'm going to get your wife and tell her your baby is on the way." At the excited nod she left the room to break the news.

Imogen had left the exam and was in the staffroom, picking up the post and chatting to Amelia. After a moment the door opened and a very pleased looking Miss Bat entered.

"Davina, I thought you were in the cupboard." Amelia smiled at her friend.

"No, I've been somewhere much better and now it's Imogen's time to be there." She paused for dramatic effect. "The baby is coming."

Imogen couldn't quite compute what Davina had said. They were resigned to the induction that was happening tomorrow. She couldn't be coming now. Could she?

"What? Constance is in in labour? Are you sure? Why didn't you get me? Where is she? I've got to cover the next exam. What will I do?"

Amelia was starting to panic a bit as well, not for any particular reason, it just seemed like the right thing to do. For once Davina was the voice of sanity.

"Both of you, calm down. Yes, I'm sure. It's still early stage, she's had three contractions but they're quite far apart. She was sick but that seems to have passed now and she would like some plain biscuits and a banana when you go back up. She's in your bedroom, reading her book and quite happy. She didn't want to draw attention to things by talking you out of the exam but as for the next one, I will cover it. Now, off you go."

Gathering the requested food along with some water Imogen ran upstairs, followed by Amelia who wanted to check on Constance for herself. They entered the room to find the mother to be exactly as Davina had described her, except she was now drinking a cup of tea and smiling up at them from the bed.

"Sweetheart. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Is it true? How many contractions?" Imogen put the fruit and biscuits on the table and sat on the edge of the bed, talking her wife's hand and kissing her head.

Constance had been managing fine but felt such a sense of relief that Imogen was here now. And she had brought food.

"It's true alright. I've had three proper contractions, twenty minutes apart and I'm just so glad that you are here now. Both of you."

Amelia sat at the end of the bed. She was so excited for them, and for herself. She was already thinking of this baby as her granddaughter, just as she did Abby. "What do you need me to do?"

As she peeled the banana Constance answered. "Right now there isn't much. We have no idea how long this will last but we will need you to keep an eye on Abby once I go into proper labour."

Guessing there was someone who could probably help with that Imogen added, "You could phone my Dad and ask him to come? I know he's been waiting for a call. He should be here in time to collect Abby from school, I know you'll have school things to look after with all the exams going on."

Pleased that she had something to do and that Tom would be here later Amelia went off to make a couple of calls, leaving the married couple alone.

Just after she left the room the fourth contraction came along. Constance shifted slightly on the bed and closed her eyes as Imogen held her hand. It lasted around forty seconds and although uncomfortable, it was bearable. Once it passed she felt the need to move and pulled herself off the bed.

"I need to walk a bit."

They walked along the corridor for a few minutes, going into the nursery to collect the birthing kit they had stored there as well as the white babygro that their daughter would be wearing in the very near future. By the time they had finished there was another contraction. For this one she stood in their sitting room while Imogen stroked her back and whispered words of encouragement in her ear for the less than a minute it lasted.

"Sweetheart, why don't you try and have a little sleep? You'll need your energy later and you've been awake since five. Let's lie down for a while."

That sounded like a very good idea and so after Imogen had changed into her pyjama bottoms and a vest they got back into bed and cuddled close. "Close your eyes baby, I'm right here."

To her surprise Constance did manage to fall asleep, she woke briefly as the contractions came but it was like her body was telling her to rest. Suddenly the clock was showing 2PM and she was starving, Before she could request something to eat there was a knock on the door and Amelia entered again.

"Ah, you're awake, I stuck my head in a while ago but you both seemed to be asleep. I've brought you some lunch. Imogen, your father arrived about half an hour ago, he's gone to collect Abby from school."

The primary school finished early on Fridays and Abby was about to have a very special start to her weekend. She was glad school was over. Every day her friends would ask her if the baby was here yet and each time she would have to say no. Her mothers had told her the day before that as the baby was late, Mama would have to go into hospital for a couple of days so the doctors could help her sister be born. Last night she had been very upset as she lay in bed. She was still worried now but didn't want to show her Mummy who was picking her up that day.

Well, she was meant to be but there was no sign of her.

"Surprise."

Abby had been so busy looking for Imogen that she hadn't noticed Tom waiting for her. Once she saw him she squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Granddad, what are you doing here? Where's Mummy?"

Tom was very excited to be able to break the news to his granddaughter. "Both of your mothers are at home. We're all in for an exciting day or so because your little sister is finally on her way."

She was speechless for just a second. "Really? We need to get back, what if we miss it?"

Her mothers had said that she could stay with them until the baby really started to come, they didn't know how long that would be though and she was afraid she wouldn't see them.

"Don't worry, we're going straight back but no running. I can't keep up with you." With that they set off, still at a rather brisk pace, to see what was happening.

Constance and Imogen were finishing their lunch when their daughter burst in to the sitting room followed by Tom. After kisses and hugs they all sat at the table joined by Amelia. Abby was sitting on Mummy's lap when she noticed her Mama hiss slightly.

"Is she coming now?"

Imogen laughed as she gently dislodged her daughter and moved to the other side of the table. "Not yet, she's getting closer though. That was about fifteen minutes Sweetheart."

After that one had passed Amelia left back to supervise another exam while Tom went to collect some shopping his daughter had requested. He also contacted Jamie who was away with work but would be back and at the castle the following day. Abby spent the afternoon with her mothers, not really doing anything beyond reading, drawing and helping her Mummy time the pains. They seemed to be getting closer together but she didn't really understand what it meant.

The three of them lay together. Imogen was giving her wife another gentle massage which seemed to be helping with the discomfort. As she lay behind Constance Abby was lying in front of her talking about school and holding her hand when another pain came. The latest one she noticed seemed to be a bit worse and she wanted to help.

"I'm sorry it hurts Mama. Try and think of something happy."

Now that the latest stronger contraction had passed, Constance was able to talk again.

"Well all of my most happy memories are of you and Mummy."

"Tell me about the first time you met."

Imogen laughed while Constance had the good grace to flush from more than just labour pains. Their first meeting had not exactly been love at first sight, although they had both admitted after it had definitely been a case of attraction and then lust on both parts.

"Let me tell you honey because I don't think Mama will tell you the true version. I had just arrived here and was trying to find my way around before the students arrived. Now remember, we've both told you that Mama was quite shy and a little bit different than she is now."

Abby nodded, she couldn't imagine it but apparently it was true. The story continued.

"Right, so was walking around the corner and I couldn't hear her coming from the other side because she was doing that silent walking thing that scares the pupils. As a result we ended up bumping right into each other. I nearly fell flat on my bum but stopped myself. Anyway, someone gave me a big lecture about how I should be more careful and look where I was going and so on. It was only afterwards that I realised that she had been reading her book as she was walking so technically it had been all her fault."

Constance sniffed from her position in the middle. "That is not what happened. I had simply glanced down for a moment, you were the one who came charging around the corner like a tornado. And can I help it if I am light on my feet? Luckily I managed to stop you from falling, that would have been even more embarrassing for you."

Giggling now Abby had a question. "Did you think each other was pretty."

Her Mummy nodded eagerly while her Mama beckoned her closer before whispering. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Having enjoyed that story it was time for another one. "Tell me again about your first date at the supermarket?"

They both sighed, "How many times? That wasn't our first date."

At about 7PM the pains started to get a bit more intense and even closer together. Amelia had come in to run Constance a bath and Imogen was helping get her into it. They had sent Abby to get something to eat with Tom. The lukewarm water was definitely helping as was the pain relief potion that the witch had made herself for this event.

"Is there anything else I can do Sweetheart?"

Imogen was hating seeing her love in any pain, if she could go through this for her she would without a moments hesitation. Right now all she could do was be supportive.

"Just stay with me Darling. Tell me it will be alright?"

Constance was beginning to get a little bit frightened now. She had waited for this day for so long and it was finally here. Their daughter was nearly with them and it was slightly overwhelming.

"I will baby, always and it will be more than alright. You're so strong, so brave and I love you so much."

She stayed in the bath for about an hour, magically keeping the water at the right temperature. Eventually it was time to get out and as she did so came the biggest sign yet that the baby was coming. As Imogen handed Constance a towel her waters broke.

"Oh, I….." Even though it was silly, she couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

"Shhh, we knew it was going to happen Sweetheart. I think it's time to say goodbye to Abby and phone the doctor." She helped Constance into her loose nightdress and held her hand as they walked slowly back into the bedroom.

"Honey, we're going to call the doctor to come now. Granddad and Amelia will look after you and I know you're going to be good and go to bed for them."

Abby didn't want to leave but she had promised. "What if the baby comes while I'm asleep?"

Constance sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "I promise you dear, apart from me, Mummy and the doctor, you will be the first person to see your sister. As soon as we can I'm going to send Mummy to get you. Now give me a kiss goodbye. I love you very much."

Giving her a hug and kiss and the same for Mummy, Abby said goodbye. Tom, who was waiting for his granddaughter did the same, feeling tremendously excited and knowing he wouldn't sleep a wink that night.

As they left Imogen asked Amelia to call the doctor, the contractions were now five minutes apart, the waters had broken, it was time. After a quick spell to clean the bathroom and some words of encouragement she was gone, ready to do her task and spend however long it would take waiting with the fellow grandparent to be.

While the married couple had been in the bathroom their room had been fully set up for the birth. Before Constance got into the bed there was something else she needed. "Kiss me Darling."

She didn't need to ask twice. Imogen kissed her softly on the lips. The time was almost here but before their second daughter arrived they needed just a second to be each others wife. "I love you Sweetheart."

After a moment there was a gentle knock on the door and Dr Ravenscroft entered. "Well, it seems like we have a last minute hospital reprieve."

She was extremely pleased, this was one mother to be who had certainly not wanted to give birth outside her home. Imogen filled her in on the progress so far and after completing a magic and non magic examination she could confirm that the baby was well on her way.

For Constance the idea of being completely numb during the delivery was not one that appealed to her. With the doctor she had decided on the lowest level of pain relief. Although it may hurt more now it meant that she would be completely aware of what was happening and would not be overly sleepy afterwards when she could be spending time with their new baby.

"I'm going to give you the numbing potion now, it won't remove the pain but it will make you more comfortable." The doctor continued, "You're not quite ready to deliver just yet but I want you to listen to your body. Do you have everything you need?"

Before she could confirm that she did, another more powerful contraction came along, taking Constance's breath away for a moment. Where was that potion? Once it had passed she received her allocated dosage and was able to lay back against her pillows. Not for long though, another came along very quickly but the potion was already doing its job and it didn't feel quite as bad, it still hurt though and she was so glad of the hand that was holding hers throughout.

_"I need to be brave."_

Imogen was finding this part very hard and hated seeing Constance suffering, the pain she was feeling from having her hand squeezed so tightly was nothing in comparison to labour. Her wife was doing an amazing job but even with the potion things were getting more intense. She was shaking and could no longer lie on the bed so had moved onto all fours. The doctor had advised them that some more massage might help in this transitional period and so she was doing what should could to help with the pains.

Constance was breathing as best she could through the discomfort. The room was boiling but she was shivering and felt very out of tune with her body. To cope she focused on the music that was playing in the background and the soft, warm touch on her lower back was definitely helping.

"Thank you Darling" she whispered, feeling slightly guilty that she was squeezing Imogen's hand so hard during the contractions.

This seemed to go on forever in a way but all of a sudden things changed again. Dr Ravenscroft did another examination and with a smile announced, "It's time to start pushing. Would you rather stay as you are or go on your back again?"

She wanted to go on her back and so with the help of the doctor she moved around. Rather than the pillows behind her she now had Imogen supporting her. She was keeping her cool with a wet flannel, stroking her hair and holding her hand, all the time saying the right things.

"You're so brave Sweetheart. It won't be long now and she'll be here, just a bit more."

Despite all her worry that she wouldn't know when to push, in fact she did. The breathing helped but even with the potion it was still painful. The contractions were coming quickly but she knew exactly what was happening now, knew what to do. She did however follow the doctor's instructions and slowed down at one point.

"I can see her head, now breathe deeply and give one push." Dr Ravenscroft was pleased things were going well so far, in a matter of minutes these parents would have their baby.

Constance did not want to look down, she had already told Imogen that she wanted her first look at their daughter to be when she was fully out of her body. That didn't stop her asking her wife to report back though.

"Darling, please tell me what you can see.", she asked as she panted through the current pain.

At this stage her hair was dishevelled, she was sweating and her nightdress was more off than on. The plan she had envisioned to remain calm, quiet and stoic throughout the delivery had gone out the window as soon as she'd started to push but she could not care less about any lack of dignity, it was nearly over.

Imogen kissed the dark hair before peering down. Their baby was face down but there was one thing she could definitely see, "It looks like Davina was right about your heartburn Sweetheart."

"She has hair?"

The doctor laughed, "She certainly does. Now one more push and your baby will be here."

As she leaned back against her wife Constance gave the requested push and with a tiny bit of help from Dr. Ravenscroft their daughter arrived into the world at 11:55PM on June 30th.

There was a moment of silence and then suddenly a tiny little cry filled the room. The doctor quickly took a towel and placed it over the newborn before picking her up and passing the bundle to her emotional mother.

Imogen took their daughter into her arms. Constance had been abundantly clear on this. When the baby was born she wanted her wife to take her first, then it would be her turn.

"I've been holding her for all this time, I want you to hold her first when she enters the world."

It was one of the most indescribable feelings Imogen had ever experienced. After all the waiting this teeny little baby was here and she was all theirs. It was too much to take in. She bent down and kissed her daughter through happy tears.

"We're so glad you're finally here poppet. We love you and we will look after you forever. Now, meet your Mama she's been waiting for you. You're a lucky girl, she's pretty great."

With that she placed the baby on her other mother's chest, making sure there was skin contact but that both were protected from the cold.

Constance had never held a baby before in her life but instinctively brought her arms up to hold their child and stoke her tiny head. She was also crying as she looked at what they had created. "She's here. She's ours."

"She is Sweetheart. You did so well, she's perfect." As Imogen spoke she moved back to her supportive position holding both of her girls.

While she was doing this the doctor quickly did a couple of checks and tests. confirming what both parents had thought, their daughter _was_ perfect. The after birth was delivered and after Imogen had cut the cord it was magically converted into a potion that would help Constance heal.

"I need to take her for just a minute. I'm going to weigh her and clean her up a bit. Constance, you'll be able to shower in a couple of hours once the slight numb feeling wears off. In the meantime, let me make you more comfortable." The medical witch cast a refreshing spell on the patient. Instantly she was clean, her hair was back to normal and she was in the fresh pyjamas that had been laid out. The bed was also changed and the birthing sheets were destroyed.

Constance felt a million times better, it wasn't the same as washing but it would do for now. Besides, she was more interested in what else was going on in the room.

Imogen, who had been holding the baby, brought her over to be weighed. She was seven pounds exactly.

Once the weighing and measuring was done Imogen also helped wash their daughter before putting her first nappy on, wrapping her in a blanket and bringing her back to the bed. As suggested Constance opened her pyjama top and placed the baby on her breast to see if she would feed. After a few minutes and a bit of help from the doctor she latched on. |t hurt but she had been prepared for that. Once her milk came in properly it would apparently get easier. It didn't matter in the slightest, the main thing that she was feeling was wonder at the tiny person in her arms.

While their daughter fed for the first time Imogen sat alongside them on the bed, she had completely forgotten her previous slight jealousy at the feeding situation. This was such a beautiful sight and there would be plenty of ways she could bond with their baby. After they had decided that was enough for now it was Mummy's turn to take the little bundle and dress her in her first outfit. When she had first bought the little babygro almost eight months ago it was hard to imagine the little person inside her wife fitting in there. Now, it was a perfect fit.

By this stage it was almost 2:30AM and it was time to tell the rest of the family, especially the new big sister. Constance had asked for them to be brought in, especially wanting to see Abby.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes Sweetheart.", Imogen whispered as she handed the now dozing baby back to her Mama, giving both a kiss.

It almost felt strange to leave the cocoon of their bedroom. She was dying to wash and get changed herself but this was too important. She went to Abby's bedroom but there was no sign of her. There was nobody in Amelia's room or the one Tom was allegedly staying in. On instinct she went to the staffroom where she found them, along with Davina. All the adults jumped up when she entered, the smile said it all.

"She's here and she's amazing." She received hugs from everyone including an extra long one from her proud father.

Abby was on the couch, fast asleep with a blanket covering her and Morgana curled up next to her. Apparently she had been asleep for a number of hours, waking occasionally to check if there was any news. Hoping their daughter would not react her usual way when woken up, Imogen gently stroked her hair and whispered,

"Honey wake up. I've got something to tell you."

She needn't have worried, Abby was awake instantly. "Is she here?"

Imogen felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged the excited little girl. "She is and all ready to meet you. Come on, let's phone Jamie then go see your sister and Mama."

Tom and Amelia held back. Even though they were bursting with excitement they knew that Abby needed to be first. Before they left Imogen made one quick call to her best friend who was overjoyed by the news.

"Let me know when is a good time to come.", Davina said to a confused Imogen as she left the room.

"What do you mean? Now is a good time, once Abby has had a few minutes. Come with Dad and Amelia. You're going to be a massive part of her life, you're going to be Auntie Davina. Of course we want you to see her tonight."

The chanting teacher was choked up by the words. She was dying to see the baby but knew the magical energy around a newborn had to be limited to close family and would have understood if she had been asked to stay away for a little bit.

Abby ran as quietly as she could up the stairs, continuing onto her own room and whispering to her Mummy, "Wait here, I need to get something."

She was back in less than a minute with a little teddy bear and a card. "The card is for you and Mama, obviously a baby can't read. I did promise her that if she came out I'd give her a teddy bear."

Imogen hugged her with one arm as they walked towards her own bedroom. "I'm sure she will appreciate it. Thank you for the card. I'll read it with Mama. Are you ready?"

The nine year old took a deep breath and before pushing the door open. She wasn't sure what to expect. What she found was the nice doctor filling in some paperwork but more importantly there on the bed was her Mama with a tiny bundle in her arms. The baby was wearing a hat so she couldn't see her properly from the doorway. After a little push from her Mummy she moved closer, feeling a little bit nervous now she was here.

"Hello dear. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you." Constance meant it, even though it had only been a few hours it had felt like so much longer. She had been very anxious for their eldest daughter to arrive. "Now come and meet your sister. Little one, this is Abby, your big sister. She's been the one reading you all those books and telling you her funny stories. You're going to be great friends."

Abby sat on the bed next to her both of her mothers and gasped as her Mama moved slightly, removing the little hat to reveal the baby in her arms in more detail. "She's so cute."

It wasn't just sisterly pride that made her say that. Constance and Imogen's daughter was indeed a very lovely baby with distinct features from both of her parents. Her hair was dark and like her mother's was not quite black but a dark mahogany colour. She also had Constance's fuller lips. Her eyes, which had opened at that moment, were light and her Mama was very hopeful they would go green over time. Their shape, as well as her nose were quite obviously from Imogen.

"Would you like to hold her honey?" Imogen was very keen that Abby bond with the baby as much as possible.

"Can I?" She really wanted to but wasn't sure she would be allowed. She looked at her Mama who smiled and nodded.

Abby sat on the chair next to the bed while her Mummy took the tiny baby and gave her a little kiss. "Now, sit right back, make sure you're supporting her head with the crook of your arm. That's it."

As the new baby was held by her sister and her mothers read the lovely card they had received there was a knock on the door indicating the other arrivals. The doctor excused herself and let the older family members into the room.

It was a very emotional moment when Tom saw his second granddaughter. It felt like only yesterday that he had been holding her mother for the very first time, now he was with her little girl on her first day in the world. As he gently took the newest family member from Abby and looked at her properly he noticed something. Imogen had a very distinctive shaped nose since birth, her own mothers nose. Could it possibly be?

Amelia hugged and kissed Constance, "I'm so proud of you, She's wonderful."

Davina was in full agreement, she had known what that heartburn had meant and she had been right.

As Tom handed the baby to Amelia he had a question. "Are we finally going to find out her name now or do we need to guess?"

Constance gave Abby a nudge, "Go on. You came up with it, tell everyone your sister's name."

Beaming with pride Abby told everyone, "Her name is Ava."

Imogen had something to add to that. "Her middle name is Rose."

Tom felt himself tearing up again and he felt Amelia move closer, still holding the baby. Eventually he found his voice and kissed his also emotional daughter again. "Your Mum would be very happy pumpkin."

Knowing that her wife had enough support for a couple of minutes Imogen ran to have a super quick shower and change her pyjamas. After thirty minutes or so everyone reluctantly left, including Abby.

She gave Ava a tiny kiss before hugging her mothers. "I love you both. Thank you for my sister. She's even better than I expected."

They both laughed, pleased to hear it.

"Will you be okay by yourself dear?" Constance didn't want Abby to feel like she was alone. "You can stay here if you want to."

"I'll be ok. Morgana will be with me. I'll be back in a few hours though, don't worry. Night Ava, see you later. I love you." With that she was gone.

Dr Ravenscroft was still there and finishing a few final medical bits. She needed to make sure that Constance was no longer numb from the previous potion. Once it was clear she could walk around the room, albeit slowly, the medic was happy. She also had a second potion for the patient.

"I want you to take this now and twice tomorrow. This will make sure you're fully healed. I will come and see you again on Sunday to check but based on your delivery I think a day or two will be enough."

Maybe Imogen was suffering from a lack of sleep. Didn't recovery take at least six weeks? "Fully healed? You mean…there?"

Constance looked at her with surprise. "Of course Darling. Anything else would be highly impractical."

The doctor did have another offer. "I can also give you something to shrink your stomach back instantly."

Many mothers would have taken it without question, not this one.

"No, thank you. The healing makes sense, any additional weight I will deal with myself."

Imogen was very proud of her wife for this. She could have taken the easy option but it was not the best example, especially around many young girls. Besides to her, Constance looked as, if not more beautiful than ever.

She had one question for the doctor. "You said previously that we need to limit the magic around her for a few days. How long exactly?"

Ava would of course get her magical powers from Constance, however in general those powers did not kick in until a witch was nine or ten years old. She had been born to a witch and of course protected by magic while she was inside her Mama. Now that she was born the magic around her needed to be limited to family for a couple of days so she could adjust to not having her own. The medical magic that had been used after her birth had been an exception. This meant that being around a lot of inexperienced witches right now was not a good idea.

"Just a few days. Usually four is fine."

This was a relief to Imogen, she knew that the students would be very keen to see Ava and they were leaving on the 6th. Four days would allow them the opportunity to meet the latest resident of Cackle's before the summer holidays started.

Once she was sure everything was okay Dr Ravenscroft left. It had been long but days like this made her job worthwhile. There was nothing like seeing a happy couple with their new baby and this particular set of parents were currently over the moon. She said goodbye and once she left the room used her own magic to transport home.

Now it was just the three of them. It was 5AM. This time yesterday Constance had thought she would be on her way to hospital today. Now she was in bed with her wife and baby who was apparently hungry again. It was still a bit sore but she didn't mind. Once Ava had been fed she handed her over to Imogen who changed and redressed her then held her close until the tiny baby closed her eyes.

'Come on Sweetheart, you can shower later. Let's put Ava down for a little sleep and see if we can get some ourselves. You're going to have a busy day practicing nappy changing tomorrow" She was joking. Her love had done so much that Imogen would gladly change every nappy their daughter produced.

Constance didn't really want to let the baby go but she knew her wife was right and of course she would change nappies, once she was sure how. She gave Ava one final kiss on the forehead before watching her be placed in the Moses basket at the side of the bed.

Both mothers took a couple of moments to look at the perfection that they had made together, feeling almost like they were in some sort of mutual dream-the best dream ever.

"Thank you Darling. You've given me something I didn't even know I wanted until I met you but I could not be happier. I love you. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me because you gave me life." She didn't just mean the life that was lying in front or them.

Moving closer Imogen kissed her wife gently on the lips. "I love you too. I always knew I wanted a family but never imagined this. You, Abby and Ava, you're everything to me. I am the luckiest woman in the world. Now, sleep, both our daughters will need us later."

As her mothers curled up together in their bed, Ava wriggled around, closed her newborn eyes and fell asleep again. She might not have magic yet but she was surrounded by a huge amount of love. And that was always better.

**A/N Well she's here, I know its long but I didn't want to tease out the details. Please let me know what you think. There is one more chapter and an epilogue to come in this story. I'm thinking of a story focusing on the family and their new addition if that's wanted Again, thoughts welcome. **


	45. Meet Our Baby

Both mothers managed to sleep for a couple of hours before their brand new baby started to cry softly. Constance couldn't place the noise for a few seconds, it reminded her of Morgana but when she had been a kitten. As her head cleared she remembered. She'd had a baby. Ava was finally here and currently being lifted gently from her bed by a very excited Mummy.

"Good morning poppet. What's wrong? Are you hungry? You definitely need changing, let's do that first."

Imogen looked over at the bed to see the brown eyes smiling happily at her, "How are you feeling Sweetheart?"

Constance sat up and gingerly swung her legs out of the bed before rising and kissing her girls. "A little sore so I will take my potion again in a while. I just feel so excited. Just look at what we made together Darling."

At this point she was stroking Ava's cheek. It was strange, she'd tried so hard to imagine what their baby would look like, the reality was better than anything she could have thought. Perhaps she was biased but their little one was truly bewitching and seeing Imogen hold their daughter was one of the most perfect sights she could imagine. Still, there was a task to be completed.

"Now, show me how to change her nappy."

It was an interesting lesson to say the least. "Is that really normal?"

Imogen laughed through her own grimace. "It's only because she's a newborn. It will get better soon, I hope."

Freshly cleaned and changed it was time for Ava to be fed again. Constance held her close, taking in that distinct clean baby smell. She was adamant that they would only use natural products on their baby where possible so she had been busy in the months before making lotions, powders and creams. The natural approach also included her nappies and based on what she had just seen it was a good job Imogen had agreed to using magic for cleaning purposes. There was no way she would have washed that by hand and she would certainly be taking Amelia up on her offer to help with necessary magic that week.

After Ava had latched on and she was sure Constance was comfortable, Imogen went into the living area to make some tea. There was a surprise waiting when she opened the door. Abby was sitting all by herself on the couch reading her book.

"Honey, how long have you been there? Why didn't you come in?" She leaned down to give their eldest a kiss.

"About an hour, I didn't want to disturb you when you were sleeping. I heard Ava cry but I thought you might be busy and I'd better wait so I read my book."

She cuddled close to her Mummy who had sat down next to her. "Is Mama okay?"

Imogen smiled, "She is honey. She's feeding Ava now, why don't you go in and say hello while I make her some tea. Do you want some?"

Abby did want some tea and was also very excited to see her Mama and sister but she had a question.

"Will she mind if I go in?"

Constance was still by nature a very modest person, with some exceptions. When it was just her and Imogen she was very comfortable with being naked. Once Abby had come to live with them she had discovered that having a child around permanently meant that you gave up some level of privacy. Abby was older so it was slightly different but she was fine with getting changed in front of her or being in her underwear like when they had gone swimming.

When it came to breast feeding they had discussed it and both were keen that their daughter see this as a natural experience so they had explained how it worked to her. Also, it would not be practical to feed Ava in a different room all the time. Imogen knew that her wife would never feed the baby in front of the students and probably not her in front of her father or Jamie, especially at the beginning. But around Abby, Amelia and Davina she would be fine.

"Of course not. Hang on a second, let me put the cups on a tray and I'll come with you."

Before Imogen could do that Abby had something she wanted to say.

"Thank you Mummy."

Seeing the questioning look she was receiving she walked over and put her arms around Imogen's waist.

"Thank you for bringing me here and letting me be Ava's sister. Since you met Mama it's like everything is better, you're so happy and so am I. Thank you for not forgetting about me."

Tea forgotten about for a while Imogen knelt down and held Abby tight, thinking about that night back in November when she found out she was going to become a mother twice over.

"I would never have forgotten about you, I've loved you since you were a tiny baby and Mama and I will love you forever. I _am_ so happy, you being here makes everything perfect and you're going to be a great example to Ava as she grows up."

"Well I'll just have to teach her everything I know."

After another kiss and hug it was time to finish the tea preparation and go back to the other half of their family. They entered the room finding the feeding was still happening. Ava was just wearing her nappy and her little arm had moved out of her blanket as she suckled.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?", Constance smiled at Abby who was shyly standing at the door. "Come sit next to me."

As Imogen put the tray on the table Abby moved carefully onto the bed, receiving a kiss as she sat down. "I slept ok, just for a couple of hours. Does that hurt?"

"A little, but it will get better. I'm glad you're here though. You can help us pick out something for Ava to wear. Jamie is coming later so we'll want her to look her best to meet him.

As Constance and Abby drank their tea Imogen dressed Ava in a green babygro that had been her own before placing her back in the basket where she quickly fell asleep. She then brought some outfit choices for Abby to pick from. After some deliberation she chose a multicoloured tunic, legging with feet and a blue hat that Mama had made.

Once that had been decided, Constance went for a much longed for shower. Who knew water could feel so good? She enjoyed washing her hair, feeling even better as she cleaned herself everywhere. Once she was finished she took her next potion dose, shuddering at the thought of having to wait weeks to heal. Wrapping a towel around herself she walked back into the bedroom where she found her wife and daughters fast asleep. Smiling she crept to the wardrobe and picked out a skirt and short sleeved blouse that she had worn earlier in her pregnancy, not needing a jumper over it now. Even though she would be resting over these coming days she could still look presentable.

They didn't own a scales but like most witches she had the ability to judge her weight and was guessing at being just over a stone up from before she got pregnant. It wasn't that bad and she knew that feeding Ava would help and even if her stomach was looser and her hips stayed wider, she didn't care. Her daughter was worth it. As she finished dressing there was another cry from the newborn. It was very low so Imogen didn't hear it.

"Are you hungry again little one?"

Apparently she wasn't, though she felt a little damp so Constance took the opportunity to put what she had learned into practice. Thankfully this was only a wet nappy and she was pleased when she managed to, eventually, get the new one to stay on.

She had just lifted the baby back up from the changing table, already feeling more comfortable holding her, when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Tom and Amelia, along with some breakfast.

"We thought you might be hungry."

Constance shifted the baby in her arms and sighed with relief, "I'm famished."

"Me too." piped up Abby who had woken up at the knock.

"And me." added Imogen who was also awake and getting out of bed to hug her father.

Amelia smiled as she stroked Ava's dark hair. "Well, we'd better get your mothers and sister fed hadn't we?"

They set up breakfast in the living room. Both grandparents were too new in their own relationship to argue over who got to hold the baby but each wanted a turn. Currently Tom was holding his granddaughter and examining her little features again. He had a very strong feeling but needed to find a way to ask his daughter about it.

He soon found an opportunity. Once everyone else had eaten, Ava decided she was hungry again. Constance took her back to their bedroom with Amelia and Abby following her. Granny Amelia had knitted a lot of little jackets and cardigans so they were going to decide the best one to to with todays outfit.

Imogen was on the phone to Jamie who had called on his way and was being given a list additional of things to pick up. She hung up and smiled at her dad. "Even though we had so long, theres a few bits we need. I don't want to have to leave them, even to go to the shops."

Tom remembered that feeling well. He looked at her daughter, she looked tired but as radiant as she had on her wedding day almost a year ago. "You've done a wonderful job pumpkin. Ava is marvellous. I'm so proud."

Grinning she sat closer to him and felt his strong arm wrap around her. "Oh, I just stood there. Constance did all the hard work, she was so brave."

Now was the time.

"She was. She's a strong woman and Im very proud of her too, Correct me if I'm wrong though but I think you had a little bit more of a hand in Ava's being that just standing there holding her other mothers hand."

He heard the sharp intake of breath from his daughter and felt her move slightly in his hold.

"How did you know?"

Tom kissed the blonde head and pointed at the biggest clue. "This pumpkin. Your nose, your mothers nose and now Ava's nose. She's yours isn't she?"

Imogen nodded slowly. She could see the resemblance, it had thrilled her. Ava was such a mix of her mothers but this was a little awkward. Still Tom had a right to know where she had come from, especially when Amelia knew.

"Yes, she's mine and Constance's. Together, genetically. No father, just us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I…."

Her Dad stopped her, he didn't want his daughter to be embarrassed.

"Imogen. I would love Ava no matter how she was conceived, just as I love Abby. You don't need to give me any details but I'm guessing by the fact that your wife is a witch there was some magic involved. I'm only learning about witchcraft myself now and the amount of things can achieve. If Constance's powers helped you bring that beautiful baby into this world then it is even better than I imagined. Even beyond her nose and her middle name, Ava is a little part of your mother living on and that's incredible to me. Thank you."

Yet more tears were falling as Imogen hugged Tom properly. He deliberately broke the emotional mood by asking his next question.

"So does that spell guarantee multiple grandchildren?"

She swatted him and laughed as she answered. "Let's give Ava a chance to get used to life first of all. We'll see what happens in the future but right now, I think its a high possibility She is wonderful isn't she? I can't believe we made her."

They were still talking when Constance brought Ava back into the room. She had been changed again but was still awake.

According to Abby, "It was disgusting." and by the look on her Mama's face she agreed. Anyway, that didn't matter now. Ava was wearing the outfit her big sister had picked out along with a lovely blue cardigan that Granny Amelia had knitted.

As they admired the pretty little baby there was another knock on the door and Davina and Jamie entered. For once in his life Jamie didn't have anything smart to say to his friends as he held the newborn that he already adored.

"Congratulations, she is absolutely fantastic."

He had brought along the shopping Imogen had requested as well as additional gifts. His girlfriend hadn't come with him, feeling that she didn't know the couple well enough yet to be there at such a private time, she would come on his next visit. She had however sent some clothes for the baby. From his parents, who were very fond of Imogen, he had brought along a blanket set and some bibs.

Jamie had already gifted Ava's changing table but couldn't resist buying something else. To Imogen's excitement he handed over an activity mat that he hoped would keep the baby girl entertained and stimulated. He also brought along a new Lego set for Abby, not wanting her to feel left out. She was very pleased and hugged her godfather close, loving that he was sharing this with them.

There was one other surprise gift for Abby and her mothers.

"Abs, your Dad sent a package, it arrived on Thursday. I don't know where he is, he's not allowed to say but there is a letter for you."

He handed Abby the letter as well as a package that contained a painting, some unusual art supplies and another note.

_"Some local art. One day I'll tell you where it's from."_

Imogen opened the package that was clearly for Ava, while she took out some pretty linen towels. While she did this Jamie discreetly handed Constance an envelope that she was waiting for. She slipped it into her pocket before looking at the new gifts, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the love that was being shown to her family.

Davina had a question for the couple. "I'm sure the girls have guessed by now that something has happened. What shall we tell them?"

They discussed it amongst themselves and decided that the best thing was for Amelia to call a special assembly after lunch to tell the students that the baby had been born.

'Will I tell them her name?" she asked, guessing the response from Constance's face.

"Let us tell them when they meet her. It won't kill them to wait a couple of days."

Imogen wanted to disagree but found she couldn't.

Davina loved the idea. "Let's make them guess.", she whispered to Abby who was in full agreement.

At 1:30 as the students finished lunch they were excited to see Miss Cackle and Miss Bat stand at the top of the dining hall. In the exact same spot that HB had made the announcement before Christmas the principal waited until the murmuring had died down before breaking the news she had been dying to share.

"I know you'll all be as excited as I am to hear that just before midnight last night Miss Hardbroom gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She weighed seven pounds exactly and is, as you would expect, absolutely beautiful. Miss Hardbroom is very well, she's up already but will be resting over the coming days with Miss Drill looking after her. Both of them along with Abby are delighted with their new addition."

The girls were all very happy to hear that and they weren't surprised that it was a girl. Nobody could imagine their teachers with a baby boy, though it would have been funny. Once the noise died down again Amelia continued.

"Now, as we all know the baby cannot be exposed to magic for a couple of days so for that reason you will have to wait until Thursday to see her." She held up her hands at the disappointed moan. "I know, but the good news is you will all see her before you go. And before you ask they want to share the name themselves but by all means see if you can guess. Anyway, it is a lovely day and I expect you to get outside and enjoy the good weather and the break from exams."

As they left she noticed Fenella and Griselda had made a beeline for Davina.

"You can ask all you want girls. I'm not telling. Constance may have just had a baby but she would still kill me if I spilled the beans."

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. The family were getting used to the new addition. Abby was disappointed that she slept so much but enjoyed holding her while she was awake. She had even learned how to change a nappy but was secretly happy when Mummy told her it wasn't something she would ever do without somebody with her.

Constance tried to sleep when the baby did but spent a lot of time just looking at her, memorising her face. She forgot the tiredness every time she held Ava, saw Imogen hold their daughter or Abby gaze at her sister. It was all so much easier than she had expected.

Until Monday morning.

Imogen was getting out of the shower. They had managed seven hours sleep the night before and even though it had been very broken she was feeling good. Amelia had insisted that she stay with her family so she didn't even have any boring exams to supervise.

She was humming under her breath as she left the bathroom. That suddenly stopped when she saw what was waiting for her. All three of her girls were crying and not just discreet tears, proper sobs.

"What's happened?"

From looking at her wife it was clear what the problem was. She was holding a naked, crying, wriggling Ava who appeared to have had a not-so-slight accident.

"She wouldn't wait for me to put her nappy on. LOOK at me. She wouldn't feed either so I was already leaking and now I'm also covered in disgusting body fluids that I can't even magic off. What am I meant to do? And where were you when I needed you? "

Guessing why she hadn't heard the noise Imogen patiently answered the distressed mother of her child. "I was in the shower and you know how thick the bathroom walls and door are. I'm sorry you were on your own, I'm here now."

Constance was crying even more as her wife took the screaming baby from her hands. "And you clearly don't think I can even look after our baby. You probably don't need me now that I've given birth to her."

Imogen counted to ten before answering, she knew that for Constance to get so het up in front of Abby meant that she was struggling.

"Sweetheart, of course you can look after her, you just need a hand for a moment. And you know how much I love you and need you, and not just for Ava. Now, go and have a shower and get changed. There are pads in the changing table that you can put into your bra. I'll change Ava and when you come back we'll have a nice cuddle and I promise you'll feel so much better."

Still in a huff Constance marched off to the bathroom, slamming the door and vowing to destroy her pyjamas.

Now it was the other crier's turn, although since her Mama's outburst Abby had toned it down to a constant sniffle.

"What's wrong with you honey?", her Mummy asked as she took out yet another nappy.

"I don't want to go to school. It's not fair. Why do I have to go?"

Imogen sighed. Really? Did they have to go through this today? Although she guessed Constance's snapping hadn't helped. Again she counted before answering.

"You have to go to school. It's only five days and then you'll be off and with us for the whole summer."

Abby cried some more. "But it's not fair, Granddad is here, he can look after me and I can help with Ava. I won't miss much."

Her Mummy sat next to her holding her freshly changed sister. "The only way you're not going is if you're sick." She saw the sneaky look appearing on her daughter's face. "And if you're sick that will be a real pity because you'll have to stay away from Ava. Also, you'd be too sick to play with your new Lego set."

Sighing, Abby got up from the bed. She knew when she was beaten. "Fine I'll go."

Imogen reached out to bring her back and held both her daughters. "I know you want to be with us honey but I need you to help me. Mama's gone through a tough time and although I know she didn't mean to, I think she scared you a bit earlier. You know she would never, ever want to upset you. Having a baby is hard on your emotions and her body is still changing a little. The best thing you can do is carry on as normal, be on your best behaviour and that will help us more than anything. Besides, nobody will have had a weekend like yours so when you go to school you'll have lots to tell your friends."

Abby hadn't wanted to go to school anyway but seeing her Mama and Ava so upset had made her want to go even less. Although when Mummy put it that way school didn't sound so bad, besides it was only a few hours and Granddad was going to drop her off and pick her up. And she did want to help by being good. She had a question though.

"So I shouldn't tell Jamie that Ava pooped on Mama? Mummy, it was in her hair!"

Imogen laughed as she shook her head, "I know it was honey and no, I wouldn't tell him, or anyone else for that matter."

After Abby had gone to get dressed, Imogen lay down on the bed with Ava resting on her chest. This was the first time she had really been alone with her for more than a minute or two. With her dark hair their baby was exactly as she had pictured her since she had fallen in love with Constance. Now Imogen was madly in love again. Everything Ava did was fascinating, the way she kicked her legs and waved her arms was adorable. Right now her eyes were open slightly and she looked nothing but content. Imogen stroked her back and whispered softly,

"Mama just got a bit upset, she gets a big highly strung sometimes. Don't worry, she loves you, just like I do." As an afterthought she added, "Please don't poo on me poppet."

Within an hour things had calmed down. Ava was in her basket and after a extremely long shower, which included hair washing, Constance was feeling much better if not a bit meek.

"I'm sorry Darling. I don't know what came over me. I feel terrible for what I said." she whispered as she sat on the bed.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to be sorry for. You're doing so well but we're both going to have moments like that. Now. I made you some tea and toast, get back into bed and as soon as Abby is gone to school I'll join you. We'll see if Ava wants to feed in a bit."

After giving a look in to the now sleeping baby Constance followed orders and was just finishing her breakfast when Abby came in to say goodbye, hugging her Mama especially tightly to show that she loved her.

Imogen kept her word and joined her wife for a much needed cuddle as soon as the door was closed, whispering, "I love _you_ so much, forever"

They spent the next couple of days getting used to the baby. Their routine consisted of rounds of feeding, sleeping and changing and cuddles. Constance made Imogen go for a run each day, knowing if she didn't she would get angsty and fretful. Amelia and Tom made sure the new parents were fed and, along with Davina, spent as much time as possible with the baby without overcrowding her mothers. On Tuesday and Wednesday Ava had her first trips outside when the students were all in bed. The July weather was still warm at night which allowed for her to be carried in her baby sling by her Mummy, who was happily holding her other mother's hand as they walked outside the castle.

On Thursday the evening routine was slightly different. The doctor was very pleased with the progress of both Constance and Ava. The baby had adjusted well to the lack of magic in her system and it was now deemed safe for her to meet the pupils. Rather than meet them altogether which would have been overwhelming for the newborn, and her Mama, Amelia had arranged for all the year groups to go to a classroom where their teachers would come and see them with their baby and her big sister.

They had dressed Ava in another pretty dress, this time the yellow sun dress that Imogen had worn as a baby. She wore that over a short sleeved babygro with a white cardigan from Granny Amelia over the top. On her head was a yellow and white hat that her Mama had crocheted for her. At seven it was time to make their descent downstairs. For some reason Constance was extremely nervous even though she was so proud of her family and wanted to show off that pride. Before the doubts could set in Imogen kissed her gently.

"Come on, the fourth years are waiting to see our beautiful baby and my beautiful wife."

She wasn't lying. Constance was wearing her green wrap dress which had easily adjusted to fit her already smaller size. Yes, she had clearly just given birth but that just made her more attractive in the eyes of her wife. She held Abby's hand as they lead the way downstairs and to Amelia's classroom where the fourth years were impatiently waiting.

They had started with the senior class in case Ava started to fuss and they needed to cut the visits short. These girls would leave the school for good the following day and this would be their only real chance to see the baby. This group had known HB the longest and the sight of her walking into the room carrying a swaddled little bundle was one they had never imagined until this year. She was even smiling softly as she shyly held the baby out so they could see her.

"Her name is Ava Rose"

It was such a lovely name and suited the tiny dark haired girl so well. They were so glad that they had been able to see the family interacting before they left, they were adorable. Their teachers spent about thirty minutes with the group, showing off the baby and wishing them well for the future.

As they left they swapped so it was Imogen's turn to carry Ava into see the third years who were in Davina's classroom and Constance's turn to hold Abby's hand as they walked to the room, Here they spent about twenty minutes telling them her name and answering a couple of questions.

"Yes Griselda, even with magic it did hurt. More than I can accurately describe. But as you can see, it was entirely worth it."

Fenella and Griselda smiled at Miss Hardbroom. There was a time when asking her a personal question like that would have gotten them a months detention. Now she was more focused on her family than anything else and they couldn't be happier for her or hopeful for themselves.

Before they made their way to Constance's own classroom to see the second years it was time for a quick stop in the staffroom to feed Ava. Davina was dispatched to tell the girls they would be a few moments while Constance fed her daughter. It felt exceptionally strange to be loosening her dress in the staffroom. She had never done this before. Except for that one time the week before their wedding when she and Imogen had gotten slightly carried away and technically she hadn't opened her own dress then.

"Constance are you alright dear? You look a bit flushed, there's no need to be embarrassed, you're doing the most natural thing in the world."

She glanced up at Amelia and smiled weakly. It was easier to let her think it was breastfeeding that was causing her to flush, not a very private moment almost exactly a year ago.

Once Ava had been fed and changed they walked to the lab. As they left the staffroom the baby had inevitably looked like she was going to fall asleep in her mother's arms. However as they walked down the corridor she started to stir and seemed to curl up into herself before letting out the loudest cry she had given yet. Abby jumped while Constance and Imogen looked at each other in fright. Was she sick? There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, she wasn't even damp.

"Should we take her back upstairs?", Imogen asked as she stroked her distressed baby's hair.

Constance had a hunch and shook her head. She cradled the baby closer, holding her up so she could whisper in her ear.

"You and I had a bad experience here little one. There is no need to be scared now though. All these girls want to see you very much and I promise you'll be safe. I kept my promise last time and I will do the same now because I love you so much. So come on, let them see how beautiful you are."

She kissed a now calm Ava and with a smile for Imogen and Abby led the way into her room.

"Hello girls, we'd like you to meet Ava."

Mildred and Maud wanted to squee with excitement but stopped themselves, although Miss Hardbroom actually looked like she wanted to squee as well. Ava was the cutest baby they had ever seen. Her hat was off as the lab was very warm so they could clearly see her dark hair and tiny face.

For just a moment Maud thought of Enid and that awful day. How could anyone have thought that Miss Hardbroom would not care about this baby. Clearly she was as in love with her as she was with her wife and Abby. Miss Drill was also besotted and was playing with the baby's feet as she talked to the girls. Every few moments both teachers would look down at Ava as if to check she was still there and smile as they caught each others eyes.

Abby sat next to her friends and added her own details to what her mothers were saying. "She sleeps _lots_ but when she wakes up it's cool because we can hold her then. She smells really nice too, well, most of the time anyway."

Before the family left to see the final group Ethel gave Mildred a little shove, "Go on"

Gathering up her courage Mildred walked up to Miss Hardbroom who had passed the baby to Miss Drill. "We wanted to get you a present for the baby but we knew you had lots of clothes and things already. So the class asked me to draw you something, Maud helped me. I hope you like them. Abby told us what colours the nursery was so I added them. If you don't want to use them then…"

Constance looked at the pupil in front of her who was starting to ramble. "Mildred, I cannot tell you if I like it if you do not show me." but her words were said kindly.

Mildred handed over a box which contained four small framed illustrations. One was of a witch, one a little girl, one a black cat and the final was a castle. They were mainly black and white with little accents of colour. Both parents were awed by the gift. They were excellently done and would go perfectly in Ava's nursery.

"Thank you Mildred." Imogen said, passing Ava to Amelia who had joined them, while she hugged the nervous girl and Maud. "Thank you all."

Feeling it would not be right for her to hug the girls, Constance did reach out to touch Mildred's arm. "Thank you. I cannot tell you how much we appreciate your kind thought."

Feeling a bit emotional they left to go to the first years who were in the library. Afterwards, once Abby had said goodbye to all her friends, they made their way back to their bedroom. They were exhausted but very pleased with their evening. They hadn't expected any gifts but each group had given them something for Ava. Along with Mildred's illustrations there was a lovely little sleep set from the fourth years, a "Baby's First Magic book" from the third years and a teddy bear from the first years.

The following day the students were collected by their parents. Constance and Imogen went down to say goodbye along with Ava who was asleep in her pram through most of it. Once the girls had all left they walked down to the village to collect Abby from school, allowing her to show her baby sister off to her friends before they went on summer break. She was delighted with the opportunity and extremely excited to be on holidays. Now she could spend all her time with Ava and their mothers plus Granddad had said he would be staying for a while so she could be with him and Granny Amelia as well.

It was going to be the best summer ever.

**A/N One question to be (re) addressed in the conclusion that's to come. **


	46. What's In A Name?

On Saturday it was of course a very special day. This time one year ago had been Constance and Imogen's wedding day. That morning, after Ava had been fed and fell back to sleep they both lay together cuddling closely and thinking about the year before.

They often spent lazy weekend morning doing this but today was a little different. To Imogen there was a newness that reminded her of when they were just starting to share a bed. There was nothing sexual about what they were doing, even with a healing potion it was too soon for that, but Constance had slipped her hands underneath the thin vest and was gently running her fingers over the smooth back while they kissed and whispered to each other.

"I can press right up against you again baby." Imogen whispered to her smiling love. She had missed the full body contact and it was nice to have that closeness. Before Constance could agree there was a knock on the door.

"Happy Anniversary.", Abby whispered, conscious of the baby. She was followed by Morgana who had already become very protective over Ava and enjoyed lying underneath her basket and purring softly which seemed to have a soothing effect on the baby.

Constance, who was very pleased they had remained in their nightclothes, pulled back the covers. "Thank you dear. Come join us."

As Abby got into bed Ava started to stir so Imogen picked her up to join the family. A year ago she had been marrying the love of her life. If it had stayed just the two of them she would have been happy but life had been kinder to her than she could have ever expected.

The previous evening she and Abby had gone for a drive, telling Constance that they were going to pick up some bits they needed. This had been true but they were also going to collect a special anniversary surprise.

"Please can I be there when you give it to her?" Abby had begged. She always missed the big gift exchanges. Besides, she knew that Mummy would be getting a surprise in return that she really had to be there for.

Imogen had agreed, knowing she wouldn't get any peace if she said no.

Once they had read Abby's card and kissed and hugged her to show their appreciation they exchanged their own cards. Imogen hadn't expected one with everything that was going on but she received a beautiful card with a very personal message inside.

Abby was now sitting at the bottom of the bed watching from under the covers so Imogen carefully passed Ava over to her big sister to do what she had to do next.

Reaching for Constance's left hand she kissed it before she spoke,

"Sweetheart, I have something for you. I love that I could give you my mother's wedding and engagement rings and they are perfect for you. But I also wanted you have something that I bought just for you, both for our anniversary and to show you how grateful I am to you for carrying Ava for all those months. So I had this made for you. Abby helped pick the design. You can wear it with your other rings as a set or just occasionally if you want but I hope you like it."

With that she handed over the box that contained the eternity ring she had commissioned. It had been designed to link the other two together even more and Imogen had been extremely happy with the end result. As was Constance as she looked at her gift. It was beautiful. She removed her other rings and replaced them as a set. Then she reached up to touch her love's nervous looking face.

"Darling thank you. Every time I looked at my left hand I would think of you, now I will think of you and our daughters. Not that I would ever forget about you."

With that she leaned over to give Imogen a gentle, loving kiss on the lips.

"They do this a lot.", Abby whispered loudly to a wide awake Ava. "You should get used to it now."

She knew that by holding the baby she was safe from any pillow throwing. Once her mothers had separated she gave her Mama a meaningful look.

Constance decided to start with the actual present she had. "I have something for you, though nowhere near what you have given me. It took me a while to get it right but I think I finally got it."

She handed Imogen a bottle and watched as she opened it. The smell that escaped was the perfume she had always worn but could no longer get in the shops. They both loved the scent along with the memories it evoked and Constance had used all her potions experience to find the right ingredients. Originally it was to have been a birthday gift but when it took longer than expected it became an anniversary present instead.

"Did you make this yourself Sweetheart?" Imogen smiled as she saw the shy grin and nod. "Thank you, its perfect. I didn't want to wear anything else."

They kissed again.

Abby sighed from the end of the bed, this was getting so soppy. "Mama, tell her about the other gift."

Imogen raised her eyebrows. "Other gift? This is more than enough, what more could I want?"

Taking a deep breath Constance reached into her bedside drawer again. This was her main gift and if she had judged it correctly it would be a gift for all of them. She wasn't overly worried, she knew Imogen so well that she was sure this would make her happy. They were going to register Ava's birth the following day so the timing of this conversation was, hopefully, perfect.

"Darling, I've done something slightly behind your back but I hope you will see why."

Imogen was nervous but judging by the smile on Abby's face she knew what it was so it couldn't be bad. "Go on Sweetheart."

"When we decided to have a baby you told me that you wanted her to have my last name. I cannot tell you how much that meant to me, to have that family connection and that's why I agreed. However over the last few months certain events have made me re-think that decision."

Seeing her wife about to interrupt her she kissed the soft lips briefly,

"Please Darling, let me finish. I do want that family link, but not just between me and Ava. I realised that I wanted our family to share the same last name and I did not want that to be Hardbroom. Why would I want to hold onto my fathers name when he clearly has no feelings for me? He knows I am married and have a family from when he met Amelia at that funeral. At the last witches meeting I was at someone told me about their conversation. His silence speaks volumes. Why would we connect our beautiful, innocent baby to him?"

"In the year I have known Tom he has been more of a father to me than my own has been in my forty three years on earth and I am honoured to be a part of his family, your family. Also, he is so wonderful with the children and is the type of parent I aspire to be.

"Even though I love Ava's name, especially now that she's here I cannot imagine her being called anything else, something wasn't sitting right with me. It took me a while to realise what it was that I wanted to do. Once I made the decision I knew it was right. When we decided on her name I know we chose it to go with my surname but I think it goes just as well with yours."

She opened the envelope and pulled some paperwork out to show what she had begun.

"I would like us both to have the same surname so I have started the process of changing mine from a legal perspective. When we register Ava tomorrow I want her to be Ava Rose Drill."

Imogen's mind was working overtime. Constance was a powerful and well known witch, surely this change would have consequences? Before she could ask her wife continued, anticipating what was coming next.

"Now, as we agreed last year, having the same last name in school would be confusing to the students so while I am here I will still be Miss Hardbroom, I couldn't deprive them of HB could I?"

They all smiled at this.

"Darling, if you agree I will change everything non school related, including my magic licence. I'm sure people will still refer to me by my maiden name but I cannot control that. Any academic papers I write will be under my new name and I couldn't care less what anyone else thinks as long as we're happy about it."

This was nothing that Imogen had ever expected. Constance loved her, and her father enough to make this massive change. Ava would have the same last name as both of them. But what did that mean for Abby?

Not wanting to sound ungrateful she was trying to think of a diplomatic way to ask the question when the source of her anguish spoke up.

"And Mama said if you agree I can change my name too. Well, it will be hyph…what's the word?"

Explaining in more detail Constance answered, this was the main thing she had done behind Imogen's back and she wanted to be clear how that had occurred.

"Hyphenated dear. I wasn't sure what to do about Abby. I did not want her to feel excluded but equally did not want to force her in any way. Either way the decision was taken from me when she overheard Jamie and I talking about my plan."

Hearing the indignant sniff from the bottom of the bed she smiled at her daughter. "I know it wasn't deliberate dear."

Constance carried on. "As you know when we adopted her we were given the option of changing her name but decided not to due to her age and out of respect to her father. It turns out that was what she wanted to do, without me suggesting anything might I add. I gave her week to think about it. Jamie also spoke to her and she remained sure, however she still wanted to keep David's last name. I wrote to him through Jamie and when he sent the package he wrote back to me, agreeing to the change as long as it is what Abby wants. Legally we didn't have to involve him but I wanted him to be informed. He also wrote to Abby and told her that changing her name does not alter his feelings for her in the slightest.

"Darling, the reason I did this was not to hide anything from you or be controlling, but because both Abby and I knew that this was something that would make you happy. It's truly what we both want."

"It is what I want Mummy, we're a family now, the four of us so please say yes."

Imogen was, for the hundredth time that week, in happy tears. "So you'd be Abby Cooper-Drill?"

Her daughter nodded eagerly. "Yes. Well, Abigail but you only call me that when I'm in big trouble. Anyway it sounds good doesn't it?"

It sounded wonderful.

Once her Mama had taken the now sleeping baby from her, Abby claimed into her Mummy's lap and kissed her.

"So will you sign the papers for my name? Mama checked and we can do it all tomorrow."

Of course she would sign the papers. She snuggled close to her wife and children. "Yes, honey. If it's what you want of course I'll sign them. Thank you both, I'm overwhelmed and I know Dad will be too."

She knew names don't matter. Even with different surnames they were always a family. Now they were a bigger family with the same last name and it meant the world to her.

Constance, feeling pleased her plan to wait until today to share her news had worked, kissed both heads before Ava started to feed. Every time she thought she had experienced her happiest moment something else wonderful would happen Since they had married they had continued to build, as well as create a life together and she knew there would be more to come.

Abby sat between her mothers, stroking Ava's tiny feet. In her mind she was the luckiest girl in the world. Her family had gotten bigger in the past year and her life was better. She missed her father but knew that what had happened was the right thing, he was still her Dad and he did love her but she belonged here.

Now she had a baby sister that she could teach everything she knew to. The main thing she wanted Ava to know was that they both had the greatest mothers ever who loved them both and would always look after them. Yes, their life was a little bit different to other kids, but it was never boring and always special because of who they shared it with.

They were truly a family together.

**A/N Well, it's over, it was far longer than I expected but what a journey. Based on your feedback we'll be going into another story in this world, not as long but we'll see what life with a baby is like. **

**Over the past few weeks I have been writing another, completely separate HB/Drill story which is completed and the twelve chapters will go up over the coming weeks. **

**As many of you know, I like to write ahead so while that is going up I will be starting the third part of "A Life.." and making some minor edits to this.**

**Like last time for the new story, please feel free to PM me ideas or bits of episodes that you want to see, they really helped last time and I like to add things that you request. Will also be adding some bits from OTP prompts on Tumblr (you can message me there too :) )**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm grateful to you all x **


End file.
